Sailor Moon Hapinnes
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Despues de la batalla con S. Galaxia secuentran a Serena. Darien y las sailor deberán luchar para rescatarla.Tuxedo Mask desarrolla nuevos poderes y salva al mundo de la tristeza. Al fin el gran final, gracias por su cariño y preferencia con esta historia
1. Un viaje Inesperado

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Summary****: **Después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, Darién al saber que puede regresar a Estados Unidos, le pide a Serena que lo acompañe como su esposa ella acepta, pero tiene que acompañar a su familia a Sapporo, en el viaje ocurre un accidente donde dan a Serena por muerta. Pero todo es un plan de un nuevo enemigo que quiere dejar a la tierra sin alegría para poder dominarla. Darién tiene que hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a Serena, pero no sabe por dónde empezar por lo que decide aceptar la beca para la Universidad de New York, porque sabe que es lo que hubiese querido su princesa, ahí conoce a Metztli, una chica muy parecida a Serena. En esta historia Tuxedo Mask desarrolla nuevos poderes para poder salvar a Sailor Moon de las garras de los demonios de la tristeza y la tragedia. ¿Será capaz el príncipe de la Tierra de salvar a su princesa de su cruel destino? ¿Quedará la tierra sumida en la tristeza? ¿Podrán Darién y Serena cumplir su sueño y casarse? Todas estas preguntas se irán respondiendo en esta nueva historia

**Capitulo 1 Un viaje inesperado**

En un mirador una pareja de enamorados contemplaba la luna llena, una chica rubia con dos chonguitos y de ojos azules con una belleza excepcional y un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos azul obscuro

- Darién – expresó la chica

- Dime

- De verdad ¿me quieres mucho?

- Si – respondió el joven

- ¿de verdad? – volvió a preguntar la chica

- si

- ¿Cómo cuanto?

- para que lo quieres saber

- ¿Cómo cuanto? – insistió nuevamente la joven

- porque me preguntas eso ahora

- dime ¿Cómo cuanto?

- bien te lo diré, mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

Después de esta declaración se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor, de todo el amor, que no pudieron demostrarse en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos uno del otro

Esperaron un rato y se subieron al coche de el para dirigirse a casa de la chica. En el trayecto en silencio se hablaban con sus gestos, con sus miradas, no necesitaban palabras para decirse cuando se amaban. Al llegar a casa de Serena, Darien tal cual caballero la ayudó a bajar. Y antes de que entrara la despidió con u beso.

- Serena, no vemos mañana, te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo con la hora

- Hasta mañana, mi Darién, estaré esperando tu llamada, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, sueña conmigo

- Lo mismo te dijo

Darién abordó su coche y se fue a su departamento. Llegó al mismo y mientras se preparaba a dormir pensaba "ya no quiero alejarme nuevamente de Serena, si tengo que irme nuevamente a los Estados Unidos, le pediré que me acompañe como mi esposa, se que todavía tiene 16 años, pero se que es la mujer de mi vida y no quiero que algún enemigo pueda volver a separarnos" y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, una rubia bajaba a desayunar

- Serena, hija tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo – le dijo mamá Ikuko mientras ambas se sentaban en la mesa.

- Si mamá, dime

- Espera a que llegue tu padre se fue a lavar las manos

- Después de un rato llegó Kenji y se sentó en la mesa con su familia,

- Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos porque necesito anunciarles algo

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? Contestaron Serena y Sammy

- Mañana partimos a Sapporo me ofrecieron cubrir un evento por un mes y me dan viáticos para toda la familia, así que lo aprovecharemos como las vacaciones familiares que tanta falta nos hacen, hagan sus maletas por que partimos mañana en el Tren de la tarde

- ¡Bravo, que bien papi, terminando el desayuno empiezo a arreglar mis cosas!, es la mejor noticia - Exclamó alegremente Sammy

- Pero papá, yo no quiero ir, es demasiado apresurado – dijo tristemente Serena

- Lo siento hija, pero ya está decidido, además es solo un mes, ni que pudiera pasarnos algo, tienes el día de hoy para despedirte de tus amigas, por que aunque no quieras jovencita iras con nosotros aun tenga que llevarte a rastras

- Es injusto – diciendo esto Serena se levantó y se fue a su recámara, se tiró a su cama y se puso a llorar, - ¿por que? – Se preguntaba, - si apenas acaba de llegar mi Darien y tenemos que separarnos de nuevo, la vida es injusta-

En eso se oyó la voz de su mamá, - Serena, hija te hablan por teléfono

- Hola – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono

- Serena, habla Darién, ¿qué te pasa?, te oigo triste, te hablo para invitarte a comer,

- Mi Darién, estoy muy triste, pero te cuento en nuestra cita

- Bien, paso por ti a las 12:00, no te preocupes cualquiera que sea el problema lo solucionáremos juntos, te mando un beso

- Hasta pronto mi amor, igual te mando un beso

Después regresó a su cuarto un poco más animada por la llamada de Darién, y se acostó en la cama, y se quedó dormida, a las 11:00 hrs abrió los ojos – No puede ser ya es tarde y Darién va a pasar por mí dentro de una hora - enseguida se fue al baño para tomar una ducha y alistarse para cuando llegara el gran amor de su vida.

Cuando las manecillas de reloj estaban a punto de juntarse, sonó el timbre, (ding dong),

- Un momento, - dijo mamá Ikuko mientras abría la puerta,

- Buenas Tardes – pronunció Darién

- Ah, Darién, pasa, voy a llamar a Serena

- Por favor Señora Ikuko, antes de que la llame, me concede unos minutos

- Está bien, pero por favor llámame mamá Ikuko

- Como quieras, Mamá Ikuko – al mismo tiempo que entraban a un pequeño recibidor y la señora invitaba a Darién a sentarse y una vez sentados el joven empezó hablar

- Mamá Ikuko, usted sabe que Serena y yo tenemos un buen tiempo de novios, que por mis estudios me tuve que ir lejos y ella se quedó muy triste, sin embargo posiblemente tenga que volver a viajar

- Oh Darién, por favor, no me digas eso

- Mamá Ikuko no he terminado, lo que le quiero pedir es que me ayude con su esposo para que acepte a que Serena se case conmigo, se que todavía es menor de edad…

- En serio, Darién, ¿te quiere casar con mi hija?

- Es lo que estoy diciendo, sé que usted dará su aprobación, pero no sé si su esposo acepte

- ¿Qué tiene que aceptar mi papá, Darién? – decía una joven rubia mientras entraba al recibidor

- Te lo digo en el restaurant, es una sorpresa – le contestó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la miraba con ojos asombrados, la chica llevaba un qipao blanco con brocados bordados en azul turquesa, además se había maquillado ligeramente pero haciendo resaltar sus enormes ojos azules. Estuvo a punto de ir a besarla, pero se contuvo porque Ikuko se encontraba presente y dirigiéndose a ella le dijo – mamá Ikuko, entonces ¿cuento con tu ayuda?

- Por supuesto Darién yo convenzo a mi esposo, no te preocupes, que disfruten el almuerzo – ambos sonrieron agradeciendo sus buenos deseos

- Bueno mamá Ikuko, nos despedimos – y abrazando a Serena se dirigieron a la salida

- Te ves preciosa, princesa – expresó con un tono sensual haciendo que la chica se ruborizara

- Gracias por el cumplido, mi Darién

Enseguida se subieron al auto y salieron rumbo al Crown, el restaurante de Andrew y Unazuki, ya instalados en la mesa, Serena lo cuestionó sobre lo que escuchó en su casa

- Mi Darién, ¿de qué tiene que convencer mi mamá a mi papá?

- Serena, quiero que me escuches tranquilamente y no me interrumpas hasta que termine, porque lo que voy a decirte es sobre nuestro futuro

- ¿Nuestro futuro?

- Si, primero tengo que decirte que hay posibilidades de que tengan que volver a Estados Unidos por los estudios que por culpa de Sailor Galaxia no pude realizar – y mientras lo decía la cara de Serena se entristeció, pero él continuó – pero esta vez no quiero irme sólo, quiero que te viajes conmigo como mi esposa ¿aceptas?

Con la emoción, Serena se quedó muda y con una expresión de ¿escuché bien?

- Serena, que respondes – le dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita negra

- Darién ¿me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?

- Así es mi princesa, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – mientras tanto abría la caja y sacaba el anillo para ponérselo a la chica

- Si, - respondió la chica al momento que se abrazaba a su novio y le daba un beso, después de terminar el beso Darién le colocó el anillo y la beso nuevamente

- Ahora que me acuerdo, cuando te hable para invitarte, te oías como si estuvieras llorando, ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que mi papá quiere que nos vayamos de vacaciones a Sapporo mañana por la tarde y yo no quiero ir, porque no deseo separarme de ti

- Serena, ¡tengo una idea!, si quieres te alcanzo en Sapporo, para que tu papá se vaya acostumbrando a la idea de que voy a pertenecer a su familia

- En serio, ¿irías a Sapporo?

- Por supuesto princesa, al igual que tú, tampoco deseo estar separado de ti, sólo arreglo algunos asuntos y voy a alcanzarte

Serena estaba feliz dos buenas noticias en menos de un minuto y ambas relacionadas con su príncipe, terminaron su comida y fueron al templo Hikawa a encontrarse con las demás Sailor Scouts, Serena les comunicó que se iría de viaje, la petición de la boda y la promesa de Darién pasaría las vacaciones con ella, todas se alegraron por su princesa y así pasaron las horas con charlas, risas y uno que otro bocadillo preparado por Lita, antes de despedirse de las chicas, ellas le preguntaron a la rubia con dos coletas que a qué horas partía el tren para irla a despedir.

Al caer la tarde, Darién lleva de regreso a Serena a su casa, quedando en ir a despedirla al otro día

Continuará…


	2. el accidente

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 2. El accidente**

Una familia y su mascota, una gata negra con una luna creciente en la frente, se encontraban en la estación para tomar un tren que los llevaría a unas magníficas vacaciones familiares, sin embargo la hija mayor se apretaba las manos nerviosamente, estaba esperando a una persona, a un chico de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, en ese momento oye que la llaman

- Serena – dijeron unísonamente las cinco chicas que estaban llegando

- Chicas – las miró Serena feliz porque ellas se encontraba ahí, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos por que el chico de sus sueños no había llegado, en ese momento siente que unas manos la toman por la cintura y al voltear ve a su amado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas

- Mi princesa, disculpa mi tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí como te lo prometí

- Darién – y se abraza a él, llorando de alegría, en eso papá Kenji nota la escena y se pone de mil colores y va hacia el grupo donde se encuentra su hija y le dice con voz firme

- Serena, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Al oírlo Serena se separa de Darién, pero él no se lo permite y se dirige hacía Kenji y armándose de valor le dice

- Pues, Señor Tsukino, vine a despedir a mi novia Serena, su hija

- ¿Tu novia? – preguntó molestó el padre

- Sí señor, y dadas las circunstancias es mejor enterarlo

A lo lejos mamá Ikuko se da cuenta de la situación y llega en auxilio de la pareja

- Kenji, no te enojes, Serena y Darién ya tienen tiempo saliendo juntos, así que tenían que acabar de novios, ¿no lo crees?

- Pero Ikuko, él es demasiado viejo para nuestra niña y...

- Kenji, ya basta, Darién es el adecuado para Serena, entiéndelo, ella ya está creciendo, ya es una mujercita, no te espantes que un día de estos quiera abandonar el nido – y antes de que el Señor Tsukino pudiera decir algo, su esposa se lo llevó del lugar para darle oportunidad a las chicas y a Darién de despedirse de Serena

- Serena, te traje estas galletas por si te da hambre en el viaje – le dijo una chica castaña

- Gracias, Lita, - y la abrazo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

- Serena tonta, si no te vas por mucho tiempo, cuando te des cuenta ya estas nuevamente con nosotros – comentó Rei, una chica de largos cabellos negros, mientras abrazaba a la rubia

- Si, Rei, yo también te voy a extrañar, - devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica, al separarse Rei le dio un estuche a Serena, al abrirlo, había un brazalete

- Es un brazalete para ahuyentar los malos espíritus, ya que no vamos a estar ahí para protegerte

- Yo también te traje un regalo, un libro para que leas en camino – le expresó Amy, una chica con cabello corto de tonos azules

- Gracias Amy – decía Serena con una expresión de asombro, mientras los demás reían disimuladamente.

- Y yo también te traje un regalo – comentó Mina al mismo tiempo que le daba un estuche – son accesorios del Aroma terapia para que disfrute y te relajes en tus vacaciones, sobre todo cuando Darién te alcance – esto último lo expresó de manera pícara

- Mina – gritaron todas

- Ahora es mi turno – dijo Darién, mientras se apartaba con Serena - Mi amor, recuerda que esta despedida es muy corta, en una semana a más tardar te alcanzo, solamente termino algunos trámites y averiguo que pasó con la beca a la Universidad de New York, pero sea cual sea el resultado, siempre vamos a estar juntos – al terminar de hablar le dio un beso a Serena sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran viendo, las chicas al igual que Sammy estaban asombrados, mamá Ikuko los miraba feliz pero agarrando a papá Kenji que se encontraba al borde de un ataque.

En ese momento llamaron por el altavoz: "Pasajeros con destino a Sapporo favor de abordar el tren que se encuentra en el andén 7"

- Ese es nuestro tren – dijo papá Kenji y toda la familia se dirigió al andén 7 para abordar en tren

- Te acompaño Serena – comentó Darién, mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y seguían a su familia, detrás de ellos venían las chicas y una vez que la Familia Tsukino estuvo acomodada, Serena y Sammy en las ventanillas, a los pocos minutos, el tren empezó a moverse y las chicas empezaron a decir adiós con las manos, Darién le mando un beso volado a su novia la cual hizo un ademán para atrapar el beso y se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras se alejaban, en eso Serena se levanta y se va a la parte trasera del tren y su novio empieza a caminar hasta que llegó al final del andén para poder mirarse lo más que se pudiera, porque para ambos iba a ser difícil estar separado una semana uno del otro.

Una vez que el tren se perdió de vista, Darién y las Sailors Scouts retornaron a sus actividades normales, Amy a sus estudios, Rai a sus actividades del templo, Mina se fue a sus clases de canto para aceptar la oferta de ser una estrella para la cual había audicionado antes de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y Lita estaba empezando con un curso de alta cocina. Darién fue a la universidad a ver sus papeles.

Serena regresó con su familia y se sentó, abrió el paquete que le dio Lita y empezó a comer las galletas al igual que las convidaba con su familia.

Lejos de ahí, en el Montaña Akaishi una pareja se encontraba platicando

- Creo que es hora de empezar con nuestro plan, debemos acabar con las alegría e ilusiones de los humanos – comentó Loki, él era el youma de atenuada maldad dentro del mundo oscuro es conocido por ser soberano de la tristeza, su aspecto era el de un hombre pálido, sus ojos eran negros, con ojeras profundas y marcadas, su cabello era negro como la noche y vestía una larga túnica de color oscuro

- Por supuesto, Loki, es más fácil dominar y someter a los hombres cuando no tienen deseos ni ilusiones y sobre todo cuando una gran depresión los ahoga en ese estado son factibles de ser manipulados – contestó la mujer llamada Melpómene, una mujer blanca, con cabellos negros rizados, los cuales sujetaba con una cinta negra, vestía un traje de seda negro, la falda era larga con pliegues, ella era la maligna de la tragedia.

- Tienes razón Melpómene, para ello es importante detener a la única persona que puede impedir nuestros planes, la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna, Sailor Moon, estuve haciendo investigaciones y sé que su nombre humano es Serena Tsukino.

- Ya entiendo, por esa razón me pediste que me hiciera pasar como agente de periodismo y contratar al Señor Tsukino, para realizar el viaje en tren y dar inicio a nuestro plan.

- Así es querida, pero ya llegó el momento de actuar, ¿me acompañas?

- No me perdería por nada del mundo esta diversión

En esos momentos, en el tren donde viajaba Serena se hallaba en profunda calma, la rubia dormitaba, mientras en su regazo descansaba Luna y en sus manos estaba el libro que Amy le había regalado, debido a que el viaje duraba algunas horas se puso a hojearlo y entonces al empezar a leerlo le gusto, pero como siempre el sueño empezó a vencerla, de pronto se despierta sobresaltada, presiente el peligro y se levanta rápidamente, por lo que la pobre Luna cae al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Serena? – le pregunta mamá Ikuko

- Ahorita regreso mamá, voy al baño – y diciendo esto se alejó de su familia seguida por Luna, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de la gente, Luna le preguntó a Serena

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué saliste repentinamente?

- No lo sé, Luna, presiento peligro, como si un nuevo enemigo estuviera a punto de atacar,

- Serena, transfórmate- dijo Luna, la rubia asiente y antes de que pudiera abrir su broche de transformación se oyó un ruido estrepitoso y el tren se descarriló lanzando a la chica por los aires ante la mirada desconcertada de Luna que solo pudo gritar – Serena…

Después de un momento todo es confusión hay muchos heridos por todas partes, el conductor da aviso a emergencias y manda ayuda para socorrer a los pasajeros. Junto con las ambulancias, llegan las patrullas, los bomberos y por supuesto las televisoras para cubrir el evento.

Lejos de ahí, en el templo Hikawa, las sailor scout se habían reunido para estudiar, en eso entra corriendo Artemis, el gato blanco de Mina

- Chicas, por favor, dense prisa, vengan a ver las noticias, algo terrible le ha pasado al tren donde viajaba Serena, salen todas para la habitación donde se encontraba la televisora, en esos momentos Darién entraba a su departamento y encendía su televisor al instante que estaban dando la noticia del accidente - "Lamentables noticias de último momento, el tren de la ruta Tokio-Sapporo ha sufrido un descarrilamiento, hasta estos momentos no se tiene el recuento de cuantos accidentados hay, solamente podemos informarles que a los pasajeros los están trasladando a los diferentes hospitales de Kitakami City" – decía el comentarista de televisión

- Serena – exclamó Darién, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sonar su celular al que se apresuró a contestar – si, diga

- Darién, ya te enteraste de las noticias – le decía de manera histérica Rei, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el alboroto por parte de las otras chicas

- Me acabo de enterar por la televisora, tengo que salir inmediatamente para ese lugar

- Nosotras te acompañamos, tenemos que estar con Serena, ¿Dónde te vemos?

- Paso por ustedes al templo

- Te esperamos – después de esto cortaron la llamada

Cerca del accidente, una linda rubia estaba tirada inconsciente cerca de unos árboles, sin embargo éstos la ocultaban del grupo de rescate que habían ido a auxiliarlos. Dos figuras aparecieron, y se pusieron junto a ella, eran Loki y Melpómene

- Querida princesa de la luna, desde hoy serás nuestra prisionera, pero ni cuenta te darás ya que no tendrás recuerdos, sólo aquellos que nos convengan para nuestros planes, pásame la máquina aurina, mi adorada Melpómene

- Aquí tienes Loki, sin embargo me pregunto ¿Por qué es importante esta máquina?

- Te diré Melpómene, porque ella puede encapsular los recuerdos de las personas, en especial la de personas soñadoras o de las protectoras de los sueños, como es caso de esta niña, y sin recuerdos le podemos hacer creer que es nuestra hija y utilizarla en nuestros planes que incluyen el realizar alianzas entre la luna y otras galaxias

- No entiendo, si el Milenio de Plata tiene años que está destruido, ¿Cómo se van a realizar esas alianzas?

- La heredera de la Luna tiene el poder para devolverle al Milenio de  
Plata todo su esplendor, ahora vamos a ponerle la máquina a la princesa, esa extensión va en su corazón y ésta en su cabeza – una vez puesta las extensiones en Serena prendieron la máquina y los recuerdos de Serena se empezaron a encapsular y a caer en una bola de cristal gigante, una vez terminado de extraer los pensamientos, con un pase como de Magia convirtieron la bola de Cristal gigante en un dije que Loki guardo en su saco, después de ello le cambiaron la ropa a Serena con un tronar de dedos y se la llevaron, no sin antes dejar la ropa que traía puesta Serena manchada de Sangre y tierra, además de dejar su broche y su caja musical en forma de estrella.

Después de un largo viaje, Darién y las chicas estaban entrando al Hospital General de Kitakami y se dirigieron a la recepción, en eso él se percata de que los padres de Serena y su hermano que tiene abrazada a luna se encuentran al final del pasillo y se dirige a ellos

- Señor Tsukino, mamá Ikuko, Sammy ¿Dónde se encuentra Serena? –pregunta Darién al borde de la locura al no verla con su familia

- No lo sabemos, antes del accidente se dirigió al baño y después no ha aparecido, hemos pedido informe de las personas que han ingresado a este Hospital, sin embargo ellos están pidiendo información a los otros hospitales para saber si en alguno de ellos se encuentra Serena, hasta donde sabemos sólo hay heridos, no han reportado a nadie muerto – dijo el padre de Serena con una preocupación bastante grande, con lágrimas a punto de brotarle por los ojos.

Al oír esto Darién sale del hospital, se sube a su auto y se dirige al lugar del accidente, en ese lugar todavía siguen rescatando a los heridos, y como le habían informado al Padre de Serena hasta ahora no habían encontrado con un muerto, el joven estacionó su auto, se bajó del mismo y en la cajuela buscó una linterna grande, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y se acercó a pie al lugar del accidente, tratando de buscar a la chica que amaba, se alejó de aquel sitio acercándose al lugar donde unos horas antes había estado Serena, mientras más se acercaba se dio cuenta de las cosas que se encontraban ahí

- No – fue el grito que salió de la boca del pelinegro, y fue tanta su consternación que su transformación desapareció al encontrar la ropa de Serena cubierta de Sangre, enseguida llegaron los rescatistas y se dieron cuenta de la situación

- Lo siento - le dijeron a Darién que estaba al borde de la locura, no podía creer lo que le había pasado a su princesa

- No puede estar desaparecida, no puede estar… - decía como ido mientras agarraba el broche y la caja musical de su amor, los paramédicos al verlo en ese estado le administraron un calmante. Unos momentos después Darién era trasladado al hospital, en su carro uno de lo socorrista lo conocía de la Universidad, lo sujetó suave pero con firmeza y lo llevo a su carro, mientras que le pedía las llaves, el pelinegro se las dio de manera inconsciente, no podía creer que en cuestión de horas todos sus sueños, se vinieran por los suelos, llegaron al hospital y el actuaba como zombi, más por la noticia que por los calmantes que le habían suministrado

- Darién ¿Qué ha pasado?– le dijeron las chicas y los padres de Serena

- Él está bien, pero se encuentran en estado de shock por la noticia – contestó el joven que había conducido el auto de Darién – quisiera hablar con los Señores Tsukino

- Somos nosotros – dijeron Kenji e Ikuko y ambos se dirigieron a un despacho médico y ahí el joven le dio la noticia de la desaparición de Serena y le mostró la ropa de chica, al verla Ikuko se desmayo en los brazos de su esposo, el cual estaba llorando, su hija, su pequeña había desaparecido y según los socorrista debía estar muerta.

Continuará…

Nota aclaratoria: La plática entre Loki y Melpómene es una adaptación de lo que platica que se da entre Atreyu y el Lobo que salen en historia sin Fin.  
La máquina aurina es parecida a la que salió en La Historia Sin Fin 2, donde al protagonista Sebastián (Bastián) le quitan sus recuerdos a través del aurin. Cuando reducen la bola queda del tamaño del dije que tenía el gato orión en Hombres de Negro, donde estaba la galaxia.

Gracias por los Reviews

SereyDarien, Divissima Moon, patty ramirez de chiba, en caso de que se me olvide alguien mil disculpas

una peticion, en esta historia Darién tiene que ayudar a recuperar a Serena la memoria, por favor envien los capitulos de la serie que mas les gustaron, para que adapte situaciones similares, aunque ya tengo un esquema bastante avanzado de la historia, si quisiera la ayuda de todos ustedes para hacerla, de antemano, muchas gracias


	3. De nuevo a nuestras vidas

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi _

_Espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias_

**Capitulo 3. De regreso a nuestra vida.**

Acaecía una semana desde aquel terrible accidente, Darién había ido todos los días al lugar recorriendo todos los rincones con el fin de encontrar a Serena, no quería darse por vencido, su corazón le decía que su princesa estaba viva y se encontraba en peligro. Ese día al llegar al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, las scouts lo estaban esperando

- Darién, es urgente que hablemos contigo – comentaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué desean? – Dijo el chico en un tono frío – si piensan, que voy abandonar la búsqueda están equivocadas, mi corazón me dice que Serena está viva, entienden, ¡está viva! – exclamaba

- Darién, ha pasado una semana, si ella estuviera viva, ¿no crees que ya hubiéramos tenido señales de ella?, la he rastreado con mi computadora y no hay señales de vida, tenemos que aceptar que ella ya no está con nosotros – comentó Amy razonablemente, pero triste pues todo indicaba que Serena había muerto

- Además a Serena no le gustaría verte en ese estado ella quería que siguieras tus sueños de ser doctor y en caso de que te aprobaran nuevamente la beca que fuera a New York a continuar tus estudios – agregó Lita con lágrimas en los ojos

- Sólo venimos avisarte que mañana se va a realizar una ceremonia en el templo Hikawa para darle el último adiós a nuestra amiga, sus padres lo han dispuesto así – dijo Rei limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban por sus ojos

- Esperamos que puedas asistir – agregó Mina muy quedamente y con la cabeza baja, no quería mostrar su tristeza a las demás y después de este comentario todas se marcharon y Darién se dirigió a su habitación antes de entrar en ella, al fondo del pasillo observó cuatro figuras conocidas y se encaminó hacia ellas, eran las sailor scouts outers: Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna

- Príncipe, nos hemos enterado de la noticia, por lo que decidimos venir a entrevistarnos con usted, sin embargo no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación con las inners y hay algo que tienen razón – dijo Michiru y en ese momento Darién apretaba sus puños y le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos

- no te molestes Darién, pensamos que Cabeza de Bombón está viva, pero no la encontrarás aquí, suponemos que el enemigo la tiene secuestrada – dijo Haruka ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro

- No entiendo, ¿Qué me tratan de decir? – le contesto Darién extrañado a las outers pues al fin alguien pensaba lo mismo que él.

- Como sabes soy la encargada de la puerta del tiempo y está se ha cerrado, sin embargo he tenido contacto con la pequeña Dama, ha habido cambios en el futuro – dijo Setsuna, en ese momento le cedió la palabra a Hotaru –pensamos que si Rini, está viva en el futuro y se ha comunicado con nosotros quiere decir que Serena está viva – al terminar de la pequeña le devolvió la palabra a la scout del tiempo – si Darién, Serena está viva, y según nuestras investigaciones descubrimos que el enemigo la quiere lejos de nosotros

- Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

- Por eso te dijimos que estamos de acuerdo con las inners, debes continuar con tu vida, estamos seguras que el destino los volverá a unir, pero si te quedas las cosas pueden cambian – comentó Michiru. Después de unos momentos de silencio

- Alteza, nos retiramos – y al decir esto se encaminaron a la salida dejando al chico con sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos después entró a su habitación preparó sus maletas, pagó la cuenta del hotel, abordó su auto y manejo hasta Juuban, al llegar a su departamento su quedó pensando en lo que había platicado con las sailor exteriores, tenía que encontrar a Serena donde quiera que se encontrara, al mismo tiempo sabía que debía continuar con su vida y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, en el templo Hikawa se encontraban reunidos los padres de Serena: Kenji e Ikuko (ambos estaban demacrados, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por su hija, él se encontraba abrazando a su esposa), Sammy (con la mirada pérdida, todavía no asimilaba que su hermana ya no estaría con ellos, aunque casi siempre la molestaba, en realidad la quería y la admiraba y le dolía que ella estuviera muerta y que los haya dejado solos), también estaban Molly y Kevin (ambos eran amigos de Serena desde el preescolar y les dolía la noticia del fallecimiento de su amiga), por supuesto no podían faltar las inners, también estuvieron presentes amigos y familiares de la familia para darle el pésame a sus padres, justo cuando empezaba la ceremonia llegaron las outers y Darién con un gran ramo de rosas rojas (aunque ellos sabían que Sailor Moon estaba viva, tenían que fingir, porque no sabían a qué enemigo se enfrentaban, ni quiénes eran ellos, ni que querían, por lo pronto era mejor aparentar). Se acercó al pequeño altar que habían hecho en honor de su amada y colocó las flores

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, los participantes se acercaron a los señores Tsukino para darle el pésame, después de unos momentos solamente se quedaron en templo, los Tsukino, las sailors y Darién.

- Darién – comentó mamá Ikuko - ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? – ella sabía de los planes de matrimonio y cómo en un momento quedaron destrozados

- Muy triste, sin Serena todas mis ilusiones se han ido, no sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella, porque era todo para mí, mi vida se fue con ella – dijo tristemente el joven

- Con razón mi hija te amaba, si era correspondida, hijo, en tus ojos pude notar el gran amor que le tienes, considérate parte de nuestra familia y ven a visitarnos cuando quieras – indicó Kenji – se que aunque no habías formalizado con mi hija, así lo hubiese querido ella - (como recordaran, el papá de Serena no sabía de la proposición de matrimonio, porque se lo iban a comunicar después de que Darién supiera la situación de su beca) – y continuando con su conversación Kenji le dijo a Darién – desde ahora serás nuestro yerno, o mejor dicho nuestro hijo – y ambos hombres se abrazaron

- Al fin se te hizo entrar a nuestra familia, don cabeza de chorlito – comentó Sammy y todos rieron por este comentario

- ¿Nos quieren acompañar a la casa? – le dijo mamá Ikuko a todos los presentes y dirigiéndose a Darién – quisiera que tú fueras, tengo que darte algo

Las sailors se disculparon y Darién acompañó a los Tsukino a su casa, una vez que entraron

- siéntate Darién – le dijo Ikuko - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No, gracias – respondió Darién mientras se sentaba, que grande, triste y vacía parecía la casa, como si alguna fuerza extraña le hubiera robado su alegría

- Espérame un momento –decía la Señora mientras iba al estudio, al cabo de un rato regresó con álbum fotográfico que puso en las manos del chico, el cual tenía una mirada de sorpresa ante tal regalo – estaba haciendo este álbum con las fotos de Serena y de la familia, se los pensaba regalar el día que anunciáramos su compromiso, ahora es tuyo y no digas que no, despreocúpate tengo un duplicado de las fotos que más me han gustado de mi hija, así que yo no pierdo ninguna, y estoy segura que a ti te gustaría tenerlas

- Gracias – dijo Darién con lágrimas en los ojos – con su permiso, me despido mamá Ikuko, despídame de su esposo y de su hijo, - ya que ambos al momento de entrar habían ido a sus habitaciones respectivamente, no se acostumbraban a que la casa estuviera sin Serena.

- Por supuesto, hijo y cuídate – le dijo Ikuko al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

Darién salió de casa de Serena y empezó a recorrer la ciudad, los lugares donde había paseado con su princesa, de pronto escucha a lo lejos una melodía

".. Sin ti amor,  
todo es un desastre, me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo.  
Sin ti salir a la calle no tiene sentido  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.  
Sin Ti, Amor  
todo es un desastre, me siento vacío  
la vida no es vida ya nada es lo mismo.  
Sin ti amor salir a la calle, no tiene sentido,  
hay tantos recuerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón.  
Hay tantos recerdos que le dan muy duro  
a mi corazón".

Al escucharla no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan de sus azules ojos, y es que se sentía desesperado, por no saber nada del amor de su vida, después de unos momentos se dirigió a la universidad a ver sus papeles, ese día le avisaron que le habían dado una oportunidad por la NYU (Universidad de New York) que debía presentarse a más tardar el 15 de agosto ahí. Tenía tiempo suficiente pues apenas era 28 de junio, - "dos días más y será el cumpleaños de mi princesa" – pensaba – "¿Dónde estarás? ¿En qué lugar te tiene escondida el enemigo? Te juró que te encontraré, aunque con ello me lleve la vida entera"

Continuará…

Nota aclaratoria: la canción se llama sin ti y la interpreta MDO

Gracias por lo Reviews

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **En verdad Darién si sufre, pero él sabe que su Serena está viva y eso le da esperanza, no te preocupes, no hay mucha violencia, gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero te guste este capítulo.

**Susy Granger: **Gracias por tus deseos, como te puedes dar cuenta Darién nunca pierde la esperanza de que su princesa está viva, las sailor lo dudan por que se van por las "evidencias" a excepción de las outers, espero lo disfrutes.

**Divissima Moon:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en realidad al pensar en este fic, fue centrarme en Darién pues tiene mucho que dar, no lo crees, gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta sólo se paciente, porque tengo que establecer el orden en que van a ir apareciendo los recuerdos. Espero seguir contando con tu ayuda

**Arias Serena:** te agradezco que te guste, mi fic no te preocupes, algunos capítulos son tristes, pero pienso poner segmentos graciosos, para que te diviertas.

**Amsz88Chiba**: Me da gusto que te guste mi fic, y muchas gracias por tus deseos, tienes razón Darién ama muchísimo a Serena, espero te guste este capitulo

**SereyDarien: **Gracias por tus sugerencias y por tus comentarios, por supuesto que pienso poner parte de esos capítulos, al menos para ayudar a la pobre de Sere

**Patty ramirez de Chiba:** Es verdad Sere no murió, no te preocupes no pienso dejar mucho tiempo a Darién sin ella, pronto volverá a su vida., gracias por tus reviews

Mil disculpas si olvide a alguien,


	4. un vuelo a New York

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 4. Un vuelo a New York**

En una mansión en Inuyama City, cerca del Monte Fuji, una linda rubia abría sus ojos en su habitación, no recordaba nada de su pasado, sólo sabía lo que sus padres le habían contado, que había sufrido un accidente al practicar el alpinismo, que se dio un golpe en la cabeza y por esa razón había perdido sus recuerdos, pero que no se preocupará que estos poco a poco irían apareciendo.

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, esta habitación, está casa ya han pasado tres días desde que recuperé la consciencia y nada, esta incertidumbre me está matando – en ese momento es interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta

- se puede – preguntó Melpómene asomándose por la puerta

- Por supuesto, adelante – dijo la rubia

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Metztli (*)? – preguntó la mujer

- Agobiada, los recuerdos no llegan, tengo miedo de no poder recordar a las personas que amo – al mismo tiempo que le salían unas lágrimas por los ojos

- no te preocupes pequeña, para eso nos tienes a nosotros, tus padres – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente – me retiro para que puedas descansar

Al salir Melpómene la chica no pudo evitar pensar – "¿Por qué si son mis padres no siento un afecto especial hacia ellos?, pensándolo bien me dan miedo, pero creo que les voy hacer caso y descansaré un poco" y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Dos días después en Tokio, Darién se encontraba en el centro comercial

- "Hoy es cumpleaños de mi princesa, mientras que no la encuentre compraré sus regalos y los guardaré hasta que llegue el momento de estar con ella y poder entregárselos" – pensaba, en ese momento ve en uno de los aparadores un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, tenía grabados con piedras preciosas una luna y la tierra, amarradas con una rosa, la luna estaba formada con diminutos diamantes, la tierra con zafiros y aguamarinas y la rosa con rubís y los tallos eran de esmeralda, entró a la joyería y lo compró , momentos después llegaba a casa de Serena, pues los Señores Tsukino lo habían invitado a comer

- Buenas tardes, mamá Ikuko, Señor Kenji, Sammy – saludó al momento de entrar a la casa

- Buenas tardes, Darién – lo saludaron – toma asiento mientras llegan las chicas

Más tarde llegaban todas las sailors y mamá Ikuko invitó a todos a pasar a la mesa, una vez ahí el Señor Kenji tomó la palabra

- Chicas, Darién los hemos invitado a comer, porque no queremos pasar por alto el cumpleaños de nuestra hija, se que ella no se encuentra presente en estos momentos, pero vive en nuestros corazones y sé que a ella le hubiese gustado que este día lo celebramos como debe de ser con un pequeño banquete – al terminar unas pequeñas lágrimas habían salido por los ojos de todos los presentes, los cuales tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de la pequeña comida que habían preparado en honor de Serena.

Lejos de ahí, Metztli, es decir Serena, se sentía inquieta, sentía que ese día era muy importante para ella, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar nada, en ese momento entraron sus padres.

- Metztli, es necesario que hablemos – le dijo Loki en tono serio

- Dígame Padre

- Vamos a regresarnos a América, estamos seguros que podrás recuperar tus recuerdos en el lugar que te vio crecer: New York, ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una idea genial padre, ¿Cuándo partimos?

- El trece de agosto, para dar tiempo a que te recuperes de los golpes que sufriste, que te parece si nos acompañas a comer

- Con todo gusto, padre

Regresando a casa de los Tsukino

- Mamá Ikuko, Señor Kenji, Sammy, chicas, quiero decirles que fui a la Universidad y me renovaron la beca tengo que presentarme el 15 de agosto en la NYU, por lo que el 13 de agosto parto para New York

- Me da gusto, Darién, pero no me digas Señor, sólo dime Kenji

- Como quieras, Kenji

- A nosotras también nos da gusto, esperamos que regreses convertido en todo un doctor – le dijo tímidamente Amy y después todas las demás chicas lo fueron felicitando

Al terminar la comida se despidieron y regresaron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, el tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar al 3 de agosto.

Metztli se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido un sueño algo borroso ella estaba muy feliz abrazada a un chico con cabello negro, pero del que no pudo distinguir su rostro, en eso una fuerza maligna los separa y por más que tratan de permanecer son alejados uno del otro, - Te encontraré mi amor, te juro que te encontraré, son las palabras que pronuncia el chico antes de desaparecer

- ¿Por qué tengo este sueño?, desde hace un tiempo que me viene atormentando pero hoy lo he sentido más vivo – dijo la rubia, al momento que se paraba y salía al balcón para tomar aire fresco - ¿Quién será esa persona que me tiene abrazada? Según mis padres, mi novio me espera en New York, no ha podido viajar porque su trabajo se lo impide, pero él es de cabellos claros según las fotografías que me han mostrado, no negros, además sufro cuando esa fuerza nos separa, será alguna premonición, o como dicen, recuerdos de vida pasada, sea lo que sea espero que en New York se aclaren muchas cosas.

En otro lugar de la casa Loki y Melpómene conversan

- Nunca creí que la princesa de la Luna fuera tan fuerte, ya ha pasado más de un mes del accidente y todavía tiene dudas sobre nuestra identidad – decía Loki

- No entiendo, porque debemos conservarla, si podemos destruirla ahora que no sabe manejar ninguno de sus poderes

- Es importante para nuestros planes, ya te expliqué ella posee un poder especial que aún no ha desarrollado que nos servirá para conquistar a este planeta, lo importante es tenerla alejada de sus seres queridos, en especial de su querido príncipe Endimión (1), espero no la haya encontrado en esta vida, según nuestros informantes, el no estaba con ella, sólo ese joven Seiya, miembro de los Starligths, pero antes de ello no sabemos qué pasó y no tuvimos tiempo de averiguarlo debido a que el momento de la conquista se acerca y era necesario actuar

- Sólo espero que podamos casarla antes de que se reencuentre con Endimión, así que hay que evitar que personas con ese nombre se le acerque, pues si ella se llama igual, supongo que él también

- Así, de hecho en el futuro él se llama Endimión

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darién se escucha el sonido del teléfono

- Diga – dice el chico al levantar el auricular

- Darién, habla Ikuko

- ¿Cómo has estado, mamá Ikuko?

- Bien, pero queremos invitarte a comer, sabemos que es tu cumpleaños y además para despedirte ya que los próximos días supongo que estarás ocupado preparando tu viaje

- Gracias, acepto la invitación, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- Te pasaremos a buscar, pues pensamos llevarte a un lugar muy especial

- Aquí los espero

Cerca del mediodía, los Tsukino y Darién llegaban al restaurante ubicado en el Parque Nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu llamado Gojozaka era un lugar rodeado de árboles de cerezo, un lugar de ensueño

- Es un lugar muy bonito, gracias por invitarme – dijo Darién

- Es un lugar muy especial, hijo, a Serena le gustaba venir de pequeña disfrutaba mucho la naturaleza y jugar al aire libre – le comentó Kenji

- Así es, Hijo, estoy segura que a nuestra hija le hubiese gustado compartir este lugar contigo - agregó Ikuko

Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron al auto para emprender el camino de regreso, es eso Darién vio de reojo a una rubia que le recordaba a su Serena, al voltearse la chica había desaparecido

- Pasa algo Darién – preguntó Sammy

- No nada, me pareció ver a una persona conocida, pero creo que me equivoqué – le respondió, y pensó "habrá sido Serena o mi imaginación" todo sucedió tan rápido

Al llegar a Juuban, los Tsukino se despidieron de Darién deseándole buen viaje porque no iban a poder despedirlo en el aeropuerto el día de su partida. Al entrar a su departamento checó los mensajes que tenía, eran las chicas que lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños, así pasó el tiempo y llegó la fecha en que tenía que partir, un día antes las sailor le dieron una fiesta de despedida, al termino de ella las outers se le acercaron a Darién y le comentaron que pronto irían a visitarlo, ya que habían hecho algunos descubrimientos pero necesitaban confirmarlo.

En el aeropuerto, Darién estaba esperando que anunciaran su vuelo

_Flash Back_

_Todos los pasajeros que viajaran en el vuelo con destino a New York favor de pasar a las sale de Abordar_

_- Ya es hora – dijo un joven pelinegro que miraba por los cristales al dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de abordar se topa con una bella rubia, con uniforme escolar_

_- Darién – dijo la chica y se quedaron mirando por unos momentos _

_- Serena – mientras la chica se acercaba a él – pensé que no ibas a venir por que tenías clases _

_- Te estaré esperando, siempre te estaré esperando_

_- Probablemente estaré ocupado y así que no voy a poder escribirte tan seguido_

_- no te preocupes, yo voy a escribirte una carta diariamente, por eso – unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas – que pena, ¿sabes? Tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa – mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su mano_

_- Serena – dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que le daba un estuche – abre esta cajita, la chica la agarró y la abrió – Darién, esto es – le dijo al chico con sus ojos de sorpresa al ver el anillo, en eso el chico saca el anillo de la caja y se lo pone en su mano izquierda, por lo que la chica se sonroja_

_- Te amo Serena, te amo – la chica cambia su rostro triste a uno lleno de felicidad y abraza a su novia mientras le dice – gracias, lo cuidaré mucho – y ambos se funden en un beso, al separarse_

_- Serena ya me tengo que ir –ella le toma el brazo y se van juntos a la sala de abordar_

_Fin del flash back_

En ese momento escucha que están llamando a su vuelo, se dirige a la sala de abordar mientras pensaba "Serena, que distinto sería todo si estuvieras conmigo" en eso se fija en una chica rubia al inicio de la fila, ella voltea y se da cuenta del gran parecido con su princesa, intenta acercarse a ella pero la gente se lo impide, por lo cual espera paciente su turno, al fin y al cabo viajan en el mismo vuelo. Una vez que abordó el avión buscó con la mirada a la chica, en eso se abre un poco la cortina de la clase Premier y la observa detenidamente, - no cabe duda esa chica es idéntica a mi Serena

Continuará…

(*) Significa Luna

(1) Loki y Melpómene llegaron a la tierra después de que Darién se había marchado buscando a la princesa de luna, después de descubrir la identidad de Serena se marcharon para rendirle informes a su amo, por esa razón no conocen sobre Darién, sin embargo ellos pueden visualizar el futuro, más no el pasado y de esa forma supieron de Endimión.

Por fin otro capítulo, no quise hacer esperar a Darién para que encuentre a su princesa, pero tiene que luchar mucho para que él y Serena puedan ser felices.

El próximo capítulo: El encuentro

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **Muchas gracias por tu review, por supuesto que él tenía que saber que Serena está viva, por supuesto que pronto la va encontrar, cómo en este capítulo la ve de lejos, pero falta todavía para que ella recupere su memoria, pero por supuesto un final feliz, como debe ser

**Divissima Moon:** gracias por tu apoyo por que pronto lo voy a necesitar, me da gusto que te este gustando mi fic, ya que es el primero que sale de mi imaginación y en realidad el leer sus reviews me anima a seguir adelante

**Patty ramirez de chiba:** tienes razón Darién está sufriendo mucho, pero es necesario para la historia, pero como ves pienso como tú, en este capí ve de nuevo a Serena y espera el otro te va a gustar, gracias por todo

**Arias Serena:** Asi es Serena pierde la memoria o mejor dicho le quitan sus recuerdos para poderla secuestrar, los próximos no van a ser tan triste, te lo aseguro, y muchas gracias por tus reviews

**Yumi Kamagatha:** Gracias por tus sugerencias, de hecho algo hay de eso, Serena si está cambiada, te darás cuenta en el próximo capítulo, las peleas serán más de Tuxedo Mask que de Sailor Moon, espero las disfrutes.

**SereyDarien:** Gracias a tus comentarios y de las demás diciéndome que les gusta mi historia me dan ánimos para continuarlas, mi intención es darle más actividad a las outers, y no te preocupes en el próximo capítulo se encontraran, voy a tratar de actualizar ambas historias cada semana

**Susy Granger:** Asi es todos sufren por que todos quieren a Serena, pero los malos la quieren para sus planes, los cuales se iran descubriendo a través de la historia y por supuesto la cosas se van a mejorar.

Como siempre pido mil disculpas si olvide a alguien

Hasta la próxima semana


	5. El encuentro

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 5. El encuentro **

El atardecer estaba cayendo en New York cuando el avión estaba aterrizando, las luces que iluminaban las calles se iban encendiendo lentamente, Darién se bajo rápidamente del avión para poder localizar a la rubia, que le había impresionado por su gran parecido a Serena. Fue a la banda para agarrar sus maletas y la vio acompañada de Loki y Melpómene, ella se había hecho su tradicional peinado de chonguitos, pero su madre, le habló en voz baja fueron al tocador y regresaron pero ya estaba peinada de otra manera. Darién los observaba a través de sus lentes obscuros, esperando el momento en que la pareja la dejara sola y se pudiera acercar, debía ser muy cuidadoso porque no sabía a qué enemigo se estaba enfrentando. Justo cuando estaban en la entrada del aeropuerto, se le dio la oportunidad, la pareja dejó sola a la chica, así que el pelinegro aprovechó para acercarse a ella, pero estaba a uno o dos metros de la chica se oyó una voz.

- Metztli – y la chica se alejó hacia donde estaba la pareja, tomaron un taxi y se fueron, ante la atónita mirada del chico.

Poco tiempo después abordó un taxi, se dirigió a un hotel, una vez instalado en su habitación se acostó en la cama y se durmió en sus sueños apareció Sailor Moon que le hablaba

- Tuxedo Mask, porque eres cruel conmigo

- Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué dices que soy cruel?, si no te he hecho nada

- Por favor, sálvame, no me dejes con el enemigo – decía la chica al momento que era alejada del chico

- ¿Dónde estás?, dime ¿Quién es el enemigo?

- Sigue las Señales, encuéntrame pronto y rescátame

En eso Darién se despertó, "Serena, ¿Dónde estás?, supongo que cerca, será que ¿eras la chica del avión?, o es qué estás en New York y sientes mi presencia, tengo que tener los sentidos alerta" eran sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba, se encaminó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, se estaba vislumbrando un nuevo día, tomó una ducha y se encaminó a la escuela de medicina de NYU, una vez allá le dieron la información necesaria, le asignaron un dormitorio, por lo que se instaló en él, afortunadamente los dormitorios del área que le asignaron eran individuales, sobre todo lo necesitaba para sus planes.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que iniciaron las clases y le asignaron un lugar para ejercer sus prácticas y el sitio dónde él iba a realizarlas era en el "dispensario médico del Real Colegio San Pablo*" un internado muy prestigiado en todo el mundo, el dispensario en realidad era una pequeña clínica, hasta contaba con sala de operaciones, debido a que en aquel lugar asistían jóvenes de diferentes partes del mundo y en caso de que se enfermaran no podían ser trasladadas a un hospital, por lo que en caso de una emergencia eran atendida por prestigiados médicos y le ayudaban los alumnos más sobresalientes de las escuelas de medicina, en otras palabras estar en ese lugar como residente de medicina era un privilegio.

Eran los primeros días de clases y por lo tanto las evaluaciones diagnósticas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que también venían acompañadas por crisis nerviosas y otras enfermedades que se hacen presente en época de exámenes. Mientras tanto en un pasillo del segundo piso, una jovencita rubia, peinada con dos chonguitos, con ojos azul cielo observaba los resultados de sus exámenes, no puede ser ¿cómo pude haber reprobado, si estuve estudiando? Creo que el accidente me afectó mis conocimientos. Y molesta hizo su examen bolita y al tratar de meterlo a su bolsillo, se le cae hasta el primer piso y va a caer precisamente en la cabeza de Darién

- Eso dolió, porque no te fijas - y alzó la mirada y la vio muy afligida y continuó diciendo en voz baja – Cabeza de Chorlito, - "no puede ser Serena" pensó al verla

- Lo siento – decía la toda apenada la chica mientras bajaba por las escaleras, - no fue mi intención tirar el examen en su cabeza ¿me lo puedes devolver?, pero por favor no lo veas, me da vergüenza lo que saque

- no me digas que sacaste un 30 – dijo Darién de manera pícara al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el examen hecho bola

- ¿Eres adivino o qué?, ¿Cómo adivinaste? – le respondió con la cara roja como un tomate

- Solo dije esa calificación, porque sí, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darién Chiba

- Metztli Smerte, mucho gusto Darién, discúlpame por el golpe, pero últimamente he estado muy distraída, creo que tuviste razón al llamarme cabeza de chorlito

- Me oíste – dijo todo apenado, con las mejillas rojas - discúlpame, no fue mi intención ofenderte

- No te preocupes, me di cuenta que lo dijiste de manera casual, como si cada vez que te golpearan la cabeza te expresaras así

- Tienes razón pero la vez anterior si hice enojar a la chica, aunque en realidad se veía muy linda enojada – dijo Darién con voz muy sutil

- pues tienes suerte porque últimamente no me enojo, ya que al hacerlo me da un terrible dolor de cabeza – le contesto Metztli con cara de preocupación

- deberías ir al Dispensario para que te hagan un chequeo, - le dijo coqueteándole – y de paso me visitas, me dará gusto verte nuevamente

- Así lo haré, nos vemos luego Darién tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase – y le extendió la mano para saludarlo antes de irse, el pelinegro le contestó el saludo sujetándole cortésmente la mano que le ofrecía la chica y en ese momento ambos sintieron una sensación muy extraña. Metztli se soltó rápidamente y le dijo – Adiós, iré pronto al dispensario por el chequeo - y se fue por el pasillo rumbo a su salón de clases, dejando al joven con un extraño presentimiento, mientras pensaba "esta niña debe ser mi Serena, es idéntica a ella, su misma cara, sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, hasta me provoca los mismo sentimientos que tenía al tenerla junto a mí, pero la manera de comportarse es tan distinta que me hace dudar", se quedó hasta que perdió de vista Metztli y se fue al dispensario a seguir con sus labores.

En la tarde regresó a la Universidad y al dirigirse a su dormitorio se encontró con Haruka y Michiru

- Hola Darién ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó amablemente Haruka

- Bien, gracias y ¿ustedes?

- Bien, y con nuevas novedades, porque no vamos a la cafetería para platicar, tenemos que contarte lo que hemos averiguado- contestó Michiru y los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería de la Universidad, una vez ahí Haruka fue la que inició

- Hemos recabado información sobre el enemigo, ya han estado atacando, pero sus ataques no se notan, debido a que la gente solo pierde su alegría y cae en un estado de depresión y tristeza

- Pero generalmente, esa situación le sucede a algunas personas – comentó Darién

- Lo sabemos, pero para que se presente, existen causa que la originan y en estas personas la depresión ha aparecido sin ninguna causa aparente y eran personas alegres y sobre todo que hacían cualquier cosa por brindar alegría a los que le rodeaban.

- Entonces ¿a que nos estamos enfrentando? – preguntó extrañado Darién

- Sólo sabemos que quieren acabar con las ilusiones y la alegría de las personas, el porqué lo desconocemos, de algo si estamos seguras, el enemigo no conoce nuestras identidades, no sé cómo descubrió la de Serena y sobre todo el que ella es la princesa de la luna, saben de tu amor por ti, pero no saben quién eres sino ya te habrían atacado, también conocen sobre el Milenio de Plata y Tokio de Cristal. – comentó Michiru, esa información se la había proporcionado su espejo

- Y tú, ¿tienes alguna novedad? – preguntó Hakura

- Creo que encontré a Serena – dijo en tono alegre Darién

- ¿En serio? – exclamaron ambas chicas

- No estoy seguro, pero es idéntica a mi princesa, al menos en lo físico, sólo que la manera de actuar es distinta, además no me reconoció.

- Y ¿Cómo se llama esta chica? – preguntó Michiru

- Me parece que Metztli

- Que curioso – dijo Haruka – ese nombre significa Luna en una de las lenguas nativas de México, hay que estar alerta puede que se trate de nuestra princesa, estoy segura que algo le hicieron para que no te recuerde, si mas no recuerdo lo mismo te hizo a ti el Negaverso, o ¿me equivoco?

- Tienes razón, Haruka, tengo que estar alerta, en caso de que se trate de ella, y ver de qué manera le ayudamos a recuperar la memoria

- Cuéntanos ¿de qué manera diste con ella?, ¿Cómo es que la conociste? – cuestionó Michiru

- La vi por primera vez en el avión cuando volaba para acá y hoy hablé con ella en el Real Colegio San Pablo, es curioso pasó de la misma manera que con Serena, sólo que esta vez no la hice enfadar – recordando el examen en la cabeza y la calificación del mismo.- siguieron platicando un rato más al ver su reloj se apresuran a irse

- Nos despedimos, Darién, cualquier novedad nos comunicamos – dijo Haruka

- Gracias por la noticia, nos veremos muy pronto – expresó Michuru

Después Darién se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Continuará…

Nota aclaratoria: La plática que se da en los sueños de Serena y Darién son tomadas de una versión de una película de la Bella y la Bestia donde trabaja Rebeca de Mornay, * El nombre del colegio lo tome del Anime de Candy Candy

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y que les guste al menos les doy una imagen de cómo será Serena, una chica seria y responsable ¿pueden creerlo?, Espero sus Reviews, por fa no dejen de escribirme

Próximo capítulo Conociendo la verdad.

Gracias a todas por escribirme, sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante Divissima Moon, NATS, SereyDarien, Patty ramirez de chiba, Susy Granger, arias serena, AnnyFanSailorMoon


	6. conociendo la verdad

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_Queridas Amigas, aquí tienen un nuevo capi_

**Capitulo 6. Conociendo la Verdad**

Darién se encontraba en un bello bosque portaba su traje de Tuxedo Mask, vio un sendero rodeado de hermosas flores, el cual siguió al final de él, había un hermoso Kiosco rodeado con hermosas enredaderas con pequeñas rosas blancas y luces diminutas, ahí se encontraba Sailor Moon, sentada con las manos en el rostro, corrió hacia ella y al acercarse notó que estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Tuxedo Mask? ¿Por qué no me ayudas y me salvas como en ocasiones anteriores? Es que acaso ¿No me quieres? ¿Has dejado de amarme? – le dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto

- No digas eso, tú sabes que eres la razón de mi existencia, que haría cualquier cosa por qué estuvieras fueras de peligro, pero me encuentro perdido, no sé donde te encuentras, y tengo miedo de salvar a la persona equivocada – se hincó junto a ella y le agarró el mentón y su mejilla para verle los ojos

- Tienes que ver con el corazón, escuchar con él, dejar que él te guíe, es la única manera que tenemos para ser felices, si en realidad me amas me encontrarás y me rescatarás de la prisión en la que me tienen

- Mi amor, ¿te encuentras prisionera? ¿Dónde? – decía angustiado el joven.

- Si, pero no es una prisión como la que conocemos, por favor te lo suplico ayúdame – en ese momento empieza a soplar un viento fuerte y a llevarse todo lo que está junto al chico, al intentar abrazar a Sailor Moon, esta desaparece

- Te juro mi amor que haré todo lo posible para rescatarte, aunque me lleve la vida en ello

En ese momento dos personas despiertan en sus respectivas habitaciones un joven pelinegro de ojos azules profundo y una joven rubia con lindos ojos azules, ambos despiertan angustiados y sudorosos

Pensamientos de Darién "Otra vez ese sueño, ¿será un aviso de que Serena está cerca?, ¿será Metztli mi princesa?, tengo que verla nuevamente, tengo que mirarla a los ojos, ya que ellos descubriré la verdad"

Pensamientos de Serena o Metztli "De nuevo ese joven de cabellos negros, pero hoy pude observar que tenía ojos azules, como… si como el chico al que le cayó mi examen, aunque no pude entender lo que decíamos en el sueño, además estuvo borroso, sin embargo el presentimiento que ese chico, ¿cómo se llama?, así, Darién es el único que me puede ayudar a recuperar mis recuerdos, pero no puedo comentarlo con mis padres, ya que ellos me preguntan de manera extraña si he tenido algún recuerdo de mi vida pasada, como si se alegraran de que hubiera perdido mis recuerdos y no pudiera recuperarlo"

Después de un tiempo la chica volvió a dormirse, mientras que Darién fue a su armario y extrajo un libro de fotografía, el que le había dado mamá Ikuko, y se puso a observar la fotos de Serena, quería tenerla grabada en su memoria, y hubo una que le llamó su atención, Serena, Lita y Mina, estaban vestidas de lindas camareras (cuando fue el día del festival escolar, cuando al salón de Serena le toco ser la cafetería), se quedó mirando a su novia, sus ojos estaban tristes, aunque ella se mostrará alegre y esos ojos eran iguales… a los de Metztli, estaba decidido, tenía que conocer más a esa chica, ya que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera su adorada princesa.

Al otro día, estaba en el consultorio del dispensario, cuando de pronto aparece una de las maestras

- Por favor, doctor venga rápido en el salón 34 una chica se ha desmayado y no reacciona – por lo que agarró su maletín y salió acompañado de la maestra, al llegar al salón, un grupo de jovencitas estaba rodeando a la chica

- con permiso – mientras se abría paso, al llegar notó que Metztli estaba en el suelo "no puede ser, espero que no sea nada malo" pensaba mientras revisaba sus signos vitales y pedía a las alumnas que volvieran a sus lugares, cuando termino la revisión avisó que era un simple desmayo, pero que era necesario llevarla a la enfermería, por lo que la tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y la llevó al dispensario y la colocó con delicadeza en una cama, se veía tan hermosa, pero tan frágil, que inspiraba el cuidar de ella. Le quitó los cabellos que caían en su cara y la arropó, en ese momento entraron sus padres

- ¿Cómo está mi hija, Doctor…? – preguntó Loki, con un rostro que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

- Darién Chiba, mucho gusto, sólo es un simple desmayo, se pondrá bien, pero por lo pronto es necesario que este en observación

- El gusto es mío, soy Loki Smerte, el padre de Metztli, ella es mi esposa Melpómene – señalando a la mujer que tenía a lado, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía de manera arrogante su mano al joven médico.

- Encantado de conocerla – decía mientras le correspondía el saludo.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un momento A SOLAS con nuestra hija? – preguntó la mujer de manera déspota y sin mirar al chico.

- Por supuesto, con su permiso – mientras salía de la habitación, sin embargo no pensó en alejarse, esa pareja no le inspiraba confianza, por lo que fue a su consultorio que se encontraba en la parte posterior a la habitación y abrió la rendija de la ventilación para escuchar lo que decían, el mismo se sorprendía de su curiosidad, pero era necesario averiguar todo lo relacionado a la chica.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado, ya tenía tiempo que no se desmayaba? – decía la mujer furiosa una vez que se dio cuenta que sólo ellos se encontraban en la habitación

- No lo sé, debe haber ocurrido alguna situación que le haya ocasionado algún recuerdo del pasado – respondía Loki mientras miraba por todos lados como si temiera ser descubierto.

- Pero Loki, es que, ¿acaso no funciona la máquina aurina?

- En gente normal, no hay problema, pero esta chica es especial y tú lo sabes – "máquina aurina" "¿Especial?" pensó Darién que se encontraba escuchando y puso más atención a la plática

- Pues menuda pelea nos está dando la princesa de la Luna…

- Silencio, Melpómene, las paredes oyen

- Pero Loki, estamos a kilómetros de su hogar y de sus amigos, nadie va a venir a rescatarla, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, no soporto estar en este lugar.

"¿Princesa de la Luna?, entonces ¿si es Serena? ¿Qué es esa máquina aurina? ¿Qué le hizo?, tengo que hablar con Haruka y Michiru",- pensó Darién, en el momento que sacaba su celular para hablarles tocaron a su puerta

- Adelante, está abierto,- mientras cerraba el ducto de ventilación

- Doctor Chiba, nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, por favor le encargo a mi pequeña – dijo de manera seca Loki

- No se preocupen, yo me hago cargo de ella – después la pareja se retiró lo que aprovechó para hablarles a Haruka y Michiru, quedaron de verse en un café cerca del internado, una vez ahí Darién les contó, lo que había escuchado.

- Tenemos que estar cerca de esa chica, porque todo apunta a que es Cabeza de Bombón e investigar que es la máquina aurina

- Si pero tenemos que hacerlo cuidadosamente, todavía no sabemos que tanto sabe de nosotros el enemigo

Al terminar salieron del café y en ese momento escucharon un grito, corrieron hacía de donde procedía y se encontraron con un ente que parecía un fantasma, pero era de color negro y con más masa corporal, sus ojos eran rojos y su boca tenía la apariencia de una bolsa, estaba atacando a una pareja que al parecer se acababa de comprometerse, la chica estaba desmayada y el "fantasma" tenía agarrado al joven por los hombros y esta aspirando, en eso salió de su boca una pequeña llama roja.

- Al fin – dijo el "fantasma" - tengo la chispa de tu alegría – se la comió y se dirigió a la chica, rápidamente se transformaron

- por el poder del planeta urano, transformación

- por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación

Tuxedo Mask ya estaba en escena y lanzó su tradicional ataque con la rosa, "el fantasma" lo miró con ojos de furia" y se lanzó sobre él, pero antes de que llegara junto a él recibió los ataque de Tierra Tiembla y Maremoto de Neptuno, por escupió la chispa de la alegría que se había tragado y se fue corriendo de ahí, en ese momento se escucha el sonido de un celular.

- Si, Diga – contestó Darién – disculpe doctor, es que la chica que estaba en observación ha tenido una crisis, no sé si pueda venir, hemos hablado con los otros doctores y ninguno puede – decía la enfermera a través del teléfono – No se preocupe, voy para allá, estoy cerca del colegio.

- Chicas, tengo que regresar, Serena ha tenido una crisis

- No te preocupes, nosotros vamos a ayudar a esta pareja – comentaron ambas.

Al llegar al internado, se encontró con Setsuna que estaba saliendo del mismo.

- Setsuna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Acabo de traer a Hotaru para que se quede de interna. Ayer hablamos con Uranus y Neptune y nos contaron por esa razón consideramos poder tener a alguien cerca de nuestra princesa, sobre todo en las noches, cualquier cosa que ocurra Saturn nos puede avisar

- Me parece buena idea, te dejo tengo que ir a la enfermería al parecer, Serena, se puso mal nuevamente, - por lo que se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su princesa

- Doctor, qué bueno que llega, al parecer fue algo momentáneo pero en realidad me asuste mucho, ya que ella abrió los ojos y estaba como ida, se sentó y después se desplomó sobre la cama no lo entiendo

- No se preocupe, la voy a revisar – al momento que le empezaba a tomar los signos vitales – parece que todo está normal, pero creo que me quedaré esta noche por cualquier emergencia que pueda ocurrir y se acomodó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, vigilando el sueño de la chica.

Continuará…

Nota aclaratoria: La plática que se da en los sueños de Serena y Darién son tomadas de una versión de una película de la Bella y la Bestia

El "fantasma" es muy parecido a los Dementores que salen en Harry Potter, pero este almacena la chispa de la alegría en su boca bolsa.

Gracias por los reviews a: AnnyFanSailorMoon, marya114, Susy Granger, yumi_kamagatha, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Divissima Moon, lerrine, patty ramirez de chiba, arias serena pues me animan y me inspiran

Por favor, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida pues me ayudan a mejorar, gracias por todo

Siguiente capítulo: aprendiendo a ser princesa.


	7. Aprendiendo a ser princesa

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 7. Aprendiendo a Ser Princesa**

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar la habitación, Darién se acercó a la cama de hospital donde una preciosa rubia dormía plácidamente, empezó acariciarles sus cabellos con mucha ternura – "que linda eres Serena, cómo me gustaría darte un beso y poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, si el enemigo no te hubiera raptado en este momento estaría despertando junto a ti, entre mis brazos, pero ahora tengo que fingir" – eran sus pensamientos, en eso sin darse cuenta dice en voz baja – No te preocupes, Serena, yo te voy a cuidar, te vas a poner muy bien, pronto

- Yo creo que alguien está perdiendo la memoria y no soy yo – dijo la chica en voz tenue

- Ah, ya despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Yo?, muy bien, pero creo que tú tienes que ir a un "loquero" – mientras abría sus ojos muy lentamente y le daba una mirada muy tierna

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo con voz muy sensual posando su mirada en la de ella.

- porque te equivocaste de nombre, no me llamo Serena, sino Metztli, no recuerdas – perdiéndose en esos ojos azules como el mar profundo – "tiene los mismos ojos que el chico de mi sueño, y por Dios, como me gustaría que fuera él, pero que estoy diciendo, si apenas lo conozco"

- Lo siento, pero creo que tienes cara de llamarte Serena, aunque también Metztli te queda – mientras observaba los ojos de la chica – "Tiene los ojos de Serena, su misma mirada, tan profunda, tan llena de amor, no puedo equivocarme, esta chica, tiene que ser ella, además sus supuestos padres la llamaron la princesa de la Luna y la única princesa de la Luna que existe es mi novia"

- Es muy bonito el nombre de Serena, pero creo que no es el mío – al mismo tiempo que su cara se sonrojaba – aunque, siento que me agrada, pero mi nombre es Metztli y no pienso cambiármelo, lo he tenido por casi 16 años - dijo ella tratando de darse seguridad y continuó diciendo - a propósito, ¿cuándo me van a dar de alta?, odio los hospitales

- primero tengo que darte un chequeo general y si todo está bien, hoy mismo puedes integrarte a tus actividades normales

Lejos de ahí en una mansión en Manhattan, una conocida pareja se encontraba platicando

- Bien, Loki, cuéntame pudiste hablar con el delegado de Endor (1)

- por supuesto, Melpómene, tenemos su apoyo para la conquista de este planeta, sobre todo si tenemos en nuestro poder a la princesa de la Luna, a ellos les interesa el poder del cristal de plata, qué según cuentan sólo pueden utilizar los herederos de la luna

- Sin embargo, Loki, tenemos un problema, "nuestra princesa de la luna" no parece una verdadera princesa, es algo torpe y no tiene clase, lo sé por el poco tiempo que la tuvimos, tenemos que transformarla para la fiesta que ofreceremos con nuestros futuros aliados.

- No te preocupes mujer, le caí muy bien a la directora la Señorita Grace (2), por lo que puedo pedirle que me ayude con esa niña, bien sabes que a ese colegio le interesa transformar gente común en gente con clase, aunque eso implique que tenga que tomar clases extras.

- Entonces considero necesario ir al colegio para hablar con la Directora, para que empiecen a instruir a esta niña, ya que quiero que deslumbre como lo que es una verdadera princesa y con ello empezar el camino para nuestros planes. En esos momentos tocan a la puerta y entra el "fantasma"

- ¿Qué pasó Morriñaqui? ¿Traes más chispas de la alegría? Sabes donde guardarlas

- No, amo, surgió una dificultad, aparecieron los enemigos un hombre enmascarado y dos sailors scouts y me detuvieron

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué aparecieron Sailors? Pero eso no es posible, no aquí. Morriñaqui, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, tenemos que quitar la chispa de la alegría a la mayor gente que se pueda, en especial a aquella que su chispa brilla con mayor intensidad

- Si amo, sólo vine avisarle para saber cómo vamos a combatir a este enemigo

- Tengo que ver la manera de acabar con las sailors y averiguar más de ese hombre enmascarado, que tan peligroso puede ser

- No creo que sea peligroso amo, solo sabe lanzar rosas

- De todas maneras, recuerda que no hay enemigo pequeño, ve a continuar con tu labor

- Con su permiso, Amo

- Loki, estoy preocupada, ya tenemos sailors cerca de aquí, y si descubren a nuestra princesa – preguntó alarmada la mujer

- Mi querida Melpómene, el poder de las sailor, según pude entender parece que viene del Cristal de Plata, es decir, si Sailor Moon se transforma, ellas también, no pueden alcanzar un nivel más allá que la de su líder, que por cierto está en nuestro poder, sin facultad de transformación y sin recuerdos

- Sin embargo, Loki no deja de preocuparme, creo que deberías llamar a más de los nuestros para detenerlas

- Si supongo que es lo mejor, bueno arréglate para ir al colegio a visitar a la señorita Grace, urge transformar a la torpe en una princesa.

Lejos de ahí, en el Real Colegio San Pablo, en uno de los consultorios del dispensario una joven era dada de alta

- Muy bien, Se…, Metztli, ya te puedes ir, chequé todos tus signos y estás bien, pero por favor cualquier cosa que te sientas mal, me avisas enseguida, de acuerdo – le dijo el joven médico

- De acuerdo Darién, y muchas gracias por cuidarme anoche – contestó la rubia que al levantarse se tropieza, lo que aprovecha el pelinegro para abrazarla y le dice – Creo que te voy acompañar a tu salón de clases, para verificar que en realidad estés bien – "cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de ti" pensó

- No creo que sea necesario, pero si insistes – dijo la chica toda ruborizada mientras pensaba "que bien se siente estar entre sus brazos, es como si estuviera hechos para abrazarme, pero que cosas estas pensando Metztli, el seguramente tiene novia, al igual que tú" – ambos jóvenes salen del consultorio y mientras recorren los pasillos – Darién ¿Quién es Serena?

- Serena es el gran amor de mi vida, y me fue arrebatado de la manera más cobarde – le contestó

- Ah lo siento, no quise importunarte – "no puede ser, ese chico ama a Serena, pero… ¿y a mí qué? Apenas lo acabó de conocer, no debe afectarme que él ame a otra" pensaba tristemente la chica

- Para nada Metztli, espero muy pronto contarte toda la historia – "eso haré en caso de que no recuperes la memoria".

En ese momento llegaron a los salones y la chica se soltó rápidamente, no sabía porque se sentía enfadada y celosa de esa tal Serena – Gracias Darién, creo que puedo llegar sola a mi salón – y se fue caminando rápidamente

En ese instante en la oficina de la directora Grace, La Señorita Grace como le decían era una mujer alta y robusta, con rostro sombrío y mirada dura.

- Señorita Grace, gracias por recibirnos – decía zalamero Loki

- Es un placer Señor Smerte, dígame en que puedo servirlo

- La verdad, sabemos que este colegio se distingue por refinar a los jóvenes y hacerlos cultos y de modales dignos de la realeza

- muchas gracias, Señor Loki

- Por esta razón nos atrevemos a pedirle un favor muy especial, nuestra hija Metztli, como usted podrá haber constatado le falta mucho, pero tenemos un evento en puerta y es necesario enfatizar en sus modales, y quisiéramos saber si le podían dar clases extras de refinamiento y buenos modales

- Con todo gusto, convertir aldeanas en princesas es parte de nuestra labor, desde hoy le aviso a su hija de su nuevo horario o ¿desea hacerlo usted?

- Hágalo usted Señorita Grace, con su permiso me retiro – dicho esto Loki se marchó.

Una hora después en la sala de maestro del colegio, la directora Grace se reunía con el personal para presentar a los nuevos empleados y residentes, esta junta por lo general se hacía al inicio de las clases, pero como había vacantes, se esperó hasta que el personal estuviera completo.

- Queridos maestros y empleados de este real colegio San Pablo quisiera presentarles a nuestros nuevos compañeros, empezare por este joven – señalando a Darién – supongo que ya lo conocen es el nuevo residente que nos envía la escuela de medicina de NYU, su nombre es Darién Chiba, y fue seleccionado por sus excelentes notas y excepcional historial académico. Con respecto a los maestros de actividades extracurriculares tenemos a la Señorita Michiru Kaioh para las actividades artísticas y la Señorita Hakuna Tenou para actividades deportivas* y por último el coordinador escolar de preparatoria la Señorita Setsuna Meiou. – una vez hechas las presentaciones la maestra hizo llamar a la maestra de modales, lady Clarisa Renaldi, a Michiru y a Setsuna - estimadas maestras las he mandado llamar porque ha surgido una petición muy especial de parte de uno de los padres de una alumna, la señorita Metztli Smerte, a la cual se le darán clases extras para convertirla en una dama de sociedad, por lo que luego le pagaré sus horarios adicionales, en caso de que necesiten ayuda por favor hágamelo saber.

- Señorita Setsuna, por favor, vaya a buscar a la señorita Smerte y llévemela a mi oficina. – la sailor se va a buscar a Metztli y momentos después se presenta con ella en la oficina de la señorita Grace

- Señorita Smerte, la he mandado llamar por un encargo especial de sus padres, según tengo entendido, su padre es un noble que se relaciona con grandes reyes y gente importante, pero debido a su pérdida de memoria, ha olvidado cómo comportarse en sociedad, por lo que recibirá clases extras de protocolo y etiqueta, para convertirse en lo que debe ser de acuerdo a su categoría "una princesa" o mejor dicho una dama de sociedad

Metztli la miraba con ojos sorprendidos, apenas le daba tiempo para realizar su tarea y es que tenía que ponerse al ritmo de las demás alumnas, pues su pérdida de memoria había hecho de que tuviera que estudiar un poco más, pues quería ser una de las mejores alumnas, pues eso le habían dicho sus padres que era.

- Señorita Grace, agradezco de antemano el apoyo, pero ¿es necesario? Porque en realidad no me he puesto al corriente con los estudios…

- Señorita Smerte, no se preocupe por los estudios, después veremos que se le asigne un tutor que le ayude, por lo pronto es de suma importancia su preparación y aspecto personal, debido a que usted debutará en el baile de inicio de cursos, esa será su prueba. Sus padres muy pronto van a tener compromisos y bailes importantes para los que usted debe estar preparada, así que le ruego, mejor dicho le exijo que tome las clases extras de protocolo y etiqueta. Este será su nuevo horario – le da a Metztli una hoja con la distribución de sus clases – lo empezará a partir de mañana, debido a que hay que darle aviso a sus maestros por este cambio. Puede retirarse.

Metztli, se marcha de la oficina de la directora y cómo le tocaba hora libre, al menos ese día, se fue a dar un paseo por el jardín, se sentó en una banca junto a un rosal y aunque aparentemente estaba viendo las hermosas rosas rojas sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. En ese momento escucha una voz que la saca de sus pensamientos

- Son hermosas no lo crees

- ¡Ah! lo siento, estaba distraída que me decías – dice la rubia al momento que levanta los ojos y se topa con Darién, ambos se quedan mirando un rato y él le vuelve a preguntar - ¿Qué son muy hermosas las rosas, en especial las rojas? – en ese momento ella se da cuenta de las flores, y recuerda sus sueños, donde un caballero con un Tuxedo Negro, intenta salvarla de los que la tiene prisionera tirándole a sus oponentes rosas rojas – El chico de mis sueños lanzaba rosas rojas – dice en voz baja, pero el pelinegro lo escucha y se queda asombrado, corta una rosa y se le ofrece a la chica – Ten esta rosa, para que recuerdes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, de la misma manera que en puedes contar con el chico de tus sueños – la chica se sonroja, pues jamás pensó que la escuchara – gracias por la flor, pero no puedo aceptarla, porque tu novia Serena se podría molestar

- No te preocupes por Serena, estoy segura que ella entenderá cuando se entere y por favor acéptala, te lo ruego – al decirlo la miro con unos ojos que era imposible poder decirle que no. Metztli agarró la rosa y se alejó corriendo, ese joven la confundía terriblemente, pero le dolía que él estuviera comprometido, pues según una de sus compañeras una chica llamada Elisa Ligan, su primo Antonio Anderson estudiaba en la misma facultad que Darién y había visto la foto donde estaba con Serena en el escritorio de su dormitorio, un día que le fue a devolver unos apuntes.

Metztli subió a su dormitorio a dejar la rosa, en eso la cizañosa de Elisa pasaba por ahí

- Metztli, quien te dio esa rosa, acaso fue alguno de nuestros compañeros, ya sé seguro fue Tomás Stevenson, pero sabes no te conviene

- No, no me la dio nadie, le pedí al jardinero que me la cortara porque me gusto, es muy hermosa – le mintió, mientras la colocaba en un florero

- pensé que alguien te la había dado, yo no cortaría una rosa, es tan cursi esa situación – en realidad decía eso, porque era una chica tan presumida y prepotente que nadie quería obsequiarle una rosa – vámonos a clase de matemáticas ya se hizo tarde, Metztli salió de su habitación y juntas se fueron a su clase de matemáticas.

Al otro día, Metztli se levantó y vio su nuevo horario, a la primera hora le tenían asignado la clase de protocolo y etiquetas, se dirigió al salón de usos múltiples número 10, habían designado ese salón debido a que era igual a un salón de baile con espejos en las paredes y duela en el piso, allí la estaba esperando lady Clarisa Renaldi, era una dama de edad adulta, aunque estaba casada, todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a llamarla lady Clarisa, debido a que era muy dulce con todo el mundo. Clarisa tenía el cabello corto y los ojos verdes, su nariz era perfilada, ella era la elegancia en persona, en un atril tenía colocado el libro de etiqueta de las princesas.

- Me alegras que hayas llegado a tiempo, Metztli, esa es una cualidad que una señorita de sociedad debe practicar, recuerda "La puntualidad es cortesía de Reyes". Antes de comenzar recuerda que para ser una princesa, debes comportarte como una princesa en primer lugar se encuentra la sencillez, porque "la sencillez es elegancia", para empezar vamos a pararnos vernos en el espejo y me dices que ves

- Veo una joven confundida sin un pasado y sin un futuro

- Metztli, al verte miro a una jovencita con un gran carácter digno de la realeza, en el poco tiempo que te he observado, se que tienes todo el potencial para ser una princesa.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, empecemos con nuestras clases, cuando uno anda entre una multitud uno siempre está bajo una mirada escrutadora, así que no andamos dobladas, hay que caminar con un porte gentil para empezar hay que acomodar nuestros hombros no altos, pero tampoco tan bajos un poco atrás, pensamos "alta", nos ponemos derechas y transferimos el peso de un pie con mucha delicadeza y elegancia, el abdomen y las pompis contraídas. – Metztli, realiza las indicaciones y lady Clarisa le dice: - Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora sentémonos, recuerda las princesas nunca cruzan las piernas en público, sino colocamos un tobillo detrás del otro y se ponen las manos en las rodillas elegantemente. – a cada indicación la rubia lo hacía de un modo sorprendente , a pesar de sus inseguridades - Demostrar educación al saludar se puede hacer de dos maneras haciendo reverencia sin caerse o la mano dar sin apretar u ofrecerla para que den un delicado beso…

Después de esas clases se integró a su horario normal hasta las 11:00 hrs que le tocaba iniciación al arte, con Michiru. Iban a comenzar con apreciación musical, la clase de Michiru era en la sala de música No. 5, todas las salas de música estaban cubiertas con materiales especiales, por cuestiones de acústica.

- Bienvenida Señorita Smerte – dijo gentilmente Michiru – mientras tocaba una suave melodía en su violín

- Buenos días, señorita Kaioh – dijo tímidamente Serena

- Llámame Michiru, para empezar es necesario relajarnos – Michiru le enseñó técnicas de relajación, la hizo sentar y le pidió que cerrara los ojos y le fue poniendo diversos géneros musicales, en algunos la chica ponía cara de aburrimiento, hasta que una de las melodía fue Primavera de Vivaldi de las cuatro estaciones, Serena se dejó llevar por las Melodía, después de unos momentos Michiru le pidió que abriera lentamente los ojos, y entonces tocó la melodía en su violín para ella, la rubia disfrutó mucho de la música.

Al terminar la clase fue al comedor, en la tarde nuevamente le tocaba con lady Clarisa, al llegar al aula, ella le comentó que en las tardes saldrían para practicar lo aprendido, que no se preocuparan por que tenían el permiso de la directora.

Al igual que en sus clases de etiqueta donde día con día, Serena mejoraba su forma de comportarse, de hecho cualquiera que la hubiese conocido meses atrás no la hubiese reconocido, a no ser porque su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, de la misma manera Michiru fue enseñándole poco a poco a Serena la escala Musical, días después la rubia empezaba a dar sus primeros acordes en el piano.

En una de las clases Serena tenía que aprender a bailar, por lo que lady Clarisa le pidió ayuda a Darién para que le ayude con Metztli

- supongo que debe saber algo, pues me enterado que su padre era un noble

- tiene razón lady Clarisa, se algo de príncipes y de princesas (por supuesto que sabe, si es el príncipe Endimyon)

Lady Clarisa coloca unas plantillas de huella para indicarle a Metztli donde debe colocar los pies para bailar, cuando la joven llega se siente cohibida ante la presencia de Darién. El la anima a que lo hagan juntos, al bailar, la rubia empieza a mirar al suelo para seguir las huellas, el pelinegro para y le dice agarrándole el mentón para levantarle la cara, -una princesa siempre tiene la cara en alto - y nuevamente empiezan a bailar y ambos se ven como lo que son dos príncipes bailando un lindo vals, lady Clarisa estaba fascinada con ambos, el porte, la elegancia se notaba al danzar al compás de la melodía. Después de ese baile, la maestra invitó algunos otros jóvenes para que bailaran con Metztli, y la rubia a diferencia de otras ocasiones (cómo la del capítulo donde todas entran para que les enseñen a comportarse) baila con toda la elegancia de una princesa.

Un tarde Serena se dirigía a sus clases en eso ve a una niña muy simpática, una jovencita de trece años de cabellos cortos negros y ojos violetas, estaba sentada en un columpio pensativa, al verla se le hizo conocida, en eso la niña alza la vista la ve y sonríe, Sere le devuelve la sonrisa – Hola pequeña, ¿te conozco?

- Hola Metztli, en realidad si nos conocemos, pero tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, por lo que me presento nuevamente soy Hotaru Tomoe – y le ofrece la mano

- Mucho gusto Hotaru, soy Metztli Smerte, pero supongo que ya lo sabías – le dijo la rubia dándole la mano, ambas se saludan, en eso escucha las campana del colegio - ¡lo siento! Me te tengo que ir ya se mi hizo tarde para mi clase, hasta luego Hotaru, fue un placer

- Igualmente, prin... dijo Metztli, espero nos volvamos a ver

- créelo, estudiamos en el mismo colegio, nos estamos viendo – dicho esto nuestra princesa se aleja rápidamente

- Ten por seguro, princesa Serena, que haré todo lo posible por estar cerca de ti para defenderte del enemigo, aunque no te des cuenta

Así transcurrieron los días y un viernes justo cuando Lady Clarisa y Metztli salían se toparon con Darién

- Buenas tardes, Lady Clarisa, Metztli

- Buenas tardes, joven Chiba – respondió la dama

- buenas tardes, Darién – le dijo la rubia sonrojándose levemente

- ¿A dónde se dirigen? Si se puede saber, para acompañarlas si me lo permiten, sería un placer para mí ser el guardaespaldas de tan hermosas damas – expresó gentilmente el pelinegro

- Vamos a Central Park, y por supuesto que sería un placer que nos acompañaras, de esa manera Metztli puede practicar el caminar con un acompañante – y tomando el brazo que gentilmente le ofrecía el joven, le hizo una señal a la chica y esta agarró sonrojada el otro brazo de Darién. Momentos después se subían a un taxi que los llevaría a Central Park, ahí Lady Clarisa le enseñaba a Metztli con la ayuda de Darién como ir del brazo de su acompañante, cuando le tocó el turno a la rubia, lady Clarisa le indicó al Darién que caminaran un buen trecho, ellos se adelantan y dejan un poco atrás a la Señora, pues ella quería observar de lejos como lo hacía su pupila, de pronto oyen un grito, se voltean y ven a Morriñaqui atacando a Lady Clarisa, Darién oculta a Metztli detrás de unos arbustos y corre para auxiliarla pero antes se oculta para poder transformarse en Tuxedo Mask y salvar a la dama, al llegar le lanza su rosa al "fantasma" y este lo esquiva y contesta el ataque lanzando una especie de rayo, que el héroe trata de esquivar esta tan enojado y frustrado que lanza una rosa, pero en ese momento piensa en cómo protegerse y la rosa se agranda y se transparenta y lo cubre como si fuera una esfera, tiene una nueva defensa amparo rose, así que le lanza esa protección a lady Clarisa pero Morriñaqui lo impide. Darién siente otra presencia, al voltear ve a Sailor Moon

- Sailor Moon – exclama muy extrañado, la scout le lanza su tiara lunar y el enemigo la esquiva y le lanza a Sailor Moon su rayo y desaparece, pero afortunadamente Tuxedo Mask la protege con su nuevo poder, se acerca a ella y en ese momento se desmaya, quitándole la transformación y se convierte en Metztli, por lo que Darién aprovecha para quitarse la transformación con Tuxedo Mask , se acerca a la chica y comprueba que está bien, van con lady Clarisa la carga y la coloca cerca de Serena para poder atender a las dos, la primera en despertar es lady Clarisa, después se despierta Metztli,

- ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunta extrañada

- Un maleante nos atacó, pero afortunadamente Darién nos protegió y ambas nos desmayamos por el susto – le dijo la dama a la rubia

- Gracias Darién – dicen ambas mujeres

- Fue un honor el poderlas ayudar – "sobre todo, porque descubrí que en realidad Metztli es Serena, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que recupere sus recuerdos" – dime Metztli ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco aturdida, - comentó la chica

- Sugiero que regresemos al colegio, yo las acompaño – propuso el pelinegro y ambas mujeres asintieron, una vez que llegaron al colegio Darién buscó a las sailors para comentarles lo sucedido.

Continuará…

* Haruka practicaba el atletismo antes de convertirse en sailors urano

Nota aclaratoria. A partir de este capítulo voy a nombrar algunas veces el nombre de Serena o Metztli, indistintamente, pues se trata de la misma persona.

Algunos de las lecciones fueron tomadas de las películas del diario de una princesa 1, Barbie la princesa y la plebeya, El príncipe Rana, Anastasia.

El nombre de Elisa Ligan fue tomado del Anime de Candy, Candy, el de Clarisa Renaldi de la peli el diario de una princesa

(1) El planeta Endor es de la guerra de la Galaxia,

(2) El nombre de la directora Grace fue tomada de la caricatura de Candy Candy

Un agradecimiento a un gran amigo Shea, por los consejos dados para la realización de este capítulo.

Divissima Moon aquí tienes el encuentro entre Serena y Hotaru.

Próximo capítulo: Un Baile y un beso

Agradecimientos por los reviews a patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn, Divissima Moon, Susy Granger, SereyDarien, yumi_kamagatha, lerinne, julimoon, arias serena, marya114, AnnyFanSailorMoon.

Asimismo agradezco review a Roos905: gracias por leer mi fic, espero te siga gustando, trato de actualizar una vez por semana

Besos a todas

Un favor, en mi perfil esta una encuesta sobre si quieren que aparezcan las sailors inner (Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei) y las star ligths (Seiya, Yaten y Taiki) pueden escoger dos opciones, y mil gracias por participar

Cherrie


	8. Un baile y un beso

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 8. Un baile y un beso**

En la mansión de Loki y Melpómene, Morriñaqui le comenta a la pareja lo sucedido en Central Park

- No puede ser posible, la princesa de la luna no tiene su dije de transformación, no puede cambiar a Sailor Moon – gritaba iracundo Loki

- Algo debió salir mal, tenemos que averiguar que – decía escandalizada Melpómene

- dime esa sailor se anunció como Sailor Moon – preguntó el demonio

- No Señor, supe que era Sailor Moon, porque el enmascarado la nombró así – le volvió a decir Morroñaqui, Loki se dirigió a un libro donde contenía todos los secretos de las sailors, un libro tan antiguo que pocos sabían de su existencia, pero para estos demonios,ese libro les caía como anillo al dedo, Loki se detiene en una página y pone una sonrisa de satisfacción y dice a sus compañeros – no hay porque alarmarnos, aquí dice que Sailor Moon está conectada con antiguo caballero llamado Tuxedo Mask, cuando uno de los dos no recuerda su pasado o su identidad, puede transformarse pero no recuerda nada de esa transformación, pero en este libro no habla de ese tal Tuxedo Mask, tenemos que averiguar todo sobre él. Creo que tenemos que vigilar más a Metztli, hay que ponerle una dama de compañía y sobre todo mandar a alguien a Tokio, todo lo que podamos averiguar de ese Caballero Enmascarado nos servirá para derrotarlo y derrotar a Sailor Moon.

En el Real Colegio San Pablo todo era alboroto a causa del baile de inicio de cursos, en los pasillos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran sobre las invitaciones recibidas, que ropa se iban a poner, y todo lo referente al baile. La directora Grace convocó a una junta urgente a todo el personal

- Como sabrán estimados compañeros, el viernes se celebrará el baile de inicio de cursos y necesito el apoyo de todos ustedes, por lo que les daré sus comisiones, - después de haber repartido las comisiones en especial al personal docente – disculpen profesores se me estaba olvidando que el día de mañana y el viernes los alumnos tendrán la tarde libre,

- doctor Chiba, cómo habrá notado, a usted no le asigné ninguna comisión, pero es necesaria su presencia en el baile, pues siempre pueden ocurrir accidentes o imprevistos, y los demás doctores tienen compromisos ese día.

- No se preocupe, directora Grace, con gusto estaré en el baile

- Le informó que el baile es de etiqueta y tiene que venir adecuado para la ocasión, y además tiene el permiso de la universidad para quedarse a dormir aquí a pesar de que no le toca guardia, por lo que se le asignarán un dormitorio en el área de los chicos.

Metztli y Elisa, ambas se habían hecho amigas fueron al centro comercial a comprarse lo que se iban a poner en el baile, entraron a una tienda comercial donde vendían la ropa del diseñador Yoshiki, ahí se encontraron con Hotaru que estaba acompañada de las otras sailor.

- Buenas Tardes, Hotaru – saludó Metztli – Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka

- Buenos días, Metztli, Elisa, - contestaron cortésmente las chicas, Elisa solamente se limito a saludar con la cabeza, ella se fijaba mucho en las apariencias y pensaba que los profesores no tenían su mismo nivel económico, en eso Elisa ve a Darién pues acompañaba a las sailor, él se encontraba observando unos bellos pendientes en forma de luna.

- Darién, me alegra mucho poder encontrarte aquí, tal vez podrías acompañarnos – le dijo Elisa de manera coqueta y colgándose a su brazo, pues a ella le gustaba Darién, al principio ni lo miraba porque no era de su clase, pero al saber que era hijo de un noble, no perdía la oportunidad para coquetearle, algo que a nuestra querida princesa no le agradaba, pero gracias a sus clases de etiqueta, sabía comportarse, además que Darién no era nada suyo y según sus padres tenía novio.

- ¿Cómo estás Elisa? – Dijo mientras educadamente se zafaba del agarre de la chica – Metztli, es un gusto verte – mientras miraba con mucho amor a su adorado tormento. – Sería un placer poderlas acompañar, pero estoy acompañando a estas bellas damas – señalando a las sailors

- ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros? – preguntó Haruka

- No sería mala idea, ¿qué dices Metztli, nos unimos a ellos? – dijo Elisa, mirando a Metztli para que aceptara

- Cómo quieras Elisa – respondió la rubia y empezó a ver los vestidos para baile – "que ropa tan bonita, en realidad es difícil poder decidir" pasa de anaquel en anaquel y sin darse cuenta quedó cerca de Darién, en esos momentos tiene un pequeño mareo y le llegan unos borrosos y vagos recuerdos

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña rubia peinada con dos coletas, observa escandalosamente la ropa expuesta en los exhibidores _

_- si esta es la ropa que vi en el desfile de modas, es muy bonita, y este traje también… Oh esta ropa está mejor – va pasando de anaquel en anaquel observándola _

_Mientras tanto el joven que la acompaña, alto de cabellos negros y lindos ojos azul intenso está profundamente apenado por la actitud de su acompañante, la dependiente de lugar le dice – por favor, ha pasado más de una hora en esa actitud, no podría decirle que haga un poco más de silencio _

_- No se preocupe, hablaré con ella y disculpe – le dice mortificado _

_- no cabe duda amor que esta ropa es la mejor – le dice Serena a su novio al mismo tiempo que se pone la ropa delante de ella y se mira en un espejo_

_- Serena, mi amor, porque no escoges algo de una vez y nos vamos de aquí – le dice el pelinegro a la chica mientras la dependiente los observaba _

_- No te enfades con solo ver esta ropa me siento feliz _

_- es que quiero comprártelo _

_La rubia se da la vuelta toda emocionada, sus ojos brillaban por la felicidad _

_-Darién de verdad vas a comprármelo _

_- si escógelo para que podemos irnos – Serena escoge un traje y pasan a la caja al salir la chica toda sonrojada le dice a su novio al mismo tiempo que el mira su cartera vacía – muchas gracias Darién, sabes cuales son las cuatro sílabas que interpretan mi estado de ánimo – comentó la chica _

_- serán Jo, jo, jo, jo _

_- cómo crees, estoy feliz – Darién la abraza y se van juntos_

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

Metztli se asusta y pierde el equilibrio, Darién se da cuenta de la situación y la sostiene, Elisa al ver que Darién sostiene a la rubia, porque ésta estuvo a punto de caerse se acerca a la pareja para apoya según ella a su amiga, pero en realidad estaba celosa de que Darién tuviera atenciones con la rubia,

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la fuente de sodas, para que Metztli, tome algo

- ya estoy bien, Elisa, gracias por preocuparte, pero en realidad quisiera regresar al colegio, me siento algo cansada

- bien, nada más pago y nos vamos – respondió Elisa

- Si quieren las llevamos, pues trajimos la camioneta del colegio – expuso Haruka, las chicas aceptaron y momentos después se encontraban rumbo al colegio

- Metztli, no quieres pasar por el consultorio para que te haga un chequeo – dijo preocupado el joven doctor

- Gracias Darién, pero no es necesario, lo que pasa es que las últimas semanas no he podido descansar muy bien, lo único que deseo es irme a mi habitación a dormir un poco – dijo la rubia de manera cortante, pues en su corazón habían sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sentía una gran atracción y un cariño muy especial por aquel joven doctor y por otro su deber para con su novio por el que no sentía nada y para rematar sus sueños y algunos recuerdos borrosos que empezaban a surgir, pero la chica de sus recuerdos a pesar de ser igual a ella se llamaba Serena, como la novia de Darién.

- ¿Quién es él? – Se preguntaba Metztli en su habitación – ¿Por qué sale en mis recuerdos? Si pudiera verle el rostro, pero solo veo imágenes borrosas, los nombres de Serena y Darién ¿Por qué? es tan frustrante mejor descanso un momento, debe ser que es producto de mi imaginación, al saber que la novia de Darién se llama Serena- poco tiempo después dormía profundamente.

En otro lugar, en una cafería cerca de la universidad donde Darién realizaba sus estudios se encontraba las 3 sailors y el pelinegro platicando

- ¿averiguaron algo de la máquina aurina? – cuestionó el joven

- He buscado señales en la puerta del tiempo y pude encontrar una pista – comentó Setsuna

- Nosotros seguimos la pista que nos dio Setsuna y en una biblioteca del planeta Naboo (otro planeta de la guerra de las galaxias) la cual es la más completa pudimos encontrar varios libros fascinantes y algunos de ellos podrían ser utilizados en nuestra contra si caen en manos de nuestros enemigos – expresó Haruka

- Especialmente uno que habla de los secretos de las sailor, en especial de sailor Moon, secretos que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos pero tememos que una copia de ese libro la tienen nuestros enemigos, al menos pude detectar algo de ello en mi espejo - comentó Michiru alarmada

- No entiendo, ¿existe un libro con los secretos de las sailor y cómo es que no lo sabíamos? – dijo el joven temeroso, pues de ser verdad que el libro había caído en manos del enemigo, su princesa estaba en un grave peligro.

- así es, su majestad, el libro señala que la cuando la princesa de la luna es elegida para ser la guerrera de la luna, es decir Sailor Moon, posee un poder muy especial, qué es el de elevar a la máxima potencia algunos poderes y sobre todo que puede llegar a cumplir los deseos más grandes y desesperados que tenga cualquier persona, pero para ello debe encontrarse bajo los poderes de la obscuridad, de la tristeza y de la tragedia, además de estar casada con … - le explicó Setsuna

- ¿Qué mi Serena debe casarse?, eso no lo permitiré – estaba tan furioso que rompió el vaso que tenía sujetado con las manos – Serena jamás se casará con otro que no sea yo, porque ambos nos amamos, a pesar de que a ella le han robado todos sus recuerdos, el amor que siente por mí sigue vivo – exclamaba exaltado Darién

- nosotros tampoco vamos a permitirlo Darién, si logran casar a Serena con ese lobo, su vida y el futuro peligrarían – dijo Haruka

- ¿con un lobo? – Preguntó asombrado Darién -¿Cómo se va a casar con un lobo? Eso es imposible

- En realidad es un lobo que tiene la apariencia de hombre, pero sólo ataca a las princesas que pertenecen a alguna luna (hay que recordar que varios planetas tienen lunas), y si él se casa con Serena, los demonios pueden obtener su deseo sacrificándola en manos del lobo, que se roba su energía – le dijo Michiru tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía

- Eso es espantoso y no lo pienso permitir, hay que turnarnos para vigilar a Serena, - en esos momentos se da cuenta que todos se encuentran ahí – Supongo que Hotaru está con ella – pregunta Darién alarmado

- Así es su majestad, Hotaru está vigilando a la princesa – responde Setsuna

Darién suspira aliviado y les pregunta en un tono más calmado– ¿pudieron averiguar algo de la máquina aurina?

- Así es Darién, la máquina aurina es una máquina capaz de quitarle los pensamientos a cualquiera, pero también puede devolvérselos, sin embargo hay buenas noticias, sólo se puede utilizar una vez en las personas, en otras palabras, si Serena recupera sus recuerdos, ya no pueden volvérselos a quitar, al menos no con esa máquina aurina – expresó Michiru

- y se podría decir que hay buenas noticias, si se expone a la persona en situaciones iguales a las que vivió puede ser posible que recupere algunos recuerdos, sin embargo no siempre funciona, ya que si esos recuerdos no son del todo claros, no sirve de nada es decir no se recuperan a menos que la misma máquina aurina se los regrese, pero hay que intentarlo, además tenemos que buscar el recipiente donde están todos sus recuerdos si ella lo tiene en sus manos bajo la luz la luna, debido que es su astro regente puede recuperar todos sus recuerdos, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, porque puede darle un desmayo y quedarse inconsciente para siempre – explicó Haruka

- Situaciones iguales – dijo Darién, - tengo que recrear nuestros momentos juntos, gracias por la información sailors, me retiró me espera mi tutor para revisar los avances de mi trabajo profesional, toda la información que me proporcionaron es de gran ayuda para recuperar a Serena, Darién se va a la universidad, por suerte esta adelantado en su trabajo de tesis, así que si todo sale bien podrá terminar sus estudios al termino del año escolar. Las Sailors por su parte se dirigen al colegio para turnarse el vigilar a Serena, las que más están al pendiente son Setsuna y Hotaru, debido a que Setsuna al ser coordinador escolar puede andar por los pasillos de todo el colegio libremente, además la habitación de Hotaru estaba en la misma sección que la Serena.

Al fin llego el día del Baile, al cual Metztli llegó sola, muchos compañeros la invitaron para que fuera su pareja pero la chica se negó. El salón estaba adornado regiamente, las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de las pistas, busco el lugar que tenían reservado para ello y se sentó en su mesa también se encontraban Hotaru, Elisa y su acompañante además de otras parejas, en la mesa de enfrente se encontraban sentados Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Darién, la directora Grace, lady Clarisa y su esposo además de un maestro que no recordaba su nombre.

El baile dio comienzo y las parejas empiezan a bailar, Darién se moría de ganas por sacar a bailar a su novia, pero debido a que ella es una alumna y el trabaja en la escuela eso lo detiene.

- Darién por qué no sacas a bailar a Metztli, se encuentra sola y además la ayudas a practicar lo aprendido – le dijo lady Clarisa

- Pero no va en contra de las reglas del colegio – cuestionó el chico

- No se preocupe por eso, joven Chiba, lady Clarisa me informó que usted la ha estado apoyando y tomemos esto cómo una clase más, hoy tiene el permiso para bailar toda la noche con la señorita Smerte. – le dijo la directora Grace

- Entonces, con su permiso – dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió para pedirle a Metztli que bailara con él, al llegar junto a ella – Señorita, me permite esta pieza –la chica asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pista al estar bailando los recuerdos empiezan a fluir

_**Flash Back**_

_Una joven rubia se encuentra en un gran baile de máscaras, se encuentra sola y triste ella está pensando "Aunque me convertí en princesa no me estoy divirtiendo porque estoy sola" no se da cuentas que en esos momentos un joven enmascarado se acerca y le dice – Bailaría conmigo – ella acepta y piensa "Tuxedo Mask… pero que sucede será un sueño o realidad que extraño pienso como si hubiera bailado con él hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que felicidad" _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Al llegar los recuerdos nuevamente Metztli se marea y pierde el equilibrio, pero debido a que Darién la tiene abrazada por el baile, la sostiene y nadie se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

- Metztli, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No quieres salir un rato al jardín? – La rubia asiente y Darién le ofrece su brazo y salen, el jardín era un lugar hermoso con una fuente en medio, se sentaron en unas bancas – ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó

- es que de pronto me maree, pero ya me siento mejor – se levanta y Darién la sigue de pronto los recuerdos le milenio de plata le viene a la mente, se tropieza Darién la intenta atrapar y caen en el césped, ella sobre de él, mientras se levantan quedan sentados con sus bocas muy juntas, Darién no resiste el impulso y la besa, en ese beso Serena recuerda

_**Flash Back **_

_En el balcón se encontraba un pareja, estaban abrazados y el joven de la máscara se acercó lentamente a sus labio – hace mucho tiempo sucedió algo parecido –ella abre lentamente sus ojos y lo ve acercándose y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, el dice quedamente – estoy empezando a recordarlo – y la se acerca para fundir sus labios en un beso – "lo mismo sucedió en un lugar hace mucho tiempo" pensó la joven – mientras correspondía al beso. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

La chica corresponde al beso, pero después se detiene, se separa y se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo, Darién la sigue y la alcanza,

-¿Qué pasa Metztli?

- Lo siento, pero esto no debió ocurrir, este beso fue un error, lo siento – al escuchar lo que decía la chica Darién sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón, porque pensaba que el beso podría hacer que Metztli recuperara parte de sus recuerdos pero no fue así – lo siento Darién, pero será mejor que volvamos al salón

- Perdona Metztli, no fue mi intención ofenderte

- Lo sé Darién, pero Tú tienes a tu novia Serena y yo…, entremos al salón, por favor – "no puedo decirle que tengo novio, no sé porque, pero no quiero que él lo sepa, no por ahora"

La pareja entra al salón muy seria, pero nadie se percata de ello, el baile continúa sin ningún contratiempo al terminar todos los estudiantes regresan a sus dormitorios. Metztli se encontraba en el balcón recordando el beso que se había dado con Darién en el jardín "el beso que me dio Darién fue tan tierno, pero de pronto tuve la sensación que sus labios no eran desconocidos para mí, como si no fuera la primera vez que nos besáramos, pero que estoy diciendo si acabo de conocer a Darién, si él me conociera me lo hubiese dicho, al igual que mis padres, lo mejor será que olvide ese beso, pues entre Darién y yo no debe haber nada, como le dije él tiene novia al igual que yo, lo mejor será irme a dormir", Metztli se acuesta en su cama y con tantas emociones se queda dormida soñando con el maravilloso beso entre ella y Darién.

Continuará…

Perdón a Celina Leiva por no mencionar su review del capítulo 6. Contesto tu duda Serena tuvo la crisis, porque al convertirse Darién en Tuxedo Mask, ella se convierte en Sailor Moon, pero al no hacerlo, le dio la crisis y mil perdones

Próximo capítulo ¿Estoy comprometida?

Espero que les guste este capítulo, espero sus reviews

Gracias por sus review a: SereyDarien, yumi kamagatha, arias serena, patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn , Susy Granger, lerinne

Mil perdones si alguno se me olvidó,

A partir de ahora veremos muchos recuerdos del anime, que por supuesto son propiedad intelectual de la autora _Naoko Takeuchi,_

Patty ramirez de chiba aquí está el recuerdo del beso

Como les comente en uno de los capítulos anteriores, si desean ver algún momento inolvidable entre Serena y Darién, para que nuestra princesa recuerde, por favor no olviden de comentarlos en los reviews, aquellas que ya me mandaron sus momentos favoritos, les pido paciencia, pero lo que si les prometo es que todos aparecerán en la trama de la historia

Gracias por participar en mi encuesta de si quieren que aparezcan las sailor inners y star ligths aparecerán más adelante

Besos a todas

Cherrie


	9. ¿Estoy comprometida?

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Capítulo 9. ¿Estoy comprometida?

Loki, el padre de Metztli se encontraban en la dirección esperándola, momentos después ella se aparece con Elisa y con Hotaru, después del baile Metztli y Hotaru se hicieron muy buenas amigas, debido a que se habían sentado juntas y tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar y conocerse mejor, Hotaru aprovechó la oportunidad para estar más cerca de su princesa y poder cuidarla, pues la amenaza de que podría ser sacrificada por un lobo, la tenía preocupada, al igual que las demás sailors

- Buenos días, padres disculpen la tardanza

- No te preocupes hija, veo que invitaste a tus amigas

- Espero que no les moleste, ellas son Elisa Ligan y Hotaru Tomoe

- Mucho gusto – dijo Loki dirigiéndose a las amigas de su hija, después le dice a su hija – por supuesto que no, al contrario pues hoy tenemos una sorpresa para ti, querida Hija y es bueno que la compartas con tus compañeras

- en serio, ¿Qué sorpresa?

- No seas impaciente, en un momento lo sabrás

Todos se suben al auto y para ir a casa de la familia Smerte, Metztli iba preocupada, algo inquietaba su corazón y no sabía que era

- Te ocurre algo Metztli - preguntó Hotaru

- No es nada, Hotaru, gracias por preguntar – "porque presiento que algo malo está por ocurrir" –contestó

Al llegar a la mansión sale a recibirlos Melpómene

- Buenas tardes a todos, Hija por fin llegas, alguien te espera en la sala

- ¿Quién es, madre?

- Es Eskol, tu novio - La chica se alarma, sabía que tenía novio, es más había visto unas fotos, pero desde que tuvo el accidente él jamás se había presentado, su "madre" al ver su nerviosismo le dice – Tal vez estés enojada con él, por no estar junto a ti desde tu accidente, pero se fue en una de esas misiones de paz y ayuda a los más necesitados por lo que nos fue difícil enterarlo de tu accidente, pero apenas lo supo adelantó su viaje para estar contigo, vamos para que lo saludes, por favor chicas entremos

- como tú quieras, madre

Al entrar a la sala se encuentran con un joven alto, sus cabellos de diferentes tonalidades de platino, a simple vista parecía un lobo, por la manera en cómo estaba peinado y su barba, su figura era imponente, el se encontraba observando unas fotos de Metztli de una manera que daba miedo.

- Eskol, mira quien llegó – dijo Melpómene, el joven se volteó y miró a la rubia, como una animal feroz observa a su presa, la observó detenidamente, de arriba abajo, como si estuviera deleitándose con su futura comida, Metztli al sentir la mirada sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ella no pudo y ni podía haber estado enamorada de ese hombre, no era necesario tener recuerdos, para saber lo que su corazón sentía

- Hola, mi amor – dijo Eskol y agarró la mano de su novia para darle un beso, pero más que un beso fue una pequeña lamida, como para saborear el sabor de su novia, ella al sentir apartó rápidamente su mano al ver que todas la miraban con extrañeza se disculpó con "su novio"

- Lo siento Eskol, pero es que no te recuerdo

- Lo sé, querida Metztli, pero tenemos tiempo para conocernos nuevamente, al menos antes de nuestro matrimonio

- ¿Matrimonio? – dijeron las chicas (Metztli, Hotaru y Elisa)

- Así es, Hija, Eskol nos ha pedido tu mano, y hemos acordado que la boda será el día 22 de junio

- Pero padre, considero que no está bien que hayan fijado la fecha de la boda sin mi consentimiento – contestó un poco alterada

- Lo siento, hija, pero tu matrimonio no es asunto para discutir, sino que te casarás con Eskol, porque es lo que nos conviene a todos y debes obedecerme

Metztli está al borde de las lágrimas, pero el miedo a su padre y a Eskol le impide contestar

- Veo que te quedaste muda, por la impresión – dijo Melpómene – es mejor, veo que las clases de etiqueta sirvieron para algo, ahora pasemos al comedor, la comida está servida, todos con excepción de Metztli y Hotaru siguen a Melpómene

- Te encuentras bien – le pregunta la pequeña a su princesa

- No Hotaru, yo no me pienso casar, ese hombre me da miedo, no sé cómo pude estar enamorada de él

- Es que tú nunca has estado enamorada de él, tú… - Hotaru se da cuenta de que puede cometer una indiscreción en el lugar equivocado y se calla

- Porque dices eso Hotaru, acaso sabes algo de mi pasado, me conociste anteriormente – pregunta intrigada Serena

- Claro que no Metztli, pero cuando existe el verdadero amor, es capaz de superar todas las pruebas, te lo digo en serio, porque conozco un gran amor que ha superado todas las pruebas – dijo la chica tratando de remediar la situación

- Si ¿cuál?

- El de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la Tierra: Serenity y Endimión

- Así el de la leyenda, pero sólo es un amor reflejado en unos libros

- No Metztli, te aseguro que ese amor es real

En esos momentos son interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes

- Señorita Metztli, la esperan en la mesa

- gracias, Lorraine, enseguida vamos – y ambas chicas pasaron al comedor, Serena se sentó enfrente de Eskol y a lado de ella se sentó Hotaru, la cual se dedicó observar detenidamente al chico, y pudo constatar que él era el lobo que venía a sacrificar a su princesa, lo importante es que pudo saber la fecha exacta en que querían casar a la princesa, aunque la fecha parecía lejana, se tenían que dar prisa, pues cada día que pasara ponía en peligro la vida de su princesa.

Al término de la comida, Eskol pasó a retirarse

- No veremos muy pronto, querida Metztli, es más a partir del Lunes nos veremos todos los días

- Porque dices eso Eskol

- Porque me inscribí en tu mismo colegio, para estar cerca de ti, quiero que nuestro "amor" vuelva a ser el de antes – se acerca y la abraza, pero la chica muy sutilmente se suelta – Hasta luego, queridos suegros y no se preocupen por ella, yo me haré cargo de todo a partir del lunes

- Nos seguimos viendo Eskol – dijo Loki

- Fue un placer volver a tenerte entre nosotros – expresó Melpómene

Una vez que se marchó, Melpómene se dirigió a Serena

- Metztli, necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame a la biblioteca – ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la biblioteca y una vez ahí – Metztli, me avergüenza el comportamiento que has tenido con tu novio, se que has perdido parte de tus recuerdos, pero creo que en ningún momento te ocultamos de tu compromiso con Eskol, así que espero que de ahora en adelante lo trates mejor

- Lo siento, madre, pero dudo que Eskol y yo hayamos sido novios, no siento ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia él – "sólo me causa miedo"

- Nos estás diciendo mentirosos, hija

- No madre, pero si hubiera existido alguna relación o sentimientos entre Eskol y yo supongo que habrían surgido al verlo y no ha sucedido nada, sólo espero que me comprendas y me tengas paciencia

Melpómene al ver la actitud de la princesa de la luna recapacita, lo importante es convencer a la chica para que cooperara en su plan, y le dice – perdóname hija, pero es que eras tan feliz con Eskol, que no puedo comprender tu nueva actitud, ya verás que con el tiempo, surgirá de nuevo el amor – y Serena pensó "lo dudo, madre, porque mi corazón empieza a pertenecerle a otro, pero no es libre y no sé si pueda luchar contra la que él llama el gran amor de su vida: Serena"

Llegó el lunes por lo que Serena y sus amigas regresaron al colegio, afortunadamente para nuestra princesa Eskol no iba llevar ninguna materia con ella, pues él estaba en un año más adelantado.

En la tarde Serena se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la escuela y en esos momentos se topa con Eskol

- Hola querida novia – dice en un tono algo siniestro

- ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día, Eskol? – le dice la rubia manteniendo su distancia

- A partir de este momento, excelente porque estas junto a mí – dijo acercándosele

- Eskol, creo que es importante que hablemos – dijo la chica retrocediendo

- de que quieres hablar – y se volvió acercar

- de nosotros, es que quiero que no nos tratemos como novios, no hasta que lleguen mis recuerdos – y volvió a retroceder

- No lo creo, querida princesita, tú eres mi novia y cómo tal te voy a tratar – al momento que la arrinconaba junto a una pared

- pero entiende, yo en estos momentos no siento nada por ti – dijo la chica tratando de salir de donde la tenía arrinconada

- Lo siento, Metztli, pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar – y empieza a tratar de besarla y acariciarla, Serena trata de detenerlo y empujarlo, pero Eskol se lo impide, la chica intenta gritar, pero le tapa la boca, en esos momentos Darién se da cuenta de la situación y acude en auxilio de su amada agarrando a Eskol y separándolo de Serena

- Creo que a usted no le han enseñado a tratar a las mujeres – le dijo Darién a Eskol

- Oye quien te crees para interrumpir, a mí Eskol, un encuentro amoroso con mi novia – le grita Eskol, Darién se asombra ante tal comentario y se llena de celos, pues no va a permitir que nadie bese ni le ponga una mano encima a Serena

- No te creo que seas su novio, pues ella no te corresponde ¿o sí?

- Lo que pasa es que perdió sus recuerdos y por supuesto trataba de hacerla recordar – dijo cínicamente Eskol

- pero por lo que veo ella no quiere recordar y lo siento, pero me la llevo no voy a permitir que le hagas daño y si te veo de nuevo queriendo abusar de ella, ten por seguro te reporto con la directora, creo que no te dieron a conocer las reglas del colegio, más vale que las conozcas, mi querido amigo – dicho esto agarró a Serena que se encontraba en estado de Shock y con los ojos llorosos por el acontecimiento tan bochornoso.

Una vez en la enfermería Darién le ofrece un calmante

- te encuentras bien, Metztli, - le pregunta amorosamente y ella le contesta afirmativamente con la cabeza, Darién la abraza y la consuela – No te preocupes, ya todo paso, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime – la chica se encuentra tan bien en eso brazos y piensa "si no fuera porque mis padres me dicen que Eskol es mi novio, yo podría jurar que Darién lo es, siento una emoción tan grande cuando estoy junto a él, siento como si sus brazos me hubiesen abrasado un millón de veces, pero que me pasa… no puedo dudar de mis padre, pero que hago con esta confusión de sentimientos", por su parte Darién igual tiene pensamientos "Mi querida Serena, daría mi vida con tal de evitarte este sufrimiento, se que debes estar confundida, todavía no sé qué es lo que en estos momentos tu corazón siente por mí, pero me doy cuenta que no te soy indiferente, sin embargo como me gustaría decirte que tú eres mi Serena, pero temo que con esto pueda poner tu vida en peligro, pero estaré atento, no permitiré que Eskol te haga daño, por lo que pude observar y por lo que me dijo Hotaru, él debe ser el lobo que quiere hacerte daño, y por mi vida que no lo voy a permitir", ellos permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, Serena, al sentirse segura en esos brazos, se quedó dormida, Darién la acostó suavemente en una de las camas del dispensario y se quedó viéndola dormir, cómo era el día que le tocaba guardia, aprovechó para velar el sueño de su adorada princesa

Continuará…

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios

Agradezco a: marya114, Susy Granger, lerinne, patty-moon-de-chiva, yumi kamagatha, julimoon, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, laurayulimoon de Kou, patty ramirez de chiba,

Laurayulimoon de Kou espero te guste este capi, como puedes ver hay un poco de celos, con respecto a Seiya estoy haciendo una encuesta está en mi página donde aparecen mis datos

Besos a todas

Les subi este capitulos, debido a que todos estan intrigados por el novio de Serena

Cherrie


	10. ¿Estudiamos juntos?

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 10. Estudiando juntos**

Al fin llegaron los exámenes bimestrales, los alumnos se preparaban para ello, sin embargo una personita tenía problemas y no porque no pusiera empeño, sino porque desde que empezaron las clases tuvo que dividir su tiempo en sus clases extracurriculares para convertirse en princesa, además el baile de inicio de curso y para rematar la llegada de su novio, todo se le había complicado, por lo que la rubia se dirigió a la dirección

- directora Grace, puedo hablar con usted – preguntó tímidamente Serena

- Por supuesto señorita Smerte, pase usted, dígame

- Solamente venía a recordarle que cuando empecé las clases de protocolo y etiqueta me digo que me iba asignar un tutor para ayudarme con mis materias, pues cómo sabe he tenido un poco de problemas

- Así es Señorita Smerte, no se me ha olvidado la oferta, sólo que estoy realizando unos trámites necesarios, para que podamos disponer de esa persona, por favor le pido que espere un par de días, apenas se concrete el asunto yo le aviso

- gracias directora Grace

En la facultad de medicina de la NYU, Darién se encontraba platicando con el coordinador de posgrado

- Joven Chiba, gracias por venir, siéntese, tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante

- Gracias, Señor Smith, dígame que es ese asunto tan urgente que tenía que tratar conmigo

- No es nada malo, Joven Chiba, no se alarme, es más creo que le va a convenir

- ¿Me va a convenir?

- Así es, antes que nada permítame felicitarlo por sus calificaciones, han sido la más alta y por esta razón queremos proponerle un trato

- ¿Un trato? No entiendo – preguntó extrañado Darién

- La Directora del real colegio san pablo, está muy complacida con usted, pero desea que este más tiempo ahí, generalmente nunca aceptamos proposiciones como esa pero he hablado con su director de tesis y el coincide con la directora Grace, de que el está ahí, con doctores de prestigiado renombre le ayudaría mucho con sus estudios, los cuales vendrá los sábados a aclarar dudas con su director de tesis y asignarle nuevos temas, por lo que si acepta a partir de este momento puede trasladar sus cosas al dormitorio que le tienen asignado en el colegio, ¿Qué le parece? ¿Acepta?

- Por supuesto que Acepto Señor Smith, es un gran honor esta oportunidad que me ofrecen, espero no defraudarlo, ahora mismo empiezo a empacar mis cosas para trasladarme al colegio san pablo, gracias

- Joven Chiba, se me olvidaba, una camioneta del colegio lo espera para ayudarlo con la mudanza, el chofer y las personas que vinieron ayudarle se encuentran en el lobby de la dirección

- Gracias Señor Smith, enseguida voy a verlo

Darién se dirigió al lobby, ahí lo estaba esperando el chofer, un hombre bajito y regordete, con una pequeña calva y grande barba, a simple vista parecía haber salido de un bosque encantado, era una persona amable y bonachona, las personas que lo acompañaba era: Haruka y Michiru, después de que Darién los fuera a ver, para avisarles que había aceptado la propuesta los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto que había ocupado, para ayudarlo a empacar, una vez que ya todo estuvo empacado guardaron las cosas en la camioneta y se dirigieron al colegio, ahí después de que Darién acomodó las cosas en un nuevo escritorio se dirigió a la dirección para platicar con la Señorita Grace

- Buenas tardes, Directora Grace

- Doctor Chiba, pase usted, lo estaba esperando… - Darién entra a la dirección – siéntese por favor – le dice la directora y el pelinegro obedece – Supongo que estará usted extrañado por la petición hecha a su director de su colegio, las razones son muchas en primer lugar, los doctores de este colegio, lo consideran de gran ayuda y ellos pidieron que lo contratáramos, pero al estar usted estudiando eso es imposible, pero decidimos darle esta oportunidad, en segundo lugar, cada vez que un interno llega a nuestro colegio, estudio con mucho cuidado su currículo y su historial académico y estoy sorprendida, usted siempre ha sido un magnífico estudiante y creo que nos puede ser de buena ayuda, para ello déjeme explicarle, a cada alumno que ingresa a nuestro colegio se le asigna un maestro-tutor, para que lo apoye con sus estudio, sin embargo este año se incrementó nuestra población estudiantil y los maestros están saturados, por lo tanto quisiera pedirle que sea el maestro-tutor de un grupo de alumnos, que después le pasaré la lista, pero por lo pronto me interesa que apoye a una en especial, ella está asignada con usted, pero debido a que ha tenido bastantes actividades impuestas por este colegio, y el hecho de que estaba pendiente la respuesta de su facultad, había quedado en espera, sin embargo, urge que apoyemos a esta alumna, usted la conoce, es la señorita Smerte – Darién abre los ojos emocionados, de no estar sentado se iría de espalda, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su princesa, pues aunque la vigilaba de lejos, el que se acercará demasiado a ella hubiese levantado sospechas, pudiendo tal vez alertar al enemigo, pero ahora todo iba ser diferente, ellos podrían estar juntos y el haría todo lo posible por ayudarla tanto en sus estudios, como a recuperar la memoria, después de unos minutos de silencio por haberse quedado mudo por la sorpresa, situación que a la directora Grace lo tomó como lo más natural, le pregunta a Darién – entonces Doctor Chiba, ¿nos podría ayudar?

- Por supuesto, directora, cuente con mi apoyo, ¿Cuándo empiezo? – preguntó sin dar a notar su ansiedad, pues como dicen ya se le quemaban las habas por estar cerca de su princesa

- Lo más pronto posible, en caso de que se pueda, empiece hoy mismo, voy a pedir que le informen a la Señorita Smerte

Darién se fue al cubículo que le asignaron para dar las asesorías, momentos después llegó Serena, con su mochila, ella se sentó y le platicó cuales eran las materias en las que iba mal, hicieron un horario de asesorías y momentos después Darién le explica algunas operaciones de álgebra a Serena, al terminar Darién acompañó a la chica a sus habitaciones, pues ya era un poco tarde y aunque no había peligro, no quería desaprovechar el estar un minuto más con su amada. Así fueron pasando los días, Serena mejoraba en los estudios, Darién estaba sorprendido y feliz de que su pequeña novia se superara día con día. Un día al llegar Serena al cubículo, no encuentra a Darién por lo que decide irlo a ver a su habitación, el se encontraba dormido, pues la noche anterior hubo mucho trabajo en el dispensario, pues algunos alumnos se intoxicaron con unos tacos que comieron en su día libre, por lo que nuestro joven doctor, acabó rendido. Serena llegó al cuarto tocó, pero nadie le contestó, sin embargo se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que entró sigilosamente

- Darién estas ahí, - preguntó, al no haber respuesta estaba por irse, pero la gano la curiosidad, y empezó revisar la habitación, en eso llegó a una repisa donde se encontraban dos fotos, la de los padres de Darién y una foto que la sorprendió mucho, Darién estaba con ella, o mejor dicho con una chica que era idéntica a ella, estaba observándola que no se dio cuenta que el chico ya se había despertado, pues al escuchar los ruidos se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba

- Metztli, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un poco asombrado y preocupado

Ella se asustó y voltea y le contesta – te vine a ver porque no acudiste a la cita de la asesoría – se le queda viendo y le pregunta - ¿Son tus padres? ¿Quién es la chica de la foto? ¿Es Serena?

- Así es Metztli, ellos son mis padres y ella es Serena

- ¿Qué les pasó?

- Mis padres hace mucho tuvieron un accidente donde perdieron la vida y Serena fue arrebatada de mi lado en otro accidente

- cuanto lo siento, te quedaste solo y sin familia – Serena se le acercó lentamente en ese momento un recuerdo borroso le llega a la mente

_**Flash Back**_

_En una habitación una bella chica rubia con coletas observaba una foto_

_- Darién ¿ellos son tú papá y tú mamá? – de dice la chica al pelinegro que está sentado junta a ella en la cama_

_- Si _

_- ¿Siempre has vivido sólo, sin la compañía de algún familiar cercano?_

_- Así es – le contesta triste el chico_

_- ¿te sientes sólo? – le pregunta preocupada la rubia_

_- Si, pero ya no me siento solo, porque tú eres mi familia Serena, tengo el presentimiento de que sólo he vivido para conocerte, sin ti no sería nadie _

_- Darién – le dice la chica, se sienta junto a sus pies y pone su cabeza en una de sus piernas – Yo soy tu familia Darién a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de cuidarte._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Darién, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero puedes contar conmigo, quiero formar parte de tu familia – enseguida lo abraza y él corresponde al abrazo.

Darién está feliz, aunque su princesa no se dé cuenta, ella está empezando a recordar. Después de unos momentos Darién se da cuenta de la situación y que podrían tener problemas, pues no es correcto que una alumna este en el cuarto de su tutor. Le dice que lo espere unos minutos, se cambia y se van al cubículo de asesorías, Metztli a pesar de que prestaba atención a la asesoría y entendía todo lo que le explicaba su amado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la fotografía que había visto de ella y Darién, le extrañaba su parecido con su novia, porque se parecían tanto, aunque le gustaba la idea, de que ella pudiera ser Serena, pues sentía una atracción y un amor muy especial hacia ese chico, a diferencia de "su novio: Eskol", a pesar de que convivía con él, jamás había permitido, ni que la tocara, la abrazara y mucho menos besara, siempre que lo veía estaba acompañada generalmente por Hotaru.

Días después en el día libre, Metztli, Hotaru, Eskol y Eliza salieron a pasear, Hotaru siempre se las ingeniaba para averiguar a dónde irían para decírselo a las demás sailors y a Darién para que estuvieran vigilando de cerca, esta vez habían ido a Central Park, aprovechando las influencias Eskol había solicitado el vehículo del colegio, pero el plan era robarle su chispa de la alegría a Ledo Rialler, el chofer del colegio, pues era una persona bonachona y siempre apoyaba a los alumnos, en algunas ocasiones sin que lo supiera la directora, había ido a realizar las compras de artículos personales a los alumnos despistados, además Eskol, prevenido por Loki y Melpómene quería saber como ocurría la transformación de Sailor Moon, es decir era una especie de trampa, no para atrapar a Tuxedo Mask, sino para conocer más acerca de él.

Una vez en Central Park Metztli y sus acompañantes decidieron ir al lago a sentarse cerca de ahí, el lugar se encontraba desierto, Ledo se había quedado en el estacionamiento, pues habían unos puestos de comida, la cual era su debilidad, después se interna entre los árboles para disfrutarla, en ese momento es atacado por Morriñaquí y otro Youma con cara de máscara de tragedia, pues no querían estar desprevenidos por si aparecía Tuxedo Mask, Darién y las sailor que pasaban por ahí, se dieron cuenta de la situación y sin que nadie los viera se transformaron, en esos momentos Metztli, se había alejado para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol bajo la mirada vigilante de Eskol, en esos momentos le da un mareo, pierde el sentido y se transforma en Sailor Moon, Hotaru de reojo se da cuenta de la situación, Elisa se había quedado dormida.

Sailor Moon corre a donde se encuentra los malignos, pues siente una fuerza que le llama, Eskol la sigue de cerca al igual que Hotaru, al llegar al lugar las sailors se encontraba peleando con la maligna de tragedia, que absorbía todos sus ataque y se los lanzaba nuevamente, por fortuna contaban con el nuevo poder de Tuxedo, la protección de la rosa.

Sailor Moon se presenta – soy una bella scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

Al escuchar que ella se presenta Tuxedo Mask, pierde concentración y le llega el ataque al igual que las sailors

- Tuxedo Mask, ¡Cuidado! – Grita sailor Moon, enseguida le lanza su tiara – Tiara Lunar, acción – la cual le da al youma de la tragedia y entonces hace una burbuja, tanto Morrañaqui como él se introducen en ella y desaparecen, sailor Moon se acerca a Tuxedo Mask y le pregunta – Tuxedo Mask ¿te encuentra bien?

- Si sailor Moon, gracias por preguntar – después de eso, Sailor Moon se desmaya y pierde la transformación Tuxedo Mask se intenta acercar a ella, pero oye que alguien está llamando a Metztli, era Eskol, que habiendo visto la situación decidió aparecer, por lo que Tuxedo Mask se aleja porque ve a Hotaru que viene detrás de Eskol, al acercarse a la chica ella despierta un poco desorientada y pregunta  
- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Tuviste un desmayo, pero ya todo paso – le responde Eskol que llega en esos momentos seguido de Hotaru, ambos ayudan a levantar a Serena, Eskol va a buscar a Elisa, para regresar al colegio

Continuará…

Divissima Moon, espero que te haya gustado el recuerdo de Serena.

Gracias por los Reviews a patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha, laurayulimoon de Kou, ariasserena, SereyDarien, lerinne, AnnyFanSailorMoon

Aquellas a las que no les pude contestar por email le respondo sus dudas

Laurayulimoon de Kou, gracias por tu comentario, en realidad saque al lobo de una leyenda de un lobo que se quiere comer a la luna y me pareció genial el usarlo

Ariasserena, gracias por tus comentarios, es verdad con un lobo tras uno también me daría miedo, pero no te preocupes, Darién siempre la protegerá

Besos a todas

cherrie


	11. un dia de juegos y diversion

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Capitulo 11. Un día de juegos y diversiones

Al fin se acercaba el día de paseo, todos los alumnos estaban felices, pues ese día dejaban salir absolutamente a todos, pues el colegio se lo hacía saber a los padres o tutores, para que no hubiera ningún problema, los más chicos salían en excursión acompañados de algunas maestras, en caso de que hubieran hermanos salían juntos. El único requisito para salir era estar acompañado, pues consideraban peligroso el que los alumnos salieran solos, una chica rubia se encontraba sola vagando por los jardines del colegio, pues su cita la había dejado plantada

_**Flash Back**_

_- Querida Metztli, considero importante que debemos salir solos, porque no aprovechamos el día de paseo, para tener "nuestra primera cita" – dijo Eskol_

_- Como Tú quieras, sólo te pido que te comportes y que me des espacio y tiempo, ya sabes que perdí la memoria, y estoy acostumbrándome de nuevo a mi vida – contestó la rubia mientras pesaba "No me gusta salir sola con él, pero si no lo hago mis padres empezaran a presionarme, o harán una cena romántica y en realidad, prefiero estar con él en lugar público que en mi casa donde mis padres aprovechan cualquier pretexto para dejarme sola con él, como si no les importara"_

_- De acuerdo, "Mi amor", te espero ese día a las 8:00 en los jardines del colegio – dijo con tono de fastidio el chico "la verdad no se me apetece salir con esta insignificante princesa de la luna, lo único que quiero es que llegue el día en que tenga que acabarla con mis propias manos, pero tengo que fingir por lo del noviazgo"_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Serena había llegado puntualmente a la cita, pero su novio no se había aparecido, poco después le informaron que él había salido en compañía de "su amiga Elisa Ligan"

_**Flash Back**_

_A las 7:30 de la mañana, en los jardines del colegio una pareja se encontraba_

_- Eskol, que gusto verte, últimamente te has estado escondiendo – dijo Elisa coqueteándole descaradamente_

_- Tú sabes querida Elisa, que no me ves porque no quieres, sabes dónde encontrarme – le dijo muy cerca del oído y es que ellos siempre se encontraban a escondidas, pero la semana había sido de exámenes y no pudieron reunirse. Ambos se habían gustado y ellos lo sabían, Eskol le había dicho a Elisa que no amaba a Metztli y eso era verdad, que estaba con ella por un compromiso donde había dinero y poder de por medio, en lo único que le había mentido es que su novia tenía una enfermedad incurable y que sus días estaban contados, aunque en realidad era para poder justificar después la muerte de Metztli, cuando el acabara con su vida. Por su parte Elisa, nunca había sido amiga de Serena, desde que ella llegó al colegio la había envidiado y odiado, fingía cuando estaba con ella, y cuando conoció a Eskol, se enamoró de él, pues claro ambos odiaban a nuestra princesa de la Luna._

_- ¿A quién esperas Eskol? – preguntó Elisa_

_- A quién más, a Metztli, aunque en realidad no tengo ganas de salir con ella, … - dijo con un tono de fastidio, se quedó pensando y después le propuso algo a la odiosa de Elisa – Sabes estoy pensando en dejar plantada a esa engreída y tener una verdadera cita de amor contigo, ¿Aceptas? _

_- Mi amor, por mí encantada – dijo en voz muy baja mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un rápido beso cerca de la boca, para disimular ante los demás alumnos, ambos salen de la escuela_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Volviendo al presente, Darién regresaba del comedor después de haber desayunado, estaba preocupado, pues Hotaru le había comentado que Serena saldría sola con Eskol, y aunque él hubiese querido seguirlos, no pudo porque la directora había convocado a un desayuno a todos los profesores del área de preparatoria, pues tanto los de primaria como secundaria habían salido con algunos de sus alumnos, en eso su sonrisa aparece en su rostro, su princesa, el gran amor de su vida, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín con la mirada baja, se acerca silenciosamente y se sienta junto a ella

- Buenos días, Metztli, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – le preguntó el pelinegro

- En realidad, sólo admiraba el jardín – respondió la chica con la voz quebrada, estaba triste, no porque su novio se hubiera ido con su amiga, sino porque no quería pasar ese día sola y mucho menos en el colegio

- Te noto triste, ¿te pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado

- La verdad es que hoy es día de paseo y ya todos se fueron y me he quedado sola en el colegio – decía mientras unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus bellos ojos azules

- ¿quieres salir conmigo? – le pidió el chico

- Lo dices en serio, Darién – le miro a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pues el chico que ella amaba la había invitado a salir

- Nada me daría más gusto que salir a pasear contigo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas Metztli?

- Por supuesto, mi querido Darién – lo abrazó, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero para nuestro príncipe, no paso desapercibido aquel pequeño detalle, y estaba verdaderamente feliz, pues ya tenía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba de labios de su amada "mi querido Darién"

- Espérame unos momentos, me cambio y notifico que vas a salir conmigo, por lo del permiso – al cabo de unos instantes nuestra pareja dorada salía del colegio, y subían al auto de Darién, en realidad el colegio le daba a sus mejores maestros "foráneos" autos para que pudieran movilizarse.

- Gracias, por invitarme a salir Darién, en realidad hubiera sido terrible que me quedara sola el colegio – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte feliz Metztli – le contestó Darién acariciándola con la mirada y le pregunta – Bueno, princesa, hoy estoy a tu disposición ¿A dónde quieres ir?

La chica toda sonrojada le contesta – En realidad, no conozco mucho New York, no sabría a donde ir, es cierto que con Lady Clarisa íbamos a determinados lugares, pero eran muy elegantes y lo que hoy quiero es divertirme

- Entonces, querida Metztli, te voy a llevar a un centro de diversiones que conozco, verás cómo nos divertimos

Un poco después ambos chicos entraban a un edificio lleno de locales de videojuegos como los había en el Crown, pero hubo uno que les llamó la atención, se trataba de un juego de Realidad Virtual, donde entraban y combatían frente a frente con los personajes de los juegos, ese lugar era interesante, pero debido a la novedad había una larga fila para entrar, aunque al cabo de un rato la fila se empezó a dividir en tres, esto era que los administradores del lugar habían habilitado tres espacios diferentes uno de ellos era para las personas que querían participar de manera individual, otro era para parejas o binas, es decir dos jugadores que combatían juntos y el último espacio era para grupos de tres o más personas. Darién invitó a Serena a entrar al lugar

- Metztli, ¿Te gustaría entrar al juego de realidad virtual? – preguntó nuestro joven doctor, debido a que recordó que cuando el perdió la memoria después de la batalla del Negaverso, una vez entró a un lugar cómo esos en compañía de Serena, Steve y Melisa (estos últimos también conocidos como Alan y Ann), por lo que pensó que era buena idea para ayudarle a su princesa a tener un recuerdo

- No lo sé, Darién, es que no soy buena con los videojuegos – contestó tímidamente la chica y es que desde que Loki y Melpómene la habían secuestrado ella no había jugado ningún videojuego.

- Vamos, Metztli, juntos lo haremos, además lo importante es que no divirtamos, no importa si ganamos o no – decía insistentemente el joven, a la vez que ponía ojitos de gatito con botas de Shrek

Serena la ver la insistencia de Darién y al mirar esos ojos, no tuvo corazón para negarse, así que se formaron en la fila de parejas, mientras le tocaba su turno para entrar Darién y Serena platicaban de sus actividades de la Semana, pues debido a los exámenes bimestrales no se habían podido ver, además de que Darién había tenido asesorías con su tutor de tesis, por lo que esa semana apenas pudo estar en el colegio, pero no por eso dejaba de estar pendiente de su princesa, cuando tenía que salir le avisaba a cualquiera de las sailors, en especial a Hotaru, para que estuviera pendiente de ella. Así pasó un rato y les tocó su turno de entrar, una vez adentro de la sala de juegos se pusieron sus trajes especiales, para poder jugar.

Las imágenes de realidad virtual estaban muy bien diseñadas, además de los escenarios había de la prehistoria, del universo, del mar, de montaña, de nieve, en fin no había lugar del pasado, presente o futuro que no se hubiera tomado en cuenta, en los trajes se conectaba un chip que contenía el juego que se escogía, y a través de software especializado, así en un mismo lugar dos parejas podrían estar jugando dos diferentes juegos, en cada uno de los paredes habían dispositivos que sistemas de tiempo real que hacían que aparecieran los enemigos, los escenarios de fondos, en fin era un diseño de ingeniería de software bastante sofisticado pero muy bien diseñado. Darién por supuesto pidió uno de enemigos extraterrestre, parecido al que habían jugado hace mucho tiempo, una vez que entraron Darién agarró a Serena de la mano, y empezó a jugar y disparar a cada uno de sus enemigos, por supuesto cada vez que disparaba mataba a sus enemigos, y en algunas ocasiones acababa con dos en un solo tiro. Por su parte Serena no se quedaba atrás, aunque con un poco de dificultad había logrado disparar y vencer a algunos cuantos enemigos, al cabo de unos momentos vienen los recuerdos

_**Flash Back **_

_Estaban una chica rubia con dos coletas y una chica castaña dentro de una sala de videojuegos virtual, en eso aparece un monstruo virtual y ambas chicas se asustan pero la castaña aprovecha para abrazar a un chico de cabellos negros que se encuentra cerca de ella _

_- puedes seguir abrazándome todo el tiempo que quieras – dice la castaña al pelinegro en tono meloso_

_El chico pelinegro la mira seriamente y la aparta bruscamente mientras le dice  
- lo siento pero no te complaceré no te puedes ganar el corazón de alguien empleando la fuerza – en esos momentos la mano de la rubia se apoya en su hombro y le dice – Es verdad, vaya que eres especial – en ese momento aparece cerca de ellos otro monstruo virtual la chica se asusta y corre, el chico pelinegro le dice con voz fuerte para que ella pudiera escucharlo – no corras cabeza de chorlito, te vas a perder aquí – y empieza a seguirla … momentos más tarde la alcanza y siguen jugando, la chica dispara a los enemigos virtuales pero todos sus disparos los falla y se queja con un pequeño berrinche – no puedo, no puedo, no puedo – el joven de cabellos realiza sus disparos sin fallar ninguno y dice – pues eres bastante mala para disparar – aparece otro enemigo virtual y el chico enseguida le apunta y dispara sin fallar, la chica lo mira con ojos de amor y dice  
- Darién, que hábil eres – en eso Darién le dice – vamos cabeza de chorlito y le agarra la mano y salen corriendo mientras el dispara a cada uno de los monstruos virtuales que aparecen y le dice a la chica – quiero lograr el puntaje más alto – sigue disparando sin fallar ningún tiro, la chica está feliz y toda sonrojada y exclama – es maravilloso – al terminar de disparar Darién sigue corriendo sin soltarle la mano y le dice – bueno, vamos – mientras corren la voltea a ver y sonríen la chica recuerda a un joven enmascarado con un Tuxedo Negro en eso siente que le agarran la otra mano y voltea y ve a un joven con traje árabe todo blanco y con la mitad de abajo del rostro cubierta, ella se siente feliz y con ojos de enamorada dice – estoy muy contenta en eso oye que le tiran el brazo y ve a un jovencito menor que ella y le dice – Sammy, que haces aquí, déjame en paz_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

En esos momentos Serena se detiene bruscamente, Darién se da cuenta y también se detiene y la observa pues ella está consternada por el recuerdo y se pregunta "¿Quién es Sammy?"

- Metztli, ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunta Darién

- No es eso Darién, lo que pasa es que tuve un pensamiento algo confuso, podríamos salir, en realidad quisiera poder descansar un rato – le pregunta inocentemente la rubia

- Por supuesto, Metztli, de hecho, sólo nos falta un atravesar esa puerta para terminar

- ¿en serio? – preguntó extrañada la chica

- Formamos un buen equipo y pasamos rápidamente todas las pruebas, a partir de esa puerta teníamos la opción de salir o continuar

- No te importa, el que no podamos seguir jugando

- Metztli, para mí es más importante tu bienestar que un juego – la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, después de eso salen del local y entran a una fuente de sodas, para que Serena se siente y pueda tomar algo, aunque la chica ya se había moderado en su apetito, esta vez regresó la Serena de siempre, Darién estaba feliz, inconscientemente ese día la chica tenía comportamientos iguales a los de antes de que le robaran sus recuerdos pues pidió una hamburguesa, papas fritas, unas cuantas malteadas y para terminar un banana Split, además antes de irse pidió un cono de helado, por supuesto de sabor chocolate

- Creo que el jugar videojuegos me abrió el apetito – dijo toda apenada

- No te preocupes, conozco a otra chica que come igual – contestó pícaramente Darién,

- ¿Esa chica es Serena? – preguntó tristemente la chica

- Así es mi Serena es algo glotona, pero así la adoro, porque la quiero tal y como es – respondió inconscientemente Darién al recordar a Serena cada vez que iban al Crown, pero Metztli se sentía triste, ella se había enamorado del joven doctor, pero él seguía enamorado de Serena. Metztli pensaba que Darién la buscaba por su gran parecido a Serena, por ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente que ella pudiera ser Serena, y cómo hacerlo, si Loki y Melpómene habían creado todo un pasado para ella, había fotos de ella como bebé, con ellos, sus días de escuela, en fin cualquiera podría decir que en realidad Metztli si era hija de Loki y Melpómene, es más hasta habían diseñado fotos donde aparecía la rubia y Eskol que cualquiera hubiese dicho que ellos se amaban, por esa razón Metztli no desconfiaba de sus supuestos padres y aunque en el fondo pensaba que nada le gustaría más que ser la Serena de Darién, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Darién se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Metztli

- Metztli ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste? – preguntó preocupado, porque desde que encontró a Serena convertida como Metztli, la mayoría de las veces estaba seria o triste, había perdido ese aire de felicidad que siempre rodeaba a Serena

- No es nada, Darién, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo – mintió la chica, pues no quería decirle que estaba triste porque pensaba que Darién la buscaba por su gran parecido a Serena

- Metztli, no me gusta verte así, ¿quieres que regresemos al colegio?, o ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?, vamos pinta una sonrisa en tu rostro – le pidió el pelinegro a la rubia

Serena sonríe y le dice, - no quiero regresar al colegio, quisiera ir a un parque de diversiones

Ambos se dirigen a un parque de diversiones al llegar, la chica se entusiasma, y se suben a varios juegos, a los carros chocones, a la rueda de la fortuna hasta la montaña rusa, después se suben a un trenecito pero antes de que se pudieran sentar el tren se pone en marcha y Serena cae sobre Darién y le llega otro recuerdo

_**Flash Back **_

_Una linda rubia esta en un sentada en los vagones de un tren, en esos momentos el tren para bruscamente y ella se va estrellar justamente con el pasajero de adelante, el conductor del tren un panda les dice – lo siento por detenerme bruscamente pero había un letrero que indicaba que debía pararme por favor esperen un momento – en ese momento la chica se levanta toda roja pues está apenada con la persona de adelante – ay no – dice ella entonces oye una voz familiar – hola – alza los ojos para ver quién es y se topa con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules y enojada le dice – y tú ¿qué haces aquí? – el chico se enoja y le dice – oye espera tu quien te crees chocaste conmigo y tu cabeza es muy dura no te parece que fuiste grosera – en eso se oye una voz de una chica que dice – es una cabeza dura como la piedra – el chico un poco más calmado le dice – parece un pastelillo con mermelada – la chica rubia se para enojada y le dice al pelinegro – Darién aunque ya estas grandecito parece que estás disfrutando el trenecito_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Darién ayuda a Serena a levantarse y después ambos se sientan y la chica le pregunta toda sonrojada: - Darién, ¿no crees que ya estamos grandes para subirnos a algunos juegos?

- No lo creo Metztli, además venimos al parque a divertirnos y bueno también hacer un poco de locuras no lo crees –le responde el chico con una sonrisa que la derrite y solo puede contestar diciendo si con la cabeza momentos después Darién recibe una llamada a su celular era Haruka para decirle que le urgía hablar con él, el pelinegro le comenta que está con Metztli, por lo que Haruka le advierte que a pesar de que aparezcan los enemigos el día de hoy por ningún motivo se transformara en Tuxedo Mask, pues los enemigos querían ponerle una trampa para poder descubrir su identidad ya que Serena estaba siendo vigilada, Darién agradece por avisarle, pero empieza a estar un poco más atento para no poner en peligro a su princesa, de pronto escuchan gritar a una multitud, Morriñaqui había aparecido y ahora había dos enemigos muy parecidos a él, que empezaron a robar la chispa de la energía a las personas, pero en eso son atacados por tres Sailors Scout: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut, gracias a sus ataque pudieron hacer que el enemigo se marchara sin que ninguna de las personas pudiera perder su alegría, Serena toda temerosa se había refugiado en los brazos de Darién y él para protegerla se escondió junto con ella detrás de unos arbustos una vez terminada la pequeña batalla Darién consideró conveniente regresar al colegio, antes de llegar al colegio, Serena le da las gracias a Darién y le da un rápido beso en los labios y se va corriendo para entrar al colegio y dirigirse en su habitación, Darién estaba tan asombrado por esa muestra de afecto que cuando quiso reaccionar la chica ya había entrado al colegio, sin embargo él se sentía feliz debido a que a pesar de que los enemigos los hubieran separado y le hubieran robado sus recuerdos, el gran amor que había entre ellos no podían borrarlo, ese amor era tan grande y tan intenso que podía vencer cualquier dificultad y él estaba dispuesto a ser todo por salvar a su princesa del destino tan cruel que los enemigos le tenían preparado, al menos ya había logrado despertar el amor entre ellos.

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo Festival de Invierno

Gracias a todas por su reviews

SereyDarien, yumi_kamagatha, Divissima Moon, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn Susy Granger, ariasserena, lerinne

Besos a todas


	12. festival de invierno

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 12. El festival de Invierno**

En la escuela se acercaba el momento de las audiciones para el festival del invierno, todos los alumnos estaban alborotados, pues el maestro titular de teatro no se encontraba, debido a que tuvo que ir a Londres pues su padre se había enfermado, tanto él como su esposa la enfermera del colegio desde el inicio del curso no se habían presentado, y se temía que el festival se cancelará, ese día lunes precisamente una semana antes de las audiciones nos encontramos en la oficina de la directora

- Es un placer tenerlo nuevamente con nosotros, Señor Grandchester, ¿cómo se encuentra su padre?

- Afortunadamente mejor, directora Grace, - dijo el joven maestro, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de complexión delgada, con un porte elegante, el cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, ojos de color azul

- Y su esposa, ¿regresó con usted? – preguntó la directora con una mirada de extrañeza, pues ese joven matrimonio era muy unido, y sobre todo muy respetuoso con las autoridades del colegio, por lo tanto le sorprendió no ver a Candy, la esposa de Terry

- Le pido una disculpa en nombre de ella, pero está acomodando a nuestra pequeña en la habitación y sobre todo hablando con los maestros para que se ponga al día con las clases, aunque ella estuvo pendiente de sus estudios todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Londres y aunque quisimos llegar antes de los exámenes nos fue imposible, después pensaba ir al dispensario para hablar con los doctores y ponerse a su servicio, sobre todo que nos enteramos que hay uno nuevo – dijo Terry explicando la razón de porque su esposa no se encontraba

- Gracias por avisarme, y espero que este preparado para las audiciones del festival de invierno

- Por supuesto, tengo algunas ideas que podemos poner en práctica para que este festival sea todo un éxito –dijo el joven maestro y a continuación le comunicó sus ideas, las cuales la directora escuchó atentamente y dando algunas de sus opiniones.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones del colegio una rubia de unos 28 años, de cabellos ondulados, ojos verdes y una cara con pecas muy finas se encontraba con una pequeña de unos escasos 8 años, la niña era idéntica a la madre sólo que tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, ojos azules y al igual que su madre con la cara pecosa

- querida Eleanor, ¿ya terminaste con tus deberes? – le dijo Candy con mucho amor a su hija

- Asi es mami, ya termine mis deberes y lo que quisiera es irme a dormir, pues en realidad estoy muy cansada – dijo dando un bostezo, Candy la acompañó a la cama, le puso el pijama y la arropó, momentos después la niña dormía profundamente y Candy se dirigió al dispensario para presentarse ante los nuevos pasantes, pues ella era la jefa de enfermeras, sin embargo cómo su suegro se enfermó en vacaciones fueron a cuidarlo, la recuperación fue lenta, pero gracias a Dios, ya estaba mejor, los cuidados proporcionados por Candy, debido a sus estudios de enfermera fueron de gran ayuda, ahora regresaban a sus vidas normales en New York. En el Dispensario el médico Darién estaba hablando con el doctor Carlisle Cullen, un prestigiado y guapo doctor, en eso son interrumpidos por una rubia,

- Doctor Cullen, que alegría verlo – dijo Candy y lo saludo

- Igualmente, Candy, es un gusto tenerte nuevamente con nosotros, permíteme presentarte a nuestro interno de este año, el doctor Darién Chiba, Darién ella es nuestra jefa de enfermera la Sra Candy Grandchester – dijo el doctor mientras los presentaba

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos

Mientras tanto en el colegio había gran alboroto por varios motivos, en primer lugar las audiciones para el festival de invierno, segundo la llegada del maestro de teatro, porque a pesar de estar casado y con una hija, Terry seguía haciendo suspirar el corazón de más de una jovencita, la más presumida de todas era Elisa, pues según ella Terry era su tío, y en verdad tenía algo de razón, pues su padre Nil Ligan era pariente de Candy la esposa de Terry, ya que los Ligan y los Andrey (el apellido de soltera de Candy) eran parientes lejanos.

- Elisa, por favor, dile a tu tío que nos escoja – le decían varias niñas que estaban interesadas en participar, pero más que participar en el festival de invierno, lo que ellas querían es estar cerca del guapo maestro

- No lo sé, la verdad es que mi tío es muy especial en cuanto a la actuación se dice, no escoge a cualquiera – respondía despectivamente la chica, y es que muy a su pesar su familia, desde que murió la tía abuela Elroy no había tenido buenas relaciones con la familia Andrey, pero en la escuela nadie lo sabía.

Por otra parte en el dispensario de la escuela, el doctor Cullen ponía al tanto a Candy de lo que había acontecido en el colegio, y de cómo Darién había sido de gran ayuda para ellos, pues a pesar de su corta edad, prometía ser un buen doctor pues era muy dedicado y responsable. La llegada de Candy fue tomada con alegría, pues en ese hospital todos la querían, debido a que era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás y estaba siempre con una sonrisa para todos los enfermos.

Por fin llegó el día de las audiciones para el festival de invierno, y la puesta en escena era Cenicienta, es decir una adaptación de esa obra, la mayoría de las chicas querían hacer el papel de cenicienta, la más interesada en ese papel era Elisa, sin embargo le dieron el papel de unas de las hermanastras y estaba furiosa, y todos los papeles se fueron dando, el príncipe le toco a George McKenzi, un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color azul, el muchacho era muy guapo, sin embargo el papel para interpretar a Cenicienta todavía no estaba dado, pues hasta ahora ninguna de las jovencitas que fueron a audicionar era perfecta para el papel, sin embargo Terry no se preocupaba, sabía que tarde o temprano hallaría a su cenicienta, pues siempre ocurría eso, así que convocó ensayo para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en casa de Loki, el hablaba con su compañera

- Estoy furioso, nuestros planes se pueden venir abajo – decía aventando todo cuanto se le atravesaba en el paso

- Por favor cálmate Loki, tú sabes que hay que tener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad, recuerda que el que se enoja pierde y nosotros no podemos darnos ese lujo, tenemos que tener toda la galaxia, y para ello debemos estar seguro de los pasos que damos, ya te comunicaste con nuestros enviados en Tokio, para averiguar mas sobre ese tal Tuxedo Mask – dijo la mujer en un tono calmada, tratando de transmitirle esa calma a su compañero

- Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy furioso, ese enviado no sirve para nada, tendré que ir yo mismo, pero con esas sailor merodeando por aquí, me da temor dejar a la princesa – decía enojado

- Por lo visto Eskol, no ha hecho su trabajo de vigilarla, ya habíamos acordado de ponerle alguna dama de compañía o al menos una compañera que nos ayude a vigilarla, cada uno de sus pasos, con quien habla, y sobre todo si ella está empezando a recordar, eso es lo que más me preocupa, que recuerde – decía la señora, en realidad estaba preocupada, pues sabía que si la princesa recordaba ella podía regresar a su vida anterior y eso frustraría todos sus planes

- No me preocupa que recuerde, en caso de que lo haga, la voy a tener sedada o encerrada en el castillo de la perdición hasta que llegue el día de su sacrificio, aunque eso implique el tener más problema, lo que me preocupa es que las sailors y ese tal tuxedo mask, frustren nuestros planes eso si sería un verdadero problema, tengo que averiguar más de ellas, desgraciadamente no son las inners, de ellas tengo más información, es más sé quiénes son, pero estas outers no, y sobre todo de esa tal Tuxedo Mask, necesitamos más información – decía el hombre ya un poco más calmado

Querido Loki, - dijo la mujer acercándose muy sensualmente, al llegar junto a él lo abraza – y si nos hacemos aliados de los enemigos de la luna, es decir de aquellas personas que odiaban a los descendientes del milenio de plata, Tú sabes los habitantes de Black Moon – al terminar lo besa, el por supuesto se deja querer y la abraza también, después de pensarlo un poco le responde – No había pensado en eso, pero según tengo entendido los príncipes de Black Moon murieron a manos del Gran Sabio, las únicas que sobrevivieron fueron las hermanas de la persecución y en realidad no sé dónde encontrarlas

- Pues manda mensajeros a Black Moon, ahí podemos enterar de lo que paso –decía la mujer mientras besaba al hombre y después se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la lujuria, sin embargo, esa plática había dado nuevos rumbos para los planes de los malvados.

Lejos de ahí, pero muy lejos de ahí en Tokio, una pareja muy singular paseaba por las calles

- Loki, nos va a matar, llevamos bastante tiempo en Tokio y no hemos podido averiguar nada – decía un hombre bajito y regordete con una gran calva y larga barba

- Tal vez tú no hayas podido averiguar nada estimado Rollizon, pero yo si hice mi trabajo y he encontrado a las hermanas de la persecución de hecho vamos a su casa – decía una mujer alta y flacucha cómo una garrocha

- En serio Espirita, ¿encontraste a las hermanas de la persecución? – preguntó con ojos abiertos como platos, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido averiguar nada de Tuxedo Mask

- Lo que pasa es que tú te andas por las ramas en lugar de ir directamente al asunto, pregunta directamente por el tal Tuxedo Mask, alguien tiene que darte razones, y si sobre todo "mi querido Rollizon" tienes que fijarte en el lenguaje corporal, así fue cómo encontré a las queridísimas hermanas

Regresando a New York, en una cafetería se hallaban reunidos tres hermosas mujeres y un apuesto caballero,

- Entonces Haruka, ¿Qué información nos tienes? ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – pregunta Darién

- Pues verás príncipe Endimión, el enemigo ha tratado de buscar información sobre ti y también sobre nosotras, ha mandado a unos de sus espías a Tokio, para saber más de nosotros – decía seriamente la joven rubia

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de esto, Haruka? – preguntó Setsuna

- Como corredor profesional tengo mis contactos, además Mina me habló, preguntándome por ti, Darién, ellas están preocupadas por ti, cómo no te has comunicado con ellas, piensan que has caído en una depresión y después un Señor gordo ha estado haciendo preguntas por Tuxedo Mask, por lo que piensan que te anda siguiendo – dijo Haruka

- Además Rei ha visto peligro para ti en el fuego sagrado, esto también nos lo comentó Mina – dijo Michiru

- Ustedes saben que no le temo al peligro, lo único que me angustia es que Serena este en peligro y que todavía no recupere sus recuerdos, por más intentos que hago, ella sigue igual – decía esto último en tono muy triste

- Darién, ella ha estado recordando – dijo Setsuna asombrando a todos – Hotaru ha platicado con ella, cómo saben se han hecho buenas amigas, pero ella está confundida pues recuerda que le han cambiado la personalidad y sus recuerdos son como Serena, así que comprende su confusión. – Darién abre los ojos asombrados y la expresión de su rostro cambia, pues ve recompensado sus esfuerzos, sin embargo tenía que cuidadoso pues no quería poner en peligro a su amada.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, una pareja singular platicaba, un joven de cabellos plateados y una chica con cabellos un color castaño rojizo, ambos estaban en una de las bancas de los jardines

- ¡Estoy furiosa!, no comprendo porque no me escogieron cómo cenicienta – decía Elisa

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo amor – dijo Eskol mientras la abrazaba

- Eskol, que nos pueden ver – dijo la chica, fingiendo apartarse de él

- tienes razón, Elisa, no nos conviene que nos vean, pero no te preocupes, cómo te dije Meztli, está enferma, cuando mucho le quedará un año más de vida, tengo que casarme con ella, pues fue disposición de mi padre para que pudiera heredar pero te juro que no siento nada por ella – decía Eskol y es que sabía que Serena tenía que morir en sus brazos, es decir veía a la princesa de la luna como un delicioso manjar, pero se enamoró de Elisa pues ambos tenían el alma igual de perversa

- Lo sé, pero si, por esa razón tolero que andes con ella, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir celos – expresó la chica con voz chillona

- te comprendo amor, pero entiende, si no me caso con ella, no tengo nada que ofrecerte

- Y si no tienes nada que ofrecerme mis padres no aceptaran nuestra relación y sobre todo nos podrían separar y yo no quiero eso Eskol

- Tampoco yo, Elisa, me enamore de ti sin proponérmelo y lo que deseo es unirme a ti – y diciendo esto Eskol le dio un beso apasionado, mismo que Elisa respondió de igual forma pero se separaron, pues no querían ser vistos ni dar espectáculos, así que se despiden y cada quien se dirige a su habitación

Por fin llegó el día del que comenzaban los ensayos, Elisa no quería ir sola, por lo que convenció a Serena para que la acompañara

- Por favor, Metztli, acompáñame al ensayo – decía insistentemente Elisa

- Elisa, no puedo, tengo que terminar la tarea de ciencias – contesto la rubia tratando de no ser grosera, porque últimamente Elisa se había vuelto muy fastidiosa

- Lo que pasa es que no me aprecias, y quieres que yo esté en ese lugar sola, pues no conozco a nadie – dijo la pelirroja fingiendo llorar lo que hizo que la princesa se conmoviera y aceptara acompañarla

Al llegar las dos chicas al ensayo, ya todos los participantes estaban al igual que el director de la obra, Terry, al ver llegar a Serena, le recuerda a su esposa cuando eran jóvenes, tenía un aire de ella, y se acerca a ella

- Hola jovencita, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Terry

- Vine acompañar a Elisa al ensayo – dijo Serena

- dime ¿no te gustaría participar en la obra? –dijo el maestro

- ¿participar en la obra? ¿No están completos los actores? – preguntó extrañada la rubia

- Pues me falta Cenicienta y considero que tú eres perfecta para ese papel, tienes una personalidad especial, tal como considero que la tenía Cenicienta, ¿Qué dices quieres ser la Cenicienta de mi obra?

- Pero yo nunca he actuado

- No te preocupes, de hacer que ustedes actúen es mi trabajo, entonces ¿aceptas?

- Esta bien, pero ya le advertí que no se actuar – dijo la rubia sonriendo

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Terry y le entregó el libreto – por ahora puedes leerlo, lo importante es que te lo aprendas

Después dio comienzo el ensayo y al ver que Serena iba a ser Cenicienta, por poco le da un infarto a Elisa, y si no la quería ahora mucho menos, es decir empezaba a odiarla, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien.

El tiempo siguió su curso y los ensayos cada día iban mejor, pues todos bajo la dirección de Terry actuaban cada vez mejor, Darién de vez en cuando iba a ver a ensayar a su princesa, aunque esto hacía que tuviera unos celos, pero los controlaba, en otras ocasiones la ayudaba con sus diálogos en fin llegó a aprenderse la obra, claro sin proponérselo, y justamente un día antes del estreno George McKenzi, el príncipe de la obra tuvo un accidente, y por supuesto no había suplente, Terry estaba consternado, sin embargo, su esposa Candy se dio cuenta de que Darién ayudaba a Metztli en sus diálogos y que se había aprendido la obra

- Terry, no te preocupes, yo sé quién puede suplir al príncipe – le dijo Candy a su esposo –sólo que hay un pequeño problema

- Dime mi amor, ¿Quién puede reemplazar a George? Y ¿Qué clase de problema? Pues si no es muy grave se puede solucionar – dijo el guapo actor –director

- El reemplazo de George puede ser Darién, el joven médico y es ahí donde está el problema porque él es un empleado y no un alumno – dijo la rubia de ojos verdes

- No te preocupes amor, estoy seguro que la directora aceptará pues no quiere ver arruinado el festival de invierno – y dicho esto abrazo y beso a su esposa, después salió para hablar con la directora y por supuesto aceptó que Darién actuara en la obra, pues sólo iba a ver una función, una vez que contó con la aprobación de la Señorita Grace, se dirigió a ver a Darién

- Disculpe, usted es el doctor Chiba – preguntó Terry al joven doctor de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo

- Así es, yo soy el docto Chiba, ¿Quién me busca? – preguntó extrañado nuestro príncipe de la tierra

- Soy Terry Grandchester, esposo de Candy, la jefa de enfermera y además el profesor de arte – dijo presentándose como lo que era un noble inglés y a pesar de que Darién había ido a los ensayos, nunca se había fijado en él pues sólo tenía ojos para su amada – y quisiera hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante

- estoy a su órdenes, lo escucho

- pues Darién, permíteme llamarte así, cómo sabrás el protagonista de la obra del festival de invierno tuvo un accidente y me he quedado sin príncipe, pero Candy me dijo que tú te sabes el papel, así que vine a pedirte si quieres hacer ese papel, no te preocupes por la directora, pues en caso de aceptar cuentas con su aprobación – le dijo seriamente Terry

Darién al oír tal propuesta, ni siquiera lo pensó, aceptó rápidamente pues en realidad estaba preocupado, pues aunque en los ensayo no se habían dado George y Serena el beso del final de la obra, sabía que en estreno tenía que hacerlo y ahora le daban la oportunidad de besar a su amada y no la iba a desaprovechar

Los actores de la obra estaban extrañados, pues pensaron que se iba a cancelar pero no fue así, pues ya había reemplazo para el príncipe, aunque nadie sabía quién era, pues Terry quería que fuera sorpresa, y así empieza la obra y llegó el momento en que tenía que aparecer el príncipe y el público al ver a Darién lanzó una exclamación de júbilo, pues además de apuesto el pelinegro se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de los alumnos de la escuela, por supuesto Serena no sabía quién era el príncipe, así que llegó la escena en que ella bajaba las escaleras para entrar al baile y siente una manos que agarran las suyas, en ese momento le llega un recuerdo

Flash Back

Una rubia princesa bajaba por la escalera, cuando antes de llegar al final su mano es agarrada por un apuesto hombre que tenía un antifaz y le dice

- princesa, ¿me concedería esta pieza? – le pregunta gentilmente el enmascarado

Ella acepta – desde luego - y empieza a bailar el vals que toca la orquesta

- temo que habrá muchas guerras terribles entre los habitantes de la tierra y de la luna, por favor permíteme quedar con esta máscara, porque creo que estarás mejor si no conoces la identidad de tu futuro enemigo – dice el enmascarado

- tú serás mi enemigo – pregunta la rubia

- la negafuerza es un horrible monstruo y la reina Beryl la está utilizando para invadir la luna – después de decir esto el pelinegro abraza tiernamente a la rubia

Fin del Flash Back

Serena se pasa a desmayar pero Darién la agarra y en voz baja le pregunta

- Metztli ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, Darién, solo es algo pasajero, pero estoy bien –le contesta la rubia también en voz baja

La ventaja es que nadie del público se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y así continua la obra hasta llegar al momento en donde el príncipe le pone la zapatilla a Cenicienta y otro recuerdo aparece

Flash Back

Una pareja estaba abrazada, un guapa pelinegro y una linda rubia

- la estaba buscando princesita – dice el joven mientras se hinca y abre la caja que lleva consigo y saca una zapatilla de cristal – bueno, ahora veamos si le quedan a su medida

- Darién gracias –dice la rubia y se prueba la zapatilla

Fin del Flash Back

Serena se extraña de ese recuerdo, pero se contiene pues la función tiene que continuar, y sobre todo falta el beso del final, así que ambos enamorados se besan apasionadamente provocando la ovación de aplausos entre los espectadores, al final de la obra todos saludan y después se van a la fiesta para celebrar el éxito de la obra, la cual se hace en la sala del teatro escolar.

En el jardín se encontraban en el escenario pues habían ido ahí para escaparse del bullicio de la fiesta, en la terraza, que daba a los camerinos estaba Metztli y Eskol, por supuesto vigilados sin que se dieran cuenta por Darién

De pronto escuchan un grito proveniente del escenario, y tanto Metztli como Eskol van a ver qué ocurre, Darién aprovecha que está solo para transformarse en Tuxedo Mask, pues sospecha que se trata del enemigo y llama por su comunicador a las outers que acuden al auxilio

En el escenario Morroñaqui está quitándole la chispa de la alegría a Candy, tras la angustia de Terry que está atrapado por otro demonio

Tuxedo Mask lanza su rosa, la cual daña a Morroñaqui

- Tuxedo Mask tú aquí

- Deja en paz a Candy

- No te voy a obedecer, pues necesito su chispa de la alegría, eso hará muy feliz a mi amo

- Tierra tiembla

- Maremoto de Neptuno

Morroñaqui evade el ataque más no así su compañero que está seriamente dañado, sin embargo ya tiene la chispa de la alegría de Candy e intenta escapar con ella

- Tiara Lunar, acción

Morroñaquí evade el ataque e intenta escapar pero de pronto se ve sujetado por una liana hecha con ramas de rosas

- No te escaparas Morroñaqui, no mientras pueda impedirlo

Nuevamente, las sailor lanzan sus ataques

- Tiara Lunar, acción

- Tierra tiembla

- Maremoto de Neptuno

Ambos ataques se unen a la tiara, Morroñaqui con trabajo lo esquiva, sin embargo le hizo un daño que hace que suelte la chispa de la alegría de Candy y haciéndolo escapar junto con su compañero

Sailor Plut recoge la chispa y se la devuelve a su dueña, la cual está siendo abrazada por su esposo

Sailor Moon se desmaya, perdiendo su transformación y Tuxedo Mask grita – Sailor moon – pero no logra acercarse a ella porque aparece Eskol y le dice – no te atrevas a acercarte a ella Tuxedo Mask, porque si lo haces la perderás para siempre, dicho esto se la lleva ante la atónita mirada de Darién y las sailor scouts, que se quedan sin hacer nada, pues temen por la vida de su princesa, momentos después desaparecen del escenario, Darién una vez que se quito de la transformación acude para auxiliar a Terry con Candy y la lleva al dispensario y para su sorpresa también se encontraba Eskol con Serena, que todavía no volvía de su desmayo una vez que ambas rubias estaban instaladas en las camas del dispensario, Eskol se marchó, pues sólo había llevado a su "novia", porque era importante para sus planes no porque le importara, así que ambos enamorados, Terry y Darién se quedan velando el sueño de sus amadas rubias, de esa manera nació una amistad entre ambos hombres.

Continuará

Nota importante: Los personajes de Candy y Terry no son míos, son del anime de Candy, Candy, al igual el doctor Carlisle Cullen que es de la escritora Stephanie Meyer de la zaga de Twiligth, tome prestados sus nombres. Una aclaración aquí el doctor Cullen no es vampiro y sólo aparecerá en este capitulo

gracias por los reviews de

AnnyFanSailorMoon, ariasserena, julimoon, patty moon de chiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

espero que este capi les guste,


	13. Una navidad muy especial

**Sailor moon****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 13. Una navidad muy especial**

Después del éxito del festival de invierno los alumnos empezaron a prepararse para las vacaciones de navidad, pues la mayoría pasaba las fiestas con sus familiares, a excepción de unos cuantos que debido a que sus papás vivían lejos y además eran becados, se quedaban en el colegio, otros debido al trabajo de sus padres, sin embargo eran contados. Una linda rubia de ojos azules, se encontraba en su habitación lista para irse, pero sus padres no habían ido por ella, en ese momento la llaman a la dirección,

- Señorita Smerte, la esperan en la dirección tiene una llamada de sus padres – le dijo la secretaria de la directora, enseguida salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la dirección

- Si diga, habla Metztli – dijo la rubia a través del teléfono

- Querida Metztli, tenemos una mala noticia, a tu papá lo manda a Japón por el trabajo y no podemos ir a buscarte para que pases estas vacaciones con nosotros, pero hablamos con Eskol, nos dijo que él te acompañará en el colegio para que no estés sola – dijo "su madre" al otro lado de la línea – quisiéramos llevarte, pero con trabajo y nos dieron para el boleto de los dos, además estaremos trabajando todos los días y no podemos atenderte, en el colegio tienes amigas y puedes ir a casa de cualquiera de ellas, tienes nuestro permiso, en verdad lo sentimos, pero cuando regresemos pasaras más tiempo con nosotros te lo aseguro

- No te preocupes, mamá – dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada, le hubiese gustado pasar una navidad familiar, pero era imposible pues tal parecía que a sus padres no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, después de terminar la llamada, la rubia se fue a su habitación a llorar y de esta manera se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó y salió a los jardines estaba con la mirada triste y melancólica en eso se encuentra con Eskol, por supuesto él sabía que Loki y Melpómene no iban pasar la navidad con la princesa de la luna, sino que iban a buscar a los nuevos aliados para vigilarla, las hermanas de la persecución, y aunque la pareja le pidió que no dejara de vigilarla, él tenía en mente otras ocupaciones cuando la encuentra se le viene a la mente la visita que días antes había recibido

_**Flash Back**_

_- Querido Eskol, recuerda que no debes dejar sola a la princesa de la Luna, no sabemos en qué momento pueda recuperar algunos de sus recuerdos, sobre todo los de sailor Moon, si lo hace puede poner en peligro nuestro plan – comentaba Melpómene _

_- Así es Loki, últimamente me ha dado cuenta que pasas mucho tiempo alejado de ella y coqueteando con esa humana – decía Loki muy molesto_

_- ¿Saben? Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, pero estar todos los días pegados a la falda de la princesa, en realidad eso no es para mí. Además Elisa no tiene nada que ver, y para que lo sepan me he enamorado de ella, y por supuesto ella sabe que "la princesita" está enferma y que pronto va a morir, para que después me case con ella, sin embargo no se preocupen estaré pendiente de ella – dijo muy molesto Eskol y dicho esto se marchó a su habitación _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Querida Metztli, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó el joven

- Ayer estuve todo el día en mi cuarto, no me sentía bien – dijo en tono melancólico Serena

- Pues ¿Qué te paso?

- Es que mis padres no van a estar aquí para Navidad

- ¡Ah! Es eso. Pensé que era otra cosa, pero sabes esto puede ser una oportunidad para nosotros – dijo abrazándola por la cintura, cosa que a la rubia le disgustó pues no soportaba a "su novio", pero no se lo dio a notar, pues también le inspiraba miedo

- oportunidad ¿para qué? – preguntó inocentemente la rubia

- pues para conocernos mejor, es decir un poco más íntimamente – dijo Eskol de un modo lujurioso, lo que hizo que nuestra rubia se apartara de él bruscamente, pero él no la dejo – no querida mía, esta vez no te me vas a escapar – y dicho esto le agarró el mentón y la besó a la fuerza, Serena lloraba de rabia, nunca se había sentido tan herida por una caricia, sin embargó aprovechó que Eskol había soltado el amarre de su cintura y se alejó de él y de dio tremenda bofetada

- nunca me vuelvas a besar a la fuerza, me oyes – gritó la rubia

Eskol estaba furioso, jamás una mujer le había pegado, y por supuesto no lo iba a permitir y le regresó la bofetada a la chica, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo, justamente cuando él le estaba pegando al otro lado del jardín apareció un pelinegro que la darse cuenta de la situación corre velozmente y se pone entre Eskol y su amada y por supuesto le propina un golpe al chicos de cabellos plateados que lo tira al suelo y le dice – jamás le vuelves a pegar, me oyes, porque si lo haces te juro que te vas arrepentir- decía el pelinegro muy enojado, después toma a Serena entre sus brazos y se la lleva ante la atónita mirada de Eskol.

El joven lobo estaba enojado, no tanto porque Serena se hubiera ido con Darién, sino porque lo habían herido en su amor propio, se levantó se sacudió la ropa y se fue a la cafetería, ya habría tiempo para vengarse de su novia y de su protector, pero tenía que ser algo que los dañara y los separara para siempre, pues el sospechaba que el interés de Darién por Serena no era normal, había algo más y él lo tenía que saber que era.

Por su parte en el dispensario, Darién llegó con Serena, ahí se encontraba Candy y al ver el rostro de Serena marcado por el golpe preguntó - Darién ¿Qué le pasó a Metztli?

- Ese chico llamado Eskol, la golpeó, pero ya lo puse en su lugar – dijo el pelinegro ya un poco más calmado, pues en realidad hubiese querido matar a Eskol por haberle puesto la mano encima a su adorada princesa

- Ponla en cama, voy por algunas materiales para curarle esos moretones – dijo Candy y fue al almacén a buscar todo lo necesario

Darién y Serena se quedan solos – dime Metztli, porque te pegó Eskol, pregunto insistentemente el pelinegro, la chica solo lloraba, pero al sentir la cercanía de su amado lo abrazó y entre sollozos le dijo – no lo soporto, no quiero casarme con él , pero no sé cómo decírselo a mis padres, ya que ellos me están obligando a hacerlo – dicho esto levanto sus bellos ojos azul cielo cubierto por lágrimas, Darién no soportaba verla así, tenía ganas de decirle que ella era su Serena, que en realidad Loki y Melpómene no eran sus padres, y sobre todo que ellos se amaban y se iban a casar pero dudaba, no sabía que reacción podría tener y sobre todo no quería ponerla en peligro

-Metztli pero no te pueden a obligarte a casar con alguien, si tú no quieres, porque no lo hablas con tus padres – decía angustiado Darién pues sabía que esa pareja haría todo lo posible para que Serena fuera sacrificada – además cuentas con todo mi apoyo, si tengo que esconderte o raptarte para impedir tu boda, sólo pídemelo y lo haré con gusto – este comentario hizo que la rubia se le pusiera toda la cara como un tomate

- gracias Darién, pero no creo que a Serena le gustaría que tú me raptes, estoy segura que se pondría celosa, si yo estuviera en su lugar sin duda lo haría – dijo la rubia, en voz baja y con la cara toda roja. Darién quiere decirle algo pero son interrumpido por Candy, seguidas de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, que se habían enterado y fueron a ver como estaba su princesa. Haruka al verla se puso furiosa, sino fuera porque Michiru la contuvo hubiera ido a pegarle a Eskol,

- Recuerda Haruka, no podemos delatarnos, Eskol puede sospechar que existe algo más que una relación de Maestra – Alumna con Serena, además que no sabemos si hay alguien más del enemigo aquí, así que debemos ser muy cuidadoso,- dijo Michiru en voz muy baja que sólo alcanzaron a escuchar Haruka y Setsuna que estaban cerca de ella.

Una vez que Candy le hubo curado el golpe y Darién lo hubiera revisado, todos a excepción de Hotaru salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba Serena, una vez afuera Candy le preguntó a Darién como estuvo lo del golpe de la rubia

- Bien Darién, cuéntame ¿qué paso?, para poder levantar el reporte

- Candy, estaba dirigiéndome a la biblioteca cuando veo que Metztli y Eskol estaban discutiendo y él le da un golpe que la tumbó al suelo, entonces me enoje pues no puedo permitir que le peguen a una mujer – empezó a contarle Darién y pensó – "sobre todo si es mi Serena" –así que me dirigí a ellos… le pegué y me traje Metztli aquí

- Darién ¿golpeaste a un alumno? – preguntó alarmada Candy

- Lo siento, pero me enojé demasiado… - comenzó diciendo Darién pero fue interrumpido por Haruka – Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, también hubiese hecho lo mismo

- Los entiendo, porque Terry es igual, no le gusta que maltraten a una mujer –dijo Candy pues una vez él la había salvado del ataque de Neil y sus amigos en Inglaterra - entonces hay que levantar el reporte y "exagerar" solo un poco, para protegerte, aunque sabes, yo creo que te enojaste no porque Eskol le hubiera pegado a una chica, sino porque le pegó a Metztli – después de estas palabras Darién se puso todo rojo y las sailor se asombraron un poco, pues es que cualquiera que se fijara un poco, se podría dar cuenta del amor de Darién por la rubia, Candy al ver el impacto que había causado sus palabras continúo diciendo - ¿Sabes? No es difícil darse cuenta que amas a Metztli, pues en la obra se veía que ambos están enamorados, y no sólo me di cuenta yo, también Terry, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, en primer lugar ella es una alumna y tú un empleado y en segundo ella está comprometida, aunque no lo entiendo pues ella no quiere a su novio, es mas a veces pienso que le tiene miedo pues los he observado, además creo que él está interesado en otra chica – al decirlo todos se asombraron pues jamás pensaron que Eskol pudiera estar interesado en otra, pero eso a la larga podría ser de gran utilidad,

En esos momentos también Serena platicaba con Hotaru

- Metztli, que fue lo que pasó, ¿Por qué Eskol te pegó? – la cuestionó Hotaru, pues a nadie le había dicho nada y en realidad estaban todos preocupados, pues no querían que se volviera a repetir la situación

- Hotaru, Eskol me pegó, porque no quise besarlo y cuando él me besó a la fuerza lo abofetee y él me pegó – dijo la rubia muy triste y continuo – no sé qué hacer, él me da miedo, por más que dicen mis padres que antes de perder la memoria yo lo amaba, no lo creo, al menos supongo que no era verdadero amor, pues… - se quedó callada y es que al comparar a su novio con Darién había una gran diferencia en todos los sentido, cuando estaba con el pelinegro se sentía segura, amada y los dos besos que había recibido de él la habían transportado hasta el mismo paraíso a diferencia del beso que le robo Eskol, se había sentido tan humillada, asqueada solo pensaba que pasaría si la obligaban a estar más tiempo con él y lo que es peor casarse con él, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a luchar porque eso no sucediera, ella no se casaría con Eskol, no lo haría.

- Metztli, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

- Hotaru, tú ¿me ayudarías a… - en esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por Elisa

- Metztli, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me dijeron que te habían traído a la enfermería porque te habías resbalado y golpeado – dijo con su voz chillona y con fingida preocupación – y al verte me doy cuenta que así fue

- ¿Quién te dijo que me caí? – cuestionó la rubia

- Lo escuché por el pasillo – mintió Elisa, en realidad se había encontrado con Eskol

_**Flash Back**_

_- Eskol, ¿Quién te pegó? – preguntó Elisa al ver al chico con el labio roto_

_- En realidad fue el estúpido de Chiba, está educando a Metztli, pues últimamente me ha dejado en ridículo y la muy estúpida se cayó al suelo y en ese momento da la mala suerte que su defensor de oficio pasaba por ahí y me golpeó y se la llevó a la enfermería – dijo el chico_

_- Pero un superior no debe pegarte, no a menos que sea por una situación muy delicada, te sugiero que lo reportes _

_- en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, que tal si "mi noviecita" se pone en mi contra_

_- es muy fácil de averiguar, voy a la enfermería y le preguntó_

_- ¿harías eso por mí, Elisa?_

_- por supuesto Eskol,_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- pues sabes una cosa Elisa, están mintiendo, a Metztli le pegó el estúpido de su novio – dijo Hotaru un poco molesta, pues en realidad Elisa no le inspiraba nada de confianza

- ¿Qué Eskol le pegó? Eso no lo creo, si él es todo un caballero – dijo Elisa

- Pero ese caballero se convirtió en un cavernícola – dijo Candy que en esos momentos entraba – la verdad Elisa, para que tú no estuviste ahí, pero estoy segura que tanto Metztli como Darién no pueden mentir. Elisa se quedó callada pues era justo lo que quería saber, así que se quedó unos minutos más y para averiguar lo más que pudo y después se lo fue a decir a Eskol.

Después de este pequeño incidente pasaron algunos días más y llegó el momento en que la mayoría de los alumnos irían a pasar las fiestas Navideñas a sus casas, Elisa invitó a Eskol a pasar esas fiestas en casa de sus abuelos pues harían una fiesta familiar y posiblemente serían invitados por los Andrey cómo en tiempos anteriores el por supuesto aceptó además la princesa de la luna no tenía a donde ir y se la pasaría en el colegio por lo que no habría nada de qué preocuparse además sólo serian un par de días que estaría fuera

Lejos de ahí en Tokio, se reunían Loki, Melpómene, Espirita y Rollizon

- Espero que hayan hecho lo que les pedí – dijo con voz fría Loki

- Por supuesto Señor Loki, de hecho las hermanas de la persecución nos esperan, están intrigadas de cómo es que sus príncipes volverán a la vida, pues ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata pudo realizarlo – dijo Espirita

- Así es, pero tenemos un elemento importante, una magia ancestral capaz de resucitar a las personas, pero hay que usarlas en el momento oportuno, es decir en el solsticio de invierno, para que la magia pueda surtir efecto

- En serio, se puede traer a las personas de la tierra de la muerte – pregunto extrañado Rollizon

- Bueno, todavía no sabemos si funciona la magia, pero sabemos que lo han hecho en otras ocasiones – respondió Melpómene – por eso es importante entrevistarnos con ellas

- Ellas nos esperan – dijo Espirita y se encaminaron a verlas

Las cuatro hermanas de la persecución Karmesite, Berjerite, Petzite, Kalaberite se encontraban ansiosas esperando a los extraños visitantes

- Estas segura que esas personas volverán a la vida a nuestros príncipes – preguntaba Petzite, pues ella seguía enamorada de Zafiro, siempre lo había hecho y le dolió mucho su muerte

- pues es lo que comentaron – dijo Kalaberite, - pero hay algo de ellos que no me inspira confianza, no sé porque pero siento la mala vibra en ellos

En esos momentos tocan a la puerta y Karmesite va a abrir, momentos después Loki y sus acompañantes se encuentran platicando con las hermanas

- Como creo que ya le han comentado, venimos a pedirle su ayuda, pues sabemos que ustedes querían acabar con la princesa de la Luna y hemos venido a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda y una alianza – dijo Loki

- Pero, nosotros… - empezó a hablar Berjerite pues pensaba decirle que ellas habían cambiado pero Petzite la interrumpió dándole a entender con la mirada que era mejor que ellos pensaran eso, de esa manera podrían devolverle la ayuda que una vez recibieron de la princesa de la luna

- Así es, pero últimamente no hemos sabido nada de la princesa, hemos perdido su rastro, pues ya tenían tiempo que no hablaban ni con Serena, ni con Darién ni con las sailors,

- Es que nosotros la tenemos con nosotros y necesitamos que la vigilen, pues ella no recuerda nada y por supuesto nosotros no queremos que lo haga, así que queremos que sean sus custodios, ¿Aceptan? – comentó Loki

- Por supuesto que aceptamos – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

- Muy bien le contaremos el plan – dicho esto Loki, le contó a grandes rasgo parte de lo que planeaban hacer, omitiendo por supuesto que ellos querían apoderarse de la tierra y al finalizar dijo – en tres días es el solsticio de invierno y las necesitamos para traer de nuevo a la vida a sus príncipes, así como a sus allegados – esto último lo decía por Esmeralda y Rubeus, pues necesitaban revivir a los cuatro y continuó diciendo – por supuesto si ustedes tiene algo de ellos lo necesitamos, aunque no es tan importante pero puede ayudarnos

- Tenemos el saco del príncipe Zafiro – dijo Petzite

- perfecto – dijo Melpómene – nos veremos en el parque No. 10 a las 9 de la noche

- ahí estaremos – dijeron las mujeres

Después Loki y su comitiva se marcharon dejando a las hermanas solas y platicando, pues en realidad necesitaban saber de los planes de los malvados pero tenían que fingir y sobre todo no sabían qué pasaría si de nuevo los príncipes Esmeralda y Rubeus volvieran a la vida, si en realidad serian buenos o malos, tendrían que esperar unos días más

Y en Nueva York una rubia de ojos azules paseaba triste por los jardines del colegio San Pablo

- Metztli ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya debería haberte ido, todos ya se fueron – dijo Eleanor, la hija de Candy y Terry

- La verdad, Eleanor, voy a pasar la Navidad aquí, mis padres viajaron y no vendrán por mi – dijo la rubia

- entonces te invito a mi casa, si ven a mi casa para esta Navidad – dijo alegremente la niña – estoy segura que a mis papis les encantaran, se que les caes bien y además estoy segura que alguien se alegrara si vienes con nosotros

- ¿Qué alguien se alegrará? ¿Quién? Pues que yo sepa no conozco a nadie – cuestionó la rubia intrigada

- Es una sorpresa, que descubrirás si vienes – dijo Eleanor en tono de suspenso, pues sabía que sus padres habían invitado a Darién, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru a la fiesta

Después de pensarlo un poco Serena aceptó, pues no quería pasar la navidad sola, además le caían bien Candy y Terry pues eran muy amables, sobre todo con ella y fue hacer una pequeña maleta, pues tenían que viajar al estado de Michigan a la casa de los Andrey, donde se reunía toda la familia, así que al otro día muy temprano salieron Candy y Terry estaban orgullosos de que su hija hubiera invitado a Metztli. Darién y las outer partirían más tarde, pues en realidad tenían que resolver algunos asuntos de la escuela, pero Terry ya les había dejado un mapa para llegar a la casa de la familia de Candy. Una vez que llegaron a la casa Candy condujo a Serena a sus habitaciones, todos los que trabajaban salieron a recibirlos, pues apreciaban mucho a Candy, a su hija y a su esposo, en la casa ya se encontraba Archi y Annie con sus niños Anthoni y Stear de 1 y 5 años respectivamente, ambas mujeres se saludaron pues eran amigas desde bebes pues se habían criado juntas, en realidad la casa estaba muy llena, pues también se encontraban todos sus amigos del hogar de Pony, por supuesto que las habitaciones destinadas para Darién y las outers estaban separadas, para cuando ellos llegaran, mientras tanto Serena salió a dar un paseo por los alrededores, pues el paisaje era digno de admirarse, la nieve cubría gran parte de ello.

Darién por su parte estaba preocupado por su princesa, pues al principio no quería ir a la celebración porque no quería dejarla sola, pero después supo que ella saldría pero no pudo despedirse de ella, solo deseaba que ella estuviera feliz y sobre todo rodeada de seres queridos, que distinto hubiera sido si los malvados no la hubiesen secuestrado ahorita estarían los dos juntos disfrutando de su primera Navidad juntos, pero la realidad era muy diferente, que no hubiera dado por pasarla junto a su princesa, que lejos estaba de pensar que ese deseo se le pudiera hacer realidad, pero los milagros existen sobre todo en esta época.

En Tokio, ya se acercaba la hora para la reunión entre las hermanas de la persecución y Loki y sus secuaces, al fin iban a realizar el rito para traer a la vida a los cuatro miembros de Black Moon , una vez que se juntaron fueron a un claro donde los rayos de luna se reflejaban y empezaron a acomodar todo para la celebración hicieron un círculo y en cada uno de los puntos cardinales colocaron las piedras representativas: un diamante, un zafiro, una esmeralda y un rubí, en medio hicieron un extraño símbolo, el símbolo del árbol de la vida y dentro de él colocaron tres elementos importantes: un frasco con el elixir de la vida, el amuleto de la resurrección y una escultura pequeña hecha de barro que contenía a las cuatro personas que querían revivir, todos encontrados en distintas partes del universo, lo que más le extraño a las hermanas fue esa representación a escala, pues sabían por lo poco que habían hablado con Loki, que ellos jamás los conocieron, Loki al ver el asombro de ellas les dijo que existe un planeta donde cada uno posee su escultura en miniatura y sabiéndola usar se puede traer del mundo de los muertos a las personas, Loki estaba vestido con un gran batón con símbolos extraños y llevaba en su mano un libro, un libro hecho en distintos metales y piedras preciosas, en fin era un libro que contenía magia mas allá de la que conocemos, una magia tan poderosa capaz de revivir a un muerto justo antes de la medianoche comenzó el ritual, con palabras extrañas en se coloco dentro del círculo y los demás secuaces afuera eran ocho en total, las cuatro hermanas, Melpómene, Espirita, Rollizon y Morriñaqui todos agarrados por las manos, después Loki saco un frasco de sangre, si la sangre de la princesa de la Luna, que con engaños de hacerle unos estudios le habían sacado para el ritual roció con ellas las piedras y las figuras, después las baño con el elixir de la vida y por último con el amuleto de la resurrección pronunció unas extrañas palabras, y de pronto se vieron envueltos en un gran remolino, pero no podían soltarse, poco a poco el remolino se fue esfumando, las figurillas no se encontraban en vez de ellas estaban acostados cuatro personas, si ellos eran Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus y Esmeralda poco a poco abrieron los ojos, estaban confundidos, pero al ver a sus antiguas compañeros se calmaron, Loki se presentó ante ellos y decidieron que era mejor hablar en un lugar seguro, así que se fueron a la casa de las hermanas, en el camino, en voz baja las hermanas le contaron a grandes rasgos parte de lo que les había dicho Loki y que por favor fingieran ante ellos, pues ellas sabían que los príncipes habían aceptado la bondad de la princesa de la luna antes de morir, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, una vez en la casa Loki les platicó del plan claro omitiendo a Eskol, el futuro sacrificio de Serena y por supuesto el apoderarse de la tierra, Rubeus y Esmeralda estaban feliz de poder vengarse de la princesa de la Luna por lo que aceptaron rápidamente, haciendo gala de su fase de actores los demás fingieron aceptar pues querían proteger a Serena.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Andrey, Darién y las outer estaban llegando, se atrasaron pues estuvieron disfrutando del camino, así que llegaron después de la cena, por lo que los enamorados no se encontraron al otro día Serena acompañó a Candy a realizar compras de último minuto, en el pueblo Serena vio una agenda con las ilustraciones de amor de Margaret Sullivan, al verlas sintió una nostalgia y sobre todo deseos de comprárselas a cierto médico que ella conocía, por supuesto que como no se encontraba cerca de ella, se la daría después de Navidad, Darién por su parte tenía en su maleta el regalo que le había comprado por su cumpleaños

**_Flash Back _**

_- "Hoy es cumpleaños de mi princesa, mientras que no la encuentre compraré sus regalos y los guardaré hasta que llegue el momento de estar con ella y poder entregárselos" – pensaba, en ese momento ve en uno de los aparadores un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, tenía grabados con piedras preciosas una luna y la tierra, amarradas con una rosa, la luna estaba formada con diminutos diamantes, la tierra con zafiros y aguamarinas y la rosa con rubís y los tallos eran de esmeralda, entró a la joyería y lo compró , momentos después llegaba a casa de Serena, pues los Señores Tsukino lo habían invitado a comer_

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

- "Serena, te voy a dar este regalo por motivos de la fiestas, pues ya que te encontré no tiene caso que me quede con algo que compré para ti" – pensaba el pelinegro.

Transcurrió el día y ni Darién ni Serena se imaginaban que tan cerca estaban uno del otro, las outers se enteraron pero prefirieron callar, para que sea una sorpresa agradable para ambos príncipes, al otro día Darién acompañó a Terry hacer unas diligencias y Serena ayudaba a Candy y a Annie en la cocina a preparar la cena navideña, las sailors ayudaban a arreglar el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración de nochebuena hasta Navidad, en los jardines estaban Hotaru y Eleanor platicando

- Así que Elisa y Tú son parientes, no lo puedo creer son tan diferentes – decía Hotaru extrañada

- Por supuesto que somos diferentes, por suerte esta vez no van a venir a la fiesta, pues los Ligan van a realizar la suya… Ya era hora, nada mas vienen a criticar – decía Eleanor con cara de fastidio – además Eskol está con ellos, y no quiero que le arruinen la fiesta a Metztli y a Darién, ellos merecen estar juntos y por supuesto que voy hacer todo lo posible para acercarlos

Hotaru la miro con infinita alegría, en realidad en esos momentos le recordaba a Mina, que le gustaba unir a las parejas.

Paso el tiempo y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, los primeros en bajar fueron los caballeros, Darién aprovechó para salir a disfrutar la luna en el jardín en verdad estaba hermosa, el vestía un elegante traje blanco, pero por supuesto Eleanor se encargó de que todos tuvieran sus gorros rojos, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba. Momentos después todos a excepción de Serena se encontraban en el salón, Serena por su parte se encontraba terminándose de arreglar, lucia espectacular un traje blanco con adornos de flores de Nochebuenas rojos, regalo de Eleanor, el traje se le ajustaba al cuerpo hasta la cadera, ahí la falda tomaba vuelo, el cabello se lo peinó con sus dos chonguitos tradicionales pues en su madre y Eskol no se lo permitían pero ella se sentía segura con ese peinado, se acomodó el gorro navideño y bajó con los demás que ya hablaban animadamente, al ver a Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru corrió a abrazarlas, pues las apreciaba, no sabía el porqué pero no le importaba, después de unos momentos salió al jardín a contemplar la luna, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que otra persona hacia lo mismo, sin embargo Darién se fijó que alguien salía al jardín y al ver la persona se sorprendió era su princesa, así que se acercó a ella silenciosamente

- Es hermosa, no cree – le dijo en voz muy baja, pero muy suave como queriéndola abrazar con sus palabras

Ella se volteó lentamente, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no quería que el deseo de verlo le jugara una mala pasada, al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos y en un impulso lo abrazó – Darién, que alegría verte aquí en Nochebuena, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – el pelinegro le correspondió al abrazó y le dijo – tú presencia es el mejor regalo que pudiera haber recibido en este día – así abrazados estuvieron por un largo tiempo que para ellos fue sólo unos instantes, en ese momento llamaron para la cena y ambos se separaron, pero Serena al querer avanzar se tropieza y Darién la atrapa pero sus bocas quedaron muy juntas, que él no lo puede resistir y la besa, un beso lleno de ternura, de deseo , de amor, momentos después se separan y se quedan mirando, pero nuevamente son llamados para la cena, por lo que Darién le ofrece el brazo a la rubia y se dirigen al comedor. La cena estuvo deliciosa, todos la disfrutaron, charlaron de mil cosas, Darién y Serena habían quedado uno frente al otro, claro por obra de Eleanor, así que habían pasado la mayor parte de la cena viéndose y sin decir palabra sólo con la mirada se declaraban su eterno e infinito amor, terminando la cena pasaron al salón de baile, allí con la melodía se pusieron a bailar, Darién saca a bailar a Serena en eso los recuerdos de Serena empiezan a fluir se ve bailando con Darién pero ella llevaba un vestido estraple rosa, se sacude la cabeza – Metztli ¿te pasa algo? – pregunta el pelinegro – No, nada Darién solo unos pensamientos que nada que ver – en esos momentos llega Eleanor y se pone a bailar con ellos y nuevamente a Serena le vienen los recuerdos en un baile, donde están ella, Darién y una chicas de cabellos rosados nuevamente sacude su cabeza – Metztli ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres salir al jardín un momento? – vuelve a preguntar el chico ella asiente y ambos salen, antes de salir Eleanor le dice al pelinegro quela lleve al invernadero de las rosas, que es perfecto para ellos, Darién se sonroja pero Serena está tan distraída que no lo nota, él la abraza y juntos van al invernadero de las rosas, en realidad Eleanor tenía razón el lugar es hermoso, a pesar de que afuera nieva, el lugar está cubierto por hermosas rosas de todos los colores, - que hermoso, estas rosas son bellísimas – dijo la rubia – tienes razón este lugar es muy hermoso – los dos se caminan por los pasillos, en esos momentos el cielo se despeja y se deja ver la luna, ambos chicos se quedan viéndola, Darién siguiendo sus impulsos abraza a Serena, ella le corresponde, no sabe porque pero siente que hace tiempo, disfrutó de un gran romance con alguien como Darién, o al menos en sus sueños pues siempre soñaba con él, y hoy quería olvidarse de todo y sólo disfrutar ese momento, de pronto ellos se miran y se besan, Darién la empieza acariciar, en realidad quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, ella le corresponde, ambos se sienten felices, era un momento único – te amo, mi princesa de la luna, no sabes cuánto te amo Serena –dijo Darién, en esos momentos Serena se aparta de él y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice – yo no soy Serena, sino Metztli – y se quiso ir de ahí, pero el chico no la dejo, - no es así, en realidad tu eres… - pero fue interrumpido por Haruka – Darién, Metztli, los estamos esperando para el intercambio de regalos – Serena aprovecha la interrupción para irse al salón, Darién y Haruka quedan solos – espero que no le hayas dicho que ella es Serena, no es tiempo – dijo molesta – Lo sé Haruka, pero ella sufre al pensar que amo a otra, si supiera que ella es Serena, la verdad no sé si me pueda controlar, la amo tanto y me duele el verla sufrir – respondió el pelinegro – Si pero recuerda que esa revelación puede ponerla en peligro – dicho esto ella salió para dirigirse al salón, después de un momento el también se dirigió al salón, una vez ahí, brindaron, por supuesto cuando alzó su copa para brindar, la vio, tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía desfallecer, un descuido de su parte y todo el momento se le escapó de las manos, pero tenía que arreglar la situación y tenía que ser lo más pronto posible no quería que llegaran las doce sin contentarse con su princesa, quería pasar todo el día de navidad con ella.

Por fin llegó el momento de la repartición de regalos, Darién empezó a dar sus regalos al igual que Serena, de pronto ambos se encontraron frente a frente con los regalos que habían comprado, por lo que se dieron sus regalos respectivamente y se abrazaron, ella por más que quisiera no podía dejar de amarlo, pero él amaba a Serena, él por su parte deseaba que ella pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos, pues se daría cuenta que jamás dejó de amarla, después de ese abrazo, Serena abrió su regalo al abrirlo se quedó maravillada, Darién aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para agarrar el collar y colocárselo a su amada, la cual se quedó quieta mientras él se lo ponía, al sentir las manos varoniles por su cuello no pudo evitar estremecerse, no entendía por qué el contacto de esas manos no eran desconocidas para ella, al terminar de ponérselo él le besó el cuello por la parte de atrás, por lo que a ella se le escapó un pequeño suspiro, después de eso ella le obsequió su regalo al abrirlo se quedó sorprendido, pues las ilustraciones de amor relataban su historia de amor como el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serena, por lo que impulsivamente la abrazo y la llevó al jardín

- Metztli – le dijo con voz muy suave – en realidad no quise hacerte sentir mal, en realidad mis sentimientos por ti… - no pudo seguir más ella le coloco su dedo en sus labios y le dijo – sé que me parezco demasiado a Serena, pero no soy ella y estoy consciente de que la amas a ella y no a mi – al ir diciendo estas palabras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus hermosos ojos azules, él le limpió con sus manos el rostro de su amada y le respondió – lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar un poco extraño, pero no te has puesto a pensar que tú y Serena podrían ser la misma persona – al decirlo ella abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendida – sí, mi princesa, acaso no has tenido recuerdos en donde nos vemos juntos y tú eres Serena y no Metztli – aunque él no sabía de sus recuerdos, ella se sorprendió pues lo que él le había dicho era verdad, pero ella no podía ser Serena, el continuó hablando – y si no es así, por favor, sé mi Serena, al menos por esta Navidad y yo seré Tu amado Darién, ¿quieres? – cómo respuesta un beso selló los labios del pelinegro, él la abrazó, estaba tan feliz, pues estaba con su persona amada, no importaba si ella recordaba o no, al fin y al cabo el amor que ellos sentían seguía ahí a pesar de todo y por ahora se conformaba con ello.

Después de unos momentos entraron al salón todos se estaban abrazando y felicitando por la Navidad, momentos después todos se iban a sus habitaciones a descansar, a la siguiente mañana, la mañana de navidad, todos bajaron al desayuno, después se fueron de paseo, por supuesto Darién a lado de su princesa y aprovechaba cualquier descuido de los demás , es decir que no los estuvieran viendo para robarle besos a su amada, pues no quería ni ponerla en peligro ni comprometerla con una situación que podría ser difícil para ella, al menos gozaban el presente, el futuro no sabía que podía pasar, de lo único que estaba seguro es que el protegería a Serena de cualquier peligro

Continuará

Nota importante: Los personajes de Candy, Anie, Terry, Archi el hogar de pony no son míos, son del anime de Candy, Candy,

gracias por los reviews de

aishwarya moon, AnnyFanSailorMoon, anyreth, ariasserena, CHIBIUSA 87, julimoon, lerinne, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

Ah se me olvidaba al fin llegamos a los 100 review por lo que felicito a todas que al menos me han enviado reviews para lograrlo

aishwarya moon, Amsz88Chiba, AnnyFanSailorMoon, anyreth, ariasserena, Celina Leiva, CHIBIUSA 87,Divissima Moon, julimoon, laurayulimoon de Kou, marya 114, NATS, patty moon de chiba, lerinne, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, rooso905, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha

de igual manera en caso de que haya olvidado a alguien mil perdones

Les deseo Felices Fiesta a todas

Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz Hanuka o cualquier otra fiesta que celebren

Espero que disfruten este capi

espero que este capi les guste,


	14. el rencuentro con 2 amigos

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capitulo 14. El recuentro con dos viejos amigos**

Al fin había acabado las festividades por Navidad, y todo volvía a la normalidad en el colegio San Pablo, los alumnos regresaban nuevamente a sus estudios sin embargo había mucho alboroto por las festividades de Año Nuevo, pues el colegio se caracterizaba por organizar grandes festejos, exposiciones de arte, conferencias, había actividades tanto culturales como académicas ese año en particular se iban exponer las pinturas de dos grandes pintores: Margaret Sullivan y Kamoi por lo que el salón de arte era todo un caos, tanto chicos como chicas hacían grandes colas para pedir el autógrafo de Margaret o que Kamoi le hiciera un dibujo, por supuesto a Serena no se le quitaba lo despistada y no estaba enterada del porque el alboroto en el colegio, pero después se enteraría, pues en ese momento se dirigía a la biblioteca pues quería adelantar con sus tareas escolares, pues gracias a la ayuda prestada por Darién se había convertido en una excelente estudiante.

Lejos de ahí en Tokio se encontraba 10 personas reunidas en el parque No. 10, ellos eran las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus, y Esmeralda, así como Loki y Melpómene

- Estimados Señores, los he reunido aquí ultimar detalles de nuestro plan, cómo sabrán tenemos que trasladarnos al lugar donde se encuentra la princesa de la Luna, pero mucho cuidado con decirle quien es, ella sabe que es nuestra hija y además está comprometida, con su novio Eskol con el que se casará el 22 de junio y después de eso, ustedes podrán tener su deseo de vengarse de los habitantes de la luna y ser los gobernantes del Tokio de Cristal – dijo Loki, los más entusiasmados eran por supuesto Rubeus y Esmeralda, Diamante por su parte sospechaba algo turbio y tanto Zafiro como las hermanas de la persecución tenían temor, pues estos seres eran en verdad poderosos y sobre todo conocían muchos secretos universales, por lo que les daba dominio sobre ellos pues conocían sus debilidades, sin embargo trataron de no mostrar ninguna reacción desfavorable e imitaron a Rubeus y Esmeralda

- Así es queridos aliados, su única ocupación será vigilar a la princesa, que no se le acerquen aquellos que de alguna manera la pueden ayudar a recobrar sus recuerdos, pues ustedes los conocen mejor que nosotros – comentó Melpómene

- Nos harían ese gran favor – preguntó Loki

- Por supuesto – contestaron los demás

- Entonces aquí tienen sus boletos para viajar a New York, sin embargo debido a las demandas por las fiestas no lo podrán hacer juntos, primero viajaremos nosotros después dos de ustedes y después los demás, pónganse de acuerdo para saber cómo lo harán – después de esto la pareja entregó los papeles necesarios para el viaje y se fueron los demás después de mucho meditarlo decidieron que primero viajaran Esmeralda y Rubeus, después lo harían los demás, al fin y al cabo sólo era un día de diferencia, aunque a Esmeralda no le gusto la idea, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, estaba decidida a conquistar a Diamante, no iba a permitir nuevamente que la princesa de la Luna se interpusiera nuevamente

Después de despedir a Esmeralda y Rubeus, Carmesite se dirigió al templo Hikawa, tenía que saber que estaba pasando y si la princesa de la luna estaba bien. Al llegar al templo vio a Rei y la saludó

- Hola Rei, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó la recién llegada

- Hola Carmesite, pues realmente se podría decir que estoy bien, pero extraño mucho a Serena, desde que nuestra princesa murió, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo – dijo tristemente la sailor

- ¿Qué Serena murió? – preguntó extrañada Carmesite

- Asi es, tiene aproximadamente seis meses – y Rei le platicó a Carmesite todo lo que ella sabía, el accidente, el que encontraron su ropa desgarrada, el que la dieron por muerta, hasta la ida de Darién – además Darién se comunica muy poco con nosotras siempre nos escribe email diciéndonos que está bien, además las otras sailor también se marcharon – terminó diciendo Rei

- ¿Hay otras sailor scout? – preguntó Carmesite

- Así es, pero dime ¿cómo han estado tú y tus hermanas?

- pues nosotras bien, pero quiero pedirte algo

- dime, si está en nuestra manos con gusto lo haré

- Es necesario que cuando puedan viajen a New York, de preferencia antes del 22 de junio, no puedo decirte nada más porque pondría en peligro la vida de alguien muy importante para ambas – dijo en tono misterioso la Carmesite

- Carmesite, me estás diciendo que Darién podría estar en peligro, el está en New York – dijo alarmada Rei

- No se trata de Darién, pero qué bueno que me informas que él está en New York, sabes de casualidad donde se encuentra – preguntó la hermana

- Está haciendo sus actividades en el colegio San Pablo, ahí lo puedes encontrar – y después le dio a Carmesite los datos de donde podía localizarlo

- por favor Rei, si alguna de ustedes puede ir, no dejen de avisarme, pero ojalá puedan ir todas – después de esto se despidió de la sailor y se fue, tenía que avisarles a su hermanas de lo que se había enterado, y por supuesto enterar a Darién de todo, para poder ayudar a Serena, pero sin que Esmeralda y Rubeus se enteraran pues ellos estaban del lado de Loki y Melpómene. Rei por su parte se quedó intrigada por lo que le había dicho, por lo que le habla a las demás y se citan para verse en el Crown una vez ahí Rei les comentó lo que había hablado con Carmesite

- ¿Por qué Carmesite querrá que vayamos a New York? – preguntó Amy

- Seguro, porque ella quiere que nos convirtamos en mujeres de gran mundo, y que mejor lugar que New York para hacerlo – respondió Mina

- Estoy segura que es algo importante, pero tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo Rei

- Porque no aprovechamos el intercambio – dijo Lita

- Es verdad, el intercambio cada año algunos colegios hacen intercambios y este año toca en New York, por ejemplo yo iría con el club de ciencias, Lita en el de cocina, Mina en el de voleibol, pero ¿y Rei? – dijo Amy

- saben por mí no se preocupen, parece que eligieron el templo de mi abuelo para representar a todos en un intercambio de cultura, pero la verdad no sé donde será, voy a averiguarlo y después les digo – dijo Rei

- Entonces debemos esforzarnos, pues sólo las mejores son a las que llevan, por suerte el intercambio es en Mayo y son dos meses – dijo Lita

Después de quedar en poner su mejor esfuerzo todas las chicas regresaron a sus casas. Amy al llegar a su casa recibe una llamada

- ¿Señorita Amy Mizuno? –preguntan del otro lado de la línea

- Ella habla

- Señorita Amy debido que usted es una de las primeras 100 personas inscritas al club de los three lights queremos decirle que está usted invitada al concierto del reencuentro del grupo que será en el mes de marzo, tendrá cuatro boletos, por favor venga a buscarlos aquí a las oficinas centrales con su credencial los podrá recoger

- gracias paso por ellos – y pensó – "¿será que los chicos hayan regresado a la tierra? ¿Qué pasará cuando pregunten por Serena?" con estos y los pensamientos de lo que hablaron en el crown se quedó dormida

Mientras tanto en New York, Loki y Melpómene habían ido a visitar a Metztli

- Querida Hija, ya estamos aquí, ¿cómo pasaste estas fiestas? – dijo melosa la mujer

- Muy bien, madre, fue una excelente Navidad, gracias por preguntar – dijo la rubia, ruborizándose al recordar con quien había pasado ese día, por supuesto que la mujer pensó que era por su novio, cuán lejos estaba de la verdad.

Eskol al ver a Loki y Melpómene platicando con la rubia se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, pues no quería que ella lo delatara, por supuestos que él le dijo que pasaron la navidad juntos y ella no lo desmintió, no sabía porque pero su corazón le decía que era mejor que sus padres pensaran que así fue. Antes de irse Loki y Melpómene le pidieron a Eskol que no se separara de Serena y pues pronto llegarían los otros para apoyarlo a cuidar a la princesa, dicho esto se fueron.

- Querida Metztli, me alegro que no dijeras nada de lo de lo que pasó en Navidad, pues sabes lo que te llegaría a pasar – después de eso la atrapó entre sus brazos y le acarició el rostro rudamente, pasándole la lengua por donde pasó sus manos y después le dijo - pronto nos casaremos y tendré el placer de poderte probar , pues por lo que aprecio debes ser deliciosa – Serena estaba petrificada, pues entendía el significado de esas palabras y lo apartó bruscamente y le respondió con voz muy firme – primero muerta que casarme contigo – sabes princesita, no lo desees demasiado, pues tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad - y después de eso la dejó toda asombrada. Ella al verlo irse se sentó y se puso a llorar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no sabía a quién recurrir pues aunque quisiera que Darién la salvara, él tenía a Serena y ella no quería interponerse en la dicha de esa pareja que aunque conocía a la chica solamente por foto no deseaba que ninguno de los dos sufriera, tenía a su amiga Hotaru pero era muy pequeña, también estaban sus maestras Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna aunque ellas le inspiraban mucha confianza, no se atrevía a decirles nada, y así llorando la encontró Darién

- Metztli ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le dijo mientras se hincaba para estar a su altura

- oh Darién soy tan desdichada – le decía sollozando y se lanzaba a sus brazos, él la acogió y le acariciaba sus cabellos

- Me quieres contar que te sucede – le preguntó el muchacho con mucha dulzura

- Es que le tengo miedo a Eskol, no quiero casarme con él y temo que me obliguen a hacerlo y no haya nadie para impedirlo – decía entre sollozos la pobre rubia

- Metztli, ya te dije que yo no voy a permitir que te casen – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Pero y ¿Serena? No tendrás problema con ella –

- No te preocupes por Serena, ella entenderá, mira, porque no vamos a la exposición seguramente ahí te calmaras – y ambos se fueron en realidad Darién quería que ella viera nuevamente las pinturas de Margaret, pues tenía la leve esperanza de que ella recordara algo, pues el tiempo se les estaba acortando y no sabían que planeaba el enemigo

Darién y Serena se dirigieron a la exposición ahí, ella empezó a ver las pinturas, al observarlas empezó a tener una rara sensación de haberlas visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos jovencitas se encontraba en una galería de arte, una niña rubia peinada de dos chonguitos con uno lindos ojos azules y una niña de cabellos cortos color castaño pelirrojo peinada con una media cola adornada con un moño azul_

_-ay ¡qué maravilla! – decía la niña rubia_

_- no son lindísimas últimamente la gente anda como loca con las pinturas de Margaret Sullivan – dijo la castaña_

_- pero de donde salen todos estos enamorados – pregunto la rubia en eso un jovencito con unos anteojos les dice – es que las pinturas de Margaret son sobre el amor – al verlo la niña rubia abre los ojos grandemente y dice – Kelvin – si es cierto y dicen que tus sueños de amor se cumplen si tienes una pintura de ella- dijo la castaña, la chica rubia se emociona y con ojos enamorados dice – necesito un cartel para mi _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Al ver una pintura ella se queda sorprendida y le dice – Darién sabes estas pinturas me hacen recordar algo pero no se qué

Darién iba a contestarle pero en eso son interrumpidos por una voz – Darién, Serena que gusto verlos aquí en New York, así que al final terminaron juntos, me da gusto por ustedes – dijo Margaret que estaba acompañada, después le presento a su acompañante- mira te presento a mi novio Kamoi, el también es pintor

- Margaret, así que, tu amiga Serena, también es mi amiga Serena – dijo Kamoi

- disculpen pero yo – empezó a decir la rubia, pero Darién la interrumpió - Hola Margaret es un placer verte – en voz baja le dice a la rubia – por favor sígueles la corriente – y la ve con uno ojos que es imposible negarse y le asienta con la cabeza

- Hola Margaret, Hola Kamoi, es un placer verlos nuevamente

- porque no vienen con nosotros al estudio, ahí podemos hablar sin ningún problema – y las dos parejas se dirigen al estudio, una vez ahí empiezan a platicar

- Serena, sabes la pintura en la que posaron tú y Darién ha sido todo un éxito, por ello quiero darle una copia a cada uno, - dijo Margaret, mientras le daba a cada uno una copia de la misma,

_**Flash Back **_

_Una pareja llegaba a una casa, un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo y una linda jovencita rubia con un peinado gracioso de dos chonguitos llaman y les abre una joven de lentes y cabellos negros _

_- Hola por favor entren - les dice la pelinegra, ambos jóvenes entran a la casa la rubia está entusiasmada mientras que el chico está muy serio _

_- que lindas flores – dice la rubia al ver el jardín _

_- Siéntanse como en su casa –les dice la dueña de la casa, el chico se sienta en un sofá todo serio y la mujer continua diciendo – Darién les traeré el café en un momento y los deja solos_

_- Estoy aquí tan solo porque me obligaste, pero ni creas que voy a perder el tiempo en tonterías – dijo con voz de enfado y muy serio, la rubia se le acerca todo alegre y le dice con voz juguetona –no exageres, ya sé que ustedes los universitarios se la pasan divirtiéndose – en eso algo llama la atención de la rubia un cuadro se acerca lo agarra y dice – pero si se parecen a las pinturas de Margaret Sullivan, a oír ese comentario la dueña de la casa se pone nerviosa y se le cae lo que lleva la rubia se dirige a ella y le dice – No me digas que tú eres Margaret Sullivan…._

_Margaret le pide a la rubia que se siente a lado del joven –Que-e-e-e, él será mi pareja, ay no – dice angustiada – no te ilusiones, de todos modos no quiero ser modelo –se para pero Margaret le suplica que se quede él se queda y la rubia se sienta junto a él pensando en que una pelinegra la iba golpear si veía eso en eso observa al chico y se da cuenta que es bastante guapo_

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

- Serena, en realidad es un placer verte y ¿dónde está Rini? – le pregunta Kamoi

- Rini está ahora con sus padres – responde Darién rápidamente

- Esa niña en verdad te adora, te acuerdas del dibujo que me enseñó, pues aunque sé que ella lo quería mantener en secreto tú eres la persona que más admiras, mira el nombre que le puso al dibujo y se lo muestra

Serena ve la pintura y la cara de una niña de cabellos rosas se hace presente

La chica está muy confundida, cómo es que esas dos personas la confundieron con Serena, por más que se pareciera a ella, algo tenían que tener de diferente, tanto Darién como Kamoi fueron por mas bocadillos y refrescos para continuar con la reunión

- Margaret, te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Claro Serena, por supuesto

- Si yo no fuera Serena, es decir si fuera otra persona, tú te darías cuenta de ello, ¿verdad?

- que cosas dices, Serena, por supuesto, pero alguien cómo tú, es muy difícil confundirlo, tanto Kamoi, como yo te dibujamos, así que no podríamos confundirte, eres única – le dijo Margaret, al oír esta declaración la chica en verdad estaba confundida, no era posible que su parecido fuera único, a tal grado que esos dos pintores dijeran que ella era Serena, al llegar los dos hombres Darién notó rara a Serena y se acercó a ella - ¿estás bien?- la chica negó con su cabeza – sabes quisiera retirarme – le dijo en voz queda - Margaret, creo que es mejor retirarnos Serena no se siente bien, últimamente ha tenido muchos dolores de cabeza y desea descansar – ambos chicos se despidieron y Darién acompañó a Serena hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su habitación al llegar ahí se encontraron con Hotaru, Darién se la encargó y ambas chicas se fueron a la habitación de Serena

- Metztli ¿te pasa algo? Te noto extraña – preguntó la pequeña

- ¿sabes Hotaru? Estoy confundida – dijo la rubia

- ¿Confundida?

- si los pintores de la exposición me confundieron con otra persona – la voz de Serena al decirlo tenía un acento de confusión

- ¿con quién? – dijo inocentemente Hotaru

- con la novia de Darién

- Con Serena – afirmó Hotaru, Serena asintió la cabeza y le preguntó – tú la conociste, en realidad me parezco a ella – Hotaru le respondió – Metztli se podría decir que tú y Serena son una misma persona – en serio, no pensé que nos pareciéramos tanto, si he visto la foto de ella, pero ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué no está con Darién? – Serena atacó con muchas preguntas a Hotaru – Metztli, creo que el que debe contestarte esas preguntas es Darién – ambas chicas siguieron platicando un poco de lo mismo pero sin percatarse de que alguien las oía, era Elisa, ella estaba buscando la manera de dejarla mal, sobre todo ante Eskol y lo que había oído la iba ayudar muchísimo, algún día lo iba a usar en contra de la chica, por lo pronto ella tenía que averiguar quién era Serena y que había pasado con ella y la mejor manera de averiguarlo era conocer cuál era el apellido de esa Serena y después el internet , valiéndose de artimañas pudo averiguar a través de los pintores que el nombre de la chica era Serena Tsukino, después averiguó que la chica había muerto en un accidente

- Hola Metztli ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Elisa

- Bien, Elisa, gracias por preguntar

- sabes, me enteré que la novia de Darién una tal Serena Tsukino, murió en un accidente de tránsito – después le enseña el papel que había impreso donde hablaban del accidente del tren y de la muerte de Serena al verlo los ojos de Metztli se llenaron de lágrimas ahora lo comprendía Darién sólo la buscaba para reemplazarla con su novia muerta, pero ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Continuará…

gracias por los reviews de

Amsz88Chiba, AnnyFanSailorMoon, anyreth, ariasserena, Cindy, liebende lesung, marya114, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

gracias por todos sus comentario, cualquier duda sobre el fic, pueden enviarmelas a traves de los reviews, o vernos en el msn para aquellos que lo deseen, me dicen que las agregue y lo hago, por lo pronto van a poder ver mi email en mi pagina principal,

Les deseo que este año que empieza sea de dicha y properidad para todosy todas ustedes que sus deseos se les cumplan siempre y cuando sea para el bien de ustedes


	15. la excursion

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

Queridas amigas les traigo un nuevo capi como regalo de reyes, espero lo disfruten

**Capitulo 15. La excursión**

Serena había estado distraída, después de lo dicho por Elisa sentía el corazón destrozado, en su mente rondaban miles de preguntas – "¿Por qué Darién no le había dicho que Serena había muerto? ¿Por qué le había dicho que había una posibilidad remota de que ella fuera Serena? Pero eso era imposible, porque si ella fuera Serena, que hacia lejos de donde se suponía que vivía la novia de Darién, en fin tan distraída estaba con esos pensamientos que de pronto chocó con alguien

- Disculpe, en realidad iba muy distraída – dijo la rubia tristemente sin fijarse con quien había tropezado

- No te preocupes, no fue nada, pero Metztli ¿estás tristes? – preguntó la chica de cabellos Aguamarina

-Ah, Michiru, disculpa venía distraída, es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, estoy muy confundida, pero… Michiru ¿tú conocías a Darién desde antes?

- así es Metztli, yo conozco a Darién desde tiempo atrás ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Entonces tú conociste a Serena, pero ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Metztli, mira en estos momentos no te puedo decir que pasó con ella

- pero ¿ella murió?

- No Metztli, Serena no está muerta, pero como te dije no puede decir que pasó con ella – después de esto Michiru se alejó, estaba extrañada por lo que le había preguntado Serena, pero también temía por ella, si Eskol se enteraba de que ella estaba preguntando por Serena, quien sabe que pudiera pasar

Al ver a Michiru alejándose Serena queda más confundida, si Serena no estaba muerta entonces dónde estaba, porque ella si había tenido ese accidente, acaso estaría en coma, no alcanzaba a comprender que estaba pasando y resistía el preguntarle a Darién pues le daba miedo la respuesta que el pelinegro le pudiera dar, así que se dirige a la exposición para despedirse de Margaret y Kamoi pues ellos si iban a trasladar a una galería en New York, así que ella quedó en irlos a visitar el fin de semana.

En esos momentos le avisan que sus padres la esperan en la dirección, al llegar ahí los ve con una jovencita de cabellos largos de color azul y ojos de color violeta, - hola Meztli, mira queremos presentarte a Karmesite, Akayashi, ella estudiará aquí en este colegio, pero quiero que la apoyes, pues no conoce nadie en este colegio – le dijo Loki, Serena al verla, le cayó bien la chica, como si ya la conociera de antes

- Hola Metztli, tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti, espero que nos podamos llevar bien – le dijo Karmesite

- Eso espero, Karmesite – le dijo la rubia, regalándole una gran sonrisa

- bueno las dejo para que se conozcan mejor – dijo Loki, al tiempo que se marchaba, después de unos momentos las chicas salieron con rumbo a las habitaciones, pues la recién llegada a tenía que instalarse, por lo que quedaron de verse a la hora de la comida pues Serena tenía que ir a sus clases, pues no quería atrasarse, en la hora de la comida Serena se reunió con Karmesite y se sentaron en una mesa, después llego Eskol y fue con ellas, seguidamente después entró Elisa y por supuesto se fue a sentar con ellas, Karmesite ya sabía quién era Eskol porque Loki y Melpómene le habían dicho, pero al conocerlo pudo detectar algo desagradable en él, en eso levanta la vista y ve que la observan por 5 pares de ojos, uno de ellos conocidos, si el futuro rey Endymión, Darién Chiba, aunque se asombró que él estuviera ahí, se alegró mucho, pues necesitaba un aliado y que mejor aliado que él, pues no sabía si las sailor podrían ir a New York, aunque si sabía que Darién se encontraba ahí, el que estuviera ahí le facilitaba las cosas, sin embargo iba a ser muy obvio que ella se acercara a él por lo que le pregunta a Serena

- Metztli, ¿Quién es ese joven de ojos azules que nos mira con tanta insistencia?

- Ese es Darién Chiba – responde Eskol con un dejo de desprecio en su voz y agrega – si lo quieres conocer dile a Metztli que te lo presente, ella lo conoce muy bien es "su protector" – esto último lo dice en un tono irónico haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de mil colores

- y de ¿Quién la tiene que proteger? Claro si se puede saber – pregunta Karmesite pues ya sabía que Darién siempre protegería a Serena, pero si Eskol lo decía era por algo

- de nadie, Eskol siempre tan bromista – contesta Elisa – lo que pasa es que cómo es su maestro particular pues hay "una amistad" entre ellos, tú comprendes

- Perfectamente – dijo la peliazul – ¿y las otras personas?

- Ellos son Miss Haruka, la entrenadora, Miss Michiru la maestra de música, Miss Setsuna es la prefecta y Hotaru una alumna que parece que vive con ellas, son muy unidas – respondió Elisa

- si quieres cuando terminemos de comer te las presento – dijo Serena

- por supuesto Metztli – mientras pensaba "es importante que hable con Darién, para advertirle del peligro que corre Serena"

Al terminar la comida ambas chicas se dirigen a la mesa donde se encuentran Darién y las sailor

- Hola – dice Serena

- Hola, Metztli – dicen todos - ¿Quién es tu acompañante, bombón? – pregunta Haruka

- es una nueva alumna se llama Karmesite

- mucho gusto – y le la mano a todos, al dársela a Darién le hace llegar una nota que decía: "Rey Endymión, Me urge hablar con usted, la neo-reina se encuentra en grave peligro, voy estar en los jardines dentro de una hora. Después de la presentación ambas chicas se alejan y Darién le muestra la nota a las sailor que deciden acompañarlo, pero estar lejos y no intervenir hasta que sea necesario

Lejos de ahí en Tokio cuatro chicas se reunía en el templo Hikawa

- Amy, en serio tienes boletos para el concierto, por favor llévame – decía Mina, mientras le hacía ojitos a su amiga

- Mina – gritaron todas

- Es que yo quiero ir a verlos – dijo la rubia llorando

- No se preocupen, tengo boletos para todas, pero no es por eso que las cite, quiero que vean esto - y les enseñó un cartel que decía

**Convocatoria para intercambio cultural  
El centro de Estudios Japonés convoca  
a todos los estudiantes de las preparatorias  
a participar en el intercambio extranjero  
con el colegio San Pablo las categorías son  
a) Ciencia  
b) Gastronomía  
c) Deportes  
d) Cultura  
para mayor información comunicarse en nuestras oficinas**

- Amy, eso es lo que estoy pensando – dijo Rei muy serio

- Así es Rei, con este evento podemos irnos las cuatro a New York

- ¿No es ahí donde Darién presta su servicio? – dijo Lita

- No estoy muy segura – le respondió Amy

- Lita, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Andrew o Unazaki? – le dijo Rei

- Le voy hablar por el celular – dicho esto la castaña le habló y momentos después les decía a las chicas – no estaba tan errada, Darién presta sus servicios en ese colegio, en caso de que ganemos le tenemos que avisar

- Así es chicas, de hecho ya tengo la información se trata de un concurso en cada categoría, y la ventaja es que van varias personas de acuerdo a la categoría de que se trate, por ejemplo en ciencias van los mejores 5 de cada una de las ramas ahí puedo ir yo, en gastronomía, van los 10 mejores en esa puede ir Lita, en la de deportes escogen a los mejores para formar los equipos, Mina por favor trata de estar en el equipo de voleibol y en cultural pues esa es tu categoría Rei, pues necesitan personas que también tengan conocimientos en Templos, y quien mejor que tú, ya me inscribí y me tome el atrevimiento de inscribirla, pero por lo pronto no vamos a decirle nada a Darién, no quiero que se ilusione y después no podamos ir – dijo Amy

- Entonces Amy, esforzarnos para ir – dijeron las otras 3 chicas y se quedaron planeando sus estrategias para ganar y poder ir a New York

En los jardines del colegio San Pablo se reunian una joven de cabellos azul y un joven de cabellos negros

- Rey Endymión, me alegro que haya venido – dijo la muchacha

- Para que me querías Karmesite –expresó muy serio

- No desconfíe de mí, se lo suplico, sólo quiero decirle que la neoreina Serena se encuentra en grave peligro, no sabemos cómo pero el enemigo planea terminar con ella, lo único que sé es la fecha: el 22 de junio el día del solsticio de verano, no nos han dicho la hora pero supongo que será al caer el sol, usted puede contar con mis hermanas y conmigo para rescatarla, debemos unir fuerzas pues en verdad el enemigo es muy poderoso – dijo la chica, pero Darién se había quedado de una pieza, pues aunque sabía que su princesa estaba en peligro ignoraba la fecha, quedaban menos de 6 meses para que ella recuperara la memoria y hasta ahora sólo había logrado renacer el amor, su frustración era mucha, algo tenía que hacer, al verlo de una pieza las sailor van con él

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Setsuna

- ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? – cuestiona extrañada Karmesite, al oír las preguntas de ambas chicas Darién reacciona

- Karmesite, ellas son amigas de Serena y Setsuna, Serena tenemos que rescatar a Serena antes del 22 de junio – les responde

- Ella ¿también son sailors?, no me miren así, pues conozco a las otras, le decía a Darién que Serena está en grave peligro, que el 22 de junio planean hacerle algo malo, pero hay que ser cuidadosos pues el enemigo es muy poderoso, pues lo he visto, miren el sábado podemos reunirnos con mis hermanas y platicar del asunto, pues aquí no es un lugar seguro - dijo Karmesite ante la mirada extrañada de las sailor, después de unos instantes reaccionaron y se pusieron de acuerdo en donde se verían, quien vigilaría a Serena y se fueron a sus respectivas actividades

Llegó el sábado y Serena se fue a la galería de Arte donde se encontraba sus amigos Margaret y Kamoi, sin embargo al buscarlo no los encontró en ese momento oyó gritos y vio que la gente corría y perdió el conocimiento, no supo más, cuando los abrió se encontraba en una camilla en uno de los privados junto con Margaret y Kamoi, también acostados en otras camillas junto a ella estaba Darién y un poco más atrás estaban Eskol y Karmesite

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la rubia

- te desmayaste – le dijo el joven doctor, pero al ver que ella miraba extrañada a Margaret y Kamoi él continuo diciendo – a Margaret y Kamoi se podría decir que sus admiradores los asediaron y bueno los guardias tuvieron que rescatarlos, pero por favor no te levantes todavía, necesitas reposar - y dirigiéndose a Eskol y Karmesite – Es importante que ella descanse, el chequeo indica que está débil y necesita recuperar sus fuerzas

- no se preocupe doctor Darién, haremos que Metztli cumpla sus órdenes – dijo Karmesite, pero Eskol estaba con una cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada, sólo recordando los sucesos que acababan de pasar

_**Flash Back** _

_En un parque cerca de la galería se encontraban Margaret y Kamoi en una banca mirando el lago,_

_- Margaret, se que aunque tenemos poco tiempo de nuestra relación, se que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte por eso te quiero preguntar – después de esto se hinca delante de ella y le dice – Margaret ¿te casarías conmigo? _

_Margaret estaba emocionada, jamás pensó que Kamoi se le declarara tan rápido y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por la felicidad le dice – por supuesto Kamoi, acepto ser tu esposa y dicho esto lo abrazó y le dio un beso_

_En ese momento aparecen tres figuras, una mujer flaca y larguirucha, un hombre bajo y rechoncho y una figura fantasmal _

_- Mira que hermosa escena, ideal para lo que necesitamos –dice la mujer _

_- así es Espirita, no hay mayor alegría que una pareja enamorada que se compromete, por lo que es importante quitarle la chispa de la alegría – le responde Morriñaqui y se lanzó atacar a Margaret y Kamoi, mientras que Espirita y Rollizón forman una barrera, no quería que extraños pudieran arruinar sus planes, en eso se oye el grito de los jóvenes enamorados e instantes después aparece Tuxedo Mask junto con las Sailor Outers para protegerlos_

_- deja en paz a esos enamorados – dijo Tuxedo Mask_

_- No tienes derecho de quitarle la ilusión a una pareja que quiere cumplir sus sueños de estar juntos, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia son Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna – dice Sailor Moon que acababa de llegar y dicho esto lanza su tiara – Tiara Lunar acción –y rompe la protección que tenían y justo en ese instante aparace una liana de rojas que agarra a los enamorados y los pone fuera del alcance de sus enemigos, los malvados empiezan a lanzar su ataque uno de ellos va directo a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask la protege con el amparo Rose o protección de la rosa, ella al verlo le lanza una sonrisa y le dice – gracias Tuxedo Mask, tú siempre al pendiente de mí_

_- Tierra Tiembla _

_- Maremoto de Neptuno_

_- Grito Mortal _

_El ataque de las tres chicas se une pero justo antes de que llegue a los malvados estos desaparecen _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- "No lo entiendo quien podrá ser ese tal Tuxedo Mask, lo que pude averiguar es que siempre rescata a Sailor Moon, pero debo de estar seguro antes de poder idear un plan junto con Loki y Melpómene, aunque tal parece que los nuevos integrantes conocen de ese tal Tuxedo Mask, por lo que hay que planear bien nuestros siguiente ataque" – pensaba Eskol y dirigiéndose a la Peliazul le djo Karmesite te encargo a Metztli, tengo algo importante que hacer, -y dirigiéndose a Serena le dice - adiós amorcito – y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que puso a Darién furioso Karmesite se acerca a él y le dice – tranquilo, no debes demostrar tus sentimientos, Eskol se puede dar cuenta de quién eres, no te preocupes por Serena yo la cuido, pero debes irte – Darién asintió y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que partir hacia el colegio, momentos después vio llegar a Serena y Karmesite y solo después de ello se retiró tranquilo a su habitación

Llegó el lunes y con él la noticia de que el fin de semana había una excursión al lago Erie, la cual se había acordado en la junta de padres de familia, por lo que esa semana fue de alboroto sobre preparativos para ir al baile. Darién por más que lo intentaba no había podido hablar con Serena, debido a que ella lo evitaba, mas él no sabía el porqué de tal rechazó, hasta que Michiru le dijo la conversación que habían tenido con la rubia, por lo que le debía una explicación a su amada, pero ¿cómo dársela sin ponerla en peligro?.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y con él, la excursión, todos subieron a los camiones pero para su mala suerte no puede estar en el mismo que le tocó a Serena, estaba frustrado, molesto, el estar lejos de ella lo ponía de mal humor. Al llegar al lago se separan por grupos, pero el al tocarle el primer turno para ser responsable del puesto de primeros auxilios se tiene que quedar y solo ve que su amada se aleja custodiada por las sailor y ahora también por Karmesite, después de una hora que le pareció interminable es relevado por Candy que está acompañada por su esposo Terry. El se aleja por el sendero, su corazón se encuentra triste, por lo que decide sentarse en una de las bancas y escuchar la cajita musical en forma de estrella, esa melodía le ayuda a bridarle paz a su corazón, una paz que hace tiempo no sentía, tan absorto estaba escuchando la música que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba

- Es una melodía muy bonita, al escucharla me hace sentir algo extraño, no sé porque - Darién voltea y se sorprende al ver a su hermosa rubia junta a él, - Darién ¿puedo sentarme?

- por supuesto Serena – y se arrima para que la chica pueda sentarse junto a él en esos momentos la rubia tiene vagos recuerdos de un paseo por el lago, donde escuchaba la misma música y en su interior una voz esa es la melodía favorita de Darién

- ¿Esa es tu melodía favorita? –

- Si Metztli, esta es mi melodía favorita se llama Moonlight Densetsu

- ¿sabes? Esa cajita se parece a la de los cuadros de Margaret donde la chica le da a su amado una muestra de amor, ¿te la dio ella?

- en realidad, pertenece a ella, te voy a contar para que lo entiendas, Serena se iba de viaje con sus padres y hubo un accidente pero ella nunca apareció y la dieron por muerta, pero sus cosas estaban ahí, su vestido ensangrentado, esta cajita y un broche

- Ella ¿murió?

- No, no murió, pero la separaron de mí,

- entonces ¿en dónde está?

- demasiado cerca y a la vez muy lejos

- No entiendo Darién

- Metztli, no puedo decirte nada mas, tú vida puede correr peligro, pero confía en mí, solo te pido que confíes en mí, nunca pienses que yo deseo hacerte daño, jamás te haría daño a ti

- ¿Por qué me parezco a ella?

- es mucho más que eso, recuerdas lo que te dije en Navidad y si hubiera una posibilidad por mínima que sea que tú fueras mi Serena

- Darién, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu Serena, pero eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes muy bien…- Darién no la deja continuar y le pone sus dedos en sus labios

- por favor Metztli, no digas nada más, mejor te invito a dar un paseo en lancha ¿quieres? – la chica acepta y ambos se van al muelle, él muy caballeroso le ayuda a subir y platican de lo que le ha sucedido esta semana, pero por supuesto no tocan el tema de Serena, aunque la chica desea con todo el alma ser su Serena, pero en el caso de que ella fuera Serena ¿Por qué esta con otras personas? ¿Por qué en el accidente ella fue la que se perdió? Pero las desechaba, nadie podía robarse a una persona y cambiarle su pasado, sobre todo tener fotos desde que ella era bebe, eso era imposible, pero estando en la lancha junto a Darién

- Darién jamás has sentido un Deja Vu, es que parece que esto ya lo viví contigo, seguramente lo soñé – al decirlo se pone toda roja pues le había dicho al chico que soñaba con él

- ¿estás segura que fue en un sueño? – le pregunta el chico inquieto

- si Darién, estoy segura de haber soñado esto – dice toda nerviosa

Después de este pequeño momento vuelven a su plática y al llegar al lago el baja primero y le ayuda a ello, sólo que Serena se tropieza y sus labios quedan muy juntos y se dan un beso en eso Serena empezaba a recordar una situación igual cuando Darién se separa de ella y cae al suelo y ella sobre él, pues una pelota le había dado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio ella se ríe ante tal situación y le dice al menos no te cayó alguien del cielo, Darién iba a decirle algo, pero escuchan un grito, el pelinegro se alarma y busca un lugar seguro para la chica, - por favor Serena quédate aquí no salgas por favor, pase lo que pase no salgas – le dice Darién la chica asiente y cierra los ojos, él se aleja y cuando nadie lo ve se transforma, las sailors ya están peleando con mucha destreza Darién llega y protege a las sailors para que no les pase nada, y nuevamente aparece Sailor Moon, los malos intentan atacarla, pero Darién con una liana de rosas y la atrapa y la pone a su lado dentro de su capa protectora y cuando intenta atacar a los malos estos desaparecen, pero al voltear su cabeza para ver a su amada esta ya no estaba, por lo que nuevamente se convierte en Darién y va a buscar a Serena en donde la dejó y la encuentra dormida, pero en su cabello había pétalos de rosa

- Metztli, estás bien

- Darién, disculpa me quede dormida, pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

- no fue nada, solo unos asaltantes pero ya se fueron, vamos con los demás no quiero que te pase nada malo - por lo que se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás, y él estaba intrigado que pasaba con Serena y Sailor Moon, sabia por el libro que cada vez que él se transformara ella igual, pero… y ¿esas transformaciones no ayudaban? Creo que le tengo que entregar su cristal de plata a Sailor Moon, tal vez con eso ella recuerde quien es

Continuará…

* * *

gracias por los reviews de **Amsz88Chiba, anyreth, julimoon, liebende lesung, lerinne, marya114, patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha**

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

Bueno chicas, de acuerdo a la encuesta que hice de que aparecieran las otras sailor scouts, pues como ven estan empezando a aparecer, muy pronto se volveran a juntar, por mi parte he tratado de poner las sugerencias de recuerdos que me han mandado, si a alguna no ha aparecido, por favor les pido mil perdones, en caso de que deseen ver alguna, por favor haganlo

pues vamos a mitad de la historia,

si tienen alguna duda por favor no olviden de preguntar, he tratado de responderles a todas, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante

Tambien quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que estan pendientes de los capis de mi fic : **Amsz88Chiba, ****AnnyFanSailorMoon, ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba, ****Sandy 31, ****SeReNyMoOn, ****Susy Granger, ****aishwarya . moon, ****alexmorales, ****anyreth, ****lerinne, ****liebende Lesung, ****yumi kamagatha**

y también a aquellas personas que han hecho de sailor moon happiness una de sus historias Favoritas : **Amsz88Chiba, ****AnnyFanSailorMoon, ****Nagi-Usamoon, ****Patty Ramirez de Chiba, ****Sandy 31, ****alexmorales, ****Cristy19, ****julimoon, ****lerinne, ****marya114, ****moonandearthlove, ****patty-moon-de-chiva, ****sailorgisselle, ****yumi kamagatha**

Muchas gracias a todas,

besos


	16. Un dia de niñera

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 16. Un día de niñera**

Después del paseo en el lago, los días del internado volvieron a la normalidad, los alumnos a sus clases y por supuesto a sus actividades diarias, en la escuela era común que los alumnos de preparatoria prestaban apoyo social una vez por año y esta vez le tocaba el turno a una casa hogar, específicamente al grupo de Serena le tocó en el área de de los bebes por lo que se iban a reunir en parejas para cuidar por todo un día a un bebe, así que a los alumnos los formaron por parejas y por obra de la casualidad a Eskol le tocó con Elisa y Serena no tenía con quien trabajar pero era importante para su calificación así que el maestro a cargo de ese programa el Doctor Gregorio Casas, le pidió a Darién que lo ayudara, pues él sabía que Darién había ayudado a la chica en sus clases de Etiqueta, así como el hecho de que fue su tutor para la regularización en sus materias y sobre todo que conocía al chico y le caía bien, así que le pidió que fuera la pareja de la rubia para esa actividad ya que era importante para la calificación a lo que Darién aceptó encantado.

El sábado todos los del grupo de Serena estaban en el auditorio, esperando la llegada de los bebes, por supuesto que los alumnos iban a estar vigilados para que no pudiera ocurrir nada malo a los bebes, aunque los niños de la casa hogar no eran muchos, algunas parejas llevaron a sus bebes para que fueran cuidados entre ellas estaban Annie y Archi los amigos de Candy y Terri, así que el pequeño Anthoni quedó a cargo de Serena y Darién, por supuesto al principio ella estaba nerviosa, pues que recordara nunca había tenido que cuidar a un bebe ¿o si? Porque de pronto la imagen de un pequeño niño apareció en su mente, el pequeño Alexis, si y no sabía porque pero había recordado a un bebe de nombre Alexis, pero ¿Quién era ese niño? No lo sabía, sin embargo intuía que había sido importante en su vida pasada, de lo que si estaba segura es que podía cuidar al pequeño Anthoni, así que se fueron al dispensario pues a cada pareja se le otorgó un cuarto para que pudieran cuidar a los bebes y para que fuera más fácil vigilarlos, Darién se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas como biberones, pañales y formula para el niño así que él y Serena salieron para comprarlo, varias de la parejas también hicieron su encargo pues debido a que eran alumnos no podían salir, él único por su calidad de trabajador era Darién y pues el pidió permiso para que Serena fuera con él y por supuesto se llevaron al pequeño Anthoni, en el super cualquiera pensaría que era una pareja con su pequeño hijo pues realmente el amor de ellos se percibía en el ambiente, al salir Serena le dice a Darién

- ¿sabes Darién?, Anthoni me recuerda a otro niño, a Alexis

- Metztli, ¿recuerdas a Alexis? – pregunta Darién con un conjunto de sentimientos, pues estaba feliz porque su princesa estaba empezando a recordar, pero también estaba preocupado, pues qué pasaría si Eskol se daba cuenta o peor los enemigos

- Así es Darién, no sé porque pero recuerdo que hace tiempo cuide a un niño llamado Alexis junto con alguien muy especial, aunque no recuerdo quien era esa persona estoy segura que era muy importante para mi

- Metztli, creo….- Darién iba a decirle que él era esa persona pero fueron interrumpidos

- Hola Darién, Hola Metztli, ¡qué bien se ven de papás! – dijo Karmesite, quien estaba con otras 2 chicas – quiero presentarles a mis hermanas Berjerite y Kalaberite

- Mucho gusto, pero que lindo bebe, ¿es de ustedes? – preguntó Berjerite - En serio, forman una bonita familia – dijo Kalaberite – Serena y Darién estaban todos rojos, más Serena, - claro que no, les dije que hoy en la escuela en un grupo, específicamente el de Metztli y Eskol hoy iban a cuidar bebes, este debe ser el niño que les toco cuidar ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Karmesite para calmar la nerviosismo que se había formado

- Tienes razón, Karmesite, Darién Chiba a sus órdenes, y si, este es el bebe que nos tocó cuidar – y dirigiéndose a sus hermanas – es un placer conocerlas – aunque claro ya se habían conocido antes pero tenían que fingir que no se conocían

- Igualmente, mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo soy Metztli Smerte, pero me habías dicho que tenías 3 hermanas

- Así es pero Petzite salió con Zafiro, Diamante, Rubeus y Esmeralda – respondió Kalaberite

- Bueno nos despedimos- dijeron las 3 hermanas

- Bueno antes de irme quiero decirles que forman una linda pareja – dijo Berjerite

Después de esta interrupción, Darién optó por no contarle nada por ahora a Serena pues podrían estar vigilados, pero tenía que procurar estar más cerca de su amada o al menos que las Sailors la vigilaran, el que ella recuperara la memoria podía ponerla en peligro

Mientras tanto con las hermanas

- Que lindos se ven los príncipes, lo bueno que fuimos nosotras la que los vimos y no Rubeus o Esmeralda, estoy segura que ellos se lo dirían a Loki o Melpómene – dijo Kalaberite

- Lo que no sabemos es que si ellos saben la identidad del Rey Endimión – comentó Berjerite

- No importa, hay que vigilar que al menos no los descubran, al menos hasta que hayamos descubiertos los planes que tiene para la princesa, estoy segura de que la quieren matar – dijo Karmesite

Al poco rato las hermanas se encuentran con el otro grupo y en voz baja le cuenta a la otra hermana lo que pasó, con mucho cuidado para no ser escuchadas por Esmeralda o Rubeus

Darién y Serena llegaban al colegio y por supuesto a cada pareja le dieron sus encargos, en ese momento el pequeño Anthoni empezó a llorar, por lo que Darién empezó a prepararle la leche y Serena se apresuró a cambiarlo, y al hacerlo recordó cuando cambió Alexis y una sonrisa sale de sus labios, pues al principio pensaba que Alexis era niña y al cambiarlo se dio cuenta que era un niño, en eso llega Darién con el biberón y ambos se lo dan

- sabes Darién, estoy segura que esa vez que cuide a Alexis fue algo muy importante para mí y otra persona – dijo la rubia

- de eso estoy seguro, Metztli, Alexis fue una personita muy importante en tu vida pasada y es mas… - Darién se empezó a acercar a su princesa, pues deseaba decirle la verdad sobre la vez que cuidaron a Alexis, pero en ese momento Anthoni empieza a llorar, por lo que se dan cuenta que el niño tiene sueño y lo adormecen, por lo el chico pensó que era una señal, que por lo pronto no era conveniente contarle a Serena que ambos cuidaron a Alexis, al final del día los niños fueron devueltos a sus padres o a la casa hogar, por supuesto Anthoni lloró un poco, pues se acostumbró a la pareja

- Me imagino que ustedes serán muy buenos padres – dijo Annie

- Por supuesto Annie, esta pareja va a formar una bonita familia – comentó su esposo Archie

- Eso espero, el poder formar con ella una familia – contestó Darién

Serena al escuchar eso, se extrañó, pero también se alegró y no quiso hacer preguntas después, no quería que la sombra de la novia de Darién le quitara ese momento de felicidad

Mientras tanto en Tokio un grupo de amigas se reunía con 3 cantantes famosos

- Chicas que alegría verlas – dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, en eso Seiya se da cuenta de que alguien falta

- Díganme ¿Dónde está bombón? – preguntó Seiya muy angustiado

- Serena, está muerta – dice Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Muerta, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Y qué hizo Darién? Él prometió cuidarla y no lo hizo – comentó furioso el pelinegro - ¿quiero ver a Darién? Me las va a pagar por no haber protegido a Bombón –decía llorando Seiya

- Se fue a New York, pues tenía que cumplir con sus sueños, es lo que Serena quería – dijo Mina

- Pero Darién, si cuido a Serena, lo que pasó fue un accidente – expuso Rei molesta

- Seiya, por favor cálmate, o nuestra misión puede peligrar, recuerda venimos por la misión, no por ver a tu adorada Bombón – le dijo Taiki

- Además Darién también ha sufrido, por lo que le pasó a Serena, si lo hubieses visto, estaba destrozado – comentó Lita

- Fue un gusto verlas chicas, saben nos vamos de gira, y una de las ciudades que visitaremos es New York, esperemos poder ver a Darién para darles nuestra condolencia por lo de su novia – dijo Yaten poniendo énfasis en su última frase para que lo escuchara su hermano

- Nosotras también tenemos ir planeado a New York, esperemos nos podamos ver ahí – dijo Amy

Después siguieron platicando un poco más, los chicos le comentaron de la misión pues la alegría del universo estaba desapareciendo y vinieron a la tierra para pedir ayuda a Sailor Moon, pero si ella estaba muerta ¿Qué pasaría? Sin embargo tenían que esperar hasta nuevo aviso, por que la solución al problema estaba en la tierra, pero ahora estaban perdidos, pero sus esperanzas todavía estaba viva eso se lo había enseñado Serena que siempre hay esperanza, así que harían todo lo posible para hallar el remedio para salvar al universo

Continuará

* * *

gracias por los reviews de **Amsz88Chiba, AnnyFanSailorMoon, anyreth, arias serena, Kousagi-25, liebende lesung, lerinne, patty ramirez de chiba, sailormoon 019, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha**

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

Bueno, al fin el primer recuerdo real de Serena, Alexis, es decir si bien en los otros ella recuerda tambien se confunde, con Alexis ella esta segura de que lo cuido, aunque no recuerda con quien lo hizo.

con respecto a las sailor inners, ellas faltan dos capis mas y aparecen frente a Serena y por supuesto van a tener mas participacion que las starligths, ya que ellas apareceran en menos capis, al menos ya empezó a recordar, lo que si les digo es que lo hara paulatinamente, poco a poco, tal vez en algunas ocasiones recuerde muchas cosas, en otras menos pero ya empezamos la cuenta regresiva para el final por supuesto como les dije en el capi pasaro vamos por la mitad, bueno al menos que me aloque y lo alargue pero este fic esta planeado para aproximadamente 30 capitulos

Se que el capi es corto, espero poderlo compensar con los dos que siguen

Muchas gracias a todas,

espero actualizar la proxima Semana

besos

Annie y Archie son del anime de Candy, Candy


	17. un concierto de amor y celos

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Un concierto de amor o de celos**

Las luces de la mañana empezaban a inundar la habitación del joven doctor en eso suena su teléfono

- Si diga – contesta medio somnoliento

- Darién, habla Rei –

- Rei ¡que sorpresa! –

- Darién sólo te queríamos avisar, los three lights están en la tierra y van a ir a New York… lo que pasa es que nos preguntaron por Serena y tuvimos que decirle la verdad, de que Serena está muerta y pues Seiya se enojó y tememos que te busque y te quiera hacer algo – le comentó preocupada la sailor de fuego – además también te quiero informar que pronto iremos a visitarte, nos ganamos un viaje a New York, será que nos puedas ir a recibir al aeropuerto, si bien es cierto que llegamos con un grupo, nos gustaría poder saludarte, vamos a estar instaladas en el colegio San Pablo, supongo que lo conoces ¿verdad?

- Rei me estás diciendo que Seiya se encuentra en la tierra, pero ¿Por qué regresaron? … Espera oí bien ¿ustedes vienen a New York? ¿Las cuatro? – dijo asombrado Darién

- Darién ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te preocupa que vayamos a New York? Acaso ¿nos estás ocultando algo? – preguntó un tanto molesta Rei

- No para nada es que me sorprendió la noticia, sabes tengo que ir a trabajar, luego me comunico con ustedes para ponernos de acuerdo –

- Esta bien Darién, esperamos tu llamada – una vez que colgó estaba algo preocupada,

- que pasó Rei, ¿Qué te dijo Darién? – preguntó Amy al ver que su amiga no le decía nada

- Si dinos ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lita

- Seguramente Darién no puede irnos a recoger y nos está esquivando porque a lo mejor encontró alguien ahí, pero eso no quiere vernos, pero me va a escuchar cuando lleguemos a New York – dijo Mina

- Mina – dijeron todas – cómo piensas eso de Darién, estoy segura que no ha podido olvidar a Serena – continuo diciendo Amy

- No lo sé chicas, pero parece que Darién nos está ocultando algo – dijo Rei – lo note por su voz, cómo si no quisiera que fuéramos a New York, también se asombró, mejor dicho se alarmó que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estuvieran aquí, no sé pero me dio la impresión de estar celoso, cómo si Serena estuviera con él y no quisiera que ellos la fueran a visitar –

- Pero Rei, que cosas dices, tú sabes muy bien que Serena murió – dijo Lita

- sin embargo, Darién siempre pensó que Serena estaba viva y pensándolo bien nunca apareció su cuerpo – dijo Amy

- Chicas, pero si Serena estuviera viva nos lo habrían dicho a menos que nosotros representemos un peligro para ella – expuso Mina

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que esperar a que Darién nos hable – comentó Rei

Mientras tanto en New York, Darién había ido a ver a las outers para platicarles lo que le había dicho Rei

- entonces esos, ¿van a venir a New York? - preguntó molesta Haruka

- Pues es lo que me comentó Rei – contestó Darién

- y ¿para cuándo vienen ellas? – cuestionó Setsuna

- viene por lo del intercambio del colegio es para finales de abril – afirmó Darién

- Darién debes hablar con ellas, para que no vayan a cometer alguna indiscreción que pueda poner en peligro a Serena – exclama Michiru

- Así es, aunque no sé si en realidad merezcan conocer la verdad, pues ellas perdieron las esperanzas y se dieron vencidas fácilmente, jamás hicieron nada por buscarla, se conformaron con saber que estaba muerta – expresó Haruka muy seria

- Lo sabemos Haruka, pero conociéndolas pueden cometer indiscreciones con Serena y Rei se puede dar cuenta de la verdad y todas las sailor debemos estar más unidas que nunca – dijo Hotaru enfatizando la palabra de todas

- A que te refieres con todas las sailors – cuestionó Haruka

- pues que tal vez necesitemos ayuda de las sailors starligths, por lo que Darién tienes también que advertirles – expresó Hotaru

- pues no se diga más, entonces les voy a informar a las inners, pero lo hare antes de que vengan, pero con respecto a los three lights, supongo que tendremos que ir al concierto para avisarle

- ¿Tenemos? – preguntó Haruka

- Así es Tenemos, pues realmente no me apetece decirle a ellos lo que en realidad pasó con Serena – expresó Darién

- A mí se me hace que tienes celos Darién – dijo Michiru muy seria

- ¿Celos? Para nada, pero ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo, me podrían ayudar a decirle la verdad – expresó Darién y es que si tenía celos, pues Serena sin memoria era algo que le aterraba, que tal si recordaba a Seiya antes que a él, sobre todo que cuando su primer viaje, el cantante apoyó bastante a la rubia, el solo pensar en esa idea aterraba a Darién

- de acuerdo Darién, iremos contigo al concierto, pero no me apetece en nada ver a Seiya, - dijo Haruka muy seria

Por su parte las chicas del colegio estaban todas alocadas, pues su trío favorito daría un concierto, si los three lights, Serena se pregunta ¿Quiénes serán esos three lights que hacen que las chicas se alboroten?, en eso ve a Elisa que estaba con otras chicas – Metztli, ¿vas a ir con nosotros al concierto de los Three Lights?, es el próximo fin de semana – le preguntó Elisa

- No lo sé, es más ni los conozco – dijo la rubia tímidamente

- Cómo que no los conoces, si hace un año fueron la sensación del momento, se separaron pero nuevamente se reencuentran, es fabuloso – dijeron varias de las chicas que se encontraban cerca – Además la escuela es uno de los patrocinadores del evento así que por los boletos no te preocupes, va a ser obligación comprarlos, por primera vez no me va a pesar tener una obligación así - decía una de las chicas llamada Yumi

- Pues si es así, supongo que tendremos que ir – dijo la rubia – bueno las dejó Karmesite me está pidiendo que vaya con ella – y la rubia se va hacia donde está la peliazul

- Metztli, que bueno que te veo, sabes tus padres quieren que vayamos este fin de semana tu casa, quieren presentarte algunas personas –

- Esta bien, iré a preparar mis cosas para irnos – y se marchó a su habitación cuando se encontró con Darién

- Hola Metztli ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo el chico - ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana?

- Me encantaría Darién, pero voy a estar con mi familia este fin de semana, ellos quieren que los pasemos juntos – dijo la rubia un poco triste y es que en realidad hubiese preferido estar con Darién que con su familia, pues se sentía más a gusto con él, cosa que le extrañaba, pero no le daba importancia, lo asumía a que se sentía atraída por ese pelinegro.

- Pues en otra ocasión será – dijo el chico deprimido – por favor Metztli, te cuidas, no quiero que te pasa nada malo, cualquier problema me llamas para que te ayude

- No te preocupes Darién, si estoy en problemas, te llamó para que me rescates, como una princesa en apuros – dijo la chica bromeando

- Por supuesto, tu para mi eres una princesa y si estas en peligro, me gustaría rescatarte cual caballero con radiante armadura, como dicen en los cuentos de hadas, te aseguró que estaré esperando tu llamada – dijo Darién y se retiró no si antes dándole un beso en la mejilla, después la chica se retiró a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas, mientras tanto Karmesite le fue a decir a las outers, pues no encontró a Darién, que Serena iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus padres y quedaron de acuerdo en que cualquier situación extraña ella las llamaría pues no quería poner en peligro a la princesa de la luna. Una vez que estuvieron listas se fueron a la casa de Loki y Melpómene, en realidad la casa estaba repleta había bastante gente, pues se encontraban los aliados de ellos que querían cerciorarse de que ellos tenían a la princesa de la Luna, por supuesto les informaron a todos que ella no recordaba quien ella y que no había que decirle nada, debido a que pondría en peligro el plan para apropiarse de la felicidad de la tierra, así que al llegar a la casa fue presentada a varios visitantes, y después se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse para la comida, antes de bajar se encontró con Karmesite y sus hermanas y bajaron juntas, en realidad parecía un día de fiesta con tantos invitados, en eso Serena siente una mirada diferente al voltear para saber quien la miraba se fijó en cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, en eso Loki se acerca a ella y la lleva con ellos para presentárselos – querida hija, quiero presentarte a unos amigos de la familia, por supuesto que los conocías antes de perder la memoria, en especial a Esmeralda, – dijo señalando a la mujer de cabellos verde y ojos cafés vestida un poco extravagante – Rubeus – era un hombre de cabellos y ojos rojos – Zafiro – un joven de cabellos y ojos azules  
– Diamante – que tenía el pelo gris y los ojos azules, unos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y deseo, sin embargo no sentía miedo sino una gran pena por ese hombre, pues ella jamás podría corresponderle a nada, pues su corazón ya estaba ocupado por Darién no sabía ni cómo ni porque pero ese pelinegro representaba algo muy importante, era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que ella, como si estuvieran predestinado a estar juntos para toda la vida.

Esmeralda se pone a platicar con la rubia, pues necesita ganarse su confianza, debido a que ella quería ser la que entregara los secretos de la rubia a Loki, sobre todo porque no le perdonaba que Diamante su gran amor, todavía estuviera enamorado de ella, por lo que ese fin de semana no se separa de ella, y Metztli por mas intentos que hacía para poder estar a solas para hablarle a Darién pues quería escuchar su voz no pudo. Llegó el día de regresar al colegio y la rubia estaba feliz, al fin vería a su amado, estos dos días separados de él fueron eternos.

Una vez en el colegio, Metztli vio de lejos a Darién y se sintió feliz, aunque quería acercarse para platicar le fue imposible, pues tenía que ir a clases, y así pasó ese día y vinieron otros más y los jóvenes enamorados no habían podido platicar ya sea por un motivo y por otro, sin embargo el pelinegro se había enterado que Diamante había visto a Serena y se sintió inquietó, con celos, por una extraña razón tenía miedo, si miedo de que Serena pudiera recordar a algunos de sus admiradores antes que él, y por fin llegó el día del concierto Darién tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte tenía miedo, de que Serena pudiera reconocer a Seiya, por otra parte se sentía incomodo el tener que informarle a Seiya de lo ocurrido y estaba nervioso de lo que podría ocurrir en ese concierto, por lo que una vez que estuvieron listos se fue con la outers al lugar, el cual se encontraba abarrotado de gente, a lo lejos pudo ver a su princesa se encontraba cerca de Eskol y de Diamante, por supuesto custodiada por la hermanas de la persecución, pero no pudo evitar sentir una rabia de celos, al ver como la miraba Diamante, en ese momento se enciende el escenario y Seiya, Yaten y Taiki empiezan a cantar, pero al estar cantando Seiya siente una presencia conocida: "su bombón" , - "como es que siento la presencia de Bombón, si según sus amigas está muerta", espero que podamos estar unos días en New York para que encuentre a Darién y le pueda reclamar por no cuidar a Bombón" – pensaba Seiya. Al terminar el concierto Darién se encamina al camerino de los cantantes, al entrar Seiya se va contra él y lo golpea – esto es por no cuidar a Bombón como te pedí – le dijo el cantante, por supuesto Haruka se enoja y quiere golpearlo, cómo se atrevió a pegarle a su príncipe.

- No Haruka, déjalo – le ordenó Darién a la scout – Seiya se quiero hablar, contigo acerca de Serena, … se que las chicas te dijeron que Serena está muerta, pero es mentira, se que estás enojado por no haber cuidado a Serena, pero fueron las circunstancia, yo daría mi vida con tal de que a Serena no le pasara nada

- Pero creo que no lo hiciste… que dijiste que Serena ¿no está muerta? – preguntó extrañado Seiya

- Así es, a Serena la secuestró un enemigo diferente y desde que la encontré he estado cuidándola, pero hay algo que debes saber… - le empezó a decir Darién pero en ese momento son interrumpidos, por Eliza, dos de sus amigas y por supuesto Metztli que al ver a Darién golpeado se acerca a él preocupada – Darién ¿Qué te pasó? – Seiya al verla le dice – Bombón, ¿eres tú? – Serena se voltea a verlo y le pregunta – disculpa ¿acaso te conozco?

– Serena, no me reconoces, soy Seiya

– lo siento pero yo no me llamo Serena, soy Metztli Smerte, y disculpa no eres la primera persona que me confunde con Serena – Seiya estaba extrañado, entonces mira a Darién y el con la mirada le pide que no diga nada, en ese momento Haruka se acerca y le pide hablar con él en privado y se van, mientras tanto Serena estaba con Darién tratando de curar el golpe, pues se le había roto el labio con él, por supuesto el pelinegro estaba feliz de que Serena tuviera ese tipo de atenciones con él, sin embargo estaba preocupado, pues estaban cerca Esmeralda y Rubeus, así que salió junto con Serena no sin antes avisarle a Elisa que él se iba con Metztli para que le avisará a los demás, Elisa con tal de que la rubia no estuviera junto con Eskol aceptó, en otro lado Haruka le contaba a Seiya todo lo que había pasado, Seiya estaba feliz pues su bombón no había muerto, pero seguía furioso con Darién por no haber evitado el secuestro.

Por su parte Darién estaba feliz, pues Serena se había ido con él, después de una semana de no poder estar juntos, al fin el destino les había dado esa oportunidad y no querían desaprovecharla, por lo que la invitó a cenar y después se fueron al colegio.

La siguiente semana pasó sin contratiempos, pero la mayoría de las chicas estaban alborotadas, pues los Three Lights iban a ir al colegio, a dar un concierto privado el cual se celebraría el viernes, además de las niñas del colegio iban asistir algunos invitados, entre ellos estaban por supuesto las hermanas de la persecución, Diamante, Zafiro, Esmeralda y Rubeus, por lo que Darién tenía que permanecer oculto mientras ellos estaban ahí, más que nada por Esmeralda y Rubeus pues Diamante y Zafiro de alguna manera habían expresado su apoyo a Serena y no iban a delatar a Darién.

Por supuesto en concierto los chicos se lucieron, más que nada Seiya que quería impresionar a Serena, quería hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la chica recuperara la memoria, sin embargo Serena antes de que terminara el concierto subió a uno de los balcones, de ahí se disfrutaba mejor, Darién por su parte la vigilaba de cerca, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su princesa, aunque debía ser cuidadoso, pues Rubeus también vigilaba a la rubia, el sospechaba que algo había en el colegio, y él quería descubrirlo.

Después del concierto Seiya se puso a buscar a Serena, y la encontró en el balcón del segundo piso, una terraza muy amplia, ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

- Hola Bombón, me recuerdas – dijo Seiya

- ¿Tu eres uno de los integrantes de Three Lights Verdad?

- Así, mi nombre es Seiya, y ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me gusta admirar las estrellas y este es un lindo lugar para hacerlo

- y dime Bombón ¿tienes novio? – preguntó el cantante, al hacerla la chico puso una cara muy triste, pues ella no quería a su novio Eskol, al ver la tristeza de la rubia - ¿Qué pasa? Acaso dije algo malo

- No, lo que pasa, es que si tengo novio, pero es muy cruel conmigo, le tengo miedo – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, Seiya sintió que la sangre le hervía, pues él no sabía que el novio de Serena era Eskol, y la abraza, pero hay dos figuras que lo ven de lejos, Darién y Rubeus. El Pelinegro al ver que Seiya abrazaba a su princesa quiso ir hacia ellos, pero Haruka que llegaba en esos momentos se lo impidió

- Darién contrólate, el enemigo anda cerca, debemos tener mucho cuidado, además Seiya no le haría daño – pero el pelinegro estaba que se moría de celos

Por su parte Serena, lloraba en los brazos de Seiya, en eso él le dice – y si te trata mal, porque no lo reemplazas, Bombón déjame reemplazar a tu novio – y justo en ese momento empieza la lluvia de flores que tenía programado el colegio, y en eso una rosa roja cae junto a la chica la cual al verla exclama – Tuxedo Mask – sin embargo Rubeus lo escucha y avisa a Loki de que la chica había recordado a Tuxedo Mask y entonces aparecen junto a la pareja, al verlos Darién y las chicas se transforman para proteger a Serena, sin embargo le lanzan un rayo y la desmayan a ella y a Seiya, Darién intenta atacar a los malos, al igual que las sailors outers y se le unen las sailors starlights, sin embargo Loki envuelve a Serena en una burbuja y se la lleva no sin antes decir

- Muy pronto nos veremos las caras Tuxedo Mask, te estaré esperando – y después de esto desaparecen

Las StarLights despiertan a Seiya, el cual se siente mal porque no pudo proteger a Serena y se disculpa con Darién, ahora lo entiende este enemigo es diferente de los demás, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, sin embargo están consternados, no saben dónde podría estar Serena, afortunadamente reciben una llamada de Karmesite, que les dice que Serena se encuentra con Loki y Melpómene, que ellos avisaron que se la llevarían a casa después del concierto, que no se preocupen que ellas vigilaran que no le pase nada.

Lejos de ahí, Loki y Melpómene planean deshacerse de Tuxedo Mask y que va a suceder ahora que Serena lo ha recordado.

Continuará

* * *

gracias por los reviews de ** anyreth, arias serena, CHIBIUSA 87, Kousagi-25, liebende lesung, mariaelea83, patty ramirez de chiba, sailormoon 019, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha**

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

Como ustedes podran haber leido, Serena recordó a Tuxedo Mask, ahora ¿que haran Loki y Melpómene? no se pierdan el proximo capi

Espero que les haya gustado este, y espero sus reviews

Nos vemos la proxima Semana


	18. debatiendo entre amor y odio

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Debatiéndome entre el amor y el odio**

Melpómene y Loki se encontraba en un cuarto secreto de su casa, al cual se entraba por una entrada secreta que había detrás de un retrato de un gran lobo, el cuarto más parecía una sala de tortura, en medio de él se encontraba la máquina aurina.

- Ella tiene que odiar a Tuxedo Mask, ¿cómo le haremos? – dijo Melpómene

- Devolviéndole algunos de sus recuerdos. La máquina aurina permite quitar recuerdos y devolverlos – expuso Loki, mientras acariciaba el artefacto

- Pero si nosotros no podemos ver los recuerdos de Sailor Moon, ¿cómo lo vamos a escoger?

- Fácil, ves esta pequeña pantalla, ella me permite poner características, la máquina escoge los recuerdos de esa características, los almacena aparte y lo mejor, nos permite ver un pequeñísimo fragmento de los recuerdos y si el fragmento nos gusta se lo devolvemos, es más podemos devolverle sólo ese fragmento.

- Aprovechemos este fin de semana que se encuentra con nosotros para hacerlo, le devolveremos a Sailor Moon su identidad y los recuerdos más triste y tormentosos que tenga con ese tal Tuxedo Mask, de tal forma que lo odie y sea su enemigo.

En el aeropuerto de New York se encontraban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten a punto de tomar su vuelo para continuar su gira, los fueron a despedir Darién, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

- Lo siento Darién, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, es que pensé que Serena estaba triste por tu culpa, jamás pensé que al borrársele sus recuerdos le cambiaran la vida por el enemigo, y que sufriera por ese tal Eskol

- Ahora que lo sabes, entiendes mi preocupación y mi angustia, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo – decía Darién con el corazón en la mano

- Lo entiendo y perdóname, ahora tenemos que irnos, pero regresaremos para ayudarte a rescatarla, estaremos aquí a principios de junio o antes en caso de que sea necesario

- gracias, supongo que si necesitaremos su ayuda, pues este enemigo parece que conoce mucho de nosotros

Después se despidieron y los three lights siguieron con su gira

Más tarde, Serena se despertó, en casa de Loki y Melpómene

- Que alegría que estés en casa, – Melpómene abrazó a la rubia

– Como llegué aquí – preguntó la rubia

– te desmayaste en el colegio y te trajimos para que pases el fin de semana con nosotros ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo la dama

- No tengo mucha confusión, necesito poner en orden mis ideas

- entonces te dejo, y baja a desayunar te estamos esperando – dijo con fingida preocupación la mujer y salió de la habitación al hacerlo, la rubia se cambia y baja a desayunar, todos estaba ahí Loki, Melpómene, Eskol, Karmesite, Berjerite, Diamante, Zafiro, Esmeralda y Rubeus

- Metztli, que bueno que te despertaste, estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo Esmeralda

- Estoy bien, gracias – y se sentó a desayunar, la mañana pasó tranquila entre charla en eso entra Melpómene indicando que ya estaba lista la comida – chicos pasemos al comedor, pues es la hora de comer – la comida se desarrolló tranquilamente, hablaron de cosas triviales, terminada Metztli se disculpó, pues se sentía muy cansada, al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente, poco después entró la pareja

- Lo polvos hicieron su efecto, la princesa duerme profundamente – dijo el hombre – es hora de colocarle la máquina aurina, - la cual era traída por morriñaqui

- bien recuerdos con Tuxedo Mask, dolorosos, peleas – la máquina empieza a trabajar y momentos después sus recuerdos son vistos

_**Flash Back**_

_Sailor Moon se encontraba en un edificio en construcción, una estrella musical estaba en el suelo - ¿qué? ¿Conoces a nuestra princesa?... la estamos buscando por favor te lo suplico dime ¿dónde está?_

_- no… yo no sé donde esta, pero si su misión es encontrar a la princesa mejor quédate con ella_

_- ¿me la estás dando?... oye ¿puedo pedirte algo?... ¿me regresas el cristal arcoíris que te llevaste la ultima vez?- le dice la rubia con unos ojos tan tiernos_

_- no, lo siento mucho… no puedo dártelo yo también necesito los cristales arcoíris y recuerda que quizá en cualquier momento buscaée los que tienen ustedes así que cuídenlos muy bien_

_- ¿qué dices? Acaso eres nuestro enemigo?_

_- en lo que se refiere al cristal arcoíris temo que si… nos veremos pronto… - finalizo para en media vuelta marcharse_

__

_ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ_

_Sailor Moon se encontraba en un salón de belleza _

_- Volverás a ser la famosa estilistas Jaqueline McKartur, – se prepara para usar su cetro lunar- Curación Lunar - en eso una rosa le rosa la mano y suelta el cetro – No puede ser se voltea y ve en una de las sillas a – Tuxedo Mask, me da gusto que estés a salv, estoy feliz – dice la heroína con una lágrima en los ojos _

_- Pues no soy quien tú crees Sailor Moon, soy el comandante del Negaverso, me llamo Endymión – al decirlo la chica se asombra – no puedo creerlo – dice_

_- Sailor Moon, entrégame el cristal de plata – dice el enmascarado en el momento que su bastón es preparado para atacar, en eso la maligna se recupera ataca a la chica que puede esquivar el ataca y Tuxedo le dice a la maligna – Trenza quitale el Cristal de Plata_

_ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ_

_Sailor Moon estaba atrapada en la nieve con otra scout y Tuxedo Mask le tira una rosa negra que contrabajo la esquiva _

_- Esta vez no fallare – y se prepara a lanzarle nuevamente una rosa negra a Sailor Moon_

__

_ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ_

_Se encontraba Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask en un parque, _

_- Sailor Moon yo no te amo – dijo el hombre evitando verla a los ojos, ella sorprendida le dice - ¿Por qué dices eso si hace poco me salvaste la vida? - No confundas las cosas - el enmascarado se voltea para darle la espalda mientras que sigue hablando - ese es otro asunto – ella se sorprende pero él continua - El lazo que unía nuestro amor eterno se ha roto, el destino ha cambiado – mientras tanto el apretaba una rosa entre sus manos al abrirla el viento se lleva los pétalos hacia la rubia y ella grita – nooooooooooo – él se aleja dejando en el suelo una rosa deshojada y rota mientras Sailor Moon sentada junto a la rosa con los ojos a punto de llorar dice – Tuxedo Mask, por favor _

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

- Muy bien, ahora es importante darle su identidad de Sailor Moon

- Cómo lo haremos, si todavía no tenemos el cristal de plata

- No te preocupes, hay una imitación del mismo, no es tan poderoso, pero si le otorga el poder de la transformación y eso haremos avísale a Esmeralda ella se encargará de ese asunto.

Estaba por caer la noche y nuestra princesa se despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza

- ya te despertaste, Metztli, hoy dormiste más de lo acostumbrado – dijo Esmeralda

- Buenas noches Esmeralda, la verdad creo que me hace falta dormir un poco más, es que desperté con una terrible jaqueca

- por qué no cenas, a lo mejor se te pasa, no lo crees

- supongo que tienes razón – pero al intentar levantarse la rubia pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo en la cama

- no te levantes, puedes tomar la cena en la cama, sirve que platiquemos un poco

- Gracias, Amiga, de que quieres que platiquemos

- de tu pasado, como sabrás yo he sido tu mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y no tienes secretos para mí, creo que ha llegado la hora de que vuelva a ser Sailor Moon

- ¿Sailor Moon?

- si Sailor Moon, la scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia

- pensé que sólo era un mito

- Por supuesto que no, y vas a necesitar esto – le entrega el falso cristal de plata – y decir: "Cristal plateado, transfórmame"

- si tú lo dices – Metztli hizo lo que Esmeralda le dijo y de pronto se vio convertida en sailor Moon

- no puede ser, entonces mis sueños, eran mis recuerdos

- así es querida sailor Moon, y supongo que eran muy tristes pues llorabas

- Eran den Tuxedo Mask, él era muy cruel conmigo

- Tuxedo Mask es tu enemigo, tienes que acabar con él, recuerda él es nuestro enemigo y la persona que más te ha hecho sufrir, no lo olvides – Sailor Moon haciendo un gran esfuerzo empieza a recordar y algunas lágrimas le brotan por sus bellos ojos.

Esmeralda la mira y sonríe maliciosamente sin que ella se dé cuenta, después de unos momentos Sailor Moon se transforma nuevamente en Metztli, pero continua llorando, "su amiga" decide dejarla sola no sin antes decirle – Sólo recuerda Sailor Moon, él te ha hecho sufrir, jamás ha valorado el amor que le has dado, se ha declarado tu enemigo, en algunas ocasiones, si tú no lo destruyes, el te destruirá a ti – cierra la puerta y Serena se suelta llorando, sabe que ama a Tuxedo Mask, entonces se pregunta ¿Por qué se comprometió con Eskol? Ella no se considera una muchacha que juegue con los sentimientos de las personas, y sigue llorando, entonces podría ser verdad que Tuxedo Mask sea su enemigo.

Vuelve a mirar el Cristal de plata y ve como empieza a brillar y se oye una voz que decía – Auxilio Sailor Moon, sálvanos - la chica se transforma y siguiendo sus instintos va al lugar donde se encuentra una pelea entre las sailors, Tuxedo Mask contra Morroñaqui y unos Demonios, crearon un escenario de tal manera que parecía que Darién y las chicas estaban atacando a Loki y Melpómene, Sailor Moon, entra en defensa de ellos, de los que consideraba sus padres, y la sonrisa de ellos no se hace esperar, después de una pequeña batalla Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask quedan frente a frente

- Atácalo Sailor Moon, tuxedo Mask es tu enemigo – dice morriñaqui, sin embargo no puede continuar hablando porque es atacado por Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptune, por lo que huye despavorido junto con su compinches al igual que Loki y Melpómene, y las sailor lo siguen quedándose sólo los dos enamorados

- No puedo atacarte – dice sailor Moon llorando, cayendo de rodillas y tapándose los ojos con sus manos– aunque debería hacerlo, eres mi enemigo y me has hecho sufrir

- No sé qué te hayan dicho Sailor Moon, pero yo no soy tu enemigo, ambos tenemos un gran amor que nos une desde nuestra vidas pasadas – acercándose lentamente y toma su cara entre sus manos destapándole con suma delicadeza sus ojos – mírame a los ojos Sailor Moon, crees que te mentiría

- Solo recuerdo que dijiste que El lazo que unía nuestro amor eterno se ha roto, el destino ha cambiado – decía la rubia llorando

- La vez que te lo dije fue para salvarte porque estabas en peligro, recuerda nuestra reconciliación, sino puedes yo te haré recordar – y le da un beso tan apasionado y lleno de amor cómo si en ese beso le quisiera transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella, Sailor Moon al principio se encuentra sorprendida, pero se deja llevar por la sensación que le produce aquel beso y le corresponde al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los negros cabellos del joven, Tuxedo Mask está tan feliz de tener a Serena entre sus brazos que empieza a acariciarle la espalda, los brazos y justo cuando empezaban las caricias a ser un poco más atrevidas Sailor Moon se separa bruscamente y se aleja rápidamente perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a Tuxedo Mask con muchos sentimientos a flor de piel, triste por lo que sufría su amada, feliz por haberla tenida tan solo unos momentos en sus brazos, y frustrado porque ella lo dejó sin poder aclara todo.

Ella llegó a su casa - Por qué no puedo odiar a Tuxedo Mask, será acaso que le creo, que en realidad no me han llegado todos mis recuerdos –decía la chica dentro de su habitación Serena, está triste pues sabe que se encuentra entre la espada y pared, debido a que piensa que Tuxedo Mask es su enemigo, pero sabe que lo ama y sobre todo que él la ama, en esos momentos una paloma mensajera entra en su habitación al verla le quita el mensaje y lo lee

_"Sailor Moon te espero en Central Park a las 12:00 p.m. es necesario aclarar algunas cosas.  
Tuxedo Mask_

Ve el reloj de su habitación eran las 11:30 p.m. sabía que el camino a Central Park era largo y sobre todo tenía que salir a escondidas, , se transformó en Sailor Moon, pues consideraba que sería más seguro.

Mientras tanto, en Central Park Tuxedo Mask estaba esperando impaciente, no sabía si su adorado tormento asistiría, aunque confiaba que sí, de vez en cuando lo atacaban las dudas, en eso escucha que lo llaman y al voltear ve a Sailor Moon

- Sailor Moon, gracias por venir – se acerca a ella y la abraza además de darle un beso en la frente, no quería que se volviera a escapar si se atrevía a besarla en la boca

- Tenía que venir, hay varias cosas que necesito aclara contigo – dijo Serena, contestándole el abrazo

Suavemente Tuxedo Mask tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevo arriba del castillo al estilo de Shakespeare

- Sailor Moon, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, con todas mis fuerzas y por ese amor tan grande no puedo ser tu enemigo

- Tuxedo Mask, antes que nada quiero decirte que…

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

- Es que no sé qué pensar, en mis recuerdos te veo cómo mi enemigo, pero mi corazón me dicta otra cosa

- Sailor Moon, mírame a los ojos, en ellos podrás ver todo el amor que te tengo, te lo juro, ninguna mujer ha logrado despertar tanto amor como tú, te amo y es lo único que se, mira mis ojos y dime que ves en ellos – le pregunta

- en tus ojos veo… Amor – dice la rubia al ver reflejados el gran amor de Tuxedo Mask hacia ella

- Así es, Sailor Moon, mi amor por ti, es más grande que el Universo – se acerca y la besa tiernamente, ella le corresponde, pero sabe que tienen que aclarar las cosas y se separan

- Entonces, si me amas, ¿Por qué peleamos en bandos separados? – preguntó la heroína

- Mi amor, antes que nada tienes que saber que el enemigo nos separó, ellos te robaron y te alejaron de mi lado, no sabes la angustia y el sufrimiento que pase, que paso al estar lejos de ti – le dijo Darién mientras la abrazaba, no quería dejar de hacerlo, pensaba que si la soltaba ella se escaparía o se devanecería

- No entiendo, Tuxedo Mask, me estas tratando de decir que… ¿Yo estoy viviendo con el enemigo?

- Así es mi amor, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, no sabes el miedo que tengo si ellos se enteran de el amor que nos tenemos no ha muerto

- Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó la chica con angustia

- Tenemos que fingir

- ¿Fingir?

- Si mi amor, tú tienes que actuar como si me odiarás – le dijo el pelinegro

- Pero yo no te odio, yo te amo, nos amamos – le dijo la rubia extrañada por tal petición

- Así es mi dulce y adorada Sailor Moon, nuestro amor ha sobrevivido, a través del tiempo y de las dificultades que se le han presentado, pero como ya te dije, temo por tu vida, no sé que serían capaces de hacer si descubren que nuestro amor sigue intacto, por lo tanto mi amor, finge cuando ellos estén presentes, ¿me lo prometes? – le decía Tuxedo Mask, mientras con mucho amor le acariciaba la cara y le depositaba pequeños besos

- Me costará mucho trabajo, pero si tú consideras que es lo mejor, lo haré – decía Sailor Moon mientras se dejaba querer,

- Sailor Moon, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – le dice Tuxedo Mask con una mezcla de súplica y picardía

- Dime, mi querido Tuxedo Mask – le respondió sorprendida por la pregunta

- Quédate conmigo, al menos hasta que amanezca, yo te llevó a tu casa – le dijo con ojitos tan tiernos, que se veían a través de la máscara

- Tuxedo Mask, que cosas pides –le respondió toda roja, pues jamás pensó que el tan serio le hiciera una proposición así

- No piense mal, pero he pasado tanto tiempo sin poder abrazarte y besarte, que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – le decía todo apenado, pero con una mirada suplicante que la chica no pudo negarse

- Tienes razón, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido – y dicho esto se quedan abrazados en el parque hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se empiezan aparecer entonces Tuxedo Mask la abraza y la lleva a su casa y la deja en el balcón, antes de irse la besa nuevamente, esos labios que son su alimento, su droga, su tormento y se despide de ella perdiéndose en la distancia

Serena se quita la transformación y se acuesta estaba realmente feliz, sabía que gracias al amor de Tuxedo Mask iría recuperando sus recuerdos al menos de algo estaba segura, amaba a Tuxedo Mask.

Continuará

* * *

gracias por los reviews de **anyreth, arias serena, CHIBIUSA 87, Kousagi-25, julimoon, liebende lesung, lerinne, mariaelea83, patty ramirez de chiba, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha**

Besos a todas

en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien pido mil perdones

Lo prometido es deuda, Aqui está el capitulo ya Serena recordó a Tuxedo mask, y por supuesto el amor fue mas poderoso

Espero que les haya gustado este, y espero sus reviews ellos me animan a poder actualizar pronto

Nos vemos Besos

Se me olvidaba, Milly gracias por tu apoyo en este capitulo


	19. ¿nos conocemos?

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 19. ¿Nos conocemos?**

Desde la revelación de que ella era Sailor Moon, la rubia sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, pues sabía que amaba a Tuxedo Mask, pero entonces ¿Qué sentía por Darién? Si ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que siempre se preocupaba por ella, sería que fuera posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, no lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Darién, si al menos ambos fueran uno mismo, pero ella lo negaba, Darién no podía ser Tuxedo Mask, ¿Por qué entonces dónde quedaría Serena? Y aunque trataba de negar ese sentimiento y alejarse de él no podía hacerlo, algo más fuerte que ella se lo pedía, sin embargo daba gracias al cielo, pues ambos tenían mucho trabajo y se habían visto menos.

Paso el tiempo y aunque en los diversos ataques ambos fingían odiarse después de ellos, ambos se veían en su lugar secreto de Central Park, aunque eran sólo unos minutos, ella los disfrutaba intensamente.

Por su parte Darién estaba nervioso se acercaba el día en que llegarían las chicas y el plazo para decirles la verdad se acercaba, por lo que Darién le mando un correo a Amy, por ser la más sensata del grupo para que pudieran comunicarse a través de una videoconferencia y llegado el día y la hora para ello Setsuna fue con él para apoyarlo

- Darién, es un placer poder saludarte, en una semana más estamos en New York, supongo que iras a recibirnos – dijo Amy

- Amy, haré todo lo posible para estar en el aeropuerto, pero tengo que decirte algo de mucha importancia, - dice Darién muy serio

- que pasa Darién me asustas

- Amy, Serena está viva, he estado con ella todo este tiempo, pero ha perdido la memoria, no me reconoce

- por favor Darién, no juegues con eso

- No es mentira Sailor Mercury, nuestra princesa está viva y en manos de los enemigos – dice Setsuna

- Setsuna, ¿es verdad eso? ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?

- Amy, si no le habíamos dicho nada es porque teníamos que protegerla, el enemigo conoce la identidad de ustedes, por lo que te pido, cuando la vean no la molesten con preguntas, te pedimos que le digas a las demás sailors, si no puedo ir por ustedes ira alguna de las outers para explicarles, no se preocupen, pues trabajamos en el colegio que está patrocinando este evento

- de acuerdo Darién y gracias por la confianza – después de colgar Amy se comunica con las demás, y las cita en el templo Hikawa.

Darién y Setsuna van a ver a las demás y le dicen que ya avisaron a Amy y que afortunadamente lo tomo bien, pero que uno de ellos tenía que ir a recibirlas, sin embargo no sabían quién podría ser

En el templo Hikawa cuatro chicas se reunían

- Bueno Amy, ¿Cuál es la noticia tan importante que nos tienes que dar? – preguntaron Rei, Lita y Mina

- Darién y Setsuna se comunicaron conmigo, y me dieron una noticia, una magnífica noticia – dice Amy feliz

- ¿Qué noticia? – dicen las otras

- Serena, está viva –

- ¡Que-e-e-e-e-e! – dicen todas asombradas

- cuando Darién me lo dijo, no le creí, pero Setsuna me lo confirmó, solo que hay un pequeño problema…, Serena perdió la memoria, si la vemos no nos recordará, además tenemos que tener cuidado, pues el enemigo conoce nuestra identidad, es decir sabe que nosotros somos sailor scouts, por lo tanto hay que tener cuidado cuando vayamos a New York, pues podríamos ponerla en peligro – dice Amy

- entonces Serena ¿está en ahí? – pregunta Lita

- pero, porque no lo ocultaron – dice enojada Rei

- Ay Rei, pues no creo que sea porque no le creimos a Darién cuando nos decía que Serena estaba viva antes de que se fuera a New York – expresa Mina

- Lo importante es que nos avisaron, para que cuando vayamos ahí, sepamos que esperar y cómo comportarnos delante de ella, para no ponerla en peligro – les dice Amy

Llegó al fin el día en que llegarían los diferentes chicos y chicas para convivir con los alumnos del colegio San Pablo, a Metztli le toco recibir a la delegación de Japón junto con Hotaru y otras chicas, los trabajadores que las acompañarían serían Darién, Haruka y Michiru. La rubia estaba nerviosa pues el estar con Darién la ponía así, sobre todo ahora que no sabía qué era lo que sentía por él, "acaso se podría amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo" se preguntaba, espera muy pronto poder resolver esa situación al llegar al aeropuerto se siente extraña cómo si algo muy importante en su vida hubiera sucedido en su vida, pero no recordaba

De pronto ve a lo lejos cuatro jóvenes que desde lejos empiezan a saludar y ve de reojo que Darién les devuelve el saludo y no sabe porque pero eso le molesta

- ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? – pregunta celosa la chica

- son unas amigas – responde Darién divertido al ver los celos de su princesa

- Darién, hola ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntan cada una saludándolo con un beso, en eso Serena sin saber cómo se interpone entre ellos y les dice – mucho gusto soy Metztli Smerte y me mandaron del colegio San Pablo a buscar a la delegación de Japón – mucho gusto Metztli – dicen las cuatro chicas, - ahorita vienen las demás – dice Amy, poco después están todos los alumnos de Japón y la rubia los guía hacia el camión que los llevará al colegio, de pronto todos suben al camión, sin embargo las sailors estaban muy cerca de Darién y por supuesto Serena, se volvió a interponer entre ellas, pero la llamó el responsable de la delegación de Japón y tuvo que alejarse

- Aun sin memoria, sigue siendo muy celosa – dice Mina

- Mina, por favor, guarda silencio – dice Darién un poco molesto

- lo siento – dice Sailor Venus

- y bueno Metztli, ¿Qué te parecieron esas chicas? – pregunta Haruka

- me cayeron bien, pero… - dice Serena

- pero… - pregunta Michiru

- es que creo haberlas visto antes, y además no me gusta cómo se llevan con Darién – dice molesta la rubia

- ¿acaso estas celosa? – dice Haruka, pero Serena no contesta, en eso llega Darién y les dice – ya es hora de irnos – ya agarra inconscientemente la mano de su princesa para ir al camión donde se encuentran la delegación de Japón. Serena está feliz y se agarra del brazo de Darién sin soltarle la mano y ambos se dirigen al autobus para dirigirse al colegio, se veian como una linda pareja de novios

Continuará

* * *

gracias por los reviews de **AnnyFanSailorMoon, anyretharias serena, celina leiva, Kousagi-25, liebende lesung, lerinne, mariaelea83, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, sailormoon 019SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, Yumi Kamagatha**

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Al fin llegaron las sailors, ¿que pasará ahora? ¿estará en peligro Serena? ¿recordará a las sailors, cómo recordó a Tuxedo Mask? se que es un capitulo corto, cortisimo, pero les prometo que trataré de recompensarselo en los siguientes

Espero que les haya gustado este, y espero sus reviews ellos me animan a poder actualizar pronto

Nos vemos Besos

un aviso, quiero realizar un proyecto, una nueva historia, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes, aquellas o aquellos que esten interesados en ayudarme, por favor envienme un mensaje de facfiction o review con su email, para que les pueda enviar el proyecto, gracias de antemano

Cherrie


	20. ¿Tú eres Tuxedo Mask?

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 20. ¿tú eres Tuxedo Mask?**

En una mansión en las afueras de New York una pareja estaba conversando

- Las sailor scouts, se encontraron con la princesa es importante saber lo que pasó ¿sabes cómo reaccionaron al ver a Metztli? – preguntó Loki

- En realidad Skol ni las hermanas han reportado que sucediera algo extraño, parece ser que las sailor scout no la reconocieron – dice Melpómene

- entonces, nos deja ventaja con nuestra prisionera, espero que en estos días no suceda algo que la haga recuperar la memoria – dice preocupado Loki – creo que la princesa nos miente con respecto a Tuxedo Mask, no creo que ella haya fallado al atacarlo, no sé porque pero siento que nos oculta algo, le voy a decir a Rubeus y a Esmeralda que la vigilen más de cerca, ahora sólo confío en ellos – dice el hombre

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Acaso sospechas de alguna traición – preguntó inquieta la mujer

- No Melpómene, pero siento que las hermanas aprecian a la princesa, y además los príncipes Black, Zafiro siempre ha sido muy débil, es decir, es capaz de perdonar a cualquiera, pero Diamante, lo creía diferente, pero por sus ojos noto un gran amor hacia la princesa de la luna y eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada, puede poner en peligro nuestros planes, el amor es un poderoso enemigo a vencer – dijo Loki

Mientras tanto en el colegio San Pablo había mucho alboroto debido a los recién llegados de varios países, Serena por su parte no sabía porque pero se hallaba cerca de los stand que habían venido por la muestra gastronómica, en ellos se encontraba Lita, la cual estaba sola, pues sus amigos no se encontraba, al ver a su amiga la saludo – Hola Metztli – la rubia la miró y le sonrió

– Hola – le respondió tímidamente mientras veía los platillos expuestos con gran deleite – ¿quieres probar? – le dice la castaña, la chica asiente y un recuerdo le llega a la mente

_**Flash Back** _

_- porque no te sientas – le dice una castaña que está sentada en el pasto de una escuela, a una chica rubia que se haya parada junto a los arbustos, por supuesto la rubia se sienta junta a ella y la ve que está comiendo un delicioso desayuno, la castaña al darse cuenta le ofrece – ¿quieres comer algo de mi almuerzo?_

_- definitivamente no acostumbro a comer mucho, pero no quiero desairarte - dice la rubia y agarra algunas cosas del almuerzo de la castaña_

_- los alumnos de esta escuela me tienen miedo ni siquiera me hablan – dice tristemente la castaña_

_- Lita, puedo decirte así, verdad, tu mamá cocina delicioso – dice la rubia que por estar comiendo no escuchó lo que dijo Lita_

_- No fue mi mamá, los preparé yo misma_

_- qué maravilla, sabes cuando quieras me puedes hacer mi lunch_

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

- ¿Crees en los deja vu?– pregunta la rubia

- Son esas situaciones en que te parece que ya has vivido esa momento de tu vida, por supuesto que puede pasar – dice la castaña mientras pensaba "por supuesto Serena, esto es muy parecido a cuando nos conocimos"

- En serio ¿lo crees? – vuelve a cuestionar la rubia

- por supuesto, porque algo similar me ha pasado, Metztli – responde Lita

- Lita, ya va a empezar el partido de Mina, cierra el puesto y ven con nosotros, si quieres puedes venir Metztli – dice Rei, llegando junto a ambas chicas

- si quieres te ayudo – dice la rubia, Lita asiente con la cabeza y después se dirigen al estadio donde Mina iba a empezar su juego, el cual fue muy emocionante debido a que iban empatados en pues ambos equipos habían ganado una de las rondas anteriores y ahora en esta ronda, 11-11, después 12-11, y se hace cambio 12-12, 12-13 cambio, 13-13, 14-13 cambio, 14-14, 15-14 y ganó el equipo de Japón, todos estaban disfrutando, del partido, la rubia sentía una sensación tan agradable, como si el convivir con aquellas personas fuera algo que ya hubiera hecho. Al terminar el partido fueron por un helado en la nevería, pero Eskol se apareció haciendo que Serena se fuera con él cosa que disgustó mucho a las chicas, pero tenían que soportarlo, pues Darién les había dicho que no cometieran algo imprudente, por supuesto que al ver lo que pasaba Karmesite se acercó, junto a Eskol y Serena para impedir que el platinado le pudiera hacer daño.

Al otro día, Serena estaba ayudando a cargar las cosas, estaban algo pesadas y tenía la cara llena de sudor, en eso siente que le limpian la cara al voltearse se da cuenta que es una niña de las del grupo de Japón, si se llamaba Amy – gracias ¿Amy? – Si Meztli, me llamo Amy Mizuno, es un placer conocerte – en ese momento la rubia tiene una visión

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña rubia llegaba tarde a su hora de clases y la maestra la castiga_

_- Afuera – dice la profesora, la pobre rubia está parada en la puerta de su salón con un cubo de agua, en eso una niña de cabellos y ojos azules se acerca a consolarla_

_- gracias, eres más gentil que mi maestra - dice la rubia_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Serena se marea y por poco se cae junto con las cosas que tenía agarrada, Amy la sostiene

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, sólo fue un pequeño mareo, pero ya pasó gracias – le responde la rubia, "no sé porque pero siento que esta niña la conozco de alguna parte, pero mis padres me dicen que no, además Tuxedo me dijo que desconfiara de ellos, espero verlo pronto, necesito contarle esto que me sucede" pensaba la rubia

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Gracias Amy, eres muy amable, ¿a qué categoría representas?

- Al área de ciencias básicas –le responde la peliazul

- entonces debes ser muy inteligente, o ¿me equivoco?

- no, para nada – las chicas se ponen a conversar, pero Eskol se da cuenta y se acerca a ellas con el pretexto de ayudarlas, pero ellas siguen hablando de la escuela, de cosas sobre el estudio, pues gracias a Darién la rubia tenía buenas notas, al llegar al lugar donde iban a dejar las cosas Amy se despide de Metztli. La rubia después se dirige a su habitación pues se tiene que arreglar para el festival de la tarde, pero está toda nerviosa, en eso llega Elisa con Mina

- Hola Meztli – dice Elisa – te presentó a Mina, quiso conocer las habitaciones del internado – pero la chica se acerca a la rubia y le dice quedamente – ¿se puede quedar un rato contigo? Es que ya no la aguanto, habla hasta por los codos, Metztli asiente con la cabeza – bueno Mina te dejo un rato con Metztli

- Hola Metztli, mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Mina Aino, ¿Qué haces?

- pues necesito arreglarme, pero en realidad estoy tan nerviosa que no acierto ni a peinarme

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – y antes de que Serena se diera cuenta Mina le estaba arreglando su cabello y otro recuerdo viene a mente

_**Flash Back** _

_Dos chicas se encontraban en una habitación_

_- porque no te haces un nuevo peinado sólo por cambiar un poco – dice la rubia de media cola a la rubia de dos chonguitos_

_- Ehh- responde Serena, Mina agarra el cepillo deshace las coletas y empieza a peinar los cabellos de su amiga_

_- si quieres verte madura; cabello corto. Si quieres verte romántica úsalo ondulado, elegante, se usa lacio o recogido, cuando alguien cambia de peinado es cómo su fuera otra persona_

_- tienes razón_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Al recordar la rubia se pone muy seria y Mina se da cuenta

- ¿sucede algo malo Metztli? – pregunta Mina

- No lo que pasa es que de pronto me siento como si fuera la protagonista de la película de deja vu – responde Serena

- y ¿Por qué lo dices?

- no por nada – le responde Serena, "mejor no digo nada" piensa la rubia. Al terminar de que la arregles se mira al espejo, realmente se ve muy bien, pues Mina le hizo sus tradicionales chonguitos, claro los adornó con flores

- gracias Mina –

- No es nada – responde sailor venus

Después las dos rubias se dirigieron al salón donde iba ser una conferencia y Serena estaba apoyando como edecán, por supuesto antes de que ambas llegaran al salón, Mina se dio cuenta de que Eskol estaba cerca y se despidió de Serena, por supuesto la conferencia se realizó sin contratiempo, pero a Eskol no le agradó mucho ver a "su novia" con su peinado habitual, sin embargo no le hizo ningún reclamo debido a que Darién se encontraba cerca de ahí y no quería enfrentarse con él.

Al terminar la conferencia todos pasaron a un gran salón para la cena, por supuesto Eskol se sentó cerca de Serena, pero Darién como siempre no dejaba de vigilar a su amada, en ese momento se acerca una chica de los grados superiores

- Metztli, por favor ve a la sala de usos múltiples No. 10, ahí se encuentran los recuerdos que se van a entregar a las delegaciones que participaron en deportes

La rubia asintió la cabeza, y se fue a esos salones, pero se encontró con una pelinegra de la delegación de Japón

- ¿Estas perdida? – preguntó la rubia

- Un poco – dijo Rei – es que fui a buscar unas cosas a mi stand, pero la escuela es tan grande

- tienes razón, mira voy por unas cosas a un salón que está aquí cerca y si quieres después te llevo a tu stand y ambas nos regresamos al salón principal

- gracias Metztli

- de nada…

- Rei, Rei Hino

- mucho gusto Rei

- igualmente

Ambas chicas se dirigen a la sala de usos múltiples, pero al estar adentro un fuerte viento cierra la puerta y las deja encerradas sin poder salir de pronto a Serena se le viene unos recuerdos

_**Flash Back** _

_Una chica rubia y una pelinegra se encuentran encerradas por la nieve a su alrededor_

_- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta la rubia, pero la pelinegra no le hace caso, está ocupada tratando de subir por la nieve, pero en eso se cae – Rei ¿Estás bien?_

_- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Desde luego que no escalemos esta montaña para salir de aquí – pero se vuelve a caer_

_- Rei debe haber alguna otra forma de salir de aquí_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Espero que pronto nos vengan a buscar – dice Serena, pues estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque ese día se la pasó con muchos recuerdos

- y ¿tienes celular, así le podemos hablar a alguien para que nos venga a buscar?

- gracias Rei, le voy hablar a Darién, el siempre está pendiente de mí – y así lo hace y en pocos minutos está Darién abriendo la puerta para que ambas chicas salgan

- ¿están bien? – pregunta

- Sí, gracias Darién

En esos momentos otra llamada entra al celular de Darién era Haruka donde le avisa que el enemigo está atacando

- Chicas las dejo- y se va, Rei recibe también una llamada de Amy para decirle que las outers le pidieron ayuda, pues esta vez los enemigos eran muchos

- Metztli, te dejo, pero mis amigas me están buscando

-Esmeralda

- Metztli, el enemigo está atacando, debes transformarte en Sailor Moon – la rubia se transforma y llega al lugar del ataque allá ve a Tuxedo Mask combatiendo, en eso uno de los malos le lanza un ataque y el enmascarado se lanza a cubrirla

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sailor Moon?

- Si, gracias a ti – le responde toda sonrojada, en ese momento algunas malignas escapan por varios lados, por lo que las sailors se dividen para seguirlas quedando en el lugar sólo Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, pero en ese momento le vuelven a lanzar un ataque a Sailor Moon, pero al tratar de esquivarlo se le cae el broche y se convierte en Serena, por lo que su enamorado la mira y ella no sabe qué hacer su identidad debía permanecer en secreto, pero Tuxedo al ver la reacción de la chica se acerca a ella y le dice – ya conocía tu identidad, no te preocupes, pero ahora es necesario que recuerdes la mía – y en ese momento se transforma en Darién

- Darién ¿tú eres Tuxedo Mask?

- Así es – pero antes de que pudiera continuar le lanzan un ataque y por mas intentos que hacen le dan a él al igual que Serena, justo en el momento que las sailors empiezan a regresar sólo para ver cómo los enemigos se llevaban nuevamente a Serena,

Continuará

* * *

gracias por los reviews de **anyreth, arias serena, celina leiva, Cindy, liebende lesung, libelula, mariaelea83, Milenia Angels, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, sailormoon 019, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, usa-ko555chiba, Winnita Moon, anita, **

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Ahora Serena ya sabe que Tuxedo Mask y Darien son la misma persona, pero lo malo es que los malos descubrireon su identidad secreta, que pasara, las veo en el siguiente capitulo: **Yo soy Serena Tsukino **espero que les haya gustado este, y espero sus reviews ellos me animan a poder actualizar pronto, claro que les debo una disculpa por no actualizar, pero sali de viaje y se me complico, ademas que fue dificil buscar los recuerdos con las sailors, pero al fin pude hacerlo, a lo mejor no son los mejores, pero los consideré adecuados para la trama, pues no sabe que esas chicas con tambien sailors, pero todavia falta para el final vamos a dos terceras partes, tal vez un poco más, un poco menos,

Gracias por todo su apoyo, en realidad tratare de actualizar tan seguido como lo hacia antes, pero al menos cumpli mi meta actualizar todos mis fics

Antes de que se me olvide dedico este capitulo a usa-ko555chiba por su cumpleaños, aunque sea atrasado, espero que te guste este capitulo

Nos vemos, Besos

Cherrie


	21. yo soy Serena Tsukino

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

Capitulo 21. Yo soy serena Tsukino

Una chica se hallaba en una habitación en una casa que se encontraba estaba acostada como en una especie de trance recordando los últimos acontecimientos vividos

**Flash Back **

Sailor Moon llega al lugar donde estaban atacando unos demonios y ve a su gran amor "Tuxedo Mask" combatiendo, estaba tan distraída que no ve que uno de los demonios le lanza un ataque

- amparo rose – dice el enmascarado al mismo tiempo que la abraza y la cubre con su cuerpo, quedando muy juntos y le pregunta – ¿Te encuentras bien Sailor Moon?

- Si, gracias a ti – le responde toda sonrojada, de pronto sólo quedan ellos dos y unos cuantos demonios, la heroína estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de su amado que apenas puede esquivar el nuevo ataque que le lanzan los malos, sin embargo al se le cae el broche falso que contiene el cristal de plata falso haciendo que perdiera su identidad y se convirtiera en Serena, por lo que su enamorado la mira y ella no sabe qué hacer su identidad debía permanecer en secreto, pero Tuxedo al ver la reacción de la chica se acerca a ella y le dice – ya conocía tu identidad, no te preocupes, pero ahora es necesario que recuerdes la mía – y en ese momento se transforma en Darién

- Darién ¿tú eres Tuxedo Mask?

- Así es – pero de pronto todo queda en obscuras y un nuevo recuerdo viene a la mente

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Darién, es Tuxedo Mask" pensaba la chica en la habitación a obscuras, si ahora recuerda él me salvo del ataque de Zoicite

**Flash Back **

Están Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon juntos y son interrumpidos por Zoicite

- Ya basta de palabrerías, empecemos esta pelea Tuxedo Mask –

- De acuerdo, pero antes debes prometerme no hacerle daño a Sailor Moon – dice el enmascarado mientras se alejaba de su gran amor y se acercaba a su enemigo

- ¿Por qué no? Trataremos que esta sea una pelea justa – pero en ese momento aparece como una lanza hecha de un material extraño que se dirige a Sailor Moon, pero Tuxedo Mask es más rápido y se interpone entre la lanza y Serena ante la mirada atónita de su gran amor: Sailor Moon, la cual se acerca a él y le pregunta – ¿te encuentras bien? – a lo que él responde – lo importante que tú estés bien

**Fin del Flash Back **

"Pero no fue la única vez que Tuxedo Mask me salvó, recuerdo también cuando Fiore me atacó" pensó Serena, que se encontraba acostada en la cama de una habitación obscura

**Flash Back**

Sailor Moon estaba parada viendo a Tuxedo Mask platicando con un ser verde, con cabellos verdes con mechones rosas llamado Fiore, en ese momento Fiore da un gran salto mientras grita – ella te está engañando – y la ataca con una espada, la heroína se queda estática y cierra los ojos al abrirlos ve a Tuxedo Mask protegiéndola luchando contra Fioré – ella te está engañando – decía el extraterrestre – no la conoces, ella jamás me engañaría – le responde el enmascarado

- cuidado Tuxedo Mask – grita Sailor Moon, en ese momento él cae junto a ella y Fiore la ataca haciendo crecer sus uñas, pero en un instante el héroe se interponen recibiendo él el ataque, cayendo en los brazos de Serena – Tuxedo Mask resiste – pero al verlo mal herido se pone a llorar diciendo – Darién – de pronto él se desvanece y ella empieza a gritar mientras lloraba – Darién, no quiero perderte, Darién

**Fin del Flash Back **

Si Tuxedo Mask es Darién recuerdo muy bien el día en que descubrimos nuestra identidad ese día, ambos estábamos en un elevador

**Flash Back**

De pronto el elevador se detiene bruscamente

- Un apagón – dice la rubia, de pronto ven que unas fuertes llamas de fuego se acercan hacia ellos, la chica se queda pensando "¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo transformarme porque eso significaría tener que delatar mi personalidad, pero estoy segura de que moriremos si no lo hago – pues no me importa – dice la chica y poniéndose en posición para transformarse dice – por el poder del prisma Lunar transformación – y ante los ojos azules de Darién la chica se transforma en Sailor Moon haciendo que se salven de una muerte segura. El chico solo acierta a pensar "Serena es Sailor Moon". Al llegar al punto de donde salieron las llamas se encuentra una persona llamada Zoicite que estaba diciendo – le debo comunicar a la reina que murió a causa de un accidente –

- ¿Accidente? – Cuestiona la chica rubia – tu engañaste a todos en una forma sucia y me has enfadado, por eso te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

- Sabes Sailor Moon te derrotaré junto con Tuxedo Mask – le dice Zoicite

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿En dónde está Tuxedo Mask? – pregunta extrañada la joven heroína

- Aquí estoy – se escucha una voz detrás de ella, es una voz que conoce muy bien, es la voz de Darién, se voltea y ve como se transforma en su gran amor: Tuxedo Mask. Muchos recuerdos vienen a la mente de la rubia: cuando lo conoció tanto como Darién como Tuxedo, y otros momentos que pasaron juntos

- ¿Tú eres Tuxedo Mask? – le pregunta con una mezcla de sentimientos

- Fuiste muy valiente este día, pero ahora déjamelo a mí – le dice el pelinegro haciendo que ella se sintiera protegida

- Él que debería irse eres tú – dice Sailor Moon preocupada, se acerca a él y le pregunta – Tuxedo Mask ¿Por qué estas herido?

- Sailor Moon, no te preocupes yo te protegeré – le afirma a la joven haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras con profundo amor dice susurrando – Tuxedo Mask

**Fin del Flash Back **

"Si yo soy Sailor Moon, eso lo sé, cuando atacaron a Darién por Zoicite, me desmaye, cuando desperté Sailor Júpiter me tenía cargada" siguió pensando Serena

**Flash Back **

Sailor Moon empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras sus demás compañeras le preguntaron – ¿Te encuentras bien, Sailor Moon?

Pero la chica rubia no responde, solo ve a todos lados buscando a una persona y al no verla pregunta – ¿Tuxedo Mask? – Mientras se baja de Sailor Júpiter, al no verlo se desespera y pregunta a sus compañeras – ¿Dónde está? Díganme ¿Dónde está? – Pero al ver que no le responden vuelve a preguntar – ¿está vivo?

- Si, está vivo – le responde Sailor Mars – pero se lo llevaron los enemigos

- ¿Los enemigos? – pregunta la rubia

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Después empezaron a hablar de algo que no recuerdo, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que estaba muy triste y no quería pelear…" siguió pensando Serena

**Flash Back **

Sailor Moon estaba sentada, junto a ella se encontraban las demás sailor Scout de pronto ella dice – No quiero pelear, ya no quiero pelear

- Pero una princesa cómo tú no debería decir esas cosas

- No me gustan que me digan princesa, Yo soy Serena Tsukino

**Fin del Flash Back**

"¿Qué yo soy Serena Tsukino?" se pregunta para sí la chica y un recuerdo viene a la mente

**Flash Back **

Sailor Moon estaba junto a Darién el cual estaba casi inconsciente

- Darién ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta preocupada – Darién, estoy aquí

- Serena – le responde el chico, mientras le agarra la mano

- Darién – le dice la chica mientras que se tomaban la mano con mucho amor, el chico abre los ojos y la ve

- Darién, despierta, soy yo, la princesa Serena, mejor dicho Serena con cabeza de Chorlito, recuerda que siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme, Darién soy yo Serena, la chica que te ama, que daría la vida por ti, Darién tienes que recordar

**Fin del Flash Back **

De pronto la chica se levanta y dice – Yo soy Serena Tsukino, la novia de Darién, no me llamo Metztli, Soy Serena Tsukino

En ese momento entra Karmesite – ¿sucede algo, Metztli?

- No soy Metztli, soy Serena Tsukino

- Serena ya recordaste ¿Quién eres?

- Lo sabías, tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste – dice la chica llorando

- Serena, no podíamos decirte nada, estabas en peligro, así que Darién nos pidió que esperáramos a que poco a poco recobraras tus recuerdos, para no ponerte en una situación de riesgo

- Darién ¿sabía quién era yo?

- Por supuesto Serena, por eso estaba pendiente de ti, te ama demasiado para ponerte en peligro, pero hizo todo para que poco a poco recuperaras la memoria recuerda

En esos momentos, la chica comprendió que todos sus recuerdos eran reales, todos esos momentos que vinieron a su mente, era ella y Darién, si la manera de recuperar sus recuerdos era diferente a la de él. Si la primera vez que él tenía que recordar su pasado fue a través del cristal de plata

**Flash Back**

Una pareja se halla en un elevador un joven de cabellos negros y una chica de cabellos rubios con un singular peinado de dos coletas, ambos habían sido encerrados

- Creo que no podemos ir a ninguna parte Serena – dice el pelinegro a la chica, mirando a través del cristal donde se podía observar la ciudad, después de eso ambos chicos se quedan callados

- Esto ya es demasiado, hemos estado en el ascensor mucho tiempo – dijo Serena, cortando el silencio que se había formado entre ambos – oye Darién, ¿Por qué quieres el cristal arco iris? – Pregunta, pero al darse cuenta de su indiscreción se voltea para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y le dice – lo siento, no tienes que decírmelo si no lo deseas

- Para recuperar mi pasado – responde el chico, mientras la miradas de sus hermosos ojos azules se perdía en el paisaje que mostraba el elevador – tengo que reunir los cristales arco iris y el cristal de plata para recordar muchas cosas

La chica se le queda observando y se pregunta "¿estará pensando en el fantasma Cristal plateado?"

- mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía seis años – le contó Darién mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho de su accidente – desde entonces no he podido recordar nada – continuó diciendo ante la mirada comprensiva y atónita de la rubia que lo acompañaba - y he tenido el mismo sueño en varias ocasiones, una princesa que me pide que busque el Cristal de Plata, quiero traer el Cristal Plateado para poder traer mi memoria – de pronto se voltea y le dice con una sonrisa a su acompañante – Me preguntó ¿Por qué te conté todo esto?

La chica no sabe qué hacer, desde que conoció a Darién se la han pasado peleando y no sabía el porqué y le responde – antes de hoy pensaba que eras un hombre repugnante pero a partir de ahora no pienso eso – dice toda roja

El chico la estaba mirando y voltea a ver la luna mientras le da las gracias – gracias Serena – pero al hacerlo la chica se pone más roja y por un momento creyó ver en su adorado enemigo, al hombre de sus sueños: Tuxedo Mask, pero se dice a sí misma "No eso no puede ser, eso es imposible".

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Tienes razón Karmesite, Darién recuperó sus recuerdos gracias al cristal de plata y a nuestro gran amor, la segunda vez fue gracias al amor que existe entre los dos

**Flash Back**

Darién y Sailor Moon se estaban juntos, agarrados de las manos y viéndose a los ojos, de pronto los ataca Ann, pero ella se para protegerlo y dice – por salvar a la persona que amo, puedo arriesgarlo todo incluso la vida, no me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero te suplico por la vida de Darién – recibe otro ataque de Ann, pero de pronto Darién se interpone en los ataques, Serena sufre por él, pues no quiere que le pase nada….

… después de haber curado al árbol de la obscuridad con el amor, Darién se encuentra inconsciente y aparece el caballero de la luna

- caballero de la Luna estas bien – dice alegremente al chica

- Sailor Moon, ahora debo decirte quien soy – dice mientras se quita la tela que le cubre parte del rostro

- Darién ¿eres tú? – Dice sorprendida Serena – o ¿eres el doble de Darién?

- así es soy otro Darién, pues Darién perdió la memoria cuando se enfrentó a la reina Beryl, por eso no se acuerda de ti, pero le quedó algo de consciencia donde todo lo que quería ser era proteger a Sailor Moon, la chica que ama Serena Tsukino, de esa subconsciencia nací yo: el caballero de la Luna, pero ahora que tu amor le ha devuelto la memoria, él y yo nos volvemos uno solo para compartir el futuro contigo

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Lo ves Serena, Darién te ama, siempre te ha amado y ese gran amor hizo que descubrieras que tú eres su gran amor, a pesar de que tu no lo recordabas – decía Karmesite

- Darién, tengo que verlo, por favor Karmesite tengo que verlo – dice la rubia desesperada

- ¿A quién tienes que ver? – pregunta Loki que en ese momento entraba

- a Darién mi novio – dice la rubia

- Tu novio es Eskol – dice firmemente Loki

- No mi novio es Darién, además quiero saber donde están mis padres, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – dice la rubia

- ¿Qué dices? Si tu padre soy yo – responde Loki

- No, mis padres son Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, Yo soy Serena Tsukino – dice la chica

- entonces princesa, ya recuperaste la memoria – dice fríamente Loki

- ¿princesa? - cuestiona la rubia, pues aun no recordaba que era la princesa de la Luna

- Lo siento, pero entonces tengo que decirte la verdad, eres mi prisionera y jamás veras a tu Darién, eres mía princesa de la Luna – expresa con frialdad Loki

- No soy tu prisionera, quiero ver a Darién – dice llorando Serena y se abalanza hacia él, pero llega Morriñaqui y la agarra por lo que aprovecha Loki para darle un ataque que la hace caer incosnsientemente

- Karmesite, espero que no ayudes a la princesa de la Luna, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

- Lo sé Loki, pero recuerda que mi único propósito es vengarme de ella – miente la chica mientras piensa "Espero poder avisarle a Darién que Serena ya recupero parte de su memoria" sin embargo para no levantar sospechas, le cuenta lo que pasó a Diamante y a Zafiro así que ambos van a ver a Darién y a las otras Sailors

- Darién, es necesario hablar contigo – le dice Zafiro

- ¿Qué pasa? - dice receloso

- Serena ya recuperó la memoria – contesta Diamante

- Así es ella ya sabe que es Serena Tsukino

Continuará

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa, pero gran disculpa por haberme atrasado en la actualizacion de este fic, como veran en este capitulo mas que nada son recuerdos, espero le gusten, pero ella tenía que recordar mucho para que supiera que ella era Serena, y sobre todo que se los enemigos se dieren cuenta de que ella descubrió la verdad, ¿pero que pasará?

pues espero actualizar pronto, al menos no pasa del siguiente mes (jiji) bueno sera aproximadamente entre tres o cuatro semanas, pero no piensen que me he olvidado de este fic, para nada, pero si se me esta complicando escribirlo, por el trabajo, ademas que tengo que pensar y mucho sobre todo por lo que deseo plasmar y hacer

gracias por los reviews de **anyreth, arias serena, celina leiva, Cindy, julimoon, liebende lesung, lerinne, mariaelena83, natustar, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, sailormoon 019, sailor rubi, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha, usako 555 chiba **

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Por supuesto que espero sus reviews, gracias a ellos, se que tengo que actualizar y lo trato de hacer lo mas pronto posible, pues como saben a nosotras nos motiva recibir revies y muchos, aunque no lo crean el recibirlos, me llenan de inspiracion y me dan animo para seguir adelante y sobre todo continuar con mis historias

Nos vemos, Besos

Cherrie


	22. Una cita en la pista de hielo

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 22. Una cita en la pista de hielo**

Darién se encontraba en su habitación preocupado, recordaba lo que hace poco le habían dicho Zafiro y Diamante de que Serena ya sabía quién era, tenía que verla, hablar con ella, pero sabía que ahora las cosas serian más difíciles para ellos, deseaba hablar con ella, era tanto su deseo de estar al lado de su amada, que se convirtió en Tuxedo Mask, de pronto se vio en la recámara de su amada, la vio triste, llorando – Serena – dice quedamente y la chica voltea y se le queda viendo

Lejos de ahí en una habitación de una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, una rubia lloraba, deseaba escapar de ahí, sin embargo estaba encerrada, solo recordaba que ella estaba peleando por salir de la casa y de pronto todo se obscureció y ahora despertaba sola, tenía miedo – Darién ¿Dónde estás? Por favor ven por mí – decía la chica en eso oye que la llaman por su nombre al voltear ve a Tuxedo Mask

- ¿Darién eres tú? – se abalanza para abrazarlo pero al hacerlo lo atraviesa

- Serena, mi amor – dice confundido – si soy yo, pero no sé como estoy o mejor dicho estás tú junto a mí

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué te veo? – pregunta la chica

- Creo que es Telepatía, me estoy comunicando contigo, es que es tanto mi deseo de hacerlo, que no sé como lo logre – comenta Tuxedo Mask

- Darién, tengo miedo, por favor sácame de aquí – decía la chica llorando

- Serena, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta lograrlo, ¿pero dime estas bien? ¿No te han hecho daño? – pregunta

- Estoy bien, pero no quiero esta aquí, por favor llévame contigo – en ese momento oyen ruidos y la puerta se abre y Loki aparece

- ¿Con quién hablas princesita? – pregunta enojado

- Con nadie – miente la chica

- No me mientas – y la quiere sujetar de los hombros pero no puede ella está cubierta por una energía extraña que no permite que el la toque

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién está contigo? – cuestiona furioso, pero por más intentos que hace no logra llegar hasta ella

- Nadie está conmigo, revisa el cuarto – dice la chica

- Morriñaqui – Grita y llega el tipo – revisa la habitación de la princesa, el sirviente obedece – no hay nadie en esta habitación – revisa por favor en las afueras, no sé porque pero Tuxedo Mask está cerca, está protección que tiene ella es su ataque amparo rose, Serena al oírlo se pone nerviosa y si en realidad Darién está cerca, pero escucha que le dicen – Serena, no te preocupes por mí, ellos no podrán encontrarme cerca de ahí, pues no lo estoy, sólo tú puedes verme y oírme, pero me he dado cuenta de que al menos el amparo rose lo puedo utilizar para protegerte

Serena se siente feliz, sabe que aunque Darién este lejos siempre verá por ella, por supuesto eso hace que se tranquilice, sin embargo de pronto se pierde la conexión, cada uno de los chicos se quedó pensando en el otro

POV de Serena

"Oh mi querido Darién, estoy tan feliz al menos de saber que aunque sea por medio de la telepatía nos podemos comunicar, pero no dejo de tener miedo, no sé qué es lo que pretende el enemigo, solo sé que estoy lejos de casa, pero ahora que recuerdo, tú siempre has estado junto a mí desde que llegamos a New York, como no me pude dar cuenta de que todos esos recuerdos que tenía cuando estaba junto a ti, eran de nosotros, Darién por favor, vuelve a comunicarte conmigo, me siento sola, con miedo, triste pero cuando tú estás conmigo o te tengo cerca me siento protegida y el miedo se va"

POV de Darién

"Serena, estoy tan feliz de haber podido hablar contigo, se que estas bien, pero no dejo de preocuparme, tengo que verte de nuevo, pero este nuevo poder tengo que dominarlo, porque ahorita me dejó tan agotado, tengo que ver la manera de poder estar cerca de ti, sin agotar mis energías, pero te juro mi amor, que todos los días entrenaré hasta que llegue a dominarlo sin esfuerzos y pueda vigilarte el más tiempo posible, pues aunque las hermanas de la persecución estén contigo, no puedo apartar estos celos de que Diamante este cerca de ti, pues sé que él aun siente algo por ti, se que tú me amas, pero tengo miedo de que pueda hacerte lo mismo que cuando te secuestró, además está Eskol y Loki, ellos me preocupan, tienen pensado hacerte daño y todavía no estamos seguros del porqué, pero sabemos que la fecha se aproxima, sólo sé que tengo que sacarte de esa casa y te juro que lo haré.

Serena se encontraba sola con Loki, estaba angustiada, pero no se lo demostraba

- Loki, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Por favor déjame ir

- No princesita, sólo te vine avisar que en unos días llegaran embajadores de otro planeta para conocerte y le tienes que dar una demostración de patinaje artístico

-¿patinaje artístico? – pregunta extrañada, pues no recordaba muchas cosas entre ellas que era la princesa de la luna – pero si no se hacerlo

- por supuesto que sí, eres la princesa de la luna, tu talento es el patinaje artístico

- ¿la princesa de la luna? debe de estar confundido – dice la chica

- No voy a discutir, desde hoy iniciaran tus prácticas – le ordena furioso – Esmeralda – y la chica no tarda en aparece

Mientras tanto Darién pierde su transformación de Tuxedo Mask y cae agotado, siente miedo por su princesa, pero este esfuerzo de comunicarse con ella y de utilizar su ataque lo dejó agotado

Lejos de ahí con Serena, ella se va con Esmeralda a una pista de hielo que improvisaron en la mansión, ahí se encontraba la entrenadora Frida Nicolevska, una mujer de edad madura, con rostro adusto, de mirada fría y amenazadora, al verlas Serena sintió un poco de escalofríos

- Por favor Señorita, sería tan amable de cambiarse para el entrenamiento – expresó con voz chillona y hosca. Serena fue inmediatamente a cambiarse más por miedo que por voluntad propia, sin embargo se sentía segura, sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer nuevamente Darién para protegerla.

Serena ya tenía su traje y sus patines por lo que entró a la pista de patinaje donde se encontraba Frida, sin embargo al hacerlo se cae sobre su pompis

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – exclama llorando la rubia

- por supuesto que puedes – dijo la mujer – todo es cuestión de que quieras, recuerda "Querer es poder" pero empecemos con el principio, para empezar ven junto a mi "caminando" sobre el hielo separando las puntas de los pies, muy bien Serena, despacio – una vez que la chica llegó junto a ella Frida dio una vuelta alrededor de la princesa y empezó acomodándole el cuerpo mientras le decía – El cuerpo debe estar erguido con los brazos hacia fuera, ligeramente a los lados, ahora Serena debes Flexionar rodillas-tobillos todo el tiempo – le enseñó cómo hacerlo, y una vez que Serena lo hizo le corrigió – recuerda Serena: el peso está detrás sobre los talones. Por lo que en la flexión del pie debes poner presión hacia atrás sobre los talones. Recuerda Las caderas están por encima a la altura de los talones, ahora Serena, un consejo patinar, es parecido a caminar, cuando estás en un solo pie, centras todo tu peso en ese pie, lo mismo se hace cuando patinas, vamos a hacerlo – Serena empieza a patinar, y lo va logrando, medianamente torpe, de pronto con gran soltura empieza a patinar cada vez mejor, pero en eso entra Loki, la chica se pone tan nerviosa que se cae

- ¡No puede ser! – exclama Loki, es que acaso no puede servir para patinar

- Señor Loki, tiene que tener paciencia, la chica tiene talento para el patinaje, pero es importante darle confianza, y sobre todo que ella confíe en que lo puede hacer – comenta la entrenadora, pues observó que la chica empezó patinando bien, pero al llegar Loki, todos sus esfuerzos se vinieron por tierra, después se dirige a Serena – Señorita, hemos terminado, espero que descanse nos vemos mañana y la chica se fue a su habitación al llega a ella se queda dormida, pues el entrenamiento la agotó.

Por su parte desde se cortó la comunicación con Serena se quedó descansando para recobrar sus fuerzas y una vez que lo hizo partió rumbo a la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, a las cuales la encontró desayunando

- Darién ¿Qué tienes? Te ves agotado – pregunta la rubia después de tomar su vaso de naranja

- Es que acabo de platicar con Serena – dice el chico con un poco de esfuerzo

- ¿Qué platicaste con Serena? ¿Dónde? Explícate por favor – decían las dos sailor pues estaban extrañadas, debido a que ellas habían visto que el enemigo se había llevado a su princesa

- Me comunique con ella a través de Telepatía, no sé cómo pasó, pero el caso es que estaba tan preocupado por ella, que de pronto me encuentro, en su habitación en la mansión de Loki, la pude ver, estaba llorando, en eso la llame y ella me escuchó, me pudo ver y pudimos conversar – les cuenta Darién emocionado

- Así que has adquirido un nuevo poder – dice Michiru

- Eso creo, pero estoy preocupado por mi princesa, está sola con el enemigo, si bien es cierto que las hermanas de la persecución están con ella, no dejo de preocuparme, además no puedo dejar de sentir celos, ustedes saben que Diamante está cerca de ella

- Darién, tú sabes que cabeza de bombón sólo tienes ojos para ti, deja de preocuparte por ello, lo que debemos hacer es avisarle a las demás de este nuevo poder que tienes – después de eso salieron para buscar a las demás sailors y decirle de tu nuevo poder – los tres se van a ver a las otras sailors para platicarlelo sucedido

- entonces Serena, ya recordó todo – cuestiona Rei

- No Rei, Serena ya sabe quién es ella, pero tengo la impresión que le falta por recordar muchas cosas – dice Darién

- Pero ¿Qué desean hacer ahora Loki y Melpómene? ¿Qué le van hacer a Serena? – pregunta Mina

- Pues de acuerdo a lo que he leído y además he investigado, Loki recibirá muy pronto la visita de ministros de otros planetas para presentarle a la princesa de la Luna, el motivo no le he descubierto, pero necesitamos saber cuáles son sus planes. Por favor, Darién te pido que le preguntes a Serena, la próxima vez que la veas, que le ha pedido Loki – le dice Amy al pelinegro

- Lo importante es que Darién desarrolle este nuevo poder para que pueda estar en comunicación todo el tiempo con Serena, sin que le agote – declara Setsuna

- Eso haré, tengo que dominar perfectamente este nuevo poder, es la única manera de saber de mi amada – dice para sí Darién

En tanto en casa de Loki, Serena se despertaba y fue a la ventana, pero al abrirla unos barrotes cubrían la misma

- Te diste cuenta de que lo ha hecho Loki – dice una voz conocida para ella

- Kalaberite – dice la rubia - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Princesa, estamos aquí para protegerte – dice la chica

- ¿Protegerme? – pregunta Serena

- Por favor princesa, baja la voz, te contaré, Loki fue a visitarnos para pedirnos ayuda para destruirte, revivió a Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus y Esmeralda para ayudarnos, pero nosotros te estamos agradecidas, al igual que Zafiro y Diamante, entonces hablamos con Darién, tú sabes el Príncipe Endymión – dice la chica

- ¿Princesa? ¿Príncipe Endymión? – de que hablas

- de tu pasado y de tu futuro, tú serás la Neo Reina Serenity en el futuro Tokio de Cristal y Darién el Rey Endimión, ¿no recuerdas?, su amor empezó en el Milenio de Plata

- ¿Milenio de Plata? No recuerdo nada, sólo recuerdo que Darién y yo éramos novios y uno que otro recuerdo, pero nada mas – dice Serena agitando la cabeza

- Por eso son las clases de patinaje, tienes que demostrar que eres la princesa Serenity, la princesa de la Luna

- ¿La princesa de la Luna? Se lo escuché decir a Loki, pero no pensé que fuera verdad, aún así, tengo que ver a Darién, tengo que hablar con él – dice la chica llorando

- Será muy difícil hacerlo, Loki empieza a sospechar, tenemos que ser cuidadosos

- Darién, ¿Dónde estás? – dice llorando Serena, mientras es consolada por Kalaberite

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche, después de que Serena cenó en su habitación escuchó que la llamaban

- Serena – al voltear se da cuenta de que Darién está nuevamente presente

- Darién, me hiciste falta – decía tristemente la rubia

- y Tú a mí Serena, pero esta comunicación me agota demasiado, tengo que aprender a dominarla para estar en contacto todo el tiempo

- Darién, Loki quiere que demuestre que soy la princesa de la Luna, no entiendo porque

- Serena, es que tú eres la princesa de la Luna, no lo recuerdas, porque perdiste la memoria

- Darién tengo miedo, me están enseñando a patinar, pero Loki me aterra y no me puedo – dice la chica

- Serena, mi amor, tú puedas hacerlo, en el Milenio de plata eras la mejor patinadora ¿no lo recuerdas?

- No me mientes, Darién – dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos con cara de sorpresa

- claro que no, pero ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro pasado en el milenio de plata? – pregunta un poco sorprendido el pelinegro

- No Darién, solo tengo vagos recuerdos algunos muy confusos, pero no recuerdo nada del Milenio de Plata – dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

- Serena, mi amor, cálmate, no llores, lo que daría por estar a tu lado y no una simple comunicación telepática – dice angustiado

- no importa mi Darién, aun así me da gusto verte y platicar contigo, pero al igual que tú preferiría estar contigo y no en este lugar – dice la rubia – Darién ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- El que tú quieras preciosa – dice

- Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma – mientras daba un gran bostezo

- Por supuesto mi amor – dice el chico con mucha dulzura. Poco tiempo después Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida y Darién corta la comunicación estaba realmente agotado, pero con tal de poder estar más tiempo con la dueña de su corazón era capaz de hacer ese esfuerzo, al poco rato también estaba dormido soñando con su amada.

Los días pasaron y Serena mejoraba día a día en su entrenamiento, desgraciadamente cuando Loki aparecía ella volvía a su torpeza, por más intentos que hacía la presencia de ese hombre se imponía sobre ella, él estaba furioso, pues se acercaba la fecha en que ella debía presentarse ante los representantes de otros planetas y no mejoraba según él, por lo que se va a la máquina aurina, para ver si podía conseguir información que le ayudara, al llegar junto a ella teclea patinaje artístico, y puede ver en la pantalla cuando Sailor Moon estaba haciendo piruetas junto a Tuxedo Mask – "Esa es la solución" piensa Loki, tengo que hacer que la princesa patine con Tuxedo Mask, o mejor dicho Darién Chiba por lo que se dirigió al colegio

En tanto Darién desde que se comunicó por primera vez con Serena no había un solo día que no hablara con ella, y por supuesto día con día dominaba cada vez más el poder "Daydream passing" y la comunicación son su princesa era cada vez en períodos más largos

Por supuesto estaba enterado de los entrenamientos, y en algunas ocasiones pudo estar presente sin que nadie lo notara, incluyendo Serena. El se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido cuando oye que tocan a su habitación

- Doctor Chiba, la directora lo espera en su estudio – escucha detrás de la puerta

- Enseguida voy – Momentos después se encontraba en la oficina de la dirección ahí estaba Loki, muy serio

- Doctor Chiba, el Señor Smerte quiere hablar con usted, los dejo solos – y una vez que los dos hombres estuvieron solos Loki tomó la palabra – Tuxedo Mask he venido hacerte una proposición que nos convendrá a los dos

- La única proposición que deseo de usted es que me entregue a Serena

- Lo siento, pero ella es importante para nuestros planes

- ¿Qué planes? – dijo el chico furioso

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero lo que te voy a decir te va interesar, quiero que entrenes patinaje artístico con tu adorada Serena

- Con una condición

- No estás en posición de poner condiciones, pero te escucho

- Deshaga el compromiso de ella con Eskol y libérala

- Lo pensaré, y tal vez te cumpla una de tus peticiones, pero eso de liberarla, jamás lo oyes jamás

- Acepto tu trato – "Todo con tal de ver a mi princesa" – pensó Darién

- Entonces te espero, está es la dirección – dijo Loki y después de eso el hombre se fue, Darién estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos pero fue a decirle a las chicas la proposición de Loki

- Se que es arriesgado, pero tengo que averiguar los planes de Loki, además es un excelente pretexto para estar cerca de Serena, no soporto el estar lejos de ella

- Solo te pedimos que tengas cuidado, Loki es un enemigo peligroso

- Lo tendré

Loki por su parte fue a ver a Serena, ella estaba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana sin la mirada fija, sólo mirando al horizonte

- Veo que esta despierta princesa – dice Loki

- ¿Qué desea? – dice la rubia visiblemente nerviosa

- Solo avisarte, tu Tuxedo Mask entrenará hoy contigo

- ¿Qué Tuxedo Mask, entrenará conmigo? – pregunta la chica sorprendida

- Así es Serena, pero quiero advertirte algo, te estaremos vigilando todo el tiempo, por lo que no intentes escapar, si no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu amorcito – dice amenazante el hombre

- No, por favor no le hagas daño a Tuxedo Mask – suplica la rubia

- De cómo te comportes dependerá la vida de tu amado – amenaza Loki

Al otro día, Serena, estaba emocionada, pero a la vez angustiada iba a ver a Darién, pero tenía miedo por lo que le había dicho Loki. Cuando llegó a la pista de hielo ahí estaba Darién, esperándola junto a la entrenadora

- Buenos días, Señorita, supongo que Loki ya le avisó que a partir de hoy entrenará con una pareja, el Señor Darién Chiba

- Así es – dijo la chica tímidamente – Hola Darién – mientras veía con ojos soñadores a su único y gran amor

- Hola Serena – mientras le da un beso en la mejilla "No te preocupes princesa, si te esfuerza podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente" le dice Darién a través del pensamiento

"Darién, puedo escucharte, ¿tú también lo haces?"

"Si mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto extraña ¿Sucede algo"

"mi Darién tengo miedo por ti Loki, me dijo que si intentábamos algo te haría daño"

"Princesa, no te preocupes, si nos comunicamos por nuestro pensamientos, el jamás se enterará de nuestros planes"

"¿estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto princesa, mejor disfrutemos el momento"

Después de unas pequeñas instrucciones, Darién y Serena empezaron a patinar juntos de pronto un recuerdo llega a ella

_**Flash Back**_

_Sailor Moon se hallaba en una pista de patinaje, en eso una pareja de sus enemigos está por atacarla y es rescatada por Tuxedo Mask, ella lo ve con ojos de amor _

_- Tuxedo Mask, me salvaste otra vez, muchas gracias _

_- No precisamente, solo que no apruebo sus tácticas de involucrar a gente inocente en nuestra pelea_

_Los demonios los atacan de nuevo _

_-Salta – dice Tuxedo Mask y le ayuda para dar un gran salto al caer, Sailor Moon está patinando, en eso la vuelve atacar y nuevamente el enmascarado le dice – salta más alto – la rubia lo hace – Lindo salto Sailor Moon._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Serena después de ese recuerdo se desvanece, pero Darién la sostiene en sus brazos

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si mi Darién, lo que pasa es que tuve un recuerdo ¿Acaso tú y yo hemos patinado juntos?

- Si Serena, cuando la reina Beryl me tenía poseído, he intentaba quitarte el Cristal de Plata

- Pero aun así me salvaste

- Así es Serena, el amor que siento por ti es muy grande y difícil de romper

- Señorita Serena ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si señorita Frida

- Entonces volvamos a empezar – Serena cada vez mejoraba más, Darién estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de ella, al verla le venían los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, por fin llegó el día en que Serena se tenía que presentar ante los delegados de otros planetas y galaxias, al verla ninguno dudo de que ella era la princesa de la Luna, sin embargo Darién estaba preocupado y con su nuevo poder sigue a Loki

- Entonces que dicen – pregunta Loki

- Que tienes razón ella es la princesa de la Luna, entonces cuentas con nuestro apoyo, ¿pero cómo harás con el sacrificio? Es decir, que tal si sus guardianas la salvan o peor aún el príncipe Endymión, llega por ella

- No se preocupen, ellos jamás podrán llegar al lugar donde la vamos a sacrificar

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque en el castillo de la desesperanza hay muchas pruebas que les será difícil pasar

- y ¿cuándo te la llevas?

- Pronto, muy pronto

Darién al oír lo que planeaban no lo dudo más tenía que llevarse a su princesa con él, Serena por su parte se estaba despidiendo de la señorita Frida y fue a buscar a Darién

- Darién, mi amor, ¿Qué piensas?

- Serena tenemos que irnos de aquí

- Pero Darién no podemos, me tiene vigilada

- No me importa, pero tú y yo nos vamos juntos – y le da un beso, un beso lleno de amor

Continuará

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa, pero gran disculpa por haberme atrasado en la actualizacion de este fic, ahora bien Darien ya se enteró de lo que quieren hacer con su princesa , ¿pero que pasará? muy pronto lo veran, en realidad espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen muchos reviews porque ellos me animan a actualizarlo más rápido.

gracias por los reviews de **anyreth, arias serena, Chibiusa87, liebende lesung, lerinne, mairetchiba, mariaelena83, marya114, natustar, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor lady, sailormoon 019, SereyDarien, Susy Granger, yumi kamagatha, usako 555 chiba **

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Nos vemos, Besos a todas

Cherrie SA


	23. el castillo de la desesperanza

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

Capitulo 23. El castillo de la desesperanza o de la perdición

Darién y Serena estaban juntos, él la tenía abrazada, no quería soltarla, sabía que si lo hacía podría perderla de nuevo, ella por su parte estaba feliz, no quería pensar en nada más, que en estar con su amado Darién, en eso llega Loki

- gracias Darién, pero es hora de que te vayas

- primero quiero estar seguro de cumplirá lo que pactamos

- Mi querido amigo, date por satisfecho que pudiste estar cerca de tu amada princesa, pero recuerda ella está bajo mi poder - en ese momento varias malignas aparecen, Darién está dispuesto a pelear pero en eso escucha a su amada rubia "Darién por favor, no hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro, no soportaría que te pasará nada, recuerda que no puedo transformarme"

- "Pero Serena, no puedo dejarte aquí, corres un gran peligro"

- "Darién por favor, te lo suplico" – el pelinegro la ve y los ojos de ella están a punto de soltar sus primera lágrimas

- Entonces te pido que me dejes despedir de ella – dice Darién

- te doy cinco minutos – Loki se aleja y ambos enamorados se abrazan, como si fuera el último instante que le quedara de vida y Darién la mira y la besa, la besa con mucho amor, como si no hubiera un mañana y después del beso, ambos se quedan juntos y se hablan telepáticamente

- "Mi amor, prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase, me la comunicaras, por favor te lo pido"

- "Por supuesto que sí mi querido Darién" – ambos se besan, en ese beso se transmiten todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, al separarse llega Loki y les dice – su tiempo se ha acabado y agarra a Serena ante la desesperación de Darién, pero en eso escucha las pensamientos de su rubia "Darién, confía, todo debe salir bien, cualquier cosa te aviso"

Las miradas de ellos se sostienen hasta que ella desaparece detrás de una puerta, en eso Eskol le dice a Darién – Ya te puedes marchar, tu trabajo está terminado, ya nada tienes que hacer aquí

- Te equivocas Eskol, mientras mi novia no esté conmigo, todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer – dice Darién serio

- ¡Metztli no es tu novia! – exclama Eskol

- ¡No se llama Metztli!, ella es Serena Tsukino mi novia, que no se te olvide – reafirma con voz firme el pelinegro

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero jamás volverá contigo

- Eso está por verse – y dejando a Eskol con la palabra en la boca se retira, el platinado se va con Loki, el cual ya había encerrado a Serena en su habitación

- Loki, tenemos que llevarnos nuevamente a la princesa de la Luna, puede recordar todo y eso arruinaría nuestros planes

- te doy la razón Eskol, creo que debemos llevarla al castillo de la desesperanza

- y cuanto antes mejor, ese tal Darién no va a descansar hasta alejarla de nosotros

- No te preocupes, será más pronto de lo que te imaginas

En tanto Serena estaba en su habitación y aparece Darién

- mi amor, estás conmigo – dice la rubia

- Por supuesto Serena, no puedo dejarte sola, temo que te puedan dañar –en esos momentos entra Esmeralda y la rubia se queda asustada

- Serena, ¿con quién hablabas?

- Esmeralda, qué cosas dices, hablaba yo sola, no hay nadie aquí

- No te creo, princesita, escuché voces

- Pues revisa el cuarto, y deja de hablarme en ese tono, si soy una princesa cómo dices, me debes más respeto – dijo la rubia, haciendo que la peliverde se tornara de todos colores

- Te tendré vigilada, princesa de la Luna, y algún día te haré tragar tus palabras

- si tú lo dices – contesta Serena – pero por favor me puedes dejar sola, estoy cansada y la próxima vez demuestra algo de modales y toca antes de entrar

Esmeralda se fue de la habitación furiosa y Darién estaba impactado por la actitud de su novia, realmente había mejorado mucho en todos los aspectos, sin perder la ternura y bondad de su corazón, poco después Serena al saberse protegida se queda profundamente dormida y Darién por el cansancio también se duerme, pero lo hace en su escritorio, pues mientras vigilaba a su novia terminaba unos trabajos que tenía que entregar para poder graduarse, poco después lo encuentran Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna

- Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente con el príncipe – dice Setsuna

- Si, tenemos que decirle que lo podemos apoyar en vigilar a nuestra princesa – dice Michiru

- Pero lo comprendo, está tan preocupado por cabeza de bombón que no quiere que le pase nada malo, pero él puede enfermarse – dice Haruka

- Si Haruka, tienes razón, tenemos que hablar seriamente con él – dice la chica de cabellos aguamarina, por supuesto que trataron de despertarlo pero Darién estaba tan cansado que contrabajo abrió los ojos y ellas lo ayudaron a acostarse en el sofá cama que estaba en el despacho del chico.

Por su parte Esmeralda estaba furiosa, no se le había bajado el coraje de lo que le había sucedido con la princesa de la Luna, en eso se encuentra con Rubeus

- Esmeralda, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?

- Por culpa de la princesita de la Luna

- y Ahora ¿Qué te hizo?

- No es lo que me hizo, sino lo que me dijo, que la respetará, pues es una princesa

- Así que ya sacó sus uñas, nuestra "querida princesita"

- Pero lo que más me extraña, es que estoy segura que hablaba con alguien

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Esmeralda?, si nadie puede entrar en esta mansión, a menos que… - se quedó pensativo el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que el príncipe de la tierra este con ella, tú sabes que siempre está de entrometido

- Pero te juro que revise su habitación y no había nadie

- Pues entonces Esmeralda, tenemos que averiguar lo que pasa – así que ambos se ponen de acuerdo para empezar a vigilar a la princesa de la Luna

- Si Rubues, hay que vigilarla y descubrir qué es lo que pasa, para después informar a Loki

- ¿de qué van informar a Loki? – pregunta Melpómene

- Sospechamos que la Princesa de la Luna se ve con alguien, y hemos decidido vigilarla

- Entonces cuente conmigo, cada uno la vigilará y cuando descubramos lo que pasa se lo diremos a Loki – los tres empiezan a poner las horas en las que van a estar vigilando a Serena, para descubrir con quien se ve, sin embargo nunca podían dar con ello, hasta que dos noche después Esmeralda se acerca sigilosamente al cuarto de la rubia y ve el holograma de Darién y a Serena juntos en la cama

- Darién, ¿Cuándo me iré de aquí?

- Muy pronto cariño, las outers están preparando un plan para liberarte de este lugar y que regreses con ellas a Tokio – dice el pelinegro muy triste

- Pero Darién, yo no quiero regresar a Tokio, no quiero separarme de ti – dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ni yo mi amor, pero si es la única manera de que estés a salvo, lo estuvimos platicando las chicas y yo – dice Darién de manera melancólica mientras se acordaba lo hablado con las outers

_**Flash Back **_

- Príncipe Endymión, debemos hablar muy seriamente contigo – dice Haruka

- Díganme chicas – dice extrañado Darién

- Darién, sabemos lo mucho que amas a Serena, que desde que la encontraste te has enfrentado a los enemigos con tal de que ella este a salvo – comenta Setsuna

- Sin embargo príncipe, consideramos que debes delegar responsabilidades – expresa Haruka

- ¿Delegar responsabilidades?

- Así es príncipe, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos, tanto a la princesa como a ti, es parte de nuestra responsabilidad como sailors scouts – menciona Michiru

- Hemos visto que últimamente te esfuerzas demasiado y tememos por tu salud, te has puesto a pensar ¿Qué le pasaría a Serena si llegaras a enfermarte? Consideramos que debes dejar que te ayudemos en todo lo que se refiere a nuestra princesa – expresa Haruka de una manera firme pero tranquila

- Así es Darién, estamos aquí para protegerlos, es nuestra misión – expresa Setsuna, Darién mira a cada una de ellas extrañado, pues jamás pensó que ellas le hablaran de esa manera, pidiéndole que las dejara hacer su trabajo, las mira una por una antes de darles una respuesta

- Chicas, en realidad estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen, sin embargo quiero que me comprendan, Serena es mi vida misma, sé el esfuerzo que han hecho para venir hasta acá, dejaron algunas cosas de su vida personales y se los agradezco

- Darién, ¿consideras que hacemos esto por responsabilidad? – cuestiona extrañada Haruka, con lágrimas en sus ojos, el pelinegro se queda demasiado extrañado por la pregunta de la rubia, pero más que nada por su reacción, pues a pesar de tener lágrimas en sus ojos su mirada era de extrañeza y furia por la reacción de su príncipe

-Darién, Serena es más para nosotros que nuestra princesa – añade Michiru – ella es nuestra amiga

- Así es ella es una amiga muy querida – expresa con amor Hotaru

- y lo que le pase a ella nos afecta tanto como a ti – dice Setsuna – sobre todo el que ambos estén separados y que esté en manos de nuestros enemigos

Darién se sienta y se queda mirando el suelo, de pronto siente que le agarran sus manos al alzar sus ojos se da cuenta que Michiru está hincada ante él – Darién, por favor no nos excluyas, hablo en nombre de todas

- Mira déjanos ayudarte con esta carga – expresa Haruka

- Así es príncipe, te proponemos algo, en la mañana Setsuna y yo cuidaremos a Serena, en la tarde lo harán Haruka y Michiru y en la noche… - empieza diciendo Hotaru

- La noche te la dejamos a ti, de esta manera también podrás cumplir con tus asesores y en la escuela – termina Setsuna

- además Darién, nosotras queremos que Serena y Tú estén juntos, para que Rini pueda están con nosotros, ella me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora es justo que yo la ayude, ayudándolos a ustedes – comenta la pequeña pelinegra

- Chicas, no sé qué decirles – dice quedamente Darién

- Solo di que aceptas, además tenemos que planear el cómo rescatarla y cuando la hagamos alejarla de Loki – dice Setsuna

-Pero ¿eso significa que al rescatarla se irá con ustedes? – dice el pelinegro con un dejo de tristeza

- Es lo mejor Darién no podemos exponernos a que se la lleven – expresa Michiru

- si en eso estoy de acuerdo, sólo que me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no sé si pueda estar sin ella – dice tristemente el pelinegro

- sólo será por poco tiempo, aproximadamente un mes mientras terminas con tu tesis y examen de grado – dice Haruka

- Sé que tienen razón, pero mis sentimientos hacia Serena son tan fuertes que quisiera que nada malo le pasara… - empieza a decir el chico

- Lo sabemos Darién, todo este tiempo lo has estado demostrando, pero también es importante que entiendas que a veces es necesario pedir ayuda – decía Michiru

- Además de esta manera podemos analizar la situación e idear un plan para rescatarla – continúa Haruka

- Recuerda príncipe, dos cabezas piensan más que uno y en este caso seremos cinco – termina diciendo Hotaru

- De acuerdo, acepto, sólo déjenme comunicárselo a Serena y desde hoy empezamos – comenta el joven pelinegro

**Fin del Flash Back**

La habitación queda un momento en silencio el cual es interrumpido por la rubia

- Pero eso quiere decir que… - dice la princesa de la Luna

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor? – cuestiona extrañado Darién

- Que no estarás conmigo en mi cumpleaños – dice Serena con los ojos bañados de lágrimas

-Serena, te juro que haré todo lo posible para terminar mi trabajo antes de lo previsto, pero tu cumpleaños los pasamos juntos, tengo que estar junto a ti cuando cumplas tu mayoría de edad – expresa Darién

- ¿Es una promesa Darién?

- Si Serena, ¡Es una promesa!

Esmeralda escuchaba todo con atención, ahora sabía que Darién visitaba a Serena por medio de un nuevo poder, pero no iba permitir que se escapara, tenía que avisarle a Loki, para que impidieran que la princesa de la Luna escapara

Mientras Serena y Darién seguían "abrazados", hablando de sus planes futuros Esmeralda fue con Loki que en ese momento se encontraba con Melpómene y Eskol

- Señor Loki, la princesa de la Luna esa planeando escaparse

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclama furioso

- Por favor acompáñame para que lo vea, pero tenemos que hacerlo sigilosamente para que no se den cuenta – todos van detrás de Esmeralda tratando de no causar ruido, al llegar a la habitación de la rubia oye la conversación de los dos enamorados y sigilosamente de uno en uno van observando la escena en donde estaba el "holograma de Darién" acostado con Serena entre los brazos después de unos momentos la rubia se va quedando dormida, sin embargo Darién sigue contemplándola amorosamente, en tanto Loki, Melpómene, Eskol y Esmeralda iban al estudio

- ¡Tenías razón Esmeralda!, los príncipes se ha estado comunicando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo – decía la señora

- Pero ahora hay que ver que no puedan escapar, no puedo quedarme sin ella, es el sacrificio – exclama furioso Eskol

- Tranquilos, si se dan cuenta todavía están planeando cómo van a rescatarla, por lo que podemos llevarla al castillo de la perdición – exclama Loki

- Es acaso también ¿el castillo llamado de la desesperanza? – cuestiona Esmeralda

- Así es mi querida Esmeralda, se llama de ambas maneras porque en él lo primero que se pierde es la esperanza y con eso se pierde uno por lo que no encuentra la salida – explica Loki

- pero ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¡No podemos dejar que ellos la rescaten!

- Primero tenemos que abrir el portal del castillo, para ello necesitamos que sea la luna nueva que será en dos días, sin embargo una vez abierto el portal cualquiera puede pasar por él hasta que se efectúe el sacrificio

-Entonces ¿podría haber posibilidades de que la rescaten ahí? – pregunta Melpómene

- Para nada querida mía, es totalmente difícil entrar al castillo

- Entonces dos días más y nos llevaremos a la princesa – dice Eskol mientras se reía maliciosamente

- Pero tenemos que tener cuidado con las hermanas de la persecución y los príncipes, creo que ellos no están con nosotros – dice Loki - ¿o me equivoco Esmeralda?

- No creo que te equivoques, pero debemos saber con quién contamos antes de llevárnosla – dice la peliverde

- Pues estamos nosotros cuatro, además también está Rubeus – comenta Melpómene

- Así es querida, sólo dos días más y la princesa será encerrada – y los cuatro se ríen, con una risa que puede poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera

Al otro día Setsuna y Hotaru vigilaban la casa por afuera, en eso Hotaru sufre un pequeño desmayo – Hotaru ¿estás bien? – pregunta Setsuna

- Si Setsuna, pero creo que podemos ayudar mejor – dice la pequeña

-¿Qué dices pequeña?

- Recuerda Setsuna, con mi báculo soy capaz de visualizar las cosas que están cerca – dice alegremente la niña

-bueno entonces creo que tenemos que convertirnos en sailors scout – ambas lo hacen y de esa manera pudieron vigilar mejor a Serena, como a las dos de tarde llegaron Michiru y Haruka para continuar con la vigilancia de su princesa, las cuales se dieron a la tarea de recorrer los alrededores para saber cuáles serían las posibles rutas de escape y por supuesto al caer la noche Darién se hizo presente a través de su poder y como siempre estuvo hablando con Serena hasta altas horas de la noche, ese mismo día, Esmeralda le comunicó a Rubues de los planes que tenía Loki pues al otro día lo llevarían a cabo.

Justamente al caer la noche del día siguiente Darién llegó puntual a su cita con su amada, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que eran vigilados pasada la media noche ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño por lo que Loki y compañía entraron sigilosamente al cuarto, le rociaron un líquido a Serena – esto es para que no se despierte y como Darién está de manera virtual no se dará cuenta de nada – agarraron a la chica y se la llevaron al llegar a una puerta Loki pronunció unas palabras no entendibles por los presente y de pronto en su mano apareció una llave muy rara, tenía la forma de una llave antigua pero la parte final tenía varios relieves y una inscripción, con un polvo especial dibujaron una puerta en la cual el cerrojo se abrió al momento que acercaron la extraña llave al introducirla en el cerrojo el cuarto dio varias vueltas y el dibujo de la puerta se transformó en real

- Al fin el portal está abierto, Entremos – todos entraron y Serena estaba en los brazos de Eskol durmiendo plácidamente

Al pasar el umbral un imponente castillo apareció delante de ellos, la entrada tenía 13 cerraduras y en ese momento Loki volvió a pronunciar una frase extraña y de la llave que tenía en su mano se transformó en varias las cuales se elevaron hasta alcanzar cada una su cerrojo correspondiente y con una maniobra de la mano de Loki y diciendo - merveti lumarju sanepurplu filima – la puerta se abrió y al pasar ellos se cerraron Loki abria cada puerta con la llave, la cual se iba transformando cada vez que pasaban por el umbral de la mismas llegando a la torre más alta donde la depositaron y regresaron por el mismo camino sin separase de Loki, el cual le había advertido que si se quedaban atrás podían perderse en el castillo

Al otro día llegaron Hotaru y Setsuna, las cuales se habían extrañado, ya que Darién siempre las esperaba y él no se encontraba el día de hoy, en eso ven a Diamante y Zafiro las cuales con señas le dicen que se acerque, al hacerlo les dice

- No sabemos qué pasó, pero Loki el día de hoy amaneció muy contento, parecía como que sus planes se llevaban a cabo

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

En esos momentos Darién está despertando y lo primero que hace es ver donde se encuentra su princesa, sin embargo no la encuentra junto a él, y lo primero que hace es buscarla, recorre cada una de las partes de la casa y no lo encuentra, en eso ve a Setsuna y Hotaru hablando con Diamante y Zafiro, por lo que va con ellos

- No encuentro a Serena – dice alarmado

-¿Qué dices Darién? – dicen todos asombrados

- Que no encuentro a mi amada Serena, no estaba junto a mi cuando desperté

- Eso es muy extraño – dice Diamante, mientras se llevaba la mano a su mentón, tratando de pensar que podía ocurrir, en ese momento llegan las hermanas de la persecución agitadas

- Tenemos malas noticias – dice Karmesite

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunta Darién con una gran opresión en el pecho

- Escuchamos a Esmeralda y Rubeus, estaban celebrando – dice Petzite

- Así es celebraban que la princesa de la Luna ya estaba lejos de aquí – agrega Berjerite

- ¿Qué dices? – exclama angustiado Darién sus ojos estaban fueran de sí "¿Cómo había sido posible?, ¿Cómo es que se la habían llevado?" Pensaba con gran desesperación

- Parece que se dieron cuenta de que tú venías por la noche Darién, y aprovecharon que estaban dormidos para llevársela – dice Kalaberite

En ese momento la imagen de Darién desapareció, lejos de ahí en el colegio un pelinegro lloraba, si lloraba con gran amargura, el amor de su vida estaba en grave peligro, no concebía que se la hubieran arrebatado de su lado.

En tanto Haruka recibía una llamada

- ¿Diga? – contesta la rubia

- Haruka, habla Setsuna, es importante que vayan a ver a Darién, parece que se llevaron a Serena nuevamente cuando estaban dormidos y de pronto perdimos contacto con él

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué se llevaron a cabeza de bombón?

- Si, tal parece que se dieron cuenta de nuestros planes y actuaron sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo

- Entonces ¿quieres que vaya a ver a Darién?

- Si, me preocupa, y ahora más que nunca debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo

- De acuerdo, ahorita vamos Michiru y yo a ver cómo está el príncipe

Las sailors fueron al cuarto de Darién y por más intentos que hacía éste no les contestaba – príncipe Endymión, tenemos que hablar – decía Haruka

- Darién, por favor ábrenos – suplicaba Michiru, ambas sailors estaban preocupadas por se oía el gran dolor que él pelinegro tenía, después de media hora llegan Setsuna y Hotaru

- Darién, o nos abres o tumbamos la puerta – dice seriamente Setsuna, sin embargo sus ruegos no eran oídos

- Setsuna, no existe un duplicado de la habitación de Darién en la prefectura, si tiramos la puerta podríamos tener problemas – dice la pequeña Hotaru

- Tienes razón, voy por ella

Adentro, en la habitación Darién estaba furioso, parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por toda la habitación "¿cómo había sido tan descuidado? ¿Cómo no pudo prever que Loki se llevará a Serena mientras dormían?" de vez en cuando se lleva las manos a su cabeza, tratando de calmarse, pero nada podía hacer, se sentaba, se llevaba las manos al rostro, pero nada, nada lograba calmarlo, en esos momentos entran las outers, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con las manos en sus ojos, como queriendo llorar que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellas hasta que le hablaron

- Darién, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Qué cómo me encuentro? ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre si en mis narices se llevaron a Serena? – decía furioso, con unos ojos que parecía estar encendidos de la rabia, con las manos encrespadas, con el rostro desencajado por la furia

- Por favor, Darién cálmate – decía Michiru

- ¡Cómo me pides que me calme! ¡No ves que mi princesa está en peligro! – gritaba furioso, en eso siente una cachetada en pleno rostro

- Lo siento príncipe – dice Haruka – pero recuerde que si no tenemos nuestros sentimientos en calma no vamos a poder rescatarla, recuerde que el que se enoja pierde, hay que tener la cabeza fría para pensar en cómo vamos a rescatarla

- Darién debes aprender a confiar en nosotras, tal como lo hace nuestra princesa – dice Setsuna

- Así es, ella es nuestra princesa, la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal – dice Michiru

- Y nuestro deber será protegerlos tanto a ella como a ti, acaso no lo sabes, además como te dijimos Serena y tú antes de ser nuestros reyes son nuestros amigos, los defenderíamos a costa de nuestra propia vida – termina diciendo Haruka

- Tienes razón Haruka, pero espero puedan entenderme, Serena es la razón de mi existencia, ya la perdí una vez y no quiero que se repita

- Pero príncipe, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, sobre todo el amor que hay entre la princesa y tú, además Darién Rini no podrá ser mi amiga si ustedes dos no están juntos

- No sé qué hacer – dice el pelinegro

- Porque no vigilamos a Loki, en algún momento él hablará y sabremos donde está nuestra princesa

- Tienes razón Hotaru, gracias

- De nada príncipe, pero ahora es importante irnos para saber que planea Loki

Darién y Hotaru salieron con rumbo a casa de Loki, al llegar ambos "entran" por medio de sus poderes, Darién empieza a recorrer la casa hasta llegar a estudio de Loki donde lo escucha hablar

- Muy pronto llegará el día del sacrificio de la princesa de la Luna para dar inicio a nuestro reinado

- Si Loki, una vez acabada ella, conquistar a la tierra será fácil, pues la tristeza se apoderará de ella

- Por supuesto, pues el dolor del príncipe Endymión será tan intenso que se lo transmitirá a todos sus habitantes

- Solo falta esperar el día del solsticio de verano

- El 21 de junio, el día más largo de todo el año

- y justamente cuando se esté ocultando el sol, ella morirá en manos de Eskol,

- Así es, el lobo que quiere acabar con la Luna

- Claro mi querida Melpómene, y el lugar ideal es el castillo de la desesperanza

- Sólo espero que ellos jamás encuentren la entrada

- Para nada, estarán tan preocupados por ella, que nunca sabrán que la entrada esta en esta en el sótano de este lugar

- Además aun cuando lo encuentren no podrán entrar al castillo

- Por supuesto, es la fortaleza perfecta para esconder a alguien

En ese momento Darién escucha la voz de Hotaru – Darién es importante que vengas al sótano – el pelinegro se apresura a llegar y se encuentra con el portal, al atravesarlo se da cuenta de la imponencia del castillo, rodeado de un gran foso tan profundo como el mar, lo rodean y al llegar a la entrada, la puerta levadiza está arriba, además se dan cuenta justamente en la parte donde se encuentran ellos exactamente frente a la entrada principal hay 13 piedras de diferentes colores,

- Darién – dice Hotaru – mira la inscripción

La inscripción decía en un lenguaje antiguo

La llave es la entrada al castillo, pero la unión de los 13 que ha sido nombrados príncipes, princesas o guardianas llamadas sailor en el día señalado como culminación del sol podrán lograr posible lo imposible y el acceso a los lugares de difícil acceso, sólo el amor, la amistad, la valentía y sobre todo la esperanza lograran la felicidad que tanto se busca"

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunta Hotaru

- No lo sé, pero sé que en este castillo se encuentra mi amor, trataré de llegar a él, cueste lo que cueste – dice Darién, sin embargo por más intentos que hacía no lograba pasar de los límites del mismo

- Creo que será mejor que regresemos príncipe, con la ayuda de las demás podemos entrar en el castillo

Ambos regresan a la escuela, ahí están todas las sailors esperándolo, así como Diamante, Zafiro y las hermanas de la persecución

- Darién es verdad que se volvieron a llevar a Serena – cuestionan las inners

- Así es, y tienen pensado sacrificarla el 21 de junio – dice el pelinegro

- Darién sólo falta una semana – exclama Diamante

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – dice Darién furioso

- Cálmense – dice Haruka

- Haruka tiene razón, debemos calmarnos e idear un plan para rescatarla – dice Amy

- Ella se encuentra en el castillo de la desesperanza, pero es muy difícil entrar, estuvimos checando, sólo contamos con lo que dice una inscripción

Hotaru y Darién le dicen la inscripción, Amy la guarda en su computadora y poco después empiezan a analizarla

- Ya lo tengo Darién, de acuerdo con lo que me dices, hay 13 piedras creo que ahí se deben de poner las personas que nombran la inscripción

- Quieres decir, ¿que en esas piedras se deben de poner príncipes, princesa o sailors scout? - pregunta Berjerite

- Exactamente – dice Amy

- Pero tenemos un problema – dice Lita – nosotros solamente somos 11

- No Lita, no son 10, yo no cuento, porque Diamante y yo pertenecemos al mismo lugar – comenta Zafiro

- Entonces tenemos que decirles a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki – dice Mina – ellas son sailors Scout

- ¿Qué? – dicen contrariados Darién y Haruka

- Si, con ellas completaremos las 13 personas para abrir el portal – dice Rei seria

- Darién, tienes que hablarles

- yo, no pienso pedirle ningún favor a ese Seiya – dice celoso

- Pero Darién, si no le pedimos que regresen no podremos rescatar a Serena – dice Hotaru – debes dejar a un lado tus celos y tu orgullo

- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo – dice Darién que abandona el lugar, sin embargo sabe muy bien que lo que le dijo Hotaru es cierto, tenía que decirle de inmediato a las star ligths, debido a que su gira podía llevarse más tiempo así que haciendo uso del Daydream passing va a donde están los three lights

- Darién ¿eres tú? – dice Seiya asustado

- Así es, pero en realidad es un reflejo, pero era necesario vengo a pedirles ayuda – dice el pelinegro con gran dificultad

- Ayuda ¿quieres nuestra ayuda? – cuestiona extrañado Seiya

- Serena está en peligro, los necesitamos – dice Darién casi suplicando

- ¿Serena en peligro?

- Si, los necesitamos –

- cuando quieres que estemos ahí

- Mañana de ser posible – dice Darién

- Hablaré con mis hermanos y nos iremos inmediatamente

- Estaré esperándolos, nos vemos

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos

- No entiendo como Darién no quiere decirle a Yaten y sus hermanos – dice Mina furiosa

- Deben entenderlo, está celoso – dice Lita

- Pero Serena es lo más importante, debe pedírselo – dice Rei – debe pedir ayuda a las Star Ligths

- ¿Quién debe pedir nuestra ayuda? – se oyen tres voces, cuando todos se voltean están Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Darién

- Los Three Ligths están aquí para ayudarnos – dice Darién muy serio

Continuará

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa, pero gran disculpa por haberme atrasado en la actualizacion de este fic, Pero la verdad es que se me ha dificultado un poco escribirlo, primero por la cantidad de trabajo que tengo y el otro es que aunque no me lo crean me ha costado trabajo realizar este capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de este fic, espero que el proximo capitulo salga en 15 dias, en caso de que no sea asi, les pido un poco de su paciencia, por todo su apoyo muchas gracias

gracias por los reviews de **anahi liliana, anyreth, arias serena, Chibiusa87, esmeralda duran, Karina Natsumi, liebende lesung, mairetchiba, mariaelena83, marya114, natustar, Neo Reina Serena, patty ramirez de chiba, sailor guiselle, sailor lady, sandy-serena, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Shunt200793, Susy Granger**

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Nos vemos, Besos a todas

Cherrie SA

Espero su review, ellos hacen que me esfuerce para tenerles las actualizaciones a tiempo


	24. Nos unimos, una batalla por la felicidad

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capitulo 24. Nos unimos, Una lucha por la felicidad**

Los hermanos Kou, junto con Darién, las sailor scouts, las hermanas de la persecución, Diamante y Zafiro se encontraban en su lugar de reunión para planear el rescate de Serena. Las inners estaban emocionadas con la llegada de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki

- Darién, sé que fue muy difícil para ti pedirle ayuda a los hermanos Kou. En verdad te admiro por eso, por algo eres el príncipe de la tierra – dice Haruka

- Gracias Haruka, pero por Serena, soy capaz de sacrificarme, incluso de dar mi vida – dice el pelinegro

- Lo sabemos, príncipe, y por eso tienes nuestra admiración – expresa Setsuna

- Pero lo importante es planear el rescate de nuestra princesa, sobre todo saber a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, Loki es un enemigo inteligente y peligroso – comenta Michiru

- Príncipe quisiera hacer una propuesta – dice tímidamente Hotaru

- Por supuesto Hotaru, ¿Cuál es? – pregunta Darién

- Creo que tenemos que estar con Loki y sus secuaces, alguno deberá saber algo sobre el castillo de la desesperanza, saber a qué nos vamos a enfrentar – propone Hotaru

- tienes razón, debemos ir a la casa de Loki y vigilarlo, sobre todo saber cómo están sus movimientos para atacarlos – expresa el pelinegro

- Considero que debemos comentárselo a los demás – dice Setsuna, de esta manera los cinco entran a donde estaban los demás. Lejos de ahí en la torre más alta del castillo Serena empezaba a despertarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, por lo que empieza a buscar a Darién, en eso sus ojos se topan con Loki

- ¿Dónde me encuentro Loki? – pregunta con gran solemnidad propia de la princesa de la Luna

- Mi querida princesa te encuentras en el castillo de la desesperanza, cómo sabrás eres la clave para mis planes

- No pienso apoyarte en nada – dice la rubia

- Princesita, no estás entendiendo, me ayudarás quieras o no – dice Loki con voz altanera

- Primero muerta que ayudarte – dice la chica

- Tal vez tus deseos se hagan realidad – expresa mientras se ríe maquiavélicamente saliendo de la habitación de Serena, la chica por todos los medios se intenta comunicar con Darién, pero al no poderlo lograr se pone llorar, tenía miedo, pero sabía que tenía que luchar, tenía que buscar la fuerza que necesitaba en su interior, en el amor que se tenían ella y Darién

Darién estaba en la junta con los demás cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho y se lleva su mano derecha a él

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? – pregunta Zafiro

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Serena está triste – dice sin pensar

- ¿Qué dices Darién? – Preguntan los demás – ¿Qué le pasa a Serena?

- No lo sé, sólo puedo sentir que está muy triste – dice nuevamente

- Los príncipes pueden tener en algunas ocasiones la facultad de sentir los sentimientos del otro, sobre todo cuando pueden estar en peligro – comenta Setsuna

- Entonces creo que tenemos que empezar por planear el rescate, ¿Qué nos estabas diciendo Hotaru? – dice Darién reponiéndose

- Pues bien príncipe, decía que ya que ambos tenemos poderes similares es decir en mi caso puedo ver lo que está cerca y tú tienes el Daydream passing de esta manera podemos vigilar a Loki y sus secuaces, aunque ya conocemos algunos de sus planes estoy segura de que todavía hay más cosas por descubrir

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hotaru – dice Lita y después de ella todos los demás

- Muy bien, entonces creo que debemos ir a la casa de Loki – todos se dirigen hacia ahí, poco después Darién y Hotaru estaban dentro de la casa de pronto al estarla recorriendo se topan con la máquina Aurina

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta extrañado Darién

- parece ser la máquina aurina – dice Hotaru, recuerdo que Haruka la mencionó y nos las enseñó de un libro muy extraño

- Recuerdo, el libro de los secretos de las sailors, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? –

- Me parece que guarda algo – dice Hotaru mientras veía una de las esferas con los recuerdos de Serena

- ¡Son los recuerdos de Serena! – expresa Darién

-Silencio, príncipe, escucho pasos

En ese momento se acercaba Loki, Melpómene, Morriñaqui, Espirita, Esmeralda, Rubeus y Eskol

- Pero Señor, eso de trasladarnos al castillo ¿no es demasiado pronto? – pregunta Morriñaqui

- Para nada mi fiel vasallo, de esta manera nos aseguramos de que el príncipe de la tierra y sus aliados puedan descubrir algunos de los secretos – Contesta Loki

- Entonces si no hay otro camino, creo que debemos irnos – dijo Espirita

Todos se dirigen a la puerta secreta para poder pasar al castillo, por supuesto Darién y Hotaru los siguieron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. En eso llega Rollizon algo agitado

- ¿Qué pasa Rollizon? – pregunta Melpómene

- Es que me pareció ver un grupo de gente afuera – dice el recién llegado

- Entonces démonos prisa, no sea que las hermanitas entren y descubran la entrada secreta – expresa Rubeus

- Con calma, no se preocupen, las hermanitas por lo pronto no pueden entrar a la casa, no hasta que estemos en el castillo – dijo Loki, por lo que continúan su marcha hacia el castillo seguidos sigilosamente por Darién y Hotaru

Loki volvió a utilizar la llave para entrar sin embargo a pesar de que los demás pasaron sin dificultad se quedaron en la entrada

- Loki, ¿no crees que es muy fácil pasar? – dijo Melpómene

- Querida, con la llave es muy fácil, pero cuando no se tiene los obstáculos son difíciles, en realidad son 10 pruebas y no creo que nadie las supere, además en primer lugar está el laberinto, que está en el patio de armas, donde se encontraran a los primeros guardias que cuidan la torre donde se encuentra la princesa – después de ello desaparecieron tras una puerta a la cual Darién y Hotaru no pudieron traspasar, por lo que regresaron a donde estaban los demás

- Ya lo tenemos, existen 10 pruebas, tenemos que prepararnos, pues según Loki son extremadamente difíciles – dice Hotaru

- Pero la unión hace la fuerza, estoy segura que si unimos nuestros poderes podemos pasarlas – dice Mina

- Tienes razón Mina, debemos entrenar para unir nuestros poderes – dice Setsuna

Pasaron los días, Darién y las chicas estaban entrenando muy duro, pues se acercaba la fecha en que debían salvar a Serena, llegó la víspera del solsticio de verano y todos se fueron a la casa que antes habitaba Loki, al llegar se asombraron pues era una casa en ruinas, por lo que empezaron a buscar los lugares donde debía estar tanto la máquina aurina como la entrada al castillo de la desesperanza, de pronto Darién se tropieza

- Darién ¿estás bien? – pregunta Seiya

- Si, gracias por preguntar – responde el príncipe de la tierra en ese momento se da cuenta con que tropezó – ayúdame a desenterrar esto, es la máquina aurina dice mientras que con sus manos empieza a cavar en ese momento llega Haruka y dice – tierra tiembla – haciendo que la máquina quedara descubierta

- gracias Haruka – le dice Darién

- con mucho cuidado agarra los pensamientos de Serena y los guarda dentro de su ropa – en ese momento escuchan

- Darién, la encontramos, encontramos la entrada al castillo, es hora de transformarnos – dice Hotaru, por lo que todos se transforman para entrar por el umbral que daba al castillo, al entrar todos se asombraron el cielo estaba cubierto por tremendos nubarrones.

- ya es hora – dice Setsuna – debemos encontrar nuestros lugares – por lo que cada uno busca la piedra donde deben acomodarse según su signo del planeta regente, al pararse sobre ellas los rayos y truenos no se hacen esperar, de pronto se forma un gran remolino y todos se ven envuelto en él, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus la cuales utilizan sus poderes para combatirlo – Reflejo Submarino – Espada de Uranus, Elimina – Darién por su parte protege a todos con el Amparo Rose, después de que se disuelve el remolino todos se vuelven a colocar en sus piedras

- Muy bien, empecemos – dice Darién

- Rapsodia acuática de mercurio – empieza diciendo sailor mercury y las demás le siguen con sus poderes apuntando directamente a las piedras que estaban en la muralla y que eran similares a las que se encontraban parados, el puente levadizo se empieza a bajar y se abren las puertas del castillo, las hermanas de la persecución junto con Zafiro son los primeros en entrar

- Tenemos treinta segundos para entrar – dice Darién así que todos corren hacia la entrada la puerta se cierra justo cuando después de que entra el último de ellos

- Bien ahora que sigue – dice Sailor Star Fighter

- El laberinto – exclama Sailor Saturn con su báculo empieza a vislumbrar el camino – por aquí, síganme – caminaron por el laberinto, en ese momento Amy grita – un momento

- Sailor Mercury ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Tuxedo Mask

- es una trampa, es decir, si es el camino, pero hay una trampa, tenemos que pasar por un camino especial, fíjense en el piso, algunos ladrillos marcan la ruta que debemos seguir, sólo debemos pasar sobre ellos, fíjense – la sailor tira fuertemente una piedra a uno de los ladrillos que no estaban marcados y este se rompe dejando ver un foso

- gracias Mercury – expresaron todos, después de ir pasando de uno en uno por el camino pudieron entrar al castillo, una escalera aparecía ante ellos

- subamos por ella – expresa Hotaru

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta Sailor Star Maker

- Ella sabe lo que dice – afirma Tuxedo Mask – hasta ahora nos ha conducido muy bien

Después de subir por la escalera aparece un cuarto con varias habitaciones a diferentes niveles de las cuales en medio del umbral de la puerta aparecía una luz que se dirigía a una torre, las luces cubrían toda la torre

- Tenemos que entrar en a la primera habitación, empiezan nuestras pruebas, cada una será más difícil – dice Tuxedo Mask

- Entonces entremos, tenemos hasta que sea el ocaso para rescatar a Serena – comenta Haruka

Entra a la primera puerta al entrar cambia el paisaje, todo parecía estar cubierto de nieve y hielo, una fría ventisca los envolvió

- Empezamos con la primera prueba – dijo Tuxedo Mask

En tanto en la torre del castillo, Serena se despertaba, al hacerlo se encuentra con Melpómene y Espirita

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta un tanto enfadada la rubia

- Es el día en que debes casarte – le dice Melpómene

- jamás me casaré con Eskol, sólo lo hare con… - pero fue interrumpida por Loki que en ese momento entraba – Aunque ellos hayan entrado para tu rescate, dudo que lleguen a tiempo querida princesita

Las Sailors se encontraban rodeadas del amparo Rose, pues unos monstruos con aspectos del Yeti los estaban atacando con granizo, viento y nieve

- tenemos que atacarlo – dice Sailor Mars – ¡saeta llamante de Marte! – lanza su disparo, que al pasar cerca de uno de los monstruos este desaparece, en eso iban las demás a empezar a atacar cuando sailor Mercury les dice – Esperen

- ¿Qué pasa Sailor Mercury? – Pregunta extrañado Zafiro - ¿Por qué no quieres que tus demás compañeras ataquen?

- Es que parece que en cada nivel sólo dos de nosotros pueden enfrentarse con el enemigo –

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntan todos extrañado

- Es que al meter los datos en la computadora, me ha dado como resultado el cómo descifrar algunos enigmas y el que sólo puedan combatir dos de nosotros es uno de ellos

- Entonces, si Sailor Mars empezó tenemos que buscar a otra que la ayude – dice Sailor Uranus, pero en eso una ráfaga de nieve se acerca en dirección a ella

- Fuego oscuro – se escucha el cual deshace el ataque

- creo que el destino ya decidió – dice Sailor Saturn.

Los ataques se empiezan hacer cada vez más seguidos, así que Sailor Mars y Karmesite empiezan atacar, llega un momento en que parece que están perdiendo

- deben unirse sus poderes – dice Zafiro, por lo que ambas lo hacen y poco a poco los enemigos van cayendo hasta que todos han desaparecidos

- Pero aun no hemos terminado – expresa Sailos Star Maker

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiona Diamante

- Porqué se supone que debería haber una salida o algo así – no acababa de decir eso cuando ven una cascada de hielo, detrás de ella se podía observar la puerta

- Saeta llamante de Marte – Fuego oscuro – pero nada sucede

- ¿Por qué no utilizas el poder fuego de Marte? – pregunta Zafiro

- Fuego de Marte, enciende – fuego Oscuro – la cascada empieza a ceder pronto la puerta queda despejada, pero cuando ambas dejan de enviar el fuego, la cascada nuevamente aparece, por más intentos que hacían siempre era lo mismo

- tenemos que apuntar donde inicia la cascada – dice Sailor Mars ambas lo hacen y cuando la puerta está despejada pasan los demás sin embargo tanto Sailor Mars como Karmesite no pueden pasar pues al tratar de avanzar y sostener el fuego la puerta iba apareciendo.

- Vamos Sailor Mars, Vamos Karmesite, atraviesen la puerta – grita desesperada Sailors Venus

- No podemos, avancen tienen que rescatar a nuestra princesa – después de esto la puerta se cierra dejando a Sailor Mars y Karmesite en la habitación en la cual había desaparecido la nieve y el hielo

- Espero que lleguen a tiempo – dice Karmesite

- Estoy segura que lo harán – expresa firmemente la sailor de fuego

La puerta conducía a un estrecho camino, en el cual al final los llevo al mismo lugar de donde habían comenzado, pero ya no estaban en la planta baja, estaban en un nivel intermedio y había aparecido unas escaleras que llevaban al siguiente nivel todos subieron al llegar a la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada pero tenía una extraña cerradura la cual tenía una rara combinación entre computadora y caja fuerte, al verla a Tuxedo Mask se le ocurrió que tal vez Sailor Mercury podía conectarse con su pequeña computadora de bolsillo para abrirla

- Sailor Mercury, tengo la seguridad de que tú puedes abrir la cerradura

- No lo sé Tuxedo Mask

- Nosotras pensamos igual que Darién – dicen la outers –porque no lo intentas

- de acuerdo – Sailor Mercury revisó con cuidado la cerradura y vio que había una entrada que se ajustaba a una de las entradas de su computadora, la coloca en eso la cerradura se vuelve de mil colores y aparece una pantalla en la computadora que parecía un juego de rompecabezas, el cual Amy con mucha destreza empieza a acomodar las piezas y cada vez que unía las adecuadas se quedaban iluminadas, en pocos minutos estaba armado y la cerradura se abre, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que había mucho calor delante de ellos se extendía un muelle, en el cual se encontraba amarrada una balsa con unas piezas muy extrañas

- Es un ajedrez galáctico – dice Berjerite

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntan los demás asombrados

- Es parecido al ajedrez, pero las piezas después de un tiempo se mueven aleatoriamente, se gana igual cuando se le hace jaque mate al rey, sin embargo se juega en parejas, es decir cada equipo está formado por una pareja en lugar de una persona –dice la platinada

- Entonces creo que las indicadas para ello son Amy y Berjerite – dijo Hotaru

- entonces subamos a la balsa – dice Darién, pero al subir aparecen una letras

- Parecen ser las instrucciones – dice Amy – las voy a leer con la ayuda de mi computadora – después de unos instantes le dice a los demás – la única manera de avanzar es cruzando el lago con la ayuda de este juego, según lo que dicen las instrucciones, cada vez que uno de los concursantes llega al otro extremo se abre un puente para cruzar, pero deben hacerlo uno por uno, pero al igual que en el anterior, dos de nosotras nos debemos quedar

- en este caso creo que seriamos tú y yo – dice Berjerite a Sailor Mercury

- Si Berjerite – tienes razón

Por favor cada uno de ustedes vaya colocándose en una de las posiciones, este juego más parece uno de damas que un ajedrez – dice Sailor Mercury

- entonces empecemos el juego – dice Berjerite

Con destreza ambas chicas fueron haciendo que sus amigos avanzaran lentamente, el primero en llegar fue Darién, pero al abrirse el puente este estaba rodeado de fuego

- creo que es imposible pasar

- No Darién – exclama Sailor Mercury – fulgor del agua de mercurio – lanza su ataque, sin embargo sólo se baja un poco el fuego pero aun así sigue lanzando su ataque en eso se escucha – Agua oscura – era Berjerite que estaba ayudando a Mercury y el fuego se extingue permitiendo a Tuxedo Mask pasar sin embargo la balsa seguía avanzando, pronto se da cuenta el pelinegro que se encontraba en una isla por lo que le extraño "Ahora por donde saldremos" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Mientras tanto en la balsa tanto Sailor Mercury como Berjerite ayudaban a pasar a los demás, pero cada vez era más complicado de pronto la balsa se empezó a calentar

- Burbujas de mercurio, estallen – exclama Sailor Mercury, haciendo que el calor vaya descendiendo

- Gracias Sailor Mercury – dijeron los demás

Poco a poco los demás fueron pasando y por supuesto se reunían con Darién, cuando hubo pasado el último apareció una gran escalera

- Subamos – dijo Tuxedo Mask y todos subieron por ella al llegar al último escalón aparece nuevamente un camino muy oscuro, en ese momento se dan cuenta de que los escalones de abajo empiezan a desaparecer – aprisa – dice el enmascarado y todos se van por el camino corriendo, de pronto al final de este se ve una luz al llegar a ella se dan cuenta de que nuevamente apareció una escalera para subir al siguiente nivel.

Volviendo con Sailor Mercury y Berjerite al subir la última persona, todo el efecto desaparece

- Lo lograron – dice Amy

- Me da gusto, ojalá lleguen a tiempo para salvar a Serena

- Estoy seguro que lo harán –

En eso aparece una puerta la cual se empieza abrir lentamente, tanto Sailor Mercury como Berjerite se ponen en posición de ataque, pero al abrirse se dan cuenta de que eran Rei y Karmesite

- Mercury – exclama la Sailor del fuego

- Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La verdad es que después de que ustedes se fueron sólo quedó un cuarto como este, después de un tiempo apareció una puerta que conducía a un pasillo que nos trajo hasta acá

- Ahora entiendo, conforme los demás avancen iremos avanzando también – dijo Amy sin embargo no sabemos a qué nos podremos enfrentar

- Si Sailor Mercury, creo que debemos tener cuidado – dijo Berjerite

Por su parte Darién y los demás avanzaban, al querer entrar a la siguiente habitación se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – expreso contrariado Sailor Star Fighter. En eso Tuxedo Mask se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba conectada a una fuente de energía, la cual se hallaba apagada

- Tenemos que cargar esa fuente de energía – le dice el enmascarado a los demás

- entonces es un trabajo para mí – expresa Sailor Júpiter – Centella relampagueante de Júpiter – en ese momento la fuente se llena de energía y momentos después se abre la puerta – entremos dice la chica

En este nivel el mundo era obscuro y tenebroso al final se distinguían un castillo el cual se iluminaba con los rayos que caían en él – debemos avanzar lentamente – dijo Sailor Pluto por lo que formaron una fila para ir avanzando hacia el castillo

- Recuerden que sólo dos de nosotros pueden pelear, debemos ser cuidadosos al escoger quienes nos ayudaran a pasar este nivel – dice Hotaru

- Sailor Saturn, tiene razón – expresa Tuxedo Mask – pero considero que de alguna manera el abrir la puerta nos dice quien puede ser la persona que va a pelear

- en este caso, sería Sailor Júpiter – dice Sailor Venus

- Considero que la debo ayudar – exclama Petzite – pues mis hermanas han apoyado a la Sailor con la que comparten poderes

Mientras tanto en la torre del castillo se encontraba Serena mirando fijamente por la ventana

- Veo que despertaste princesa – le dice Loki – hoy es un día especial

- No ve que tienes de especial Loki

- Que hoy será el día en domine a la tierra, y será gracias a tu ayuda

- jamás te ayudaré a que te apoderes de la tierra – dice la chica

- Estás equivocada, de hecho tú eres la pieza principal para ello

- No pienso apoyarte

- Claro que lo harás, no dejarás que le pase nada a tu amado Endymión – en eso Loki hace un movimiento y aparece una bola de cristal donde puede ver a Tuxedo Mask con las demás Sailor luchando (era un reflejo de lo que hicieron en el primer nivel)

- Déjalos Loki, no les haga daño – súplica Serena

- Sabes princesita, no puedo hacer nada, ellos vinieron a rescatarte, pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo, ni que pasen todas las pruebas

- Entonces no debo temer, seguro que nuestro amor ayudará a Tuxedo Mask a vencer todas las pruebas – dice segura Serena, pero tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Darién

- te dejo esta bola, para que puedas ver como tus amigos se van quedando aprisionados – y se va riendo, en ese momento entra Melpómene

- Bien princesa, he venido ayudarte para que te arregles para tu boda

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no me casaré

- claro que lo harás – en eso le tira unos polvos y Serena queda inconsciente – si no es por las buenas, lo harás por las malas

- Espirita, Esmeralda, arreglen a la princesa, tiene que estar lista al caer la tarde, pues será la hora del sacrificio

Regresando con Darién y los demás, ya habían llegado al castillo, sin embargo un torbellino empezó a cubrir la casa, pero al darse cuenta eran pequeños animalitos que daban la impresión de viento

- Lita, porque no utilizas el poder de las hojas de roble – expresa Petzite

- Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter – en ese momento los animalitos empiezan a comer las hojas, pero cuando las comían su vuelo se hacía más lento, de pronto uno de ellos explotó y poco después los demás lo hicieron dejando libre el paso para entrar al castillo, al entrar en él había una gran maquinaria que manejaba un elevador –podemos subir en él expresaron las sailor – pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenía energía, pero en eso aparece un robot que intenta destruirlos a todos

- Mira Lita, ese es su punto débil – dice Hotaru y le señala la batería que salía de él

- Torbellino eléctrico de Júpiter - le dispara a la batería de la cual empiezan a salir chispas, al caer el robot, éste desaparece

- Ahora tenemos que darle energía a la maquinaria, ¿pero cómo pregunta Petzite?

- Miren tal parece que ahí está la fuente donde puede recibir la energía – señala Zafiro – pueden ir hacía él por medio de las escaleras –

- Tienes razón Zafiro – tanto Sailor Júpiter como Petzite suben y empiezan a lanzar sus poderes

- Trueno de Júpiter

- Trueno oscuro

La máquina empieza a funcionar y pronto todo el castillo se ilumina, pero cuando las chicas dejan de lanzar sus rayos vuelve a como estaba antes, por lo que ambas chicas vuelven a lanzar su ataque

- No se preocupen por nosotras, sigan, recuerden que rescatar a Serena es lo más importante – todos suben al elevador y este empieza a subir pero de pronto todo lo de su alrededor desaparece, pero el elevador sigue avanzando en eso se detiene y al abrirse están junto a las escaleras que conducen al siguiente nivel

- Continuemos – dice Tuxedo Mask

Todos avanzaron por las escaleras pero esta vez se sorprendieron al no ver puerta en la entrada, pero al avanzar parecían estar dentro del interior de una pirámide en la cual también se notaban las raíces de algunos árboles, empezaron a caminar, después de unos minutos Tuxedo Mask dice – Hemos estado caminando en círculos

- ¿Qué dices? – cuestiona extrañada Sailor Star Fighter

- Que hemos estado caminando en círculos

- No puede ser – dice Mina, en eso alza la vista y ve como ramas forman un camino – Darién, me pregunto y si es a través de las ramas que se encuentra el camino, es decir, utilizarlas para pasar al otro lado de las paredes

- Pues nada perdemos con intentarlo Mina, pero si fallamos perderemos un tiempo valioso – dice el chico

- Ya vieron esos salientes – dice Kalaberite – me da la impresión de que son switches

- entonces los activaremos – dice Darién, estaba por lanzar sus rosas cuando Sailor Venus lo detiene – No Tuxedo Mask, no utilices tus poderes sino hasta el final recuerda, déjame hacerlo a mí

- Beso de amor y belleza de Venus – le dispara a uno y se abre una puerta – Es por aquí – dice la rubia

Todos entran con mucho cuidado, empiezan a caminar de pronto las raíces cobran vida y empiezan atraparlos a todos, sin embargo Sailor Venus logra escapar y con mucho cuidado apunta para lanzar su ataque – Rayo creciente, fulmina – poco a poco va cortando las raíces que tienen prisionero a sus amigos los cuales se quitan los amarres

- Gracias Sailor Venus – siguen avanzando en eso se encuentran con unos grandes matorrales que le impiden el paso

- ¿Cómo haremos para pasar? – se cuestiona cada uno en eso oyen

- Cascada creciente de Venus – y los matorrales desaparecen en eso ven un precipicio, sin embargo del otro lado había un puente colgante, que caía

- debemos traerlos para que podamos pasar – dijo Sailor Uranus

- látigo oscuro – dijo Kalaberite y al hacerlo agarra una de los extremos del puente

- cadena de amor de Venus – exclama Sailor Venus agarrando el otro extremo de esta manera pueden poner el puente para que los demás pasen, pero tanto Mina como Kalaberite no pueden pasar después de que pasa el último es escucha un terremoto al voltear a ver se cierra el paso del puente creando una escalera al subirla salieron de nuevo al pasillo para pasar al siguiente nivel.

El terremoto sacudió a todo el castillo

- ¿Qué pasó? – dice Rei

- No lo sé – responde Amy, en eso ven que se rompe la pared y se quitan justo a tiempo, cuando se levantan ven a Lita y Petzite por lo que se unen

- Lita – Amy – Rei – dijeron las Sailor

- Petzite – Berjertie – Karmesite - exclamaron las hermanas

Después de saludarse y ver que nadie estuviera dañada

- ¿Qué estará pasando con los demás? – preguntó Rei

- No lo sé, sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo con la princesa, pues parece que se acaba el tiempo – decía preocupada Amy

Tuxedo Mask y los demás llegaron al quinto nivel, al entrar parecía que estaba en el desierto, pues todo estaba cubierto de arena

- Este nivel está muy raro – dijo Sailor Star Maker

- Tienes razón – secundó Sailor Star Healer

En eso se empezó a sumir el suelo

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Tuxedo Mask

- No es un desierto – dijo Sailor Pluto – estamos dentro de un reloj de arena gigante

- ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? – dice Diamante

- Tendremos que luchar contra el tiempo – expresa seriamente la Sailor del tiempo

- Entonces es un trabajo para ti – expresa Zafiro

- En eso tienes razón – comenta Sailor Saturn

Sin embargo el suelo, poco a poco los empieza a tragar, ante tal desesperación Sailor Star Maker lanzó su ataque – Estrella de Sailor Maker – y se formó un gran remolino, del cual apareció una escalera sin embargo los escalones se formaban y desaparecían rápidamente, en eso con un movimiento de su báculo Sailor Plut detiene el que desaparezcan los escalones – Bajen rápidamente, no pierdan tiempo – dice Sailor Plut, en eso se dirige a Sailor Star Maker – tienes que ir con ellos – Pero Sailor Plut tenemos que pelear juntos

- Tengo el presentimiento de que ellos te necesitaran para salir, por favor ve con ellos – por lo que la sailor se va con los demás, sin embargo cuando bajan le dicen a Sailor Plut que baje – Baja Sailor Plut – dice Sailor Saturn - justo cuando quiso bajar se formó un remolino que lo impidió

- Avancen, no se preocupen por mí, lo importante es nuestra princesa –

Todos avanzan, cuando se topan con una pared de cristal empiezan a recorrerla pero no había una puerta por donde salir, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Se preguntaban unos a otros, en eso se forma un gigante de arena que los empieza a perseguir, Darién se quiere enfrentar a él, cuando los demás lo detienen

- No lo hagas, recuerda que tú tienes que pelear contra Loki

Por lo que Sailor Star Maker recuerda lo que le dijo Setsuna "Ellos te necesitaran"

- Estrella de Sailor Maker – Aparece otro gigante de luz, que se empieza a enfrentar al gigante de arena, al darle un golpe en el pie se abre una puerta, y algunos empiezan a pasar, sin embargo se cierra antes de que puedan pasar todos, pero otro golpe hace que suceda lo mismo, por lo que los que faltaban a excepción de Sailor Star Maker pasan por esa puerta, al cerrarse el gigante se convierte en un remolino – Grito Mortal – se escucha y momentos después todo desaparece

- ¿Estás bien Star Maker?

- Si gracias, Plut

- Lo importante es que ellos ya avanzaron, sólo espero que esta lucha contra el tiempo no traiga consecuencias desfavorables

Al salir Darién ve su reloj – no puede ser – expresa preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiona extrañada Sailor Star Fighter

- Sólo nos quedan cuatro horas para rescatar a Serena

- No puede ser, si íbamos en buen tiempo – expresa Diamante

- En el nivel anterior, luchamos con el tiempo, eso nos atrasó – dijo seriamente Zafiro

- Entonces démonos prisa para rescatar a cabeza de bombón – dice Sailor Uranus y suben apuradamente las escaleras para entrar al siguiente nivel.

Por su parte el lugar de la ceremonia ya estaba preparado

- Perfecto – decía Loki – en unas horas más todo este planeta será mío – riendo maquiavélicamente

- Loki, Eskol ya se encuentra listo, esperemos que este día haya una Luna grande y hermosa

- No te preocupes Melpómene, la habrá, recuerda que todo se planeó perfectamente, este día tendremos la Luna ideal para nuestra ceremonia, es una lástima que nuestra princesa no pueda apreciarla – después de ello su risa se escucha por toda la torre provocando una especie de escalofríos a quienes la escuchaban

- Y ¿Qué haremos con los demás? – pregunta Melpómene

- Una vez muerta la princesa de la Luna, los habitantes de la Luna Negra quedarán como simple mortales, por lo que será fácil deshacernos de ello –

- Me alegro, porque la verdad, Esmeralda está dando mucha lata

- No te preocupes querida, ella será la primera en desaparecer – por supuesto que no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer de cabellos verdes los estaba escuchando

- Malditos – decía quedamente – así que solamente nos están utilizando, pero no lo permitiré – por lo que se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra Serena, la cual se hallaba en un estado hipnótico

- Princesa, me tiene que ayudar – decía Esmeralda, pero Serena no la escuchaba

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo permitir que sus planes se lleven a cabo, no me importa lo que hagan conmigo, pero si le hacen daño a Diamante, ¡No lo puedo permitir! – por lo que se dirige a la biblioteca, algo tenía que encontrar para evitar que los planes de Loki se llevaran a cabo

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, la puerta que conducía al sexto nivel estaba abierta por lo que empezaron a pasar, se extendía ante ellos un puente colgante, el cual atravesaba un río de lava

- Parece que estamos dentro de un volcán – expresa Zafiro

Atraviesan con cuidado el puente, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones las tablas que formaban se caían al vacío, sin embargo después de muchas dificultades llegaron al otro extremo, pero había varios senderos

- Tenemos que saber cuál es el que conduce a la salida – dijo Michiru, en ese momento el espejo de Sailor Neptune empieza a moverse, al sacarlo se da cuenta de que se comporta de manera extraña

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu espejo? – cuestionó Sailor Uranus

- Puede ser que quiera indicarnos cuál es el camino – expresó Sailor Saturn, por lo que Sailor Neptune empezó apuntar con él cada uno de los caminos, sin embargo al señalar uno, el espejo se ilumina

- debe ser por aquí – dice Sailor Neptune, empiezan a caminar, pero de pronto las piedras se empiezan a derretir convirtiéndose en una especie de lava, Michiru reacciona rápidamente y emite su ataque – Maremoto de Neptuno – el cual al entrar en contacto con las piedras se va formando un camino por donde van pasando cada uno de ellos

- ¿Qué más nos espera? – Dice Sailor Star Healer – Realmente el rescatar a la princesa de la Luna se está volviendo cada vez más caótico, sobre todo porque tenemos el tiempo encima –

- pero según recuerdo su princesa fue las que la envió para que apoyaran esta misión – respondió firmemente Michiru, haciendo que la platinada se callara

- Por favor Healer, no solo la vida de Serena está en peligro, sino la del universo – dice Star Figther

- No exageres – responde Healer

- Por favor no peleen, bastante tenemos con lo que nos estamos enfrentando – dice Tuxedo Mask

- Tuxedo Mask tiene razón, debemos estar más unidos que nunca, afortunadamente hemos pasado todas las pruebas que se nos han presentado, pero tenemos que darnos prisa el tiempo se agota – dice Diamante que se notaba angustiado al igual que todos los demás. Siguieron caminando en eso se enfrentan a un monstruo que tiene la mitad del cuerpo de Lava y la otra agua, por lo que tanto Sailor Neptune como Sailor Uranus se disponen atacar, en eso escuchan un ataque - infierno estelar de Healer – Haruka se sorprende, pero el ataque empieza a dañar una parte del monstruo – lo siento Sailor Uranus, pero creo que esta vez la que peleará a lado de Sailor Neptune,seré yo – dice Star Healer, poniéndose a lado de Michiru

- Uranus, avanza con el príncipe, y has todo por salvar a la princesa – la rubia asiente y se aleja con Tuxedo Mask y los que quedan en esta batalla, mientras avanzan ven que Neptune lanza su ataque – Maremoto de Neptuno – pero este no le hace ningún daño al monstruo

- utiliza tu espejo – le dice Star Healer a Neptune

- Reflejo Submarino – Infierno estelar de Healer – ambos ataques se unen y empieza a dañar al monstruo el cual lanzaba sus ataques desesperadamente, afortunadamente ambas Sailor lo libraban con facilidad ayudándose una a la otra, después de muchos esfuerzos el monstruo desaparece y ambas caen sentadas una junto a la otra

- Fue un placer ser tu compañera de ataque – dice Healer

- Lo mismo dijo – dice Neptune

En tanto conforme avanzaban empieza aparecer una escalera, la cual suben pero los escalones de abajo empiezan a desaparecer, por lo que tratan de ir más aprisa, casi llegando al final Zafiro no puede llegar, pero Hotaru le ofrece su báculo y este lo agarra, entre todos lo suben, de pronto se dan cuenta de que se encuentran en una habitación del castillo

- será que ya habremos terminado todas las pruebas – dice extrañado Diamante

- No lo creo – contesta Tuxedo Mask – sin embargo está muy extraño, no hay puertas ni nada por el estilo, sólo esta piedra

Al analizarla se dan cuenta de que tiene unos jeroglíficos – aquí está lo que deseamos saber – dice Hotaru – pero necesitamos saber quien entiende este lenguaje

- No puede ser, la única que lo podía haber descifrado era Sailor Mercury – dice Tuxedo Mask todo angustiado

- También pudo haber sido Sailor Star Maker – expresó triste Sailor Star Fighter

- No se angustien, yo puedo hacerlo, debido a que iba ser primer ministro y atender todos los asuntos cuando mi hermano tomara posesión como rey, estudié toda clase de lenguajes incluyendo los antiguos cómo este – dice Zafiro muy serio. Después de unos instantes dice – es una piedra de donación dos de nosotros nos tenemos que ofrecer para que los demás puedan pasar - Todos se quedan extrañados, sobre todo quien era el que tenía que donarse para que los demás pudieran pasar. En eso ven que Zafiro se sube al altar

- Zafiro ¿Qué haces?

- Hermano, no tengo ningún poder especial, no les serviría para lo que se van enfrentar más adelante

- En ese caso yo iré contigo – dice la pequeña Hotarus

- ¡Sailor Saturn! – exclama Sailor Uranus, pero la pequeña con su báculo forma un campo de energía impidiendo que los demás pudieran pasar

- Recuerda Neptune, lo importante es nuestra princesa, no nosotros – dice mientras una energía las cubría y después de unos momentos ambos desaparecen, cuando lo hacen aparecen en una torre y un puerta aparece

- Creo que debemos continuar – dice Tuxedo Mask muy triste – creo que es lo que ellos querrían

Sailor Saturn y Zafiro aparecieron en una habitación, ella sin su traje de Sailor

- te encuentras bien Hotaru

- Si Zafiro, mira aquí hay unas huellas sigámosla – así lo hicieron y pronto ven a Sailor Mars, Mercury y Júpiter como a Petzite, Berjerite y Kalaberite

- Zafiro, Hotaru ¿Qué andan haciendo aquí? – Preguntan las sailors sorprendidas – sobre todo que hayan venido por ahí

- Fue un tributo que le tuvimos que hacer al Castillo para que los demás pudieran avanzar – dijo Zafiro

- Eso quiere decir que han avanzado con éxito – exclama Lita

En la biblioteca se encontraba Esmeralda buscando desesperadamente algo que le ayudara a frustrar los planes de Loki, en eso oye ruidos y se esconde

- Loki, ellos ya avanzaron mucho, están en el nivel ocho – decía Melpómene todo histérica

- No te preocupes, jamás podrán llegar, pues según parece les falta una persona para que lleguen con nosotros

- Eso que acabas de decir me alivia

- Así es mi amor, ellos no podrán impedir el sacrificio de su amada princesa – dice riéndose mientras ambos se alejaban

- tengo que ayudarlos, sólo Tuxedo Mask tiene los poderes para enfrentarse a Loki, el amor que le tiene a la princesa, el amor de ellos puede vencer la maldad y evitar que sus planes se cumplan, tengo que ir ayudarlos – por lo que sale y empieza a buscar la puerta que la lleve donde se encuentren ellos, pues sabe que ellos pasaran con ayuda de la llave que tiene Loki en su poder

Tuxedo Mask, Diamante, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Star fighter estaban entrando al octavo nivel, al entrar parecían estar en el mar dentro de un peñasco, las olas le rodeaban

- ¿cómo le haremos para continuar? – decía Tuxedo Mask preocupado, en eso empezaron aparecer rocas por todo lados, rodeándolos parecía que los iban aplastar

- Tierra Tiembla – y las rocas empiezan a caer

- Cuidado – dice Tuxedo Mask, mientras agarraba a Sailor Uranus para quitarla de donde estaba, en eso una gran roca cae junto a ellos

- Gracias príncipe la Sailor, empiezan avanzar en un camino que se forma con las rocas en medio del mar, hasta llegar a una cueva

- debemos entrar, es la única manera de seguir – dice Diamante los cuatro avanzan lentamente, sin embargo el camino es muy difícil debido a que algunas rocas impiden el acceso, por lo que tienen que escalar y también nadar – lo que le preocupaba a Tuxedo Mask, porque el tiempo avanzaba y sabía que Serena se encontraba cada vez en mayor peligro, de pronto siente como es jalado al mar, al darse cuenta no solo él sino también Diamante

- Espada de Urano, elimina - las algas son cortadas, pero vuelven a crecer

- Vuelve a lanzar tu ataque – dice Star fighter

- ¿Qué dice? – dice molesta la rubia

- Qué lances nuevamente tu ataque – ordena la pelinegra. Uranus obedece no de buena manera, pero no le queda otra opción

- Espada de Urano, elimina – Láser de estrella fugaz – la espada de Uranus se pone al rojo vivo y empieza a cortar las algas que tienen atrapados a Tuxedo Mask y Diamante

- Sigue Darién, y rescata a Serena – dice Star Figther que junto con Uranus se enfrenta a las algas que quieren hacerlos prisioneros

- Creo que tenemos que pelear juntos Uranus

- Que remedio me queda, pero por mi princesa soy capaz de soportarte – ambos rien y siguen peleando, poco a poco las algas se van debilitando hasta que ya no queda ninguna

- Creo que después de todo hacemos un buen equipo, ¿No lo crees? – dice Star Fighter

- Aún así no creas que me agradas, sigue siendo una intrusa

- Cómo digas Uranus – dice la guerrera de cabellos negros riéndose

Volviendo con Zafiro y las demás chicas, se dan cuenta de que hay una escalera escondida – creo que debemos subir dice el chico, todas asiente y empiezan a subirlas, en eso ven un pequeño puente colgante lo atraviesan y se topan con Sailor Venus y Kalaberite, que se hallaban frente a una gran pared buscando una entrada

- Mina, Kalaberite – gritaron las recién llegadas

- Chicas – Hermanas – todas se abrazan, estaban felices

- Según veo – dice Amy – las pruebas desaparecen conforme avanzan pero no nos permite unirnos después de algún tiempo

- Sin embargo ya paso mucho tiempo, deben llegar antes de que el sol se ponga – dice Rei

- Miren veo una luz- dice Hotaru – al acercarse se dan cuenta de que se trata de una ventana, el sol ya estaba bajando por lo que una sensación de angustia empezó a llenar a todas

- No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que podrán llegar a tiempo para salvar a su princesa, el amor de sus príncipes es muy fuerte – dice Zafiro

Darién y Diamante llegaron a un gran salón en el cual había varios cubos

- Ahora que tenemos que hacer – dijo Diamante

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo rápidamente, nuestro tiempo se está acabando – en eso ve unas escaleras alrededor de las paredes, por lo que las sube rápidamente, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que los cubos tienen figuras muy raras

- Parece un rompecabezas – le dice a Diamante, en eso se dan cuenta de que el techo parece un espejo por lo que ambos empezaron a acomodar los cubos, era una tarea aparentemente fácil, pero los cubos sólo se movían si ambos empujaban, en caso de que uno no lo hiciera el cubo no se movía para nada, los minutos transcurrían y tal parecía que no avanzaban por fin lograron formar la figura y aparece una puerta pero justo cuando ambos se acercaban cae un cubo, que logran esquivar pero desgraciadamente este había tapado la entrada

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? Debemos moverlo para poder pasar – dijo Tuxedo Mask preocupado

Mientras tanto Esmeralda, buscaba desesperadamente la puerta para salir, pero era inútil, en eso escucha ruidos cerca de un cuadro, al acercase escucha las voces de de Darién y Diamante, sin embargo no había forma de comunicarse con ellos, pero no se da por vencida, empieza a tocar la pared, en eso oprime un block y se va con todo él, empieza a descender por una resbaladilla, al principio tiene miedo, pero se da cuenta que conforme avanza las voces se hacen cada vez más claras, en eso sale de ahí y va a caer justo encima de Diamante

- Príncipe Diamante, Tuxedo Mask, ¡qué bueno que llegaron! – dice la chica, ambos se sorprenden – si lo siento, pero estaba celosa de la princesa, pero ahora no solo ella si no todos corremos peligro, tienes que rescatarla Tuxedo Mask, estoy aquí para ayudarlos, Loki dijo que les haría falta una persona para llegar junto ellos antes de que puedan realizar su sacrificio ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ayúdame a mover este cubo para que Tuxedo Mask pueda pasar por la puerta, hemos logrado alejarlo, pero apenas quitamos nuestras manos se vuelve a poner en su lugar – dice Diamante. Esmeralda ayuda al príncipe y Tuxedo Mask puede pasar por la puerta justo cuando el atraviesa la puerta esta desaparece, de da cuenta que el sol se está por meter por lo que corre con todas sus fuerzas buscando a su amada

Por su parte Serena estaba lista, Morriñaqui y Espirita la llevaban al lugar donde se iba celebrar la ceremonia, Melpómene y Loki se hallaban junto al altar cerca él estaba Eskol acompañado de Rollizón

- ¿Dónde está Esmeralda? – pregunta Melpómene

- deja de preocuparte por ella, ya aparecerá – dice Loki

- Es que tengo un mal presentimiento –

- No te preocupes mujer, ya pronto seremos los dueños del universo

En ese momento Serena aparece en la puerta y una vez que ella entra se cierra justo en ese momento Darién la vislumbra y corre para alcanzarla pero llega tarde

- Tuxedo Mask ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Morriñaqui

- Vengo por mi novia – Entonces Morriñaquí le empieza lanzar sus ataques Darién se protege con su poder Amparo Rose y le lanza una rosa que le da en su punto débil y cae desmayado, al ver que Morriñaqui caía Espirita desaparece y aparece junto a Loki – Tuxedo Mask está aquí

- No es posible – grita furioso, en eso se abre la puerta

- Serena, mi amor, no avances – le grita Darién, pero la chica no lo escucha, sigue avanzando lentamente, Darién trata de alcanzarla pero una barrera invisible se lo impide, al tratar de avanzar se tropieza saliendo de su chaleco la bola de pensamientos de Serena y la caja musical en forma de estrella la cual se abre y empieza a sonar la melodía, al oírla Serena se detiene y sale de su trance hipnótico – Serena – vuelve a gritar Darién ella se voltea y lo ve pero no puede avanzar hacia él algo se lo impide

- No princesa, no podrás acudir con tu amado – dice Loki – Atáquenlo – le ordena a Rollizón y Espirita

La bola con los recuerdos de Serena llega a sus pies y ella la levanta al mirarla empieza a ver sus recuerdos y empieza a recuperar la memoria

- Loki, mira, ella tiene la bola de sus recuerdos

- No puede ser, se puede transformar en la princesa Serena y justamente lo acaba de decir cuando Serena se transforma en la princesa Serenity

Por su parte las sailor seguían subiendo las escaleras, y se encontraron con Setsuna y Sailor Star Maker, después de contar lo sucedido, siguen avanzando, pero por las ventanas veían que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse

Tuxedo Mask se defiende de los ataque de Rollizón y Espirita, hasta que en ese momento lanza de Lace of Rose y ambos quedan atrapados, pero en eso Loki lanza un ataque y aprisiona a Serena en medio de una burbuja

- Ahora te enfrentaras a mi príncipe Endimión

- No te tengo miedo, además te ordeno que dejes a mi novia –

- Tú no puedes ordenarme nada – le dice enojado

Empiezan a pelear, Loki le mandaba ataque que Tuxedo Mask esquivaba sorprendentemente ante la angustiosa mira de Serena, el enmascarado le lanza su bastón a Loki y lo llega a rozar haciendo que perdiera la concentración, lo que aprovecha Darién para liberar a Serena, le tira un rosa a la burbuja y esta estalla

- Serena, mi amor estás bien

- Si Darién –

Pero Loki ataca nuevamente, Serena al verlo intenta defenderse a su amado pero Darién se da cuenta de lo que pretende así y con un movimiento lo esquiva pero logra darle a él

- Darién - grita Serena, pero Loki le pone una barrera

- Muy bien princesa, si quieres salvar a tu amado, tienes que hacer lo que te diga

- No lo hagas Serena, - dice Darién levantándose con dificultad un ataque, pero Loki con un movimiento lo aprisiona con unas cuerdas

- no puede, salvar a tu amado princesa de la luna, y no puedes atacarme, estás en mi poder

En ese momento Serena se le queda viendo fijamente y le dice - Te equivocas Loki, tú no tienes poder sobre mí, - dicho esto la sala se llena de mil colores haciendo perder la Loki la concentración, por lo que la rubia va corriendo auxiliar a Tuxedo Mask, pero el ya se ha deshecho de los amarres y corre hacia ella, al unirse se dan un beso apasionado, sin embargo Loki ya está nuevamente bien y los ataca, Darién protege a Serena, en eso recuerda que tiene el broche se Sailor Moon y se lo da

- Mi broche – dice la chica – Eternal Sailor Moon – Se transforma y se agarran de la mano, en eso de la mano en que están agarrado sale una gran luz que le da en el pecho a Loki, haciéndole desaparecer, al igual que Melpómene

- Tuxedo Mask ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que es el poder de nuestro amor – le dice y la vuelve a besar, en eso son separados, era Eskol que se había transformado en un ser grande muy parecido a un hombre lobo

- Lo siento, pero la princesa es mía – le dice Eskol

Darién apenas tiene tiempo de lanzar su ataque para proteger a su amada

- Serena, haz la curación lunar – le pide

- Curación Lunar, acción – dice la chica, de pronto el poder envuelve a Loki transformándolo en un pequeño cachorrito de lobo

- Darién ¿estás bien? - pregunta Serena

- Por supuesto, mi amor, pero estaría mejor de esta manera – la besa con gran amor – Serena, te amo, daría mi vida por ti – y la vuelve a besar

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa, pero gran disculpa por haberme atrasado en la actualizacion de este fic, Si se que fueron casi dos meses, ni yo me lo creo, pero desafortunadamente tuve trabajo, despues la falta de inspiración, el fin de semestre, nuevamente la falta de inspiracion, pero es que redactar aventuras se me hace algo dificil, pero al fin el gran muso, vino a mi y no lo deje ir hasta que no terminara este capitulo, lo que les puedo decir que ya solo falta un capitulo para terminar, si lo se es muy triste que este fic llegue a su fin, pero bueno, no me gusta hacerlo muy largo, de hecho lo pensaba hacer en 10 capitulo y bueno ya estoy en el 24, por supuesto gracias a su preferencia, realmente estoy muy agracedida con todos ustedes y por la paciencia que han tenido, espero les guste este capitulo y me lo hagan saber con un pequeño review, jiji, porque me gusta mucho recibirlos y me inspira a escribir rapidamente el siguiente capitulo, bueno aunque en realidad ya lo tengo avanzado, pero si faltan muchos detalles, pero necesito de inspiracion, en otras palabras, necesito de sus reviews para ver si llegamos a los 300, o tal vez un poco mas, jiji

ahora los agradecimientos

gracias por los reviews de **anahi liliana, anyreth, arias emeraude Serenity, liebende lesung, lerrine, mariaelena83, natustar, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, sailor moon 019, sandy-serena, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Shunt200793, lady tortoise **

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Nos vemos, Besos a todas

Cherrie SA

20/julio/09


	25. Junto por siempre y para siempre

**Sailor moon ****happiness**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Juntos por Siempre y para siempre**

Serena y Darién se encontraban en la torre de un castillo en ruinas, después de haber vencido a Loki

- Mi amor al fin estamos juntos de nuevo – dice Darién, mientras la llena de besos por toda la cara

- Oh Darién, supongo que me extrañaste mucho – toda sonrojada y feliz por la actitud de su novio

Mientras tanto cuando ocurría la batalla entre Darién y Loki, las Sailor, las hermanas de la persecución y Zafiro se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, en el camino se encontraron a Sailor Pluto y Sailor Star Maker, después de los saludos acostumbrados y de contar lo que había pasado, siguieron subiendo las escaleras, pues querían ayudar en lo que se pudiera a Darién en el rescate de Serena, así que al acercándose a lo más alto de la torre se encontraron con Sailor Neptune y Sailor Star Healer, después de un momento más se encontraron con Sailor Uranus y Sailor Star Fighter, por supuesto al final se encontraron con Diamante, pero se pusieron en posición de ataque al ver a Esmeralda

- Un momento – dice Diamante – ella está ayudándonos, gracias a que está aquí Darién se encuentra del otro lado rescatando a Serena

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta Zafiro a Esmeralda

- Me di cuenta de que Loki sólo nos estaba utilizando – dice Esmeralda afligida

- No puede ser – dice Hotaru – el sol se está ocultando – en eso una luz llena toda la habitación haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntan todos preocupados, por lo que intentan abrir la puerta para pasar del otro lado, otra luz inunda el lugar, por lo que nuevamente todos intentan abrir la puerta y en una de esas la puerta cede, todos empiezan a correr para rescatar a Serena

Serena y Darién seguían dándose se besos

- No sabes cuánto añoré tenerte así, junto a mí, siendo Serena, mi Serena Tsukino – le decía entre beso y beso

- Y pensar que estaba celosa de ella, pero me doy cuenta que siempre me has querido, creo que debemos comunicarles a mis padres la noticia – dijo la chica preocupada

- Tienes razón, pero creo que podemos esperar hasta que regresemos a Tokio, no quiero que te separen nuevamente de mí – la vuelve a besar sin dejar de abrazarla

- Ay Darién, que cosas dices – dice toda roja

- Así es Serena, en realidad sólo me queda un mes para terminar con todo lo relacionado con mis estudios, después podemos regresar la fecha que tú quieras, pero recuerda, que si no te hubieran apartado de mi lado ya estaríamos casados, es más creo que deberíamos hacerlo – le dice con gran dulzura

- Darién ¿quieres que nos casemos? – pregunta muy feliz

- Mi adorada Serena, dentro de 9 días, casi 8 será tu cumpleaños 18 y alcanzarás la mayoría y podemos casarnos, quiero que regresemos a Tokio casados al menos por el civil, la boda religiosa la podremos realizar ahí. Entonces mi amor ¿quieres convertirte en mi esposa? – le dice señalándole el anillo que le había dado cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia

- por supuesto mi querido Darién, acepto ser tu esposa – se vuelven a besar los besos se estaban tornando más apasionados, tanto que Darién queda sobre ella, cuando son interrumpidos por alguien, si todos habían entrado justo en el momento en que Darién y Serena estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora

- Oigan chicos, no creen que hay bastante público para dar esos espectáculos – dijo Mina

- Mina – dijeron todos, en especial una pareja que estaba totalmente sonrojada

- Querido príncipe Endymión, creo que mejor me llevo a la princesa Serena, pues no vaya a ser que cometan una locura antes de casarse – dijo Haruka agarrando a Serena y separándola de él, por supuesto Darién estaba casi al borde de la histeria pero como siempre demostró la compostura y no reflejó su mal humor, tanto tiempo sin besar ni acariciar a su princesa y ahora que podía hacerlo se la quitaban, pero así son las cosas de la vida.

- Pero Haruka, que tiene de malo unos besos – dijo ingenuamente Serena

- Los besos en sí, no tienen nada de malo – respondió Setsuna, - pero la forma en que se estaban besando, en realidad, princesa, creo que si no se detenían la pequeña dama ya vendría en camino – esto último lo expresó de manera incomoda, pues en realidad, la situación en que habían encontrado a ambos príncipes era para prenderle fuego hasta el más frío témpano de hielo.

Serena y Darién no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse, pues en realidad sólo faltaban ocho días para que se unieran en matrimonio, sin embargo era su secreto y no querían compartirlo con nadie.

- Serena, me alegro que te encuentres bien – dice Seiya, pues al ver que Serena estaba bien se transformaron nuevamente en lo Three Ligths

- Seiya, Taiki, Yaten – que alegría verlos

- Si Serena, también nos alegra verte – dice Seiya muy triste

- Mi adorado Darién me rescató – dice con ojitos en forma de corazón – pero me doy cuenta que todos ayudaron, gracias – los abraza, Darién estaba que se moría de celos, pero Serena ya había aceptado casarse con él, después de abrazar a los Three Ligths, la rubia abrazo a todos para agradecerle en ayudar a Darién a rescatarla

- Miren, que lindo cachorrito – dice Hotaru

- Es Eskol, quedó así después de la curación Lunar, los demás desaparecieron junto con Loki – dice Serena

- ¿cómo lograron vencerlo? – pregunta Sailor Uranus

- Fue la fuerza de nuestro amor – dice Darién abrazando a Serena, después de explicar cómo vencieron a Loki, todos regresaron al colegio, antes de entrar los Three Ligths se despiden

- Serena, Darién, tenemos que continuar con nuestra gira, nuestra misión ha acabado – dice Seiya

- Así es, lo que mando a realizar nuestra princesa ya está hecho – dice Yaten muy serio

- Nos despedimos, después de cumplir nuestros conciertos, nos regresamos a nuestro planeta – dice Taiki

- Entonces está es la despedida – dice Serena triste

- Así es Serena, te deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz con Darién – se despide Seiya

- Gracias Seiya, también deseo que seas feliz – le dice la rubia y le da un abrazo

- Gracias por su ayuda – les dice Darién ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad

- Fue un placer – dicen los tres y se alejan

- Bien princesa, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros en nuestra casa – dice Haruka

- Cómo digas, sólo le doy las buenas noches a Darién –

- Por supuesto, pero te estamos vigilando – le dice Setsuna, Serena y Darién se ponen todos rojos

- Descansa princesa, recuerdo sólo unos días más y serás mi esposa

- Si Mi Darién, solo unos días – se dan un tierno beso, después Serena se va con las outers y Darién a su departamento

Tres días pasaron lentamente para la joven pareja, Darién todos los días después de sus actividades del colegio de ella, la iba a dejar a casa de las outers, pues las inners estaban preparándose para su regreso a Tokio, que estaba programado para el 24 de junio. Por lo que ese día todos fueron al aeropuerto a despedirla

- cuando regresan a Tokio – preguntó Amy

- El 10 de julio, después de que termine el curso, hay que realizar algunas cosas para dejar en orden y poder llevarme mi título y sobre todo porque parece que me van a dar un empleo en una de las clínicas más prestigiadas de Tokio

- Me da mucho gusto Darién, y que va a pasar con Serena – preguntó Rei

- Pues ella se regresa conmigo, solo les pido un poco de tiempo, pues yo quiero darle la noticia a Kenji e Ikuko de que Serena está viva – dijo el pelinegro mientras pensaba – "y por supuesto también de que estamos casados"

- Será un enorme sacrificio para mí, pero lo hare, pero por favor, no dejen de comunicarse con nosotros – dijo Mina toda consternada

- Bueno príncipes, nos vemos pronto en Tokio – dijo Lita y se despidió de ellos con un abrazo, después de ella todas abrazaron a Serena, les daba gusto el tenerla nuevamente entre ellas, sabían que aunque la rubia pudo haberse regresado con ellas, Darién tenía más derecho de estar con ella, pues jamás dudo de que ella estuviera viva, el vuelo de las inner fue anunciado y ellas pasaron a la sala de espera para después abordar el avión que las regresaría a casa, solo unos días más y volverían a estar todos juntos

Después de la partida de las inners, Darién invitaba a Serena a comer y a cenar todos los días, pues quería preparar la boda, por lo pronto habían decidido casarse en las Vegas, pues era el lugar que menos requisitos le ponían además que Serena estaba emocionada con conocer el lugar. Por supuesto trataban de que las outers no sospecharan de sus planes de boda.

Llegó el 30 de junio, Darién fue desde temprano a llevarle mañanitas a su novia, pues gracias a su amigo el mexicano, había aprendido la costumbre llevar mañanitas a las cumpleañeras, por supuesto le dijo a las outers que pasaría el día con su princesa, que la traería algo tarde, aunque en realidad, después de casarse, ya no había necesidad de que Serena viviera con ellas.

- Darién, pero queremos que ella esté temprano – dice Haruka

- No te preocupes por ella, va a estar bien conmigo – le responde el pelinegro

- Lo sabemos Darién, pero después de lo que paso en el rescate pensamos que es necesario que las cosas se deben como deben ser – dice Setsuna seria

- Lo sé Setsuna, y no se preocupen, jamás haría algo que pudiera en duda la integridad de Serena

- Príncipe, no sé porque, pero tengo la impresión que a partir de hoy muchas cosas cambiaran – dice Hotaru

-Hotaru, ¡qué cosas dices! – responde la rubia

- Bueno las dejamos, se nos hace tarde para todas las actividades que tenemos programadas

- Que se diviertan – dice Michiru

- gracias – ambos chicos se van

Darién llevó a Serena al aeropuerto y mientras esperaban su vuelo, la invitó a desayunar, ambos estaban emocionados, pues a partir de ese día sus vidas cambiarían ellos serían marido y mujer para siempre

Después de desayunar anunciaron su vuelo, ambos subieron al avión, Darién abrazaba tiernamente a Serena, en realidad destilaban amor, todo los que lo veían quedaban embelesados del amor que se demostraban. Por fin llegaron a las Vegas, pero antes de ir a la capilla, fueron a comprar el vestido de novias de Serena, por supuesto ella lo escogió sin que él pudiera verlo, en primer lugar para seguir con la costumbre de no ver el vestido de novia y en segundo porque Serena insistió en que el también debería comprar su traje, una vez que ambos habían decidido que era lo que iban a comprar fueron al hotel donde estaba la capilla, por suerte que en el hotel había un salón de belleza y Serena entró para que la arreglaran por su parte Darién fue arreglar los últimos detalles para la boda, al fin llegó el momento esperado Serena lucía radiante su vestido era ceñido al cuerpo, la falda era de una tela que caía y tenía una blusa de encaje, el cuello era de ojal de mangas cortas, el cabello lo tenía recogido y tenía una corona de flores diminutas del cual salía un pequeño velo, Darién por su parte llevaba un traje de lino, muy discreto pero muy elegante, llevaba una corbata de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, al ver entrar a su princesa, se quedó con la boca abierta, en realidad era un sueño hecho mujer, un ángel bajado del cielo, ella avanzó lentamente, la ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy emotiva después del si acepto, ambos se besaron tiernamente y se dirigieron a su habitación una vez ahí Darién cargo a Serena entre sus brazos

- Permítame, Señora de Chiba, pero la tradición dice que debe entrar en los brazos de su esposo

- mi Darién, se oye perfecto… Sra de Chiba - y le dio un beso

Una vez en la habitación Darién abrió la botella de Champagne y llenó las copas

- princesa brindemos por nuestra felicidad – le dice ofreciéndoles una copa

- Pero Darién, tú sabes lo que me pasa cuando tomo una copa – dice la chica toda roja

- Si mi cielo, pero la ocasión lo amerita, además será solo un trago por el brindis, recuerda, estoy aquí para cuidarte

- Salud – dijeron los dos

Después empezaron los besos – Mi adorada Serena, cuanto he soñado con este momento, mientras la besaba suave y lentamente haciendo el recorrido desde la boca hasta el cuello, ella por su parte suspiraba por las sensaciones que le provocaban esas caricias – mi Darién, pensé que jamás llegaría este momento, no sabes cómo sufrí al pensar que no me querías – de pronto ante la sorpresa de Darién ella se separa, le da la espalda camina despacio, mientras se aleja de él le pregunta – ¿sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿cómo supiste que yo era Serena? Porque pudiste haberte equivocado – Darién por su parte sonríe, le gusta el verla celosa de ella misma, y se acerca lentamente a ella, la abraza y aprovechando que ella le da la espaldas le baja el cierre del vestido al mismo tiempo que va dejando un recorrido de besos por su espalda y le dice con voz sensual, pero muy sensual – Serena es imposible no reconocerte, mi cuerpo solo reacciona con el tuyo, tu pelo es inconfundible, tu olor es único – una vez ya bajado todo el cierre la voltea para quedar frente a frente y mirándola a los ojos le dice – al verme nuevamente en tus ojos supe que eras tú, esos ojos jamás me mentirían, supe que eras tú desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron – mientras le va diciendo esas palabras con sus manos acarician sus hombros para deslizar el vestido haciendo que la gravedad hiciera lo demás – al verla en su ropa interior Darién se quedó contemplándola era bellísima, Serena al sentirse admirada por Darién se sonroja toda y lo abraza – pero pudiste haberte confundido – le dice la rubia quedamente a su esposo mientras bajaba la cabeza toda apenada – Pero no fue así, mi Serena – le responde Darién, pero él se quita el saco, Serena empieza a desabrocharle la camisa, él continua diciéndole – recuerdas el primer día que te desmayaste en la escuela – ella asiente y continua su labor – pues ese día escuche que Loki y Melpómene decían que tú eras la princesa de la luna y por supuesto me quedó la certeza de que eras tú, cómo te dije, mi cuerpo sólo responde con tu cuerpo – y la besa apasionadamente – muy pronto ambos se unían profundamente en un mágico encuentro

Poco después, Serena se encontraba profundamente dormida en brazos de su esposo, Darién la contemplaba embelesado, en eso suena el celular de Darién

- Darién, ¿dónde están? ¡Mira la hora que es! Serena ya debería estar aquí con nosotros – le grita Haruka al otro lado del teléfono

- Lo siento Haruka, pero mi esposa se quedará conmigo esta noche – le dice suavemente

- ¡Que! – Exclama la rubia - ¿Tu esposa? – al oír a Haruka las demás sailor se acercan a ella

- Si Haruka, Serena y yo nos casamos, y si me disculpas estamos disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel – cuelga el teléfono y lo apaga para abrazar a Serena y dormirse junto a ella

- príncipe – decía Haruka a través del teléfono, pero se dio cuenta de que él ya había colgado

- ¿Qué pasó Haruka? – le pregunta las otras

- Parece que Darién y Serena se casaron –

- Lo sabía – dice Hotaru

- ¿Qué dices Hotaru? –

- Bueno, no es que supiera que se fueran a casar, sino que hoy iba a pasar algo especial para ellos – dice la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa

Al otro día muy temprano Darién se despertó, pero su dulce princesa seguía dormida

- Serena, princesa, despiértate

- solo unos cinco minutos más mamá – Darién la vio tan tierna que le dio un beso en eso Serena abre los ojos – Darién – dice toda roja

- Señora de Chiba, se tiene que levantar – le dice bromeando

- Me voy a bañar, ¿quieres acompañarme? – le dice el pelinegro, la chica se pone toda roja y con la cabeza le dice que sí, por lo que Darién la abraza y se la lleva al baño y entre besos y abrazos se bañaron, por supuesto que ahí también se amaron profundamente, después de que salieron hicieron sus maleta

- Muy bien princesa, es hora de regresar, las chicas me hablaron ayer y les dije que nos casamos – la abrazó y la besó

- Darién – dice la rubia

- Lo siento princesa, pero fue casi un año en que tenía que aguantarme las ganas de abrazarte y besarte que me estoy desquitando – le dice riendo

Después de unas horas se encuentran en el aeropuerto para regresar a New York. Una vez ahí fueron por las cosas de Serena a la casa de las outers

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que se iban a casar? – pregunta Setsuna

- Es que era nuestro secreto – dice Darién – Lo siento chicas, pero lo consideré mejor así, además de esta manera ustedes pueden volver a sus vidas

- Darién, pero sabes que es un placer ayudarles – dice Haruka seria

- Lo sé Haruka, pero también he visto que tienen que rechazar grandes ofertas por cuidarnos, y no puedo permitir eso

- Gracias Darién, por preocuparte por nosotros, creo que tienes razón, de hecho me acaban de contratar para dar un concierto y acepté – dice Michiru – por lo que tenemos que partir mañana

- Cómo saben el 10 partimos para Tokio, espero verlas ahí para mi boda religiosa

- por supuesto Príncipe, entonces esta será la despedida

- Será una breve despedida – dice Serena, las abraza a todas y después se va con Darién a su departamento

El día del examen de Darién llegó, por supuesto lo pasó con mención honorífica, pero lo que más le gustaba era presumir a su bella princesa como su esposa, todos los que la veían quedaban embelesados por su belleza y porte, pues gracias a las clases que había recibido, ella había madurado demasiado, se había transformado en lo que era una bella princesa

- Es muy linda su esposa Doctor Chiba – le decía uno de sus sinodales

- Gracias doctor Smith, si Serena es muy hermosa en todos los aspectos – dice

- Entonces regresa a Tokio – cuestiona el galeno

- Si, me ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo, además tenemos que ir a ver a mis suegros, tienen un año de no ver a su hija –

- Entiendo –

Después de terminada la recepción Darién y Serena se fueron al departamento de él

- Princesa, ya tienes todo listo, en dos días nos regresamos a Tokio

- Si Darién, todo está en la maleta, me da alegría volver a ver a mis padres, pero ¿cómo le daremos la noticia? Es decir, ellos me creen muerta –

- No te preocupes mi amor, ya buscaremos la manera

Llegó el momento de partir a Tokio, afortunadamente no tuvieron ningún problema, por supuesto las chicas los esperaban en el aeropuerto

- Darién, Serena – gritaron al verlos

- Chicas – dice Serena, saludándolas desde lejos, cuando llegaron a ellas

- Que bueno que llegaron – dice Mina – ya no puedo con este secreto – y todos ríen ante la cara que hace

- Bueno princesa, creo que primero vamos al departamento y después con tus papás ¿te parece? –

- Como digas mi amor – dice la rubia y le da un beso

- No creo que sea conveniente que Serena vaya a tu departamento – dice Lita

- Mejor ella se va con nosotros al templo y la pasas a buscar a ir – dice Rei

- Lo siento, pero mi esposa se va conmigo

- ¿Esposa? – dicen todas

- Si chicas, Darién y yo nos casamos – dice Serena, así que nos vemos en mi casa dentro de tres horas

Serena y Darién van al departamento del chico, y después de arreglarse ambos se va a casa de los papás de Serena, al llegar Darién toca la puerta, Serena se había escondido detrás de él

- Darién, que sorpresa – dice Ikuko mientras abría

- Así es mamá Ikuko, acaba de llegar de mi viaje, y vine a visitarlos –

- Gracias, Darién, pero pensé que te ibas acordar del aniversario de mi hija – dice tristemente Ikuko

- Ikuko, hay algo que tengo que mostrarle, pero quiero que sea fuerte – le dice Darién muy serio, en eso Serena se asoma lentamente – hola mamá –

Ikuko al verla se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas - ¿Serena? ¡Estás viva! – dice mientras le tocaba el rostro suavemente

- Así es mami, lo que pasa es que cuando tuvimos el accidente perdí la memoria y unos señores me hicieron pasar por su hija, pero conocí a Darién y gracias a él recuperé mis recuerdos – le dice mientras la abrazaba

Ante tal alboroto Kenji y Sammy se acercan – Ikuko ¿Quién tocó? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – en eso se da cuenta de que Serena está ahí

- Serena, Hija ¡Estas viva!

- Hermana, Cabeza de Chorlito – ambos la abrazan y lloran de alegría

- Gracias Darién, por devolverme a mi hija – dice Kenji entre llanto

- Bueno, es que realmente vinimos a darle la noticia de que está viva, pero…

- ¿Qué cosa Darién?

- Mamá Ikuko, se acuerda lo que le pedí antes de que se fueran de viaje – dice Darién, la mujer se queda sorprendida, Kenji, creo que nuestra hija ya no nos pertenece

- ¿Qué dices Ikuko? – pregunta extrañado Kenji

- Es que Darién antes de irse me pidió la mano de Serena, después vino el accidente, pero nuestra niña ya tiene 18 años, eso quiere decir…

- Si mami, Darién y yo nos casamos – les dice feliz

- ¡qué estás diciendo! – exclama Kenji al borde del colapso

- Que Serena y yo no casamos, ¿cómo iba dejar que viviera conmigo sin estar casados después de que la rescaté? –

- Felicidades hermana – dice Sammy mientras la felicita

- Pero Hija, me hubiese gustado estar en tu boda – dice Ikuko llorando

- Bueno, sólo nos casamos por lo civil, regresamos para casarnos aquí con una gran fiesta y todo – dice Darién

- ¿Para cuándo se quieren casar? – cuestiona Kenji que estaba a punto de desmayarse

- Lo más pronto posible – dice Darién

- Darién, ¿Por qué no nos casamos el día de tu cumpleaños? Así nuestros aniversarios serían el mismo día de nuestros cumpleaños – dice Serena

- Eso quiere decir que te casaste en tu cumpleaños – cuestiona Ikuko

- Sí mamá, y soy muy feliz – después de todo el alboroto, de que Kenji se calmó, estuvo a punto de matar a Darién, pero si lo hacía su hija se quedaba viuda, además tenía que agradecer el que estuviera con ellos sana y salva, se pusieron hablar de la boda, quedaba menos de un mes para prepararlo todo, al poco rato llegaron las sailors inner y se enteraron de la feliz noticia

- Sabes en tu boda pueden cantar los Three Lights, van a estar aquí para esas fiestas – dice Mina

- Bueno ya hablaremos de eso – dice Darién muy serio

- Amor, no te pongas celoso, pues al fin y al cabo ya soy tu esposa – le dice Serena mientras le da un tierno beso

Los días pasaron y con ello los preparativos para la boda se hacían cada vez más presentes, por supuesto que llegaron la outers también para ayudar, así como las hermanas de la persecución y Esmeralda. A Darién debido a sus notas, le dieron permiso, en su trabajo para que ingresara a trabajar después de que regresara de su Luna de miel.

Por fin llegó el gran día, Darién vestía de príncipe, el saco era negro y tenía en el cuello y las mangas una tira bordada que tenía caracteres que simbolizaban signos de gobernante de la tierra. El vestido de Serena era muy hermoso, la parte de arriba era de gasa, el cuello y las mangas estaban adornadas con rosa rojas, la falda era amplia y vaporosa, tenía su cabello recogido y lo adornaban al igual que su vestido rosas rojas, su maquillaje era discreto, pero se acentuaban sus bellos ojos azules, se veía realmente hermosa, sobre todo por el amor que destilaba. Ella camina del brazo de su padre hacia donde se encontraba Darién al llegar la tomó de la mano y llegó el momento de jurar su amor ante Dios y al hacerlo fue un momento muy emotivo. Cuando terminó la ceremonia recibieron el saludo de todos los presentes

- Darién te amo

- Serena, te amo, como te lo dije antes mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo y se dieron un beso apasionado, con el cual empezaba una nueva historia, su historia como los futuros gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal

Fin

* * *

Bueno amigas, espero que les haya gustado el gran final, aunque quisiera contarles un secreto, el final estaba casi listo antes del capitulo anterior, pero hacia falta la boda, y se las di doble, ahora si espero que me digan si les gusto a traves de un reviiew, quiero agradecerles su cariño hacia mi y a este fic, que lo hice con mucho cariño gracias a ello llegamos a los 300 reviews, Gracias por todo

ahora los agradecimientos

gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior a: **anahi liliana, anyreth, Blue Dancer Moon, emeraude Serenity, Karanbunnymoon, liebende lesung, Milenia Angels, Neo Reina Serena, Paolac78, patty ramirez de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, sailor lady, sailor moon 019, sandy-serena, SeReNyMoOn**

Ahora un agradecimiento a todos los que me han enviado un review en la historia: **, ****Amsz88Chiba, ****anahi liliana, ****anita, ****anyreth, ****arias serena, ****Blue dancer Moon, ****celina leiva, ****Cindy,** **CHIBIUSA 87, ****Divissima Moon, ****Emeraude Serenity, ****Karanbunnymoon, ****Karina Natsumi, ****Kousagi-25, ****julimoon, ****liebende lesung, ****lerinne, ****laurayulimoon de kou, ****libelula, ****mairethchiba, ****mariaelena83, ****maring, ****marya 114, ****Milenia Angels, ****Natustar, ****NATS, ****Neo Reina Serena, ****Paolac78, ****patty moon de chiba, ****patty ramirez de chiba, ****PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, ****roos905, ****sailor guiselle, ****sailor lady, ****sailormoon 019, ****sailorrubi, ****sandy-serena, ****SeReNyMoOn, ****SereyDarien, ****Shunt200793, ****Susy Granger, ****usa-ko555chiba, ****WinnitaMoon, ****yumi kamagatha**

Ahora otro a las chicas que me pusieron en alerta: **, alexmorales, Amsz88Chiba, anyreth, emeraude serenity, kary chiba, Kousagi-25, Lady Tortoise, Lerinne, liebende Lesung, Mairethchiba, mariaelena83, Maring, Milenia Angels, Neo Reina Serena, paolac78, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, sailor lady, sailormoon019, Sandy 31, Selene-silk, SeReNyMoOn, Sobakasu2, yumi kamagatha**

y por ultimo a las que hicieron de este fic su favorito: **Akary, alexmorales, Amsz88Chiba, Clau Palacios, cristy19, emeraude serenity, julimoon, Karina Natsumi, kary chiba, Kousagi-25, lerinne, liebende Lesung, Lilupixie, mariaelena83, maring, marya114, Milenia Angels, Misstres9, moonandearthlove, Nagi-Usamoon, Nathyot, Natustar, Neo Reina Serena, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, patty-moon-de-chiva, sailorgisselle, SAILOR, SPARXA LAGUERRERADRAGON, sailormoon019, Sandy 31, SeReNyMoOn, Sobakasu2, WinnitaMoon, yumi kamagatha**

Besos a todas (en caso de que se me haya olvidado alguien o si escribi mal su nombre, les pido mil perdones)

Cherrie SA

27/julio/09

P.D. Se me estaba olvidando, el último capitulo se lo dedico a las personas que siempre me enviaron un review en cada capitulo, así que le dedico este capitulo a: **Anyreth, Milenia Angels y Patty Ramirez de Chiba** Gracias por todo


End file.
